Fairy Tail Z
by Ninjamon1228
Summary: What if there was another Saiyan baby that managed to escape Planet Vegeta's destruction. And what if this baby Saiyan landed in a world full of Magic and Guilds. Watch as this Saiyan baby gets himself a family in the Fairy Tail Guild and experiences all the craziness the guild goes this. Find out...on Fairy Tail Z! (Cover Art by MariusWales)
1. Prologue

_**What is this?! Another story! You better believe it! This crossover has been in my head long before I joined this site, but I was afraid to write it for my first story since I'm dealing with anime. And speaking of, this story combines my two absolute favorite anime of all time. DBZ and Fairy Tail are always my go to shows when I want to watch something but there isn't anything new out. And don't worry about the other stories. I got a planned worked out so everything will be fine. All these stories will update and I'll put my all in all of them. That is a promise.**_

* * *

Space. To the average person, it seemed to just be a giant void of nothing but stars and space rocks such as asteroids. Yeah, other planets were known, but due to the lack of atmospheres, there wasn't any life. They were pretty much just giant rocks floating in space.

Nothing really noteworthy.

At least, that's what people usually thought.

But far beyond what anyone could see, there laid hundreds, no, thousands of planets that had intelligent life. And the planet of the subject right now was Planet Vegeta.

Planet Vegeta was home to a race known as the Saiyans. The Saiyans are a warrior race. They were born and bred for one thing and one thing only. Fighting. All Saiyans had the job of going to other planets and eliminate all the life to make the planet…ready for sale.

One of the Saiyans most defining features were their monkey-like tails. And these tails did more than just wag around. Whenever a Saiyan looks at the full moon, the blitz waves the moon produces transforms a Saiyan into the Great Ape Oozaru, making them bigger, more monkey-like, and increasing their power levels.

But despite their fearsome nature, the entire Saiyan race, even the king and prince who shared the name of the planet, worked under one man. A tyrant, known as Lord Frieza. It happened a long time ago, but that was how things were for some time. Frieza assigning groups of warriors to conquer planets under his name.

However, that all changed today.

Because currently on Planet Vegeta…all Hell was breaking loose.

"Bardock was right! Bardock was right! Bardock was right!" A female Saiyan said as she ran through the halls of what appeared to be some sort of facility, as fast as she could while holding something close to her tight.

Much like all Saiyans she had black hair and a tail. Her hair was spiky and went a little past her shoulders. She had basic Saiyan armor which consisted of a skin-tight jumpsuit which was red in color for her and a chest piece which was primarily black with white highlights. This was Fennel, a mid-class Saiyan warrior and a part of King Vegeta's royal guard.

In her hands, the thing she was holding onto for her life, was a baby. A Saiyan baby boy that had hair almost exactly like a Fennel's and a tail.

Why was Fennel running? Because currently, in her planet's atmosphere, was a large battalion of Frieza's soldiers. And even Frieza himself and his two right hands, Zarbon and Dedoria, were there, attacking the planet.

They should have listened to him. He warned them. But none of them, not even Fennel listened.

Listen to who? Bardock. A low-class warrior. Almost every Saiyan knew Bardock. He was the Saiyan known for coming back from perilous missions half dead. But he always recovered completely and was able to exploit the Saiyan only trait known as the Zenkai boost. An event where when a Saiyan gets beaten to near death and recovers, their power levels increases drastically. There were even rumors going around that Bardock was gonna be stronger than King Vegeta himself.

But ever since Bardock and his team came back from Kanassa, Bardock has been acting strangely. Earlier at the bar, he comes in with his body injured and bleeding all over saying things like "Frieza is coming for us." And "Frieza is scared of us, and he wants us dead."

At first, everyone just laughed at him and mocked him, including her. Lord Frieza being scared of them? There was no way. And why would he destroy them? The Saiyan race was some of, if not the best, part of Frieza's army.

But then the things he shouted started coming true. Out of nowhere, two Frieza ships went to the planet, one of them containing a large group of soldiers that began attacking the planet. And the other carrying more soldiers but also…Frieza himself.

Once the attack started, King Vegeta almost immediately ordered his whole guard to join him on an attack on Frieza's ship and demand the tyrant for an explanation. While the rest of his guard joined him in the attack…she didn't.

After seeing what happened before King Vegeta's orders, Fennel started thinking 'What if Bardock was right?' What if Frieza really did fear them? What if he really was going to destroy them? It couldn't be a coincidence that almost right after Bardock told everyone about Frieza, that this started happening.

So as King Vegeta and his guard were about to head out to Frieza's spaceship, Fennel slipped away with thankfully no one seeing her. Despite her Saiyan blood telling her to go fight, her Saiyan pride telling her to go stand up for her people against the tyrant that has ordered them around for so long…there was another part of her telling her to do something else.

To make sure that something…that _someone_ was safe.

Her husband wasn't with her. He too was part of King Vegeta's guard. But unlike her, he went with his King to what would probably be a march into death.

"Come on where the hell are those pods?!" Fennel asked herself as she ran down the hallway while clenching the baby tight and looking in every room she passed.

She feared there wasn't much time. As she was running, she got an awful feeling in her spine. She wasn't sure how she knew…but something was telling her that…that…

King Vegeta had been killed.

She speeds up and searches as soon as she got that feeling. With their King down, her husband was soon to follow, she knew there was only a small amount of time before Frieza came down and do away with the rest of them.

And then finally, Fennel found them. The Saiyan pods. Spacecraft that are made for high-speed space travel over long distances and even long periods thanks to its stasis mode. But there was only one problem, the size.

The only pods that were still available were the smaller ones. One made for babies that get sent to backwater planets with creatures that couldn't put up a fight.

When a Saiyan baby is born, their power level is measured shortly after birth. Babies with low power levels get sent off the planet to destroy life when they get older on worlds that couldn't possibly have strong enough people to defend against even the weakest of low-class warriors.

But Saiyan babies with high power levels are kept on the planet to grow up to become warriors to take on higher level jobs. The baby in Fennel's arms was born with a rather average power level of 50, so he was to stay. At least, until all this happened.

Staring at the pod, Fennel shook a little. There's no way she could fit in this or any of the other remaining pods. That means there was only one option...let the baby go while she stays and most likely dies with the rest of her race.

She just spent a minute contemplating the option while staring at the pod. She had to do it. There wasn't much of choice. What would be the point if both of them died? At least this way, one member of the Saiyan Warrior Race would survive.

Finally coming to terms with it, Fennel took a deep breath and slowly placed the baby in the pod. "Goodbye Joram. Make the Saiyans…make _me_ proud." And with that, Fennel closed the pod containing the baby…her son.

Fennel then went to the central computer that launched the pods and type in some coordinates. She didn't know where he would end up, but she made sure it was far, far away from any planet that was under Frieza's control.

Once she finished typing in the random location, she watched as the pod got ready for takeoff. And then, Fennel saw the pod take off at high speeds.

And so, Fennel lowered her head…and her and her race's fate. But at least she'd be sent to the afterlife knowing her son would make it out alive.

* * *

"FRIEZAAAAAAAA!"

Currently, in the planet's atmosphere, it was absolute chaos. Explosions and the battle cries of many soldiers could be heard from the events transpiring. Frieza soldier after Frieza soldier was trying to blast and take down the single rebelling warrior.

However, it was no use. The warrior kept charging and screaming at the top of his lungs, taking down every soldier in his path one by one without stopping, and making his way to Frieza's ship.

This warrior was none other than the low-class Saiyan Bardock. Bardock was an adult Saiyan with black unkempt spiky hair that was standing on end, and his monkey tail was wrapped around his waist. He had slightly dark skin, fully outlined sharp eyes and a scar on his left cheek. He wore dark blue and green armor that had sustained severe damage and dark blue pants with black and green boots. He also had a red headband wrapped around his head.

Bardock had seen this coming, but no one listened to him. Ever since Kanassa, he's been having these visions of what he could only assume was the future. At first, he saw his son Kakarot as a boy on the planet he had been sent out to many hours ago, apparently training and becoming a warrior. Not a life-destroying conqueror.

But, he also saw visions of Frieza. Visions of Freiza destroying them all. Wiping the Saiyan race. Heck, before this, his own team had been killed by a group of Frieza's men, all lead by Dodoria, one of Frieza's right-hand men.

In fact, the headband he was wearing now used to be an armband wore by one of his closest friends, and the red coloring was from the blood he had shed.

Bardock tried to warn his people, but they all laughed at him and called him crazy. Despite the seriousness and truth in his voice, not a single fellow Saiyan believed him. But, he wasn't going to let that stop him. He was going to protect his fate with his own two hands.

He was going to kill Frieza.

As Bardock was charging, a large group of soldiers tried to grab and restrain him. But Bardock managed to get them all of them off of him by releasing a blast of energy from his hands, sending the group crashing to his planet.

But just as Bardock got that group off, even more, soldiers came to try and restrain him. But it was at this point that Bardock was right in front of Frieza's ship. "FRIEZA!" Bardock shouted for what must have been the 15th time. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!"

"YOU COWARD! COME OUT!" Bardock shouted as he tried to force the soldiers off him again. If Frieza was not going to come out to fight, then he would just have to blow a hole in the ship and go to him instead.

But just then, some doors in the ship opened up slowly. Every single soldier started shaking and sweating nervously at the event as they knew full well who was preparing to come out. Bardock seemed to know as well and watched the doors in focus for who was to come out.

Right as the doors opened, an alien in a hover chair rose up from inside the ship. An unamused expression was on the alien's face. The alien was wearing basic armor, this version having shoulder guards, with a purple coloring. He had two sideways horns on his head, and his body had white and purple patterns all over it with his arms being pink and his tail being pink with a purple tail.

All the soldiers present could just watch nervously as they stared at the alien.

However, Bardock could be seen smirking. So, the person he's been calling out to finally decide to come out. "Frieza," Bardock said, confirming this alien's identity as none other than the evil space tyrant, Lord Frieza.

"L-lord Frieza." One of the soldiers stuttered as the group holding Bardock let the low-class warrior go.

"We salute you, sir!"

"Y-yeah. Long live Lord Frieza!"

Most of the soldiers started saying this or things similar to try and please the tyrant. The last thing they wanted was to make Frieza mad at them. Because Kami knows that making him made was pretty much asking to be sent to Hell.

However, Bardock quietly laughed as he started at the tyrant. "No way!" the Saiyan said as Freiza's expression remained unchanged. "You've lived long enough!"

"Actually it's been too long for my taste." As Bardock kept talking, Frieza directly lifted up his hand and pointed his index finger up and created a small ball of red energy above it.

"Frieza, listen up! We quit! All of us! We don't work for you anymore!" Bardock shouted as Frieza continued to hold the small energy ball above his finger. "You can find someone else to do your dirty work for you!"

"Oh yeah, there is one last thing." Bardock then started to create a blue ball of energy in his right palm. "This is for all the people we killed in your name! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you!"

"HERE! HAVE IT!" Bardock then threw the ball of energy in the direction of Frieza while all of the tyrant's soldiers gasp at what they were watching.

Frieza's expression reminded the same, but as soon as he saw the ball of energy heading toward him…he smiled. The smile then turned to maniacal laughter as the ball of energy Frieza made started to grow and grow to insane proportions, mostly resembling a mini sun.

Once Bardock's energy attack collided with Frieza's ball of energy, it merely was absorbed into it. Bardock's expression changed to one of shock as he watched the events transpire. "NO WAY!" He shouted. He put everything he had into that attack, and it didn't even make a dent in Frieza's own attack.

Frieza just continued his evil laughter as he pointed he flicked his index finger. What resulted was the Death Ball launching in the direction of not only Bardock, not only many of his own soldiers that would be caught in the crossover but the Planet Vegeta as a whole.

All Bardock could do was scream as the attack collided with him and eventually Planet Vegeta. But, as the tyrant's attack was vaporizing him, he had one last vision.

He had a vision of a Saiyan that looked almost exactly like him with the exact same hair wearing an orange gi facing off against Frieza.

And so, despite the inevitability of death in just a few seconds, Bardock smiled and screamed one last thing…

"KAKAROT!"

And then, once the Death Ball reached the planet…

 _BOOOOOOOOM!_

In a matter of seconds, the entire planet was blown to bits. All the inhabitants on the Planet Vegeta, Saiyan or not, were killed. Many of Frieza's soldiers were also caught in the crossfire and were destroyed themselves.

But Frieza didn't even care.

All the space tyrant was doing was laughing. Laughing at the show of the planet blowing up by his hands, but more importantly, smiling at the destruction of every single one of those Monkeys.

There were some survivors though. Prince Vegeta was very recently sent off on a mission of great difficulty, and some were already on tasks such as General Nappa and a low-class warrior named Raditz.

But, what the tyrant didn't know was that two Saiyan babies had made it away before the destruction of the planet.

One pod containing the Saiyan Kakarot, Bardock's recently born son who would go on to adopt the name Son Goku and ultimately become the Saiyan that defeats Frieza.

And the other pod, which made a much closer call then the pod Kakarot was in, contained Fennel's son Joram. And this Saiyan…was about to go on a journey involving things and abilities you could only see in the world he was about to end up in.

* * *

 **YEAR - X778**

Currently on a planet far, far, far away from where Planet Vegeta was, or any planet under Frieza's name, was a planet known by its inhabitants as Earthland.

Earthland may seem simple on the surface. A rather beautiful planet with lots of land covered with life as shown by the continents having a green color to them as well as other features and clear blue oceans covering most of the planet. There was an atmosphere that could support life as shown by the uncountable amount of white clouds covering the upper skies of the planet.

But, if you were to go to this world yourself, you would find what made it so special.

It was a world of _magic._

And not just magic tricks that anyone could simply learn and perform. True magic that could allow a person to do extraordinary things.

From breathing fire to shooting lightning, if you can name any kind of power or ability, there was most likely some sort of magic that could replicate it perfectly.

From magic shops to simple items known as Lacrima to help do things such as heat one's home, it was everywhere and limitless.

And this is where a certain Saiyan boy's adventure is about to begin.

Currently walking through the woods was a very elderly looking man. He was very short in height and had gray hair and a gray mustache. He had a dark red hat on his head that looked like it was stacked. He wore a dark blue cloak and under it was a yellow robe with green trimming and he also had brown point shoes. In his hand was a cane-like stick that had a pink smiley face on the top.

The old man grumbled as he walked through the woods. "Those bums at the Magic Council, they do nothing but complain." He grumbled as he looked up at the clear night sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky so the stars could be seen clearly.

"Well, at least it's a nice night." He said as he examined the night sky. He just couldn't help but smile at the sight of a night sky full of stars with a beautiful Crescent Moon to go along with it. It truly seemed like a perfect night.

And just then, the old man saw something fly through the night sky. "A shooting star?" He asked himself as he watched it go by. But then, something started happening that didn't seem to right. The 'shooting star' started to…

"It's getting closer!" He said with widened eyes as the 'star' started to come closer and closer into view. He watched as it got closer…and closer…and suddenly it seemed like it was coming right at him.

The old man quickly jumped and duck to try and avoid the falling object. He peeked an eye out to see if it had landed but saw as it went straight over where he was. And then in only a few moments…

 _BOOM!_

The ground shook and a large explosion was created nearby. The old man got up and looked to see smoke coming from nearby, presumably where that object landed.

Deciding to investigate, the old man picked up his cane and headed to the crash site, preparing to face whatever the heck just crashed down.

After just a few minutes of walking, the old man found the crash site and was rather stunned at what he saw. There was a very large crater with a few trees knocked down. Looking inside the crater, the old man saw what had crashed. It was a rather small pod-like object, perfectly spherical with some glass in the front that he couldn't see through from here.

Humming to himself, he went in the crater and slide down to investigate the stranger foreign object. Once he was down in the center, he walked up to the pod. "What in blazes is this thing?" He asked. It was nothing he had ever seen before. And he has seen a lot in his lifetime. It looked to be made of some kind of metal but he couldn't determine what kind exactly.

Deciding to get a little closer, the Oldman got right in front of the pod and tap it a little bit with his fist. And the pod reacted. The door opened up and crack and released some steam.

On instinct, the old man backed up and got in a fighting pose. Just in case there was something hostile inside. He watched and prepared himself as the door opened all the way and released even more steam.

The old man stayed in position and watched as the steam continued to exit the pod and into the air. And once all the steam was gone, the old man gasp what he saw.

Inside the pod was a baby boy that looked a few weeks old at most. He had a rather large amount of spiky black hair for his age as it went just a little bit past his shoulders. "A baby?" The old man said as he walked up to the pod, right in front of the infant.

The old man just watched for a moment as the baby slept soundly inside the pod. The old man then slowly moved his hands toward the child and, without waking him up, picked him up and cradled him.

And doing this gave the old man a clear view of the child monkey-like tail. ' _How bizarre.'_ He thought to himself as he watched it waggle around aimlessly.

As the old man held the child, he looked up to the pod that held the child origin. The sky. Or more specifically… _space_. "Did you come from…up there?" He asked despite knowing he would get no answer. "But that's impossible…right?

After a moment of thinking it over, the old man decided he would dwell on it later. Whether this child was truly an alien or not didn't matter. It was still just a small baby out alone in the woods without even any clothes on.

Humming a bit, the old man smiled at the sleeping baby and said this. "Why don't you come with me?"

Why not? He already had the baby in his hands and he didn't trust enough to just leave the baby on someone's doorstep. For all, he knew he could have handed it to a criminal. Plus, where he planned on taking the child might just be the perfect future home for it.

Just then the baby shook a little bit. The old man looked to see that the baby had opened its eyes a tiny bit. Seeing this, the old man flashed a kind smile. "Hello, there little one. My name is _Makarov_."

"How would you like to come with me to _Fairy Tail_?"

* * *

 **MAGNOLIA**

Magnolia looked to be a rather simple town residing in the kingdom of Fiore, one of the kingdoms of earth land. On the surface, it seemed to be a rather normal town, a marketplace with plenty of stands and stores, houses, apartment buildings. Things you'd expect to see in any old town.

But, if you actually knew this town, you would know it was _far_ then some average town.

See, in Magnolia lies a guild. What is a guild? Guild are places were wizards can gather together to find work for money. A wizard would select a job and get money after completing it. Every guild has its own special mark which all its members are tattooed with. But guilds could serve more than just a place to find work.

It could be a place on could go to find allies, friends, maybe even a family to call their own.

And the guild in magnolia was possibly the most famous, or infamous depending on how you look at it, guild of all. The Fairy Tail Guild.

The members of the Fairy Tail guild have come from far and wide for various reasons. Looking for work, a place to just simply drink and hang out at, or just to find some friends.

But regardless of the reason, there's one thing all the members hold true to themselves. They all treated each other like family. Blood or not.

And currently going on inside the guild hall…

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAH! WAH! WAAAAAH!"

Currently, all the guild members were groaning, covering their ears, and/or banding there head against the wall at the noise. The noise of a crying baby.

When Makarov brought the baby back to the guild, he set up a place for the baby to sleep. He also got a diaper on the infant as he had stored some baby supplies in the basement of the hall. Just in case.

And once morning came, Makarov showed the baby to everyone in the build. He stated that he found him in the middle of the woods. He decided to keep the fact that he found him in a pod and that the baby was possibly an alien a secret. No need to have everyone freak out over that.

At first, everything was fine. Some guild members didn't really care, but mostly a lot of the guild members went up to the Makarov to see him for themselves. A lot of them found him cute and while some questioned his monkey tail, they saw much weirder stuff on a daily basis so they didn't find it too abnormal.

But when the baby woke up, that's when things started to become unbearable.

The second the baby woke up, it took a look at its surroundings…and started crying. _Very loudly._

"Hey, gramps would you shut that thing up?!" A young man with spiky blond hair asked with irritation in his voice. He wore headphones over his ears, and despite that he could still hear the crying, a short-sleeved yellow shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath and green pants. He also had a lightning bolt shaped scar over his right eye.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU'D HELP ME LAXUS HE WOULD!" Makarov yelled at his grandson while holding the crying baby.

All Laxus did however was just growl and walk away. Makarov glared at him for a second before looking back at the baby and shedding comedic tears. "Why won't you be quiet?!"

"I don't know master we've tried everything." A man sitting at a close by table said with his head on the table. He had blue slightly spiky hair and a small amount of facial hair. He wore a simple blue shirt and white pants. This was Macao Conbolt.

"We've tried feeding him, changing him, burping him. This kid just shut up." The man next to Macao said. This person had brown hair in a pompadour-style with sunglasses on. He wore an orange shirt with a light tan colored jacket and black pants. He was also seen smoking a cigar. This was Wakaba Mine.

"This is really started to give me a headache." One of the younger guild members said as she started to bang her head against one of the guild halls support beams. This girl had scarlet red hair in a braided ponytail with brown eyes. She wore armor one would see on a knight, including shoulder pads, with a white skirt. She also had a brown belt wrapped around her waist with a sword and sheath attached to it.

"Yeah me too." Another kid said. Just then he smiled with some rather spiky teeth. "Maybe this'll calm him down!" Just then he put his hand in a fist and used his magic to light it on fire. This boy had messy pink hair and black eyes. He wore a buttoned-up red shirt with a light yellow belt wrapped around his waist with dark yellow pants with brown pockets. He also wore a white scarf with a scale-like pattern.

This was Natsu Dragneel. He was rather special around the guild as he was capable of using a type of magic thought to be lost. Dragon Slayer magic. Specifically, Fire Dragon Slayer magic.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Just before Natsu could try anything, another young guild member jumped towards Natsu and dropkicked him in the face. "YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM FLAME BRAIN?!" This kid had spiky black hair and was wearing…only boxers. But this allowed us to see that the Fairy Tail Guild mark was tattooed on the upper right part of his chest with a dark blue color.

"Gray your clothes!" A girl came up and told the kid now known as Gray.

"Aw man!" Gray said as he looked to see he had stripped down without even knowing and quickly went off to go find his clothes with Natsu in close pursuit while yelling at him with fist literally blazing.

The girl that had just told Gray about his situation had brown hair in a short ponytail with two bangs going down each side of her face. She wore a sleeveless orange dress with white trimmings around the top. This was Cana Alberona.

Cana just sighed and sat back down and rubbed her temples in frustration. "Not even showing him our magic made him stop." She muttered. A lot of the mages in the guild tried showing off their magic to the baby but that didn't do anything to get him to stop crying.

Erza and stopped banging her head against the support beam and just started rubbing her head as she said. "Well, we have to think of something to calm this kid do-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?!"

Everyone in the guild went quiet, except the still crying monkey-tailed baby, at hearing that voice. They knew very much who that was.

Everyone watched as the doors to the guild were kicked wide open by a girl with a face that didn't look happy at this. This girl had white hair in a ponytail held together by a purple ribbon with a skull on it and she also had crystal blue eyes. This girl had a rather gothic look as she wore a rather skimpy sleeveless shirt with lightly curved motifs on the chest part, short leather pants with a belt that had a belt buckle in the shape of a demon, thigh-high boots with heels. She also wore a bracelet resembling a demon's arm with a similar looking ring on her middle finger both on the right arm as well as dark nail polish. This was Mirajane Strauss, or as Fairy Tail called her, the she-demon.

"Mira," Erza growled as she glared at her rival with any people around her quickly backing away.

"Can it Erza!" Mira yelled in complete irritation. "I'll say it again, what the hell is that noise?!"

"Mira, try to calm down!" The voice of another girl said as everyone saw two kids that were both younger then Mirajane following behind her.

The first kid was another girl that had white hair and blue eyes exactly like Mira only her hairstyle was different as it was a lot shorter the Mira's and the furthest it went was down her neck with some bangs that only went to her ears. She wore a simple pink dress with dark pink highlights with dark pink shoes. This was Lisanna Strauss, Mira's younger sister.

The second kid was a boy with dark skin that also had white hair like Mira and Lisanna as well as blue eyes. He wore a blue suit with matching pants with a white undershirt and red bowtie. This was Elfman Strauss, Mira's younger brother, and Lisanna's older brother.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Mira yelled back at her younger sibling. "Now I'll ask for the third time, WHAT IS THAT NOISE!?"

"It's that baby Gramps brought back from the woods," Gray answered making Mira turn to her. "Ever since it woke up, it won't stop crying. We've tried everything."

"Crying baby huh?" Mira asked with Cana nodding and pointing to where the guild master was and the crying baby he was holding. "I'll take care of this."

"Wh-what are you going to do big sis?" Elfman asked as he and Lisanna watched as Mira stomped toward Makarov and the baby with everyone in her eyes moving to the side and letting her pass.

"Hand him over!" Mira said as she took the spiky-haired child from Makarov.

This caused the old guild master's eyes to widen as big as dinner plates and flinch. "W-wait!" He said as he tried to reach out to take the baby back. Mira and her family have only been in the guild for a month and Mira's already earned a reputation as a rather… _rough_ teenager. He felt that anything Mira had planned was only gonna make things worse.

"Alright kid," Mira said as she raised the baby up into the air and looked directly at it. "Do us all a favor, AND CALM DOWN!"

And suddenly…it did.

The baby stopped crying for a brief moment and opened its eyes. And once it saw Mira's face…it started smiling and laughing.

' _THAT WORKED?!'_

Everyone mentally shouted. Did Mirajane's threat actually not only make the baby stop crying but also start laughing.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Wakaba said in complete disbelief that Fairy Tail's she-demon was able to calm down the baby none of them could.

"Who cares? The kid finally stopped." Macao said in relief as he laid his head down on the table. He'll take a baby's laughter over a baby's crying any day.

"Hey what are you laughing at?" Mira asked in irritation that this baby just looked at her face at started laughing.

"Mira, I think he likes you," Lisanna said as she and Elfman walked up to her.

"Yeah." Elfman agreed with a nod. "Why else would he stopped crying once you held him?"

"Wh-what?" Mira stuttered with a light blush. Looking back at the baby, she saw he was looking right at her eyes and smiling. Did you monkey-tailed baby really stop crying because of her?

"Y-yeah, sure," Mira said quietly as she began to hand the baby back to Makarov. Although the baby seemed to notice this and started to gain a face of sadness.

"Well thank you for your help, Mira." The guild master said as he took the baby back into his arms. Despite the baby's frowning face, Makarov flashed the baby a smile. "Good to see you've finally calmed down.

But as the baby saw he was no longer in Mirajane's arms…

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gray said as he and the rest of the guild-covered their ears from the babies crying.

"WHY?!" Makarov cried comedic tears. He just calmed down and started laughing and in an instant, he started crying louder than ever now.

As Lisanna was covering her ears, she opened her eyes and was looking between or older sister and guild master. The baby stopped crying once he was being held by Mira and started crying once she gave him to someone else. Putting two and two together, Lisanna told the guild master, "Give him back to Mira!"

"Wh-what?!" Mira said in surprise at her little sister's request.

Makarov stopped his comedic tears and did what Lisanna said and quickly handed back the baby to Mira. Mira's cheeks turned pink and she started to rock the baby on instinct despite being a little uncomfortable with the position she was in.

After a second, the baby opened his eyes and saw he was once again in the arms of Mirajane and stopped crying again and started to smile and laughing.

"See Mira he does like you." Lisanna pointed out as everyone let out another sigh of relief that the crying stopped again. "I think he only wants you to hold."

"Uuuuh, w-well." Mirajane stuttered before turning to Makarov. "Hey, where'd you find this kid?"

"In the woods on my way back from a meeting with the Magic Council," Makarov said as he got up on the bar counter and sat down. "I found him abandoned, not anyone else in sight." He explained which wasn't really a lie.

"All alone huh?" Mirajane asked with a frown as she lifted up the baby to eye level. It really made her blood boil to hear that someone would just leave a baby alone in the woods to die. Not even giving it a chance to grow up.

"That poor baby," Cana said as she looked at the baby in Mira's arms.

"I can't believe someone would just abandon their baby like that," Elfman said as he watched the baby continue to smile and giggle in his sister's arms.

Meanwhile, Natsu was just watching with his hair shadowing his eyes. Abandoned. With no one to take care of you. Looks like he and this monkey-tailed infant had some things in common. Only Natsu could take care of himself pretty well, it was pure luck that gramps found this baby.

"Hmmmm," Makarov hummed to himself with his eyes closed, deep in thought. He needed someone to take care of that child. He feared he was too do it himself, and he didn't want to leave it with some stranger. But, this child already seemed to take a liking to Mira. So maybe…

"Mira, I was wondering if I could ask you something," Makarov said, opening his eyes.

Mira took her eyes of the spiky-haired infant and looked at the guild master. "What is it?" She asked.

"I was hoping maybe you could raise that child." He asked shocking everyone.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Mira gasped out while the baby cooed and turned his head in curiosity.

"Well the kid does seem to like you," Macao said with a smile as he watched the monkey-tailed baby continue smiling while looking at Mira's face.

"Think about Mira. You could be his mommy." Lisanna said excitedly, already on board with the idea.

"And you know we'll help you raise him," Elfman said with a smile as he stepped next to his sister. He and Lisanna would be more than happy to help out Mira with the baby if she chooses to take it.

"Y-yeah…but," Mira said in an unsure tone. What should she do? Looking into the baby's eyes, she started to think. Yeah, this kid did like her, and she'd be lying if she didn't say he wasn't cute. But could she really raise a baby? Yeah, she was sure her siblings and even most of the guild would help out. But still…

"Now hold on!" Mirajane snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see Erza standing across from her with her hands on her hips. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Mira, despite holding a baby, growled and glared at the young scarlet haired knight. "Oh yeah and why's that you red headed witch!" She yelled butt his only seemed to make the baby laugh even more.

" _That's_ what I mean." Erza pointed at as she walked up to the white-haired teen and stared right into her eyes. "You're hardly the nurturing type and babies require a nurturing person to take care of them and to set a good example." She explained making Mira only growl more at her.

And then Erza grabbed the baby from Mira making everyone flinch. "Hey!" Mira yelled as Erza stepped away.

Erza then rose the baby up and looked right into its eyes. "You'd rather have a nice person look after you wouldn't you." She said to the baby with a smile.

This caused Mira to gain a dark aura around her making her siblings back up and flinch. Meanwhile, the rest of the guild members covered their ears, expecting the baby to cry again at not being held by Mira.

Instead, the baby actually growled and glared at Erza. Just then the baby reared back its foot and…

 _SLAM!_

All everyone could do was watched as the baby kicked Erza right in the face. But what truly shocked everyone was that this kick was strong enough to send Erza flying into the guild hall's wall and create a small hole in the wall.

Everyone's jaw almost dropped to the ground with their eyes widened as big as dinner plates after seeing that. Meanwhile, the baby just used the momentum created from it to hop right back into Mira's arm.

"Did..did that baby just send _Erza_ flying into the wall," Natsu said in complete disbelief that Erza, the girl that could take him down in a single blow, was sent flying by a _baby_.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things," Gray said as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"No…I saw it too." Cana confirmed in a similar state to the rest of the guild.

Everyone watched as Erza steadily sat up and removed the pieces of wood that feel on here. "Ugh…what happened?" She groaned as everyone saw that she had a bruised and bloody nose.

"Hehehe…HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone turned to the source of the laughter and saw that it was Mira holding on tight to the baby who was also laughing along with her.

Lifting the infant up and looking at him in the eyes, Mira smiled. "Well, you're a bit rough huh?" She chuckled with the monkey-tailed child smiling in response. "Well, I like that about ya kid."

Mirajane then held the baby closer to her face and smiled warmly. "So, you really like me huh kid?" She asked. The baby cooed and place his hands on Mira's face making a few people watching say 'Aaaaaw.'

"I think that's a yes," Lisanna said as she watched her older sister hold the baby gently.

Mira smiled and nodded in response as she cradled the baby. She watched as the baby let out a small yawn and started to fall asleep. "Aaw," Mira said quietly as she watched him slowly fall asleep in her arms.

"Hey, master…" Mirajane said as she turned her head to Makarov who rose an eyebrow in response. "I'll think I'll give raising this kid a try."

Makarov smiled and nodded in response while Lisanna cheered. "That's good to hear," Makarov said as he stood up. "I have some baby supplies stored in the basement just for situations like this. I'll help you get what you need."

"And hey Mira," Wakaba said getting Mira and her sibling's attention. "If you ever need any help with the kid feel free to ask."

"Yeah," Macao confirmed with a thumbs up. "We'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

"Thanks, everyone," Mira said as she looked at what was now her sleeping infant.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Elfman asked with a smile as he looked at the sleeping baby.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you're his mom now Mira. You gotta give him a name." Lisanna explained with the rest of the guild nodding and watching the event.

"Yeah, you're right," Mira said as she closed her eyes and thought about what she could call the kid.

After a moment of thinking, Mira smiled and decided on something in her head. "I've decided." Everyone in the guild watched and listened in anticipation to what Mira decided to name the spiky-haired baby.

" **Zane**." Mira decided.

"That sounds nice." Elfman agreed with a nod already fond of the name. He was gonna make sure he was a good uncle that Zane could look up to.

"Yeah, I like it!" Lisanna cheered. She was already so excited to help her sister raise an actual baby. She was gonna be an Aunt!

"Yeah!" The rest of the guild cheered with those holding drinks raising them in the air.

The whole guild just started to celebrate the event by getting drinks and food. All the younger members of the guild went to the Strauss siblings to both congratulate them on the new family member and to discuss it and their willingness to help. The only exception was Erza as she had to go into the infirmary to fix up the bruised and bloody nose Zane left her.

Meanwhile, Mira just smiled and looked at her sleeping child. It might be hard, but she could somehow tell that it was all gonna be worth it. At the very least, it would certainly be an unforgettable experience.

"Welcome to the family…" She said to the sleeping and smiling infant.

" _Zane Strauss."_

* * *

 ** _And there it is. I think I did pretty good to the start of this story. I already have a bunch planned and I can't wait to write them out. Now, I wanna make something clear with you guys. I'm going to have to mess with time a tiny bit in this. I want the OC Saiyan Zane to be a specific age for the events of Fairy Tail, so I'm going to have to increase the year a little bit. But, just now that nothing is really going to change, none of the events, the characters design, etc. You could pretty much just pretend that the year is the same as it is in the show and everything would be fine. Just now that Zane's age is something that is set and stone when the events in the show happen. If you aren't happy with it, all I can say is that this isn't the story for you. But I hope most of you stick around and read this because I meant it when I said I have a lot planned and I'm looking forward to writing this for you guys so much._**


	2. Life in the Guild

**_Alright here it is! Chapter two of my most recent story._**

 ** _Now before we start, I wanna explain a few I'm sure you guys are wondering about._**

 ** _1\. Forms. Yes, Zane will be getting MOST forms seen throughout Dragon Ball, but not all. I will say we will NOT get Super Saiyan Rose, but we will get the like of the 'non-canon' transformation such as False Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4. Feel free to guess when they show up, I'm curious to what you'll all guess._**

 _ **2\. Arcs. I will be covering all major arcs of Fairy Tail BUT, when it comes mini arc's, I might either a. replace it, b. Have Zane go through something else while that arc happens off screen or c. Do it just with Zane there as a lead character. I will try to change things in a way that is new and unique and plus, I plan on making a few original arcs and what I'm really looking forward to, are Arc's that are more on the Dragon Ball side of things. You'll just have to wait and see what those are.**_

 ** _3\. OVA's. Yep, I will do the OVA's._**

 _ **4\. Shipping. Ok, I haven't decided on anything finale for Zane yet. He has limited options cause of his age and I am NOT pairing him up with anyone older then home by a large margin. Now, as for Nalu vs Nali, before ANYONE starts any arguments in the reviews, I have already decided which I am doing. It's iron clad and will not change. I won't say which, you'll just have to wait and see which it is. Please NO SHIP WARS IN THE REVIEWS! And just to remind everyone NO HAREMS!**_

 _ **5\. TFS Jokes. Yes, I will very be much using a lot of those.**_

 _ **Alright I think that's everything. If you have any questions just leave them in the reviews and I'll do my best to answered them in the next A/N.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in the land of Magnolia. The sky was perfectly blue with only a few fluffy white clouds floating above the sky.

Meanwhile, a certain white haired she-demon was walking on a dirt path with a bag of groceries in her hands. She had a smile on her face as she slowly approached a two story house on the top of a hill. When Mira approached the door, she set the bag of groceries down on the door step and went to the side of the door and picked up the third stone that was lined up against the house to reveal a key.

Using it to unlock the door and hiding it under the stone again, Mira picked the bag back up and headed inside the house. The inside of the house was pretty standard. There was a blue couch in the center of the living room with a coffee table in front of it and a few lacrima lights with black carpeting. There was also a doorway leading into the kitchen and some stairs leading to the upper parts of the house.

Mira smiled and looked around the room. "Come on. I know you're here." She called at she walked around the living room for a bit looking around for someone.

Mira could hear the sounds of quiet giggling coming from above her, but she decided to play along. "Come out, come out wherever you are~" She called out again.

The giggling got a little louder making Mira smirk. She then let out a fake sigh and frown. "Oh well. If he's not here I guess I'll have to eat all these honey buns all by myself…"

"ZANE BOMB!"

Suddenly someone came down from the ceiling and landed on Mira's head making the white haired girl give out a small laugh. The person in question was a 6-year-old boy wearing a plain red t-shirt and blue jeans. He had had spikey black hair that went past his shoulder, black eyes and his most distinguished feature was his monkey like tail. He also had the Fairy Tail guild mark on the lower part of his right arm colored in gold.

This was Zane Strauss. The adoptive son of Mirajane Strauss.

"I got you." Zane said triumphantly as Mira set the groceries down.

"You got me." Mira said as she patted her son of the head.

"And now you're blind!" Zane then covered his mothers eyes with his hands.

"Oh no! Tiny hands, my only weakness!" Mira said in a playful tone as she started running around the room with Zane hanging onto her head and laughing.

After a minute or two of running around, the mother and son duo were laughing as Mira picked Zane up off her head. "Were you ok here by yourself for a bit?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

She had to leave for a half hour to get some groceries from the market place. Normally she would have taken Zane, but the boy said he was ok with staying home just for a little bit.

"Uh huh. I'm alright mommy!" Zane reassured her with a smile and a hug, which Mira was more than happy to return. "So where's Uncle Elf and Aunt Lisanna?"

"Elfmans back at the guild and your Aunt is fishing with Happy and Natsu." Mira answered as she set Zane back down on the floor.

"Aunt Lisanna and Natsu luuuuuv each other~" Zane said while adding in a car like purr at the end.

Mira immediately gain a blank look at this. "Alright, you're not allowed to hang out with Happy anymore." She told him making Zane wildly giggle.

"So can we head to the guild please? I wanna get in some fights!" He said while making some punching movements as well as some kicks.

"You are such a violent child…I'm so proud of you!" Mira said while giving her son a small noogie making him giggle madly.

And it was very true. While Mira didn't intend to raise Zane to have violent tendencies like her, it just happened with him. He was always looking forward to whenever a brawl goes down in the guild so he could participate.

Now most parents would be very against this and would try to keep their child away from any kind of fight…but most parents didn't have Zane as there kid.

It was honestly a safe bet in calling Zane the strongest kid in the world. When he was a baby he could lift up and throw wooden barrels like they were nothing, and now he could more than handle a fight against some of the older kids and even some of the adults in the guild.

He couldn't help himself. It was like fighting was in his blood. Whenever a fight took place whether at the guild at the street, he just had to either watch it, or take place in it. His mom even got him a collection of martial arts books so he could study some actual fighting moves, and he was already mastering a few of them in record time.

Although he did have some self-control thanks to his Aunt Lisanna. She did teach him that there was more to life than just fighting and showed him a few activities which he did enjoy doing almost as much as fighting.

Plus, no matter what kind of fighting event was happening, he would always put his family first. No amount of strength and exciting fights was worth ditching them even for a second.

Although one thing Zane did find weird is that a little after he turned four the entire guild hall forbid him from going outside during a full moon. He still doesn't know why but if both his mother and the master told him to do so, he obeyed.

"Although…were actually going to be doing something different today." Mira told Zane as he rose a brow in interest.

Mira smiled and told Zane to close his eyes which he did so. He heard Mira move to the kitchen and open the cabinets.

Zane also had very heighten sense's to the point of some of the guild thinking me might have been a Dragon Slayer as Dragon Slayers like Natsu also had very heightened senses. But unlike Natsu, Zane didn't have a crippling weakness of motion sickness.

After a moment, Mira told him to open his eyes. He did so and saw his mother in front of him holding a picnic basket. "I found the perfect spot for our family to have a picnic! Just me, you, and your Aunt and Uncle."

Zane quickly flashed a big toothy smile and jumped up and down happily. "Alright! Yummy food!" He cheered while licking his lips and patting his stomach.

Mira chuckled at her son's usual tendencies towards food. The kid seriously had a black hole for a stomach as he could devour more food then should what be humanely possible. Thankfully table manners were easy for him to learn although wise he'd be eating like a wild animal as she remember that Zane would stuff whole food into his mouth when he was a toddler.

"Yep, but you gotta wait a little bit. So no snacking, alright sweetie?" She asked her son to which he nodded.

"Ok mom." He said to her. "Can we head to the guild now please?"

"Sure thing, just help me put everything away alright." Mira said with Zane picking up the groceries and holding them over his head.

"Ok!"

A little bit later, Mira was now holding Zane's hand as both were heading to the Fairy Tail guild hall. They arrived at the door and then…

 _SLAM!_

"WERE BACK!"

The whole guilds attention was brought to Mira and Zane, with the former kicking the door open hard. The two were quickly greeted by the rest of the guild with those holding beer mugs in their hands raising them up in greeting.

"Hey Mira, hey Zane!" Cana greeted from a nearby table.

"Hey there squirt. How ya doing?" Gray said as he walked in front of Zane and ruffled his spiky hair a bit.

Zane in turned giggled and pointed at Gray. "Nice boxers!" Zane laughed out.

"Huh?" Gray then looked over himself and panicked as he saw he had unintentionally stripped down to his boxers. "NOT AGAIN!"

Gray was immediately met with a solid punch to the face sending him flying. The punches source came from a very pissed off Mirajane. "DON'T STRIP IN FRONT OF MY KID!" She roared as Gray crashed down on a table.

"Last think I want his him picking up on that habit." She said as she held her son close making a few guild members chuckle.

"A-aye…" Gray managed to groan out as he had swirls in his eyes.

Just then Mira heard footsteps she knew all too well. She and Zane turned, with Mira glaring, when they saw none other than Erza Scarlet step forth her arms on her hips. "Mira…"

"Erza…"

Everyone in the guild was silent as they watched the two rivals stare each other down. The tension could be cut with a knife as the red headed knight and the she demon glared right into the others eyes. It wouldn't surprise anyone if the two started to fight.

Even if Zane was there Mira wasn't gonna pass up the chance to pick a fight with thunder thighs. Heck, she knew he'd enjoy watching the two go at it and would cheer her on.

Heck, sometimes the kid would join in on the fight and help Mira out. Granted she would prefer it if she fought Erza alone, the smile that appears on Zane face whenever they work together in a fight, she just couldn't say no to that.

But before anything could happen, Zane spoke up…

"Hi Aunt Erza!" Zane said with a wave.

Erza looked to the monkey tail child and gave him a welcoming nod and a small smile. Meanwhile Mira just sighed and shook her head. "Why have you been calling her that all of a sudden?" She asked.

A little after Zane turned 5, Zane all of a sudden been calling Erza, Aunt Erza. Erza herself didn't seem to mind and actually appreciated the gesture. Especially since Zane completely hated her as an infant so this was a nice change.

Lisanna and Elfman didn't mind either with the former actually calling it cute.

While Mira herself didn't do anything to stop Zane from calling her that, it still did annoying her a little bit that her son had been looking up to the red head as much as he did. Plus, calling her Aunt almost gave Mira the thought that Zane that they had a sisterly relationship which was _far_ from the truth.

Before Zane could give in answer, Erza butted in and glared at Mira again. "What? You have some problem with him looking up to me like that?"

Mira in turn butted heads with the knight and glared back at her. "Well maybe I have a problem with him looking up to some big butted red headed freak!"

"Hard to say that when his mother is a skimpy clothes wearing bimbo!" Erza countered as and Mira continued to butt heads.

"Oh yeah!?" She yelled before turning to Zane. "Sweetie who's the most powerful girl in the guild?"

Zane immediately pointed to his mother. "You are mommy! You can kick anyone's butt in no time flat!"

"That's my boy!" Mira gave her son a quick smile before going back to glaring at Erza. "Well you heard the kid, I could kick your butt in no time flat!"

Erza growled and proceeded to push Mira back a bit. "Wanna bet on it?!"

"Gladly!"

Before anyone could do anything, Erza and Mira broke out into one of their usual and many brawls. This left to anyone nearby quickly changing tables and running away as to not get caught up in the carnage the two would create.

Meanwhile Zane just watched in excitement as he made some punching movements as he watched his mom fight. "Yeah get her mom!" He cheered as he watched Mira sucker punch Erza right in the face.

"Geez, sometimes I'm worried how that kid is gonna turn out." Wakaba said as he took a puff from his cigar.

"And considering how strong he is already, it's kinda frightening." Macao responded as Mastor Makarov took a gulp from his beer.

"He'll be fine." Makarov assured them after wiping the beer foam from his mustache. "He may thirst for combat but he has a pure heart. He'll be a powerful wizard in the future I'm sure but so long as his families there for him I'm sure he'll turn out just fine."

After hearing the wise master's words, the Fairy Tail veterans gave a smile and nod. "Yeah I guess you're right." Wakaba admitted. "That kid loves his family to death so there's no worries there."

Macao then chuckled as something came into his head. "Yeah, in fact, I heard some guy on the street tried to hit on Mirajane and the kid punched the guy right in the jewels and sent him flying!"

"Ha!" The master laughed. "Well he sure won't be having any children!" The three then all shared a laugh as Zane continued watching his mother and Erza fight with so far three tables being tossed so far.

"Hey, how you doing little man?" Zane looked behind him and smiled wildly as he saw his Uncle Elfman walking up to him with his arms crossed.

"Hi Uncle Elf!" Zane greeted as he ran up to his uncle. "Mom is fighting Aunt Erza again!"

Elfman sweat drop at that. Looking, he saw that two were still at it and were really getting into it. "Well, I guess some things never change. Meanwhile I'm just showing how much of a real man I am!"

Zane pumped both of his fist and looked up at his Uncle with a grin. "Yeah! You're the biggest man here Uncle Elf!"

"You got that right kid!" Elfman said while raising a fist up. "This is what a real man looks like! But don't sell yourself short, you're just as much of a man as me! A chip of the ole block!" He told his nephew making him nod enthusiastically.

Just then the guild hall doors opened again and Zane turned to see the last member of his family. His aunt Lisanna along with Natsu and a third with them.

It was a blue cat with angle wings, a rectangular head, white fur on his belly, black eyes, pink ears and green sack tied around his neck. He also had a triangular nose and white fur on the tip of his tail. This was Happy.

"Aunt Lisanna!" Zane was quickly to run up to his true Aunt and jump at her leading her to smile and catch him in her arms with both of them sharing a giggle.

"Hi Zane!" Lisanna greeted her nephew kindly and started to tickle his belly making him struggle in her arms and laugh.

"How did fishing with Natsu and Happy go?" Zane asked after getting over his laughing fit.

Natsu and Happy responded by crossing their arms and looking away from each other. "I don't wanna talk about it." Natsu huffed as he stomped away to go sit on a table that was out of range of Mira and Erza's fight.

"Natsu hardly shared any of his fish with me!" Happy yelled making Zane and Lisanna laugh a bit causing the cat to glare at him. "It's not funny!"

"So it went the same as usual huh?" Zane asked as he went back down on the floor.

"Yep, but this is just natural." Lisanna reassured as he patted both Zane and Happy on the head. Lisanna then cup her hands around her mouth and called out to the direction where Mira was fighting Erza. "MIRA! STOP FIGHTING ALREADY! WE GOT PLANS REMEMBER!?"

Mira quickly stopped in place, which was pulling on Erza's hair as the scarlet haired knight was trying to smack Mira away with an axe. "Don't worry I didn't forget." Mira then threw Erza to the side and pointed to her. "We'll settle this later red, you're lucky I have plans!"

Erza just growled at her guild mate/rival and just walked away. If she tried to fight Mira any further, Zane probably would have joined in so she decided to just settle it with just Mira later.

Mira then crouched down to meet Zane at level and gave her son a soft small. "You ready for an awesome family picnic?"

"Yeah!" Zane responded, quickly give his mom a hug which she immediately returned. A few of the guild members could help but 'aaaww' at the scene. Before Zane, Mira was almost nothing but complete aggression, often picking fights and teasing fellow members. But as soon as Zane entered her life, she started showing her sweet side to more than just her siblings. They couldn't help but say she was a good mother.

Meanwhile Makarov nodded at the scene. He was happy to see the young baby he found in the woods grow up to be a nice and very surprisingly strong young boy. But still…he wondered when and if he should tell everyone exactly where Zane came from.

* * *

Cutting to later, the Strauss family was now hiking up a hill. Mira was holding Zane's hand in her left and the picnic basket in her right, Lisanna was carrying a blanket for them to sit on and Elfman was carrying a cooler for of drinks for them all.

"We're almost here." Mira announced to everyone. Zane grew more excited and speed up his movements and started to almost pull his mother forward making everyone chuckle at the child's enthusiasm.

After a few more minutes of walking, the family made it to the top of a hill. Zanes eyes sparkled as he looked at the view. He could see almost the entire town of Magnolia, even the Fairy Tail guild. "This is so cool!" Zane cheered as he stood on his tip toes to get maximum height.

"I knew you'd like it!" Mira said as she scooped up her son in her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him giggle.

"Yeah! A picnic spot fitting for a man!" Elfman yelled out as he set down the cooler with Lisanna giggling at her brothers usual mannerisms.

"Come on everyone, let's set everything up!" Lisanna said as he set the blanket down and started smoothing it out.

Mira nodded and set Zane down and patted his head. "Why don't you look around the place while we set everything up?" Mira suggested knowing that Zane would be aching to explore a little bit. "But not too far alright, make sure I can see you."

"Ok! Thanks mom!" Zane said as he started going down the hill. But, as soon as he was a few steps down…

 _CRACK!_

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of cracking ground. Everyone look towards where Zane was standing and saw that the ground beneath him was cracking. Mira's eyes widen as she put down the basket and slowly approached her son. "Zane…stay right where you-"

However it was too late as the ground around him completely collapsed and Zane was sent dropping down under the ground.

"ZANE!" The Strauss siblings yelled as they went to the hole that was recently created. It was two small for any of them to fit into and making it bigger could possibly create a cave in. All they could do was look in and pray he was ok.

"ZANE!" Mira yelled in worry. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OK!"

…

…

"I'M OK!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and held their hearts. They all honestly felt like they were gonna have heart attacks after that.

"HOW YOU HOLDING UP LITTLE MAN?!" Elfman yelled into the hole.

"I'M FINE!" Zane yelled back as he got up and dusted himself off. "I LANDED IN SOME KIND OF CAVE! BUT I'M NOT HURT!"

"OK! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! WE'LL GO GET SOMETHING TO PULL YOU UP WITH!" Lisanna told him which Zane gained a confused look from that.

"CAN'T YOU OR MOM COME DOWN AND FLY ME UP?!" He asked knowing that both his mom and Aunt Lisanna could transform into things that could fly.

"WE CAN'T FIT IN THE HOLE SWEETIE AND WE DON'T WANNA MAKE IT BIGGER AND RISK A CAVE IN!" Mira explained to him. "JUST STAY THERE AND WE'LL GET A ROPE OR VINE TO PULL YOU UP WITH, OK!"

"OK MOM!" Zane response. The Strauss siblings quickly went off to go find something to pull up Zane with. Knowing a vine was there best option, they head into the forest to go find one both long enough and sturdy enough to pull him up with.

Back with Zane, we tried to examine his surroundings, but it was hard as the only source of light was from the hole that he fell down. "It's too dark to see anything." He complained as he narrowed his eyes to try and see something in this cave.

But after a few seconds, he saw something. A faint orange glow only a few yards away. He knew his mom told him to stay in place, but it was only a few yards away. What could be the harm?

Slowly approaching the source of the glow, Zane saw what was producing it. It was an odd looking stone that was orange in color and shined with a beautiful orange glow. The stone was reflected by Zane's curious eyes as he slowly reached out for the rock.

And right as he grabbed it…

"?!"

Suddenly Zane was seeing something else. Almost like a super-fast picture presentation, Zane started to see what seemed like scenes with people he's never seen before. The imagines appeared and disappeared in his mind to fast for him to make out anything. But on common thing he was able to deduce was that many of the scenes he saw had a man with black hair wearing an orange gi.

Finally, the constant flashing of images stopped and Zane found himself still in the cave, now holding the odd stone. He tried to get the barrage of imagines he just witnessed back in his head, but found himself unable to.

Before he could question any further, he heard his mother calling out to him. "ZANE, ARE YOU STILL THERE!?"

Zane quickly put the stone in his pocket and ran back under the hole. "YEAH I'M STILL HERE MOM!"

"OH THANK KAMI!" Mira said in relief. "OK! WERE LETTING DOWN A VINE! GRAB ON AND WE'LL PULL YOU UP!"

"OK!" Zane only had to wait a second until he saw a vine coming down the hole. Grabbing onto it, he was instantly being pulled up. He winced at the sudden silent but everyone soon when dark again as his mother pulled him into a hug, burying his face into her chest.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Mira said as she held onto Zane tight as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Thanks mom." Zane said as they pulled away from the hug and Zane seeing his Aunt and Uncle with realized smiled on their faces. Zane then remembered something and reached into his pocket. "Oh check out what I found in the cave!"

The siblings watched as Zane pulled out the glowing orange stone he picked up in the cave. Everyone gave an 'Ooh' at the sight of the strange but pretty stone Zane had.

"That's such a pretty stone." Lisanna said as she got a closer.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Elfman said as he scratched his head. He couldn't remember seeing any kind of stone that resembled that.

"Yeah, and something weird happened when I picked it up." Zane explained making his mother raise an eye brow.

"What happened?" She asked with some concern in her voice.

"It was really weird." Zane started to explain. "When I picked it up, I started seeing these weird imagines super-fast that I couldn't make anything out. I tried to remember any of them but I just can't"

Mira hummed in response. That was indeed very weird. There were plenty of magic stones in existence, but nothing that made someone go through that. "Maybe we should take it to master, he might now what it is." Mira explained.

Zane nodded and put the stone back in his pocket. "Ok, but can we go to grandpa later please?" Zane asked, referring to master Makarov as grandpa. "I wanna have our picnic first."

All of the Strauss siblings looked to each other and smiled and nodded. "That sound just fine by me." Mira answered with Zane giving a toothy smile.

"Yeah! Real men finished their picnics!" Elfman declared with his usual catch phrase.

"Although…" Lisanna begun as she gestured to the hole Zane fell down. "We might wanna find a new spot."

* * *

Later, after a much enjoyable picnic, the Strauss family made their way back to the Fairy Tail guild and when they entered Zane wasted no time in running up to Makarov. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpa!" Zane called as Makarov opened one of his eyes to look down at Zane.

"Yes? What is it child?" The guild master asked as he watched Zane reach into his pocket.

Zane then pulled out the stone and Makarov looked at it with some interest. "When we went out for our picnic, I fell into a cave and found this? Do you know what it is?"

Makarov hummed a bit at the question. "I feel like I do. It looks familiar." Makarov then jumped off the counter of the bar and started walking to his office. "Just wait for me right here. I'll so some research."

Zane nodded and went back to his mom and sat next to her while continuing to look at the stone.

About a half an hour later, Makarov stepped out of his office while holding a book. All the Strauss notice him coming up to them and turn to face him. "Well? Mira asked.

Makarov nodded at Mira and then turned to Zane. "You've made quite the discovery young lad." Makarov then opened the book he was holding it and turning it to a page that had an illustration of the stone Zane had found.

According to the book, the stones name was Dragon Stone.

"Dragon stone?" Lisanna said as all the Strauss's looked at the book. Natsu overheard them and heard the word 'Dragon' and started to listen in on the conversation.

"Yes." Makarov nodded. "It's an ancient magic stone that are said to be created by dragons themselves. Legend says they were used to look into future events." He explained making Zane go 'wow' in amazement.

"So those images that popped up in my head was the future?" Zane asked while turning his head in wonder. It still didn't make sense. Of all the things that he could make out from the barrage of images, none of them looked familiar to him that would make him think they took place in the future.

"Maybe. Mabye not." Makarov shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, it's a very ancient magic. All that's written about it are just legends, so there's no telling for sure. But it still is a very interesting find if I do say so myself."

"Yeah." Lisanna quickly agreed. "It would make a beautiful good luck charm." She suggested making Zane look over the stone with the idea in his mind.

"Luck? Ha! Real men don't need lu-Oof!" However Elfman was cut off by Mira elbowing him in the gut.

"I think that's a great idea." Mira said as Elfman rubbed his now aching stomach while Lisanna giggled a little bit at the sight.

Zane then smiled and nodded his head as he put the stone in his pocket. "Alright! Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweetie." Mira said as she gave her son a kiss on the forehead. "Now go have fun and pick some fights with the big kids."

"Yaaay!" Zane quickly ran off to go challenge some of the older members to a fight. This happened quickly as the terrified screams of some of the teenagers and adults soon were heard around the kid as Zane started his 'Warm-up' leaving to Mira laughing her butt off and saying how proud she was. Elfman saying how manly his nephew was and Lisanna was sweat dropping and reminding Zane to not kill anyone.

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT**_

"Good night Zane, I love you." Mira said as she tucked in Zane and kissed him good night.

"Love you to mommy." The six year old said as his mother left the room. Zane had the Dragon Stone right on the desk next to his bed besides his lacrima lamp.

The monkey tailed boy let out a yawn as he drifted off to sleep.

A few hours into the night, Zane started tossing and turning in his sleep as the Dragon Stone started to glow. While no one could tell anything was happening from just looking at the sleeping young boy, in his mind…

Zane groaned a bit an opened his eyes a little bit. "Uuugh…morning already?" He asked. Zane was the kind of person who liked his sleep so an early wakeup call was not something he enjoyed one bit.

But, once Zane rubbed his eyes and gained back his vision, he went wide eyed as he looked around and saw…

"WHERE THE HECK AM I?!" Zane yelled at the top of his lungs. He was in a complete unfamiliar environment. The place was all rocky and there were ruins everywhere. Frowning, the 6-year-old came to one conclusion that made sense.

"Alright Natsu if this is some kind of prank it's not funny!" He called out trying to find the pink haired Dragon Slayer. He knew that Natsu sometimes liked a pull a practical joke in his guild mates every now and then so he thought Natsu probably took him from his family's house and into some place he didn't know.

Zane then heard the familiar sound of fire crackling and figured the source of that sound was where Natsu was. Turning towards the direction of the sound, Zane's eyes widened like dinner plates at what he saw.

"WHAT THE HECK?! THAT MOUNTAINS ON FIRE!" Zane screamed as he starred at it. Right in front of him was a huge mountain that was completely engulfed in flames. "Did Natsu do that?" He asked himself knowing that Natsu could get more then carried away in missions and usually ending up destroying/burning a lot of stuff, but an entire mountain? That's new.

Seeing no other option, Zane ran as fast as he could towards the burning mountain. When he reached a relatively close distance to the flaming mountain, he was surprised that he didn't feel the heat radiating off it.

"Natsu! Where are you?! Did you do this?" Zane called out but still got no response. And right as he was about to run off again…

" _Ok, ready?"_

Zane suddenly heard a voice relatively close to him. But it didn't sound like Natsu at all. In fact, it didn't like any voice he knew. It sounded like the voice of an old man.

Moving to the source of the voice, he saw that there was a rather big group of people behind a stone wall with an Oldman standing on top of the wall with some bandages on his back and even one on his head. The old man was bald and wearing sunglasses and had a big white mustache and beard. He had no shirt one but was wearing a white martial arts belt with blue gi pants and black shoes.

Meanwhile behind there wall were 5 people.

The first one was a girl that looked a bit younger then his mom if not the same age. She had blue hair and was wearing…a bunny suit.

Next was a short person that looked like a pig wearing white shirt and green overalls.

The third person was a very large man sporting a very barbaric appearance. He had a gold helmet with goggles and horns on them, a red cape, a purple and gold colored chest plate with a start on it. He had tan skin and a lot of facial hair on his face.

The fourth person was a girl about twice his age, more or less. She had black hair and eyes like him and wore a blue bikini, pink gloves and boots and a green cape. She also had a strange pink helmet with a fin on top of it.

But the fifth person, was someone that really intrigued Zane. Once again it was a kid that was twice his age. He had spiky black unkempt hair, and black eyes. He wore a blue gi with a white belt with black shoes. He also had a red pole strapped to his back. But, this boy's most distinguished feature…was his monkey like tail.

Zane immediately gave a wide smile at seeing this boy. "He's just like me!" Zane then quickly ran up to the group and started talking to them. "Hey! Can you tell me where I am? Hello? Hey I'm right here!" However, as much as Zane called out to them, they didn't seem to respond to, or even notice him.

Zane puffed his cheeks a bit and growled in annoyance at them ignoring him. Going up to the girl wearing the bunny suit, he reached out for her arm. "Hey can't you hear-"

But Zane soon feel silent as he watched his arm completely phase through the girl, as if she was a ghost. Zane backed up a little in surprise. He slowly reached out his now shaking hand and tried to touch her again only for the same thing to happen.

His hand phased through the blue haired girl as if she wasn't even there. He tried reaching out to the other four people behind the wall, including the monkey tailed boy, but just like with the female teenager, he just phased through them and couldn't interact with anything.

Right as he was about to say something else, he heard grunting coming from above and looked up on top of the wall and saw the old man looking as if he was trying to brace himself for something.

But just the, Zane watched with widened eyes as the old man started to bulk up. He watched as the old man's arms suddenly became large and muscular. Zane smiled and immediately connected some dots in his head. "He's using the same magic as Grandpa!" He said remarking at how Makarov's titan magic could also making him big and bulky.

Zane continued to watch with anticipation as the old man took a deep breath. And then the old man's whole body bulked up to very muscular proportions, he was more muscular then anyone in the guild now. Expect for Makarov when he turned giant but that was an unfair comparison.

" _Now watch this!"_ Zane heard the big man dressed like a barbarian said. " _It's the master Kamehameha Wave!"_

"Kamehameha Wave?" Zane asked even though no one could hear him. He's never heard of an attack like that.

Zane looked back at the old man and say that his body now had a milky white aura coming off him.

The 6-year-old watched in complete awe as he saw the old man bring his hands together and reared them back…

" _Ka…me…ha…me…"_ Zane watched a blue sphere of energy was forming in the old mans hands. And then…

" _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Zane watched in amazement as the old man brought his hands forward and shot a massive beam of blue energy from his hands at the mountain. Zane was completely amazed at the sight. He could somehow feel the power coming off the old man and the attack that was called the Kamehameha and it was amazing!

When the beam hit the mountain, it was completely obliterated. All the fire was put out and there was nothing but piles of broken rocks and debris from what looked like a big house.

Zane had never been more impressed by something in his life. This old man just displayed the greatest show of power he's ever seen in his life.

Suddenly, everything around Zane started fading away to white. "Hey, what's going on?!" Zane yelled as he watched everything starts to disappear.

And then…

* * *

Zane eyes shot open as he sat up in his bed. Taking a few deep breathes he looked around as saw he was in his room. Still in his bed. Thinking about what just happened, he realized what it was. "Just a dream." He said as he looked at his hands.

But still, that dream, it felt so real. The events, the people. It didn't feel like a dream. Especially that old man and what he did. It was amazing. With a single attack, he destroyed an entire mountain.

Suddenly, something clicked inside Zane and the child put on a rather serious face and jumped out of his bed. Quietly leaving his room and heading downstairs as to not wake up his mother, Aunt and/or Uncle, he exited the house, not bothering to check if it was a full moon out, he went to the back yard and walked a little bit away.

Zane know stood in front of one of the many trees surrounding his family's home. Taking a deep breath, Zane stood his ground…and put his hands in the same position as the old man when he used that attack.

And then…Zane spoke the attack name…

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And it worked!

Zane had pulled off a Kamehameha! The young boy watched in amazement and joy as he launched a blue beam of energy at the tree he was in front of. However, it didn't stop there. The Kamehameha went right through the tree and starts plowing down more trees in its path.

After a few second, the beam stopped. Zane looked to see that he had taken down quite a number of trees in the forest as a lot of them were knocked down or looked like they were about to be knocked down due to the large hole in them.

Zane was silent. He didn't even know how to react to this. He had just had a strange dream about seeing an old man take down a mountain with the Kamehameha and here Zane was, just copied the attack and learned it all by himself in seconds.

There was only one thing he needed to do now…

"MOM!" Zane opened the door to his mom's room and jumped into her bed and shook her to wake her up.

Mira quickly woke up to the sight of her son shaking her with a wide smile on his face. Mira put her hands on Zane's shoulders to get him to stop shaking her and looked at him with concerned yet tired eyes. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?"

Zane rapidly shook his head and smiled as he started to pull on his moms arm to get her out of bed. "No! I have to show you something get up!" He persisted as Mira chuckled and yawned at the same time.

"Ok, ok. Just let mommy wake up a little." She said as she stood up from bed and stretched a bit while wearing a bright pink night gown. Something only her siblings and son knew she wore.

Zane quickly led Mira outside, with Mira checking to see if it was a full moon first. Thankfully it was only a Gibbous moon so she let Zane outside with her closely following behind.

Zane took his mother to the same spot he was and showed her all the trees he had knocked down. Mira looked at the sight with widened eyes before turning to his son. "Zane why did you knock all those trees down?" Granted she wasn't made, for so confused.

Zane gave his mom a cheeky grin and he face a tree that was still standing and got into the same position. "It's not why it's how!" He said excitedly as he got ready to show his mom his completely new ability. "Check this out!"

Mira had all her attention focused on her adoptive son as she watched him take a deep breath and start to say something she's never heard before.

"Ka…me…ha…me…HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mira watched in amazement as Zane had formed a sphere of blue energy in his hands and then shot it out as a powerful blue beam.

Mira watched as the Kamehameha Wave tore through the trees and knocked them down effortlessly. After a few moments, the beam disappeared with the row of fallen trees was almost just like the one Zane showed her.

Zane then turned to his mom with a wide toothy smile on his face. "Well…" He said, waiting for his mother's reaction.

"You can use magic…" Mira whispered out as he still looked at the recently fallen trees. Her expression then turned to a wide smile and she picked Zane up and started spinning around with him.

"YOU CAN USE MAGIC!" She cheered as she kept spinning with Zane laughing with her.

After a few moments of the mother and son duo spinning around and cheering in excitement, Mira set Zane down with the monkey tailed child looking at her in the eye with anticipation. "So since I can use magic…do you think maybe I can start going on jobs with you. Please!" he asked with his tail waggling around in anticipation.

Mira hummed a bit and put a finger to her chin in thought. Zane watched anxious, biting his lips while waiting for his mother's decision. Mira then smirked at her son and gave him a wink. "Practice that a little bit more…and you got yourself a deal kiddo."

Zane's expression turned to one of pure happiness as he gave the widest smile he could as his eyes sparkled. He then pumped his fist and crouched down a bit, then then, "ALRIGHT!" He cheered while jumping up as high as he could while raising a fist.

But, after a few moments, Zane noticed that he didn't fall back down. Opening his eyes, he saw he was floating in the air and looked down to see his mom looking up at him with dropped jaw and wide eyes.

"Zane…" She began saying.

"HOW ARE YOU FLYING?!"

* * *

 _ **ONE YEAR LATER**_

Approximately one year later, Zane was sitting on one of the tables with his family as well as some of the other members like Gray and Cana.

The 7-year-old had a change of wardrobe in the last year. He was wearing a black gi with a dark red undershirt, with a white belt and pants that went with his gi. He had white wrist bands and black and white boots.

But, Zane wasn't wearing ordinary clothing. His clothes were weighted. His gi weighed 100 pounds, his wrist bands each weighed 75 pounds and his boots weighed 150 pounds each. It amazed, and honestly scarred, most of the guild members that Zane was able to wearing these items like they were nothing.

And currently Zane was facing Cana has she read her tarot cards. "So…" Zane asked with curiosity with his mom, Aunt, and Uncle watching in curiosity as well and Gray just leaning his arm against his hand with a bored expression.

"One more second kid." Cana answered as she continued looking at her cards. Right now Cana was reading Zane's fortune, seeing what was going to happen to him soon. After a moment, Cana finished and looked at the 7-year-old. "You'll meet your greatest friend."

Zane hummed in interest. Cana's prediction were almost 100% accurate. So he would be meeting his greatest friend soon huh? He couldn't help but wonder who it was.

Lisanna smiles at the news at patted her nephews head. "Well that sound nice. Good for you Zane."

"Hopefully it'll be a real man!" Elfman said while punching his fist together.

"What I wanna know is who exactly this friend is." Mira said skeptically. The last thing she wanted for Zane was a bad influence and hopefully this 'greatest friend' wasn't one.

"Sorry girl, don't have any specifics. I'm just reading what the cards tell me." Cana explained before taking a big gulp of her mug of beer.

Meanwhile everyone just sweat drop at the sight. Ever since Cana has been of age to start drinking, she quickly started to gain an addiction. "You might wanna stop there Cana. You've been drinking an awful lot lately." Gray pointed out as Cana looked at him with a bored expression.

"Says the guy with the stripping habit." Cana pointed out with Zane giggling in response. "Speaking of which…"

"Crap!"

As everyone watched and laugh as Gray scrambled to get his cloths back, suddenly master Makarov stepped up to the counter of the bar and got everyone's attention.

"CALM DOWN BRATS I GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Everyone quickly went silent as they watched the master stand on top of the bar with his arms crossed behind his back and looking at everyone with stern eyes. He also had someone next to him that no one recognized.

"I would like to welcome a new member to the guild." He announced while gesturing to the person next to him. "This young lady is Laki Olietta. Let's make her feel welcome!"

The girl known as Laki appeared to be a girl with violent hair that went past her shoulders a side bang on each side of her face and a fringe covering her forehead. She also had a dark red ribbon on her head and brown eyes with glasses with oval shaped lenses. She wore a white colored coat with blue highlights around the collar that went down to the bottom on the outfit and around the cuffs of her sleeves with blank pants and white colored boots with black soles.

Laki looked at everyone in the guild and gave a shy smile and blush. "Hello everyone. Thanks for letting me join." She said as everyone starred at her for a second until some of the guys gained hearts in their eyes.

"She's so cute!"

"Look at those glasses!"

"Hey can I buy you a drink?!"

Laki quickly grew uncomfortable at all the guys looking her over. She always hated perverts and it looks like there might be some in this guild. Looking around to find something to avoid all the attention, her eyes soon fell onto Zane's.

The 7-year-old year old looked at the new guild member's eyes and gave Laki a small smile and waved to her. Laki lost her uncomfortable expression and also gave Zane a small smile and a wave.

Meanwhile Mira was just watching them waving to each other and turned towards Cana. "Hey, she wouldn't happen to be…"

"We'll just have to wait and see." Cana answered with a smirk leading Mira to pout and Lisanna to give a small giggle.

A little later, Fairy Tail's newest member could be seen at the request board looking over the various jobs. Ever since master had introduced everyone to Laki, Zane had just been watched her the whole time in interest.

He even watched it when one of the guys in the guild tried to hit on her and Laki scarred him off after getting a rather dark aura around her. It looks like they shared a hatred of perverts so that was something they had in common.

Meanwhile Lisanna took notice in Zane's observation of Laki and decided to give her nephew a little push into meeting someone new. "Why don't you say hi to her?" She insisted getting Zane's attention.

"Ya sure?" He asked. Zane loved meeting new people, but ever since hearing Cana's fortune of him meeting his best friend, and then Laki coming to the guild on the same day, it couldn't be a coincidence right?

Lisanna gave a kind smile and nod to her nephew. "Yeah. She looks like she needs help finding a job. Why don't you help her, plus who knows, she might be this greatest friend your supposed to get."

Zane hummed in thought for a bit before smiling. "Ok! Thanks Aunt Lisanna!" Zane said with Lisanna nodding and watching her nephew walking over to the request board.

"Which one, which one?" Laki said as she looked over the large variety of jobs each with different amount of reward money.

Meanwhile next to Laki was a tall man with dark skin, black hair, a skull necklace. "Oh hey Zane." The tall man greeted as he watched the monkey tailed boy run towards them.

Laki heard this and saw the boy she waved to earlier come up to them. "Hey Nab, still haven't picked out a job yet huh?" Zane asked making the man now known as Nab turned white.

"I'm just…waiting for the right one is all!" Nab defended himself as Zane laughed and shook his head.

Zane then turned towards Laki and gave her a smile that she returned. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Laki! I'm Zane Strauss." He said while holding his hand out.

Laki reached her hand out to Zane's and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Zane." She said kindly with Zane giving her a toothy smile.

"So you looking for a job?" Zane asked while going over all the request on the board. Ever since Zane first learn the Kamehameha Wave and even flight, he's been practicing his abilities and his family take him on jobs now if they aren't too difficult. His favorite jobs of course were fighting monsters or other people.

"Yep, since I'm new to the guild I figured I'd try to get to work as fast as possible." Laki answered him as she went back to looking at the request board. "Right now I'm seeing if there's a job about talking anyone dirty out."

"How come?" Nab asked with his arms crossed and brow raised.

Laki then chuckled darkly as he pushed her glasses up a little bit. "Because all perverts should pay for their crimes." She explained making Nab flinch.

However Zane actually nodded and agreed with her. "Yeah, whenever someone tries to hit on my mommy I always send them straight to hifl!" He explained while pumping his fist.

However the last word made Laki raise a brow. "Hifl?" Nab then leaned to Laki ear and whispered something to her. "Oooooh." She said at the new information Nab gave her.

Zane then looked at the board and saw the perfect job. "How about this one?" He said while taking it off the board and showing it to Laki.

Laki looked at the mission and saw it was someone requesting to get back some stolen cargo from a group of Gorians. "These monkeys are always nasty? Does this work?"

Laki smiled and took the job from his hand. "It's just perfect. Thanks Zane." She said making Zane grin happily. "Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"Really?" Zane asked with a wide smile.

"Sure, you picked it out, it's only fair." She stated with a raised finger.

"Alright thanks!" Zane said as he got ready to walk off. "I just gotta ask my…"

"It's alright sweetie, I heard." Laki and Zane looked to see Mirajane walking up to them. "You can go with Laki on her first job."

"Alright! Thanks mom!" Zane said as he went up to hug Mira.

"Mom?" Laki asked as she looked over Mirajane. She looked way to young to have a 7-year-old. Much less one with a monkey tail.

"Adoptive." Mira answered Laki making the violet haired girl go 'ah.' "Just be careful ok." She told Zane making her nod.

Zane quickly nodded and grabbed Laki's arm. "We will! Bye mom! Love you!" He said as he pulled Laki away, surprising the girl with his strength.

* * *

After a train ride to where the client was located, Zane and Laki learned that he ran a pawn shop and all of the stuff he had gotten from a seller in clover were stolen by a pack of Gorians.

The client wrote them a map of where they were located a promised them 30'000 jewels EACH for the cargo's safe return.

"We're getting close." Laki said as she looked at the map.

"Yep." Zane confirmed. "There about 13 Gorians a few dozen feet away." The 7-year-old explained gaining a confused look from Laki.

"How do you know how many there are?" She asked as Zane turned his head to her.

"I can sense there energy. Not there magic energy there life energy. I can tell where all living things are within range. I can sense you, the Gorians, even the birds up in the trees." He explained making Laki gain an amazed look.

"Wow. I know almost all wizards can sense magic energy but never anything on that level. What kind of magic do you use anyway?" She asked quite curious to Zane's abilities now.

"Well…it's complicated." He started explaining with Laki giving him her full attention. "Everyone thinks I use energy or light magic but no one's quite sure what I can do. I don't even create magic circles when I use it." Zane then formed a sphere of yellow energy in his left hand and sure enough, no magic circle.

"Well that's strange." Laki said while readjusting her glasses. "I'm not feeling any magic energy coming off it either."

"Yeah." Zane said as he launched the energy ball to the side resulting into it creating a small explosion which surprised Laki. "Oh, and I can do this…"

Laki eyes widened like dinner plates as she watched Zane started to hover in the air and fly around a bit. "You can fly?!" She asked loudly.

"Yep," He nodded as he landed back down.

The duo then noticed a cave in front of them and while they couldn't see in it, Zane was able to confirm it by saying that's yeah he was sensing the Gorians energy. "So, how are we gonna take those pervy monkey down?" Laki asked with a sadistic grin.

Zane didn't notice the look on Laki's face and just stared at the cave. A plan quickly came into his head. He had learned to think about things and not just rush in like he used to when he first started going on mission. 1. It would lead to pointless destruction and 2. It didn't always work.

Zane leaned into Laki's ear and whispered his plan to her. Laki grinned and nodded her head in agreement as the two shared a high five.

Once inside the cave, Zane made a small ball of energy so he could see a little. Sure enough, there was 13 Gorians inside all asleep and huddled around multiple crates which Zane could assume was the crates.

Giggling mischievously, Zane flew up onto the creates and took and deep breath and reared his head back. And then…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** "

Screaming at the top of his lungs, which was enough to shake the cave, the Gorians all jumped awake in surprised, with some of them hitting their heads on the top of the cave. Meanwhile Zane just clenched his gut and laughed as all the Gorians ran around in a panic.

However the giant apes quickly saw Zane and all shot him a death glare. "You got some nerve waking us all up ya little punk!" One of them said while cracking his knuckles.

"Now were gonna turn you into a pancake!" Another one yelled as Zane gave them a cocky smirk.

Zane then turned around and smacked his butt to mock the Gorians around him. "You're gonna have to catch me first!" Zane then quickly jumped down and ran out of the cave at outstanding speeds with all the Gorians now furious at him and chasing him.

Once Zane made it outside the cave, he turned around and smirked and made a 'come on' gesture with his finger further angering the Gorians. And once the apes were about to pounce on him…

"LAKI NOW!" Zane called out as he flew high up into the air.

" **Wood-Make Magic The Distance Between Two is Forever!** " Suddenly multiple giant hands and feet made of wood were created around the Gorians acting as a cage. Laki could be seen smirking from on top of a tree as she looked down at the trapped perverted apes.

"It's all you Zane!" Laki waved to see kid in the air as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright! Now take this!" Zane said as he put his hands in position.

" **Ka…me…ha…me…HAAAAAAAAAAAA**!" Laki watched as Zane shot a massive beam of blue energy down at the Gorians, who could only watch in horror. Once the beam collided a huge explosion was created.

When the dust settled, Laki saw that most of the structures she made with her Wood-Make magic had been destroyed and a huge crater was created with all the Gorians inside of it now unconscious with a bunch having either burnt fur or there fur was now gone.

Zane then floated back down to the ground right next to Laki. "Not bad huh?" He said in a prideful tone while puffing his chest out.

"Yeah I'll say. You sure are strong!" Laki said completely impressed by the young boy's power.

"Thanks!" He said before grabbing Laki's wrist. "Now come on! We gotta job to finish!"

With the Gorians now defeated, the two then went on to get the crates back to the client. Zane was able to carry the bigger crates by himself, further surprising Laki, while the violet haired girl made a wheel barrel to drag the smaller crates around.

Once they arrived back at the clients shop with the crates, we was practically weeping with joy that they still had everything in them. In fact we was so happy he added 10'000 jewels to the reward gaining both Zane and Laki 40,000 each. Especially since it was known that Fairy Tail usually caused plenty of pointless destruction when on jobs so having everything returned to him in one piece was a pleasant surprise.

Once on the train back home, it was sunset and the two were having a conversation about their interest. While Laki couldn't tell Zane some things she was into due to his age, she was able to share a fair amount of her interest and dislikes to him.

It was now that Zane decided to ask something that's been on his mind for a while. "So Laki, why did you join Fairy Tail?" Zane asked with curiosity in his voice.

Laki was surprised a bit by the question and averted her gaze a bit. "Well…I guess you could say things weren't going so well back home…" She begun explaining.

"My father recently died and so I had no one to take care of me. My mother was out of the question since she mysteriously disappeared a year after I was born. And no one in my town was willing to help me. I never really had friends growing up since most of the kids thought I was weird and either bullied me or avoided me."

"But I heard rumors about a guild that treated all of its members like family. How it was the most famous guild in the country so I went to go check it out myself. When I got there I first met Master Makarov and explained the situation to him and he said he was more than happy to let me join."

Zane listened to every word of Laki's story and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that. Mom told me about my Uncle Elf getting super sad when his parakeet died. But I can tell you you're gonna love Fairy Tail! I've been there my whole life and it's everything you heard it was and a zillion time more!"

Laki's eyes widen a bit, but it soon turned into a warm smile and nod. "Yeah, thanks."

Zane gave his usual wide smile as he talked on further. "Plus you don't have to worry about not making any friends since we're friends now."

"Wait…really?" Laki asked, making sure she heard that right.

"Well, we're friend right?" Zane asked while tilting his head but still smiling at her.

Laki took a second to take it in before giving him a toothy smile and nodding her head. "Yeah the best!"

And with that, the two sealed their friendship with a pinky swear. As they continued riding the train home, Zane was completely unaware that his fortune had come true.

* * *

 _ **THREE YEARS LATER**_

Three years later, Zane was standing in front of his mother, Aunt and Uncle. Zane's outfit has remained the same in every way expect weight. Over time he had his cloths weigh. His gi now weight a ridiculous 2,000 pounds, each of his wrist bands now weighed 1,000 pounds each and his boots weighed 2,500 each.

And currently Mira had made quite an announcement to Zane. "You're going on an S-Class quest?!" The 10-year-old asked in surprise. "Can I come please?!" He asked as his tail waggled more in anticipation then it ever had before.

However Mira smiled at her son and patted his head. "Sorry sweetie but not his one." She answered, disappointing him.

"But why not?!" He asked while stomping his foot on the ground. "I'm strong enough to help. It's just fighting a monster right?"

"Yeah but this is more intense then you think it is. I'm sorry Zane." Mirajane told him a soft tone as he sighed sadly and looked down.

"Hey don't get discouraged. You'll be man enough to go on S-class quest all on your own." Elfman said trying to cheer up his nephew. While Zane certainly was extremely powerful for a 10-year-old and has learned many new techniques since he first learn the strange new move known as the Kamehameha, this was still a very dangerous mission.

Lisanna then crouched down to be at eye level with her nephew. "Hey, Laki said she'll be more than happy to watch you while were gone. Won't that be fun spending all that time with your best friend?"

"Yeah, I guess." Zane said quietly, still a bit upset.

"Hey don't be like that." Lisanna said with a soft tone and smile while rubbing her nephews head. "Tell you what, when we come back, we'll all do something together. Sound good?"

Zane was silent for a moment before looking up at his family. "You promise?"

All of the Strauss siblings gave Zane and smile and a thumbs up. "Of course!" Elfman said. "Real men keep their promises!"

Mira then brought her son into a hug and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll all be back before you know."

"Alright." Zane said as he hugged back and kissed his moms cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you to." And with that Mira let her son go and the siblings went off to complete the S-class quest.

Zane looked down and sighed in sadness again, but he then heard his Aunt's voice. "Hey Zane!" Zane looked up to see Lisanna holding her hand up high in the sky and her index finger pointing up. "We'll be back soon! I promise!"

Zane smiled widely and did the same with his hand. "Bye Aunt Lisanna! See you soon!"

But…if only Zane knew of the events that would take place during this quest…

* * *

 _ **A FEW DAYS LATER**_

It was a rainy and gloomy day. Zane held an umbrella over his head as he headed over to the guild hall. He got a note from Laki that said she needed to do some shopping today so he decided to just hang out at the guild hall until she came back.

But, he wasn't prepared for what he would see.

Opening the door to the guild hall, he saw everyone gathered around the middle of the hall. All of them seemingly comforting someone as they all had glum and sadden expressions.

He even saw Natsu a little to the side of the group of members on his hands and knees while punching the floor. The monkey tailed boy could have sworn he saw tears falling down the fire dragon slayers face and onto the floor.

"What's wrong everyone?" Everything went silent. All the guild members eyes widened as they slowly turned their heads to see Zane standing in the doorway.

Zane's eyes widen as he saw who was in the middle of the group. It was his mom and uncle. His mother had her arm in a cast and his uncle had his right eye covered by bandages.

"Mom…Uncle Elf…" Mira's eyes widened in horror as she slowly turned to see her son looking at her concerned. Meanwhile Elfman body started to violently shake as his breathing got heavier.

"Are you…alright?" He asked as he slowly stepped up to them.

Zane could now see that his mother's eyes were red and puffy with tears flowing down them. He could only assume that Uncle Elf was in a similar state.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked as he looked at her broken arm and his Uncle's bandages around his head.

He then looked around and saw one person in his family was missing. Aunt Lisanna.

"Mom…where's Aunt Lisanna?" Everyone's body stiffened at this. Some of the guild members closed their eyes and looked away, not even able to look the kid in the eye.

Elfman had buried his face in his hands and his breathing and shaking only got worse as Zane saw his Uncle start to sob into his hands.

Mira covered her mouth and tried her best to look Zane in the eye. "Zane…I…I don't know…how to say this…" Mira managed to choke out as more tears come out of her eyes. "Lisanna…your Aunt…she…she…"

But before Mira could try to finished, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked to see master Makarov with a calm yet saddened expression on his face. "Don't strain yourself any further. I'll tell the boy, I have experience delivering this kind of news."

Mira swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded. She wasn't sure she could stand telling her son what happened. But still…that didn't make her feel better in anyway.

"Zane…" Makarov said looking right at the boy. "Please, come into my office."

Zane was a bit confused at first but slowly nodded his head. Following the old guild master into his office. Sitting down in one of the chairs in the room, Zane looked at Makarov with a worried life. "Grandpa, what's wrong. Where's Aunt Lisanna?"

Taking a deep breathe, Makarov looked Zane right in the eyes.

"Tell me Zane…"

" _Do you know why all things must die eventually?"_

* * *

 _ **TWO YEARS LATER**_

Approximately two years later, a twelve-year-old Zane was sitting at one of the tables at the Guild hall with a bored expression on his face. "There's nothing to do." He said to himself.

Once again, we had the same outfit, only with more weight. His gi now weighed 4,000 pounds, each of his wristbands now weighs 1,500 pounds and each of his boots weighed 6,000 pounds.

He had nothing to do right now. He couldn't go on any jobs without an adult going with him and Laki wasn't here right now and the one person he could think that would go with him…he didn't feel to comfortable going with.

Yeah he could just start one of the guilds usual brawls, but he knew his mother wouldn't be happy with that. Ever since... _then_ she started to get quite over protective with him. He doesn't blame her and doesn't hold it against in anyway, but still, it would be nice if he could something on his own every once and while.

"Wait there's actually a Salamander in Hardgeon?!"

"That's what I heard."

"Alright! Come on Happy we got a dragon to find!

"Aye sir!"

Zane peeked an eye out and saw Natsu and Happy quickly heading out the guild. He was at it again. Chasing rumors of dragon sightings in hope of finding a certain one. Zane couldn't help but smile at seeing one of his friends getting ready to head out.

But before the pink headed Dragon Slayer left, he looked back to see Zane looking at him. Flashing the twelve-year-old his signature grin, Natsu spoke to him. "Hey Zane, me and Happy are about to head to Hardgeon! We got a lead that a Salamander is showing up there, wanna come?"

Zane's eyes widen a bit at the offer and lifted his head up. "Really?" He asked with his tail wagging.

"Yeah! It's no fun being stuck here all day!" Happy insisted as he flew to Zane.

"You guys sure, this is more Natsu's thing." Zane said as he sat upright.

Natsu quickly flashed Zane a thumbs up. "We wouldn't invite you if we weren't sure. Come on! You look like you could use some fresh air!"

Zane hummed for a bit before smiling and standing up. "Alright. I guess if I'm with you mom won't mind. Plus Hardgeon isn't too far."

"That's the spirit!" Happy cheered as he started flying around in circle.

"Yeah let's go!" Natsu cheered as he ran out of the guild with Happy flying closely behind and Zane catching.

"Hey wait for me!" He said as he caught up and actually started passing Natsu a bit.

And with that, the three headed off. Ready to face whatever is waiting for them in Hardgeon.

* * *

 ** _Alright, I'm quite proud of how this turned out. I was deciding to either cut into the events at Hardgeon right away or do this and I think I made the right choice. So, remember to follow and favorite and leave a review._**

 ** _Also, I wanna give a huge shout out to my good friend Petrus-C-Visagie. He's a writer on this site and an artist on devianart and he's helped me so much with this series and a lot of future events you're gonna see are thanks to him so go check him out._**

 ** _Anyway, I'll see you guys later. See ya!_**


	3. Announcement

**_Hello readers of Fairy Tail Z. I come wanting to say a few things._**

 ** _First up, I'll be holding a bit of a contest._**

 ** _What is this contest? Well, you know how some fanfic writers like doing theme songs of there respected series they are writing stories for? Well, that's what this contest is about. I wanted to do it myself but I just can't seem to think of a way to change the Fairy Tail first theme with the changes I'm making to the story._**

 _ **That's where this contest comes in. I want one of you to re-purpose the opening theme for me to put in one of the soon to come chapters of this story. Don't worry it'll only be a one time thing so it won't show up in every chapter. And since this is the first opening, I'm gonna give you guys the option of what song to choose. You can either use the Fairy Tail first opening Snow Fairy, or the DBZ opening Cha La Head Cha La.**_

 _ **The winner of course gets there version of the song in the chapter and a shout out to what ever they want to have shout out. If you have a Devianart, tumblr or something else of the like or even a writer on here I'll give a shout out to all of them on not just this story but my other stories Loud 10 and RWBY Academia as well.**_

 _ **So I hope to see your guy's entries and good luck to you all.**_

 _ **Now, one more thing I want to announce.**_

 _ **Shipping possibilities for Zane.**_

 _ **Now, remember when I said that the list for possible love interest for him was really small. Well that list just went from small...to a biiiiig zero. See, I forgot one crucial thing that Andrew1 reminded me off in his review...**_

 _ **Saiyan's are only attracted to strong will women/girls.**_

 _ **So that means there no girls that...**_

 _ **A. fit the age requirement as Zane is 12 during the story and if anything I would like the girls age for Zane to be between 11-15 as any younger or older I don't think would I would be comfortable writing for.**_

 _ **and B. Have the right personality. Because as much as I like Wendy as a character, she's not really something a Saiyan would be attracted to romantically. Sorry people but that's just kinda how it is.**_

 ** _So, what am I gonna do about it?_**

 ** _A poll._**

 ** _The poll is gonna decide what I should do._**

 ** _The options are gonna be this, Either I shouldn't focus on shipping Zane with anyone and just have him stay single, or..._**

 ** _Make an OC_**

 ** _In case_** ** _you're wondering I already have an exact idea of what this OC will be like. I won't say to much about her but I will tell you that she is inspired by Neo from RWBY._**

 ** _Well, that's all I have to say right now. I hope you guy's have a wonderful day or night._**


	4. Fire on Hargeon

**_Well this didn't take long to finish after releasing the sneak peak. I had a ton of fun writing this and I'm only looking forward to future chapters. Hope you guys enjoy the full version of Chapter 3._**

* * *

 _Rain continue to pour down from the sky completely covering the land of Magnolia in gloomy wetness. The thick dark clouds completely covering the sky above leaving no holes for any warm sunshine to leak through._

 _The weather seemed to demand that no positivity could be felt by anyone. And for a certain group this feeling was true as a certain group of guild wizards as some of them were running after a certain 10-year-old._

" _ZANE PLEASE COME BACK!" The voice of Mirajane screamed through the woods as she and several other members of the guild ran through the woods looking for the child who had run into the woods._

 _Everyone was surprised to see Zane suddenly run out of Makarov's office as fast as he could and take off outside into the rainy weather. Makarov and informed them that Zane didn't take the news well at all and suddenly started to freak out before running out altogether._

 _Naturally worried and concerned, some of the guild members, including Mira and Elfman, quickly took off after the young boy before anything bad could happen to him._

 _Meanwhile Zane just kept moving forward blindly. His head was lowered with his hair covering his eyes. But despite this it was easy to see the tear streaks going through down his face as he kept running._

" _ZANE! WHERE ARE YA!?" He heard Natsu's voice out in the distance. But he didn't answer, neither did he stop. His whole world just seemed to stop. He couldn't think straight anymore._

 _He should have gone with them! He could have done something! Then none of this would have happened!_

 _He couldn't believe it. He couldn't comprehend it. His life seemed so good, perfect even. He had an amazing family and guild, an amazing best friend in Laki, and everything he would ever need and even want._

 _And then suddenly…it completely feel apart._

 _She was gone._

 _He would never see her again._

 _The boy then suddenly collapse to his knees. The spot around him was a perfect circle with the trees surrounding. Zane didn't feel physically injured, but he couldn't get up. All he could do was stay on his hands and knees as his tears to the ground._

 _Suddenly Zane clenched his fist hard as he could and slammed it down on the ground. This caused the ground below his fist to crack and the surrounding area to quake._

 _Suddenly electricity started to surge through his body as his hair suddenly started to raise a bit._

" _It can't be true…it can't…" The young boy spoke in a broken voice as he continued to slam his fist into the ground as more electricity surged through him._

" _She can't be gone!" Suddenly his hair flashed brightly in a different color, but it was impossible to tell what due to how fast it happened._

 _After a slamming his fist down a few more times, his head shot up as his eyes widened as much as possible as he screamed out as loud as he could._

" _ **AUNT LISANNA!"**_

 _Suddenly in an explosion of power, Zane's eyes changed from black to green as golden energy was sent out of his body into the surrounding area. And then…_

 _Blackness._

…

…

" _I think it came from over here!"_

 _The group that went after Zane, which consisted of Natsu, Gray, Cana, Elfman, Mira, and Makarov, had just arrived at where they saw an explosion of golden energy occur._

 _Looking around, the group's eyes widened as they looked around to see the entire area around them devastated. The ground was leveled and all the rocks were reduced to the smallest of pebbles or simply dust. The grass was incinerated and even the trees were completely torn down._

" _What the hell happened here?" Cana said quietly as she looked around the area._

" _Zane that's what." Gray said as he looked at a tree that would seemed to completely fall apart if a mere feather fell onto it._

 _However all Mira could do was breathe heavily as she looked around hastily for where her son was. Noticing a crater in the middle of the area they were at and quickly ran over to it. Looking inside, her eyes widened in horror._

" _ZANE!" Mira screamed as she quickly ran down the crater to where her son was. The other's called out her name but she simply ignored them as she reached the young boy who was lying in the middle of the crater unconscious._

" _ZANE! PLEASE BE OK!" Mira screamed as she lower her ear down to his chest. She sobbed in relief to hear a heartbeat and used her non-broken arm to hold her Zane close to her and she quietly cried while holding her son close._

 _Meanwhile everyone else was simply watching it unfold with different reaction. Elfman feel to his knees and started sobbing into his hands. Cana watched as water started to build up in her eyes. Gray simply lowered his head and clenched his eyes shut. Natsu had tears slowly going down his face as he lowered his head, clenched his teeth and tightened his fist with his eyes shut._

 _However Master Makarov couldn't help but look around the devastated forest area around them before looking back to Zane. '_ It had to be him that released all that energy earlier. It was so intense, I don't think I felt anything like it before.' _The guild master thought before shoving those thoughts aside and lowering his head in respect. There would be a better time to think about that later. There were far more important things happening right now._

 _Meanwhile with Mira, she pulled away from the hug just enough to look at her son's closed eyes and held him close again before speaking._

" _I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."_

* * *

Hargeon was a small and simple town. It was mostly known for being a ship port that had many boats coming in and out for various reasons such as simple travel or cargo delivery or fishing purposes.

Magic users weren't a common sight in the town either as the sea port town only had 1 magic shop for any potential wizards travelling through.

However there was a train station in the town in case anyone did what to stop by there for whatever reason. And currently, a certain group of 3 were heading there in search of something, or rather someone. And currently…

"Natsu…" Zane, who was now wearing a pure white long sleeved hoodie, said as he looked over at a certain pink haired dragon slayer who currently looked like he went through motion sickness hell. "You really fix that."

"Aye." Happy nodded in agreement.

"Uh, is your friend ok?" The train worker asked with some concern as he look over Natsu's body.

Zane simply sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah don't worry, this happens every time he travels.

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy chirped while raising his right paw.

"Alright buddy." Zane said as he picked Natsu up and held him over his shoulder. "Were at Hargeon so let's go!" The train worker watched as Zane and Happy, with Natsu in tow, hopped off the train right before the locomotive blew its whistle and started to head off again.

"Never…" Natsu groaned while still held over the 12-year-olds shoulder. "I'm never riding a stupid train again."

Zane just rolled his eyes in response. "You say that every time you ride a train Natsu. You really should just work on trying to fix that motion sickness you have."

"Aye." Happy agreed with a nod.

Natsu then growled and started squirming around in Zane's hold. "Just let go of me would ya!" Zane simply shrugged his shoulders and let go of his hold of Natsu letting the Dragon Slayer fall to the ground. Natsu groaned as he tried to stand up while still feeling the effects of riding on the train.

As Natsu tried to balance himself and follow his friends, Happy spoke up. "So if our information is correct than we should find that salamander somewhere in this town."

Zane couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "I don't know guys. Doesn't it seem weird that a dragon would just pop up in the middle of this town off our places? I mean don't you think there would be more of an uproar if it did?"

Natsu, after regaining his balance, simply looked forward and crossed his arms. "Well we won't know until we see for ourselves right?"

"I guess you're right." Zane shrugged. Besides, Natsu and Happy invited him on this trip and he wasn't gonna spend it just asking them questions the whole time. Might as well see where this whole thing leads.

It was then Happy turned to Zane. "So Zane, can you sense any high energy around here? I imagine Igneel probably has a ton of it."

Zane Hummed in response as he crossed his arms. "Give me a moment." The 12-year-old closed his eyes in concentration. Sensing the surrounding area for any noteworthy energy signatures. Once he finished, he turned to his two friends with an indecisive look. "I'm not really getting anything that big. Other than Natsu there's maybe one or two people around here with noteworthy power levels."

Despite the news, Natsu couldn't help but look at Zane curiously. "Well where is it?"

Zane pointed in the direction. "That way. Not too far either."

It was then Natsu smiled wildly and started to run off in said direction. "Well what are we waiting for let's go."

"Natsu! Wait for us!" Happy called out as he and Zane quickly took off after the pinkette.

The two managed to catch up with Natsu quickly as the Dragon Slayer kept running and smiling. "So, you guy's think that the Salamander here is really Igneel."

"How many other Salamander's could there be?" Zane asked as he ran alongside the pinkette.

"Yeah Natsu, the only Fire Dragon we've heard of is Igneel." Happy pointed out.

"True." Natsu admitted. And just then they stopped as they saw a bunch of people crowded together in one spot not too far away from them.

"What's got them all riled up?" Zane asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes and to try and look closer. Just then they heard some of the people in the crowd spoke, all of which were girls.

"Salamander!"

"So dreamy!

"So hot!"

Hearing this, the group of three looked at each other with smiles. "Salamander?" The three said in unison before heading off to where the crowd ways.

"Well speak off the devil! Today's our lucky day you guys!" Natsu said happily as they drew closer to the crowd.

"Aye!" Happy chirped while jumping up into the air.

"Come on let's hurry up!" Zane encouraged as he was the first to see that the crowd only consisted of girls.

Meanwhile in the center of the crowd of girls was the source of their gawking and heart eyes. It was a tall and slim man with blue hair and black eyes. He wore dark red pants, a white shirt with a color with red high lights. He also wore a cape that reached to his knees that was white on the inner parts while the outer parts were purple with yellow highlights with a symbol on the center of the back side. He also had a tattoo above his right eyebrow. Lastly see seemed to have two strange rings on his right hand.

This man simply chuckles and snapped his fingers as the girls around kept ogling over him with hearts in their eyes. He was also the one they were referring to as Salamander.

"You ladies are all so sweet." The man said with a smile before sending a look to a girl in the crowd with brown eyes and blond hair making her clench her heart and caused her cheeks to brighten up.

And just then…

"HEY IGNEEL IT'S ME!"

Everyone watched as suddenly Natsu cut his way through the crowd. As he approached the man known Salamander with Natsu's expression suddenly turning to one of disappointment. "Who the heck are you?"

This made Salamander pale out and flinch dramatically in response. "Who am I?!" He then raised his right hand in the air making on of his rings glimmer in the sunlight. "I'm salamander. Surely you've heard of me before."

However he watched as Natsu and Happy started to leave with their heads lowered with Zane watching them with a sweat drop. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Salamander called out to them with a gapped mouth and widened eyes.

The girls around Salamander growled at the pinkette and started to run at him. "Get him!" One of the girls yelled.

But before they could reach him, they felt something knocking them back and onto the ground at incredible speeds. They all groaned in pained as they looked up to see Zane frowning at them with an intimidating glare. "I don't appreciate all of you trying to attack my friend."

The girls growled in response before speaking up. "What was that you little punk?!"

"Yeah stay outta this kid!"

"Now, now ladies no need to for aggression I'm sure neither of them meant any malice by it." Salamander said calmly making all the girls go from glaring furiously at the group of 3 to fawning over Salamander again.

However the blond girl was now crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Just then Salamander took out a pieces of paper and black marker and proceeded to write down his autograph of it before handing it to Zane. "Here's my autograph kid. Now you can brag to all your friends."

"Gee thanks." Zane said sarcastically while taking it anyway but not really caring about it.

Salamander however was obvioulous to the sarcasm and snapped his fingers. "You're welcome!" He then turned to the crowd of girls. "Now my ladies I'm afraid I have business to attend to."

This caused all the girls to gasp at look at him sadly. "You're leaving already?!"

Salamander then smirked as he snapped his finger. "Time for the red carpet." He then created a fiery red magic circle. It then spawn purple flames which coiled around under him and lifting him up into the air. "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight. And you're all invited!" And with that, using his flames he blasted up into the sky while the girls around kept cheering as they watched him disappear.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked with a blank face while Happy simply looked up where Salamander had disappeared.

"Not Igneel that's for sure." Zane said while crossing his arms and frowning with his tail waggling around.

"I'm not sure who either but he was a total creep."

The group of three looked to the source of the voice and saw it was the girl with blond hair and brown eyes. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with blue highlights around it and blue cross down the center of it. A blue skirt with a brown belt around it that held a black whip and a key ring with 3 gold keys and 4 silver keys on it. Her blond hair went down to her shoulders and was tied into a side pony tail with a blue ribbon on the right side of her head.

"Thank you for your help." She said with a smile and wave while the three looked at her with Natsu and Happy just looking at her strangely and Zane giving her his own smile.

* * *

Later, the girl had insisted she treat the three of them for lunch to thank them for helping her out. While they didn't know exactly what happened, they weren't gonna pass up the chance for free food.

It was at the restaurant that three got properly introduced to one another. "My names Lucy, it's nice to meet you." The girl introduced herself as they sat at one of the restaurant with Lucy sitting across from Natsu and Zane while Happy sat on the table.

"I'm Zane, it's nice to meet you to." Zane introduced himself while Natsu stuffed his face as fast as he could and happy gnawed on some fish. "This is Natsu and that's Happy." While Zane had a large amount of food himself he was eating in a far more polite manner then Natsu.

Lucy chuckled nervously as she watched the pinkette and cat chow down before turning to Zane after the child swallowed some soda. "Do they always eat like this?"

Zane sighed and nodded with a small smile. "Pretty much. Sorry about that."

Lucy let out her own sigh before saying "its fine." In her head however. ' _Well, there goes the money I saved at that geezer's shop.'_

"So…" Zane spoke up again. "What exactly did we help you with? I feel bad you thanking us but not even knowing what we did."

Lucy cleared her throat before explaining. "Well you see, that Salamander guy was using a magic, specifically a charm spell, to hypnotize the ladies into think they were in love with him."

Zane's eyes widened at the information. "Hold on, haven't charm spells been banned for years now?"

"Yeah." Lucy confirmed. "Nobody even sells them anymore. He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep."

"No doubt." Zane agreed after slurping up some noodles. "Probably has some involvements in the magic black market."

"Probably." Lucy said before smiling at the three. "Anyway I was totally under his spell until you all came by and snapped me out of it. I really can't thank you guys enough."

Zane smiled back at her and nodded in response. "Well I'm glad we could help you out."

"Yeah no problem." Natsu added with a mouth full of food.

It was then Lucy smiled brightly and pointed to herself. "You know it may not look like it but I'm a wizard too."

"Really?" Zane said with interest as he stopped eating to listen to what she was saying perfectly. He was always interest in meeting new kinds of wizards and Lucy already seemed like a nice person.

"Yeah but I haven't really joined a guild or anything like that yet." She admitted a bit sheepishly before turning back the group. "Oh, I should probably explain, huh?"

But before she could go on Zane spoke up. "Oh we know how guilds work." Lucy's eyes widened as Zane continued. "In summary there pretty much groups of wizards that come together to either find work, exchange information, and the like." The young boy explained, surprising Lucy.

"Wow you really know your stuff kid." Lucy complimented making Zane blush from the praise.

"So I'm guessing you're looking for a guild to join up with huh?" Zane asked leaning his head against his arms on the table.

"Yep, but there's a whole bunch all over the world! But I heard it's really tough to get into the more popular ones. And the guild I wanna join is the most popular one there is!" It was then Lucy started fangirling as he cheeks turned pink and hearts radiated through her body while Natsu, Zane and Happy listened to her go on.

Letting out a happy sigh, Lucy continued. "Yeah, they're the greatest and they're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly! Oh, if I could actually convince them to let me in, I think I'd just about die!"

"Yeah…" Natsu said in a bored tone making Zane frown at him.

"Oh sorry." Lucy apologized while wavering her hand around. "I didn't mean to ramble on or fan girl so much." She then rested her head on her hands and leaned in closer to the group. "But I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday. And then I'm gonna take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu said with his mouth full.

"You talk a lot." Happy said in a bored tone.

However it was then that Zane jabbed Natsu's side with his elbow and pulled on Happy's ear.

"OW! Hey!" Happy said in pain while Natsu rubbed his side and was forced to swallow.

"What the heck was that for?!" Natsu yelled at the child next to him.

"She just bought us lunch and is trying to start some conversation, the least you two could do is be polite." Zane said before eating a bit of rice with a pair of chopsticks.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle and wink at Zane. "Well at least someone's a gentlemen."

Swallowing his food, Zane adverted his gaze and smiled sheepishly. "Well what can I say, that's just the way my mom raised me." He admitted to her making Lucy laugh a tiny bit.

"Ah so you're a mama's boy huh?" She said in a teasing voice making Zane's face turn red as he flinch.

"Y-yeah, kinda." He admitted making Lucy giggle in response.

"Hey don't worry it's nothing to be ashamed off." She told him making Zane's face cool down a bit. It was then that Lucy remembered something that the three were doing. "Hey wait a second, you guys came here trying to find somebody, didn't you."

"We're looking for Igneel." Happy said casually as Natsu continued to feast on the food.

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was gonna be coming through this town, so we came here to see him. Turns out, it was somebody else." Natsu explained with a disappointed tone.

"I tagged along with them cause thing were getting kinda boring back home." Zane explained before sighing and resting his head on his fist. "To bad it ended being some pervy creep hypnotizing girls."

"Yeah that guy didn't even look like a Salamander." Happy added as Natsu finished eating a whole pizza.

"No kidding. I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." The pinkette said with his arms crossed.

It was then that Lucy started to sweat drop after hearing what Natsu just said. "Uh, I don't get it. So you're friend Igneel look like a dragon?"

"Uh…not exactly." Zane said as Natsu spoke up.

"No, you got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon he is a dragon." The pinkette revealed making the blond do a double-take as images of a giant fire breathing dragon came into her head.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed with a raised paw. "Igneel is a real life Fire Dragon."

"Huh?!" Lucy gasped as she flinched and back up against her seat a bit from their claims. "WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!?" She yelled at them. Natsu and Happy raised a finger and paw respectively to try and make a counter argument…but couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah, I didn't want to rain on your guy's parade but it does sound kinda farfetched Zane added with a neutral look as he finished up a bowl of rice.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Lucy agreed before she sat up and grabbed some money from her bag and set it down on the table before starting to walk away. "Well, you three enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see ya around sometime."

Zane then stood up from his booth and waved at the blond girl. "See ya later Lucy."

Lucy turned back at waved back. "See you later Za-AH!" However she was completely caught off guard by the both Natsu and Happy on their hands and knees facing Lucy making everyone in the restaurant stare at them with Zane face palming.

"Thank you for the food!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Guys…really?" Zane groaned as he sunk into his seat to try and hide from the embarrassment his friend were causing.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT YOU'RE EMBARRESING ME!" Lucy yelled at them before putting her hands up. "Look, its cool. You guys helped me out earlier so let's just call it even.

"I feel bad, though because we weren't even trying to help her." Natsu said to Happy as Zane deadpanned at them while Lucy just sighed.

"Aye." Happy agreed with a nod.

Wait I know!" Natsu said while putting a fist to his palm. He then walked up to Lucy and pulled out the piece of paper the fake Salamander signed. "Here this is for you."

"Hang on didn't I throw that away?" Zane asked with confusion on how Natsu got a hold of that as he remembered tossing it as soon as he could.

"NO WAY!" Lucy yelled before stomping out of the restaurant leaving Natsu and Happy to look at her confused while Zane sighed and jumped from the table.

"What's her problem?" Happy asked while Natsu crossed his arms behind his head.

"No clue." The Dragon Slayer admitted as Zane stepped up to them.

"Well you two did just embarrase her in front of the whole restaurant." The 12-year-old told them before stuffing his hands inside his hoodie pockets.

"We were just trying to thank her, no need for her to freak out like that." Natsu said casually making Zane roll his eyes.

However the monkey tailed child's eyes widened as he realized something. "Hold on, I think we forget to tell her we're wizards to."

Natsu hummed a bit before speaking. "Where I guess we did forget to tell her huh."

"Aye." Happy confirmed with a nod.

Zane thought about something for a bit, and then remembered what she said about what guild she wanted to join. How it was the most popular and always featured in Sorcerer Weekly. Quickly putting two and two together, he started to head out the door. "Hey, I'm gonna go look around town alright, I'll meet up with you guys later."

Natsu and Happy looked at him with confusion. "Uh ok, but why?" Natsu asked while scratching his cheek.

"Just…wanna look around his all." Zane said with an adverted gaze and small smirk.

"Alright just be careful." Natsu told him before shivering in fear. "Your mom will put me through hell if anything happened to you.

Zane rolled his eyes but still smiled. "Relax I'll be fine, I'll meet up with you guys later." All Natsu and Happy did next was watch as Zane left the restaurant and headed off.

* * *

As Zane was walking through the streets of Hargeon, he wasn't really looking at the sights the town had to offer. Not that there was much anyway. But instead, he was looking for a certain blond girl.

"Now where the heck could she have gone?" Zane asked himself as he looked around for Lucy. Normally he would have tracked her energy, but he didn't really get a good sense of it while they were eating so he was left to track her the old fashioned way. Luckily due to his powerful sense of smell, he could tell he was getting closer to her. He remembered her having a strong smell of vanilla perfume.

He sniffed the air again and the smell of vanilla got stronger. "She's around her somewhere." He muttered to himself as he found himself near a fountain. Looking forward, he smiled wildly as he saw Lucy sitting on a bench reading a magazine.

He was about to go walk up to her, but then something, or rather someone, came out of the bushes and made Zane frown as he lower himself to hide behind the fountain. It was the Salamander that they ran into earlier. Still acting as Suave as ever. Zane decided to remain hidden as he listened in on there conversation.

"I've been looking all over for you." He told Lucy as the brown eyed girl glared at her. "I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight." He offered as his charm with the heart on it glimmered in the sunlight.

However Lucy simply pointed at him while continuing her glare. "That magic's weakness is awareness. It doesn't work on people if they know you're using it!" She claimed making the fake Salamander simply shrug one arm.

"Just as I thought. I guessed you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you." He admitted while keeping a cool head. "No matter, the invitation still stands."

Lucy turned his back on him and crossed his arms in response. "Well you can forget it. I wouldn't be caught dead at a party being thrown by a creep like you."

Zane couldn't help snicker as the fake Salamander flinch at the blonds words. "Creep? Why would you call me a creep?"

Lucy then turned to him with a scowl. "Your spell. Using it to make yourself popular."

The fake Salamander regained his composer and looked at her with a calm expression. "Don't be made, my dear. It's all in good fun. I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party, can you blame me?"

Getting tired of his words, Lucy started to walk away. "This just proves even famous wizards can be big idiots." She said as the fake Salamander turned his head to her.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild right?" He asked her making Lucy gasped.

However this makes Zane's eyes widened as his face turn to one of anger and he gritted his teeth. ' _What's he trying to pull?'_ the child thought as he continued listening in.

"Have you ever heard about Salamander? One of Fairy Tail's wizards?" He asked the girl while clenching his chin with giving her a suave smirk.

"Well yeah!" Lucy said with wide eyes before turning to him and pointing. "YOU'RE TELLING ME YOUR HIM?!" YOU'RE _THAT_ SALAMANDER?!"

"That's correct." He stated which only caused Zane's blood to boil even more. "I could probably put in a good word for you."

It was then that Lucy did a double take before hearts filled her eyes as she moved closer to Salamander. "I would love to go to your party tonight."

"Wow that was even easier than I thought it would be." Salamander admitted rather awkwardly as he held his hands up.

It was then that Lucy's brown orbs started sparkling. "So you really think you can get me into Fairy Tail? No kidding?"

"I don't see why not, but you can't say anything about the charm spell." He told her making Lucy even more excited as she raised a hand up.

"I won't say word!" Lucy said giddily.

"Good." It was then that Salamander snapped his fingers and created a magic circle earlier before, once again, creating purple flames for him to ride on. "Then I'll see you at the party tonight."

Lucy watched as he flew away with hearts still in her eyes. "You got it, Mr. Salamander, sir!" But as soon as he left, Lucy realized what happened as an irritated expression crossed her face. "He got me. I was pseudo-charmed."

However Lucy's face quickly changed to one of happiness as she pumped a fist in the air. "Hooray! He's gonna get me into Fairy Tail! I just have to keep my mouth shut and try to be nice to that sleazebag until then." Letting out a giggle, Lucy ran off to go get ready for the yacht party.

It was then that Zane stepped out of his hiding place and was seen with an expression that was mixed with anger and seriousness. "I don't know what you're planning _Salamander_..."

" _But you just made a biiiiig mistake."_

* * *

 _ **THAT NIGHT**_

Currently, Natsu and Happy were waiting in one of the upper parts of Hargeon with Natsu leaning against the wall's railing with Happy sitting on it and looking out to see at a particular boat was heading out to see.

"Man what's taking that kid so long, it's been hours." Natsu complied as he crossed his arms and leaned more against the railing as Happy kept his expression and simply looked out.

"I wouldn't worry, Zane can take of himself just fine." Happy reassured with his usual smile on his face.

"It's not that I'm worried about him is that I'm worried about what'll happen to me if his mom finds out I lost him or something, you know how she is." Natsu sighed out as a fearful shiver crossed over his body.

"Aye." Happy agreed with a nod before looking out to sea again and looking out the boat that had recently headed out. "Hey look, you think that's the boat that Salamander guy is having his party?"

Natsu looked back at the normal only to cover his mouth as his face turned blue and his cheeks puffed out. "I'm gonna hurl." He gags just at the idea of being on the boat.

"Relax Natsu it's not like we're going aboard her anything." Happy waved off. Suddenly they heard some girls talking and looked over to them.

"Oh my gosh! That's Salamander's yacht isn't it?" One of the girls asked as Happy and Natsu listened in.

"I wish I could have gone to his party." Another girl said.

"Who's Salamander?" The last girl in the group asked making the two others gasp.

"Woah! You've never heard of him?" One of the other two girls asked. "He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now."

"Yeah and he's a member of Fairy Tail." The first girl revealed.

Now that's what got Natsu and Happy's attention as the former narrowed his eyes. "Fairy Tail?" Natsu said quietly before looking back at the boat…only to gag again

"So you heard to huh?" Natsu and Happy looked back to see none other than Zane approaching them with a serious look on his face. It was then that Zane's face turned into a mischievous smirk. "What do you say we have some fun?"

All Natsu and Happy did was smirk in response.

* * *

Lucy was currently in one of the worst predicaments in her life. Turns out the Salamander was nothing but a big liar and a huge con. He had tried to use sleep magic on Lucy and after she called him out on it, he revealed he had no intentions on getting Lucy into Fairy Tail and showed that he and a big group of men had put the rest of the girls on the ship to sleep.

He stated he simply said that to Lucy so he could lure her to the ship and make her on of their slaves and that the ship was heading to bosco. And when Lucy tried to pull out her keys, the fake Salamander simply snatched them away and threw them out to sea.

It was then that Lucy broke out into tears and yelled how he was one of the worst wizards alive. However all the fake Salamander and his men did was laugh as they closed in on her, until….

 _SMASH!_

Everyone watched as the roof of the room they were in was completely torn through as someone broke in. When the dust cleared, they witness and certain child with a monkey tail standing before them with a serious frown on his face.

"Z-Zane!" Lucy gasped as multiple men restrained her.

Zane turned his gaze over to the men holding Lucy and narrowed his eyes at him. "Alright buddy, I'm gonna give you and your friend 3 seconds to let her go…or else." He threatened while cracking his knuckles.

After a few moments of silence, all the men busted out laughing. "Oh yeah, or what you little brat?" A man wearing an eye patch asked cockily.

Zane simply took a deep breathe through his nose before getting in a fighting position. And just before anyone knew it, Zane was in front of the eye patched manes face making his visible eye widen and before he could do anything, he was sent with an insanely strong round house kick to the face sending him through the wall of the room.

Everyone, including Lucy, watched with widened eyes and dropped jaws as Zane started to go to town on everyone. Using the momentum from the kick, Zane flipped over to the other man holding Lucy and grabbed his wrist. Twisting it, making the man scream out in pain and let go of the blond, Zane spun him around in circles a few times before throwing him at another man.

Another one of the goons charged at Zane and tried to punch him, but Zane easily reacted and caught his wrist and just as quickly threw him over his shoulders sending the man to the ground hard, breaking the wooden floor.

The fake Salamander back up as he growled and looked at the men that were still standing. "What are you all doing?! He's just a kid! Get him!"

His goons nodded as they now completely surround Zane. The boy kept the same expression he had throughout the entire fight and simply stretched his tail out. He then quickly spun around and used his tail to whip the circle of goons surrounding him away.

Before anyone else could do anything, Zane sped behind Lucy and picked her up easily in bridal style. "Come on, let's get outta here." Zane the covered himself in a milky white aura before shooting up and flying out the hole he created with his entrance.

The fake Salamander looked with a dropped draw before turning to his goons who were slowly getting up. "We have to go after them! We can't let them report us to the magic council!"

The fake Salamander then created a fire red magic circle. " **Prominence Wind!** " Creating multiple streams of purple fire, the fake Salamander launched them at the duo. While Lucy screamed and held on tightly to Zane, the child was easily able to dodge and out speed the fire and was soon out of range of the magic attack.

Meanwhile Lucy was still holding on tight to her 12-year-old savior and watching the slave boat that was getting smaller and smaller to her as they flew higher into the air. "Z-Zane! How are you flying?!" Lucy asked in a completely surprised tone.

"I'll explain later!" Zane instantly replied.

Lucy nodded before turning back to the ship. "Hang on! We can't just leave all those other girls back there!"

Zane nodded as he kept going. "Don't worry we'll get them. Natsu and happy are waiting at the port, we just gotta find a way to get that ship over there."

Lucy thought for a moment before looking down and noticing something shining in the water. Knowing what it was, Lucy turned her head to look Zane in the eyes and point towards it. "Zane! Down there!"

Zane looked to where Lucy was pointed and saw the gleaming object. "What's down there?"

"My key's" Lucy answered. "I'm a Celestial Wizard. I use my gate keys to summon spirits to help me in battle but that jerk through my keys away when I was on the ship. But if I can get them back I have just the spirit to help in getting that ship to shore."

Zane nodded and smiled at her plan before changing directions and heading down. "Alright! Get ready!" It only took them a few moments to reach the surface of the water where Zane dropped off Lucy.

The blond wizard quickly saw her keys and started swimming towards them. Once she had the key ring in hand, she quickly swam up to the surface and when she resurfaced she quickly took in air as Zane hovered next to her. "You alright?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Lucy flashed the young boy a quickly smile as she held up one of her gold keys. "Yep, and I got my keys back. So stand back and watch me work my magic!"

" **Open! Gate of the Water Bearer!** " Zane watched as Lucy twirled her key around before sticking it in the water. A doorbell ring was heard as an aqua colored magic circle was created. " **Aquarius!** "

And then from a tornado of water, Zane watched a mermaid suddenly appeared before them. She had long blue fish tail for her lower half with a light blue fin on the end of it and light blue hair that went down to her waist. She had a rather large bust that was covered by a dark blue bikini top and also wore golden armlet's and bracelet's on each arm along with light blue crystal earrings, a headband with a purple jewel attached and a golden belt around her waist. She also had a tattoo that resembled the Aquarius Zodiac symbol under her collarbone. She was also carrying a blue urn.

Zane watched the spirit with fascination before smiling widely. "Wow! That's so cool Lucy!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile proudly. "That's the power of a celestial wizard." Lucy explained. "Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me."

Lucy then turned around and pointed to the slave ship that Zane just helped her break out of. "Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port."

However she was meant with a scoff from the Celestial spirit making Lucy quickly irritated as Zane rose an eye brow. "You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude!" Lucy yelled at the mermaid.

However Aquarius kept her same expression as she look away. "Let's get something straight." The mermaid spoke. "Next time you think of so much as dropping my key, you're dead."

Lucy paled in response as she replied. "It won't happen again."

However Zane was unaffected by her threats and simply glared at her. "Hey why don't you lay off? She didn't drop you're key, they were taken from here and thrown away by the guy on that ship and Lucy cared enough to get it back so why don't you show a bit of gratitude."

Zane's words made Aquarius glare at the child at growl a bit as Lucy flinched more. "Uh Zanes, that's really not necessary." The blond said nervously while floating away a bit.

"And just who do you think you are to tell me that?" She challenged as Zane gave her his own glare while showing off his rather sharp canine teeth.

"Someone who doesn't appreciate when other's treat their friends like that." He said which made Lucy pale out as Aquarius gained a look of anger as tick marks appeared on her forehead.

"Oh yeah!" Just then Aquarius started to collected water in her urn. Her eye gleamed a bit before she let out a scream and released all the water she collected. What resulted was a massive tidal wave that the slave ship got caught up in.

The wave reached the port beaching the ship as Aquarius hovered over the beach and looked around for where Lucy and Zane washed up. "How was that for you?" She said in a snarky tone.

"Not bad, not bad." However, looking up to the source of the voice, the spirit saw Zane carrying Lucy again while high in the air. "By the way, still high and dry up here."

Aquarius gritted her teeth and growled in response. "Little brat." She said through her teeth. After moment, she let out a 'tch' before turning away. "Don't call me for a while. I'm going on a week-long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's hot."

And then in a flash of blue light, Aquarius disappeared as Lucy said. "You don't have to rub it in!" With a look of irritation.

"Is she always like that?" Zane asked as he hovered down to the ground and setting Lucy down on the sand.

Lucy sighed in response and nodded. "You have no idea."

Meanwhile at the beached ship, the fake Salamander and his men were slowly getting up. With the fake Salamander looking over his shoulder, he saw that standing on the higher part of the ship was none other than Natsu with Happy and his shoulder.

Turning to the cat, Natsu told him "Go down with Zane and Lucy, I'll handle this guy."

"Aye sir!" And just then, Happy suddenly sprouted Angel-like wings and flew down over to the two he was told to go to.

"The cat can fly to?!" Lucy said in shock as Happy landed next to Zane.

"Yep, once again, we'll explain later." Zane told her as he watched the men from the ship slowly start to get up.

Meanwhile Natsu was looking down at the fake salamander with a face full of seriousness. "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?"

"So what's it to you?" The fake Salamander ask. He then started to look in between where Zane, Lucy and Happy were to where Natsu was. "Men, you handle those three, leave this guy to me."

"Sir!" All of the goons said before running over to the three making Lucy flinch while Zane and Happy kept there cool and watched.

Natsu let it happen as well as he gripped the sleeve of the red jacket he was wearing with Zane grabbing his white hoodie at the same time. "Let me get a closer look at your face." After saying that, Natsu and Zane tossed aside there jacket and hoodie respectively.

The fake Salamander simply smirked deviously while Lucy's jaw dropped as she saw the symbol on Zane's arm while Happy simply smiled and ate a fish while on her shoulder. "No way…" The blond muttered.

As the goons charged at the three, Zane cupped his hands together and leaned them back. All Lucy could do was stare as a purple sphere of energy formed in the boy's hands.

" **Galick Gun…FIRE!** " Zane then unleashed a massive beam of purple energy out of his hands. The goons stopped in place as they watched in fear as the beam got closer and could do nothing as it collided with them.

 _BOOM!_

An explosion was created and when the dust settled, all the goons were completely knocked out and weren't getting up anytime soon.

"That symbol…" Lucy said as she looked at the lower part of Zane's right arm and starred at the gold symbol on it with wide eyes.

" _Fairy Tail!"_

Meanwhile the fake Salamander watched in complete terror at the after math of the attack. He then flinched as Zane looked right at his eyes. "I know who you are now…" He said as the Fake Salamander's mouth gapped. "You're the Bora the Prominence. You were part of the Titan Nose guild but was kicked for bad behavior."

The fake Salamander, now revealed to be Bora back away at hearing the child say this before looking up to see Natsu looking at him viciously. "So that's why I've never seen you before. Because know this buddy! I'm Natsu a Fairy Tail Wizard! And here's the thing." Natsu then jumped down and started walking towards Bora. "I don't know what you're doing and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what. I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guilds name!"

Bora then smirked cockily as he looked Natsu right in the eye. "And what are you going to do about it? Stop me?" It was then that Bora spread his arms out and created a magic circle. " **Prominence typhoon!** "

They watched as purple flames collided with Natsu creating an explosion of fire. Lucy screamed out his name in concern and was about to run over to help but was stopped by Happy spreading his wings out and block Lucy.

Zane simply smirked and looked back at the blond girl. "Don't worry…things are just about to get more interesting."

Meanwhile all the girls that were on the ship started to run away screaming while Bora was smirking, think he'd won. "Well that's how it goes, the bigger the talk the weaker the man."

However just as Bora turned around…

"Aw, these flames are so gross. Are you sure you're a fire wizard? Because these are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted." Bora looked back only for his eyes to widen like dinner plates and his jaw to drop as he saw what was happening. All the flames were being sucked into Natsu's mouth…with said wizard _eating_ them.

Lucy was having a similar reaction to Bora as they all watched Natsu finished the fiery meal with an audible gulp. He then looked a Bora with a toothy grin. "Thanks for the grub poser."

"Wha-wha-wha-But how!?" Bora yelled in confusion and fear.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy revealed while Lucy looked in awe.

"I've never seen anything like that." Lucy stated with her mouth gapped as Zane smirked and chuckles a bit as he crossed his arms over his black gi.

"Just watch, you haven't seen anything yet." He told her making the girl gasp and watch with anticipation.

"Now I get a fire in my belly that's raging to get out." As Natsu said this, we punched his fist together and created a blazing red and orange colored magic circle that had a dragons face in the center. Just then flames started to surround Natsu as the Fairy Tail wizards crouched down as he reared his head back with his cheeks puffing up.

" **Fire…Dragon…ROOOOOOOAR!** "

Putting his hands over his mouth in a similar manner to a trumpeter, Natsu released a blazing hot stream of flames from his mouth. The result was a giant explosion that decimated the rest of the ship and created enough air pressure to blow Lucy and Happy back a hit bit while Zane just smirked and kept his arms crossed.

"See." Zane said making Lucy look at him. "That's how a real one does it."

Quickly figuring out what the boy meant, Lucy looked up at Natsu, who's eyes were glowing red through the smoke, with a dropped jaw. " _Salamander?!"_

Meanwhile Bora was able to just barley dodge the worst of the attack and was riding his own purple flames up into the air like before.

Natsu wasn't done however as he clenched his fist as fire covered them. "I hope you're paying attention! Because this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" Natsu then started charging at where Bora was with fist literally blazing.

" **Red Shower!** " Bora shouted, creating another magic cirle and sending spheres of purple fire at Natsu. However Natsu was able to dodge each one of them and create a magic circle under his feet and used it to leap up high into the air and punch Bora sending him flying into the town.

"So he eats fire and attacks with it?" Lucy ask as she watches the fight. "How does he do it, is it some kind of spell."

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." Happy explained with his paws on his hips.

"Yeah," Zane confirmed with a nod. "Natsu's fire magic is unlike anything else there is. His body can take on those of a dragons. An ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked as Bora got up with Natsu landing in front of him.

"In fact this type of magic was originally used to deal with dragons." Happy further explained.

" **Hell Prominence!** " Bora shouted while unleashing a huge scream of purple flames all throughout the town causing an explosion stream from the places he aimed at.

"It's called Dragon Slayer Magic." Zane continued. "Igneel was the one who taught it to him."

Natsu simply smirked when the smoke vanished and was shown to have taken no damage at all. Bora screamed as he created a big sphere of purple in his hands before throwing it at Natsu.

However the Fire Dragon Slayer caught the sphere in his hands and ate it up. "That was a hefty meal! Now I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!" Natsu claimed making Bora do a double take.

"You're gonna do what to me?!" The blue haired man shouted in response.

"Get ready!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his fist together again similar to last time while making another magic circle.

" **Fire Dragon…IRON FIST!** "

With his right hand igniting with far fiercer flames then last time, Natsu leapt high into the air, charging at Bora. When Natsu's fist connected with the other wizards face, he was sent shooting throughout the town before finally coming to stop inside the bell of the town's bell tower, making it chime loudly.

Meanwhile Lucy was watching in complete awe while Happy was stroking his whiskers. "Silly Natsu, everyone knows you smoke fish with smoke, note fire."

Zane rolled his eyes in response to the cat's claims. "Happy, that's hardly the issue right not, look." He pointed out while pointing to the town.

Lucy rose a brow but simply looked forward to see what was up. "He over did it!" She shouted as she looked at the burning remains of the building that were destroying during the fight.

"Aye!" Happy chirped innocently.

"Oh shut it cat!" Lucy responded.

Just then the sounds of many footsteps got everyone attention. Looking to the source they saw what looked like an army of knights each wearing an identical uniform of a blue and yellow striped uniform with a brown belt, gray sleeves with lighter gray gloves and helmet with each on carrying a sphere and shield.

"The army?!" Lucy gasped before she was swept off her feet by Natsu grabbing her arm and running away with Zane and Happy flying next to him.

"Come on we gotta get out of here!" The pinkette yelled as he dragged Lucy along with him.

"Hey where are you taking me?!" She demanded.

"Just come on. You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild didn't you?" Natsu asked making Lucy gasp the Fire Dragon Slayer and Monkey Tailed child smile brightly at here.

"Then let's go!"

Smiling widley, Lucy started to run with them with a smile on her face despite the army still chasing them.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy cheered.

"Last one to the guilds a rotten Gorian!" Zane said as he flew ahead of everyone.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as he followed his friends.

And together, the group of Natsu, Zane, and Happy were heading back to the guild hall with a soon to be new Guild member in tow.

* * *

 _ **Like I said, I had a lot of fun writing this. I think I did I good job on the first main story line chapter and I'm excited to write for the future arcs and other things I have planned. Remember to Fav, Follow and leave a review. And of course stay tuned for the next chapter...**_

 ** _"Natsu VS Zane_ _"_**


	5. Zane vs Natsu

_**Well this didn't take long to make did it, lol. Well Spring Break is upon me and other then Wednesday and Sunday where I'm scheduled to work I'm completely free this week to work on my stories. It's a miracle! Woohoo! Well I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

They don't know how on Earthland they got away, but somehow the group of Natsu, Happy, Zane, and Lucy had managed to outrun the freaking _army!_ But they did. Now all that was left to do was to actually get to the Fairy Tail Guild. And that they did, and that's where we can find our group of 4 right now.

The group was standing right in front of the doors of the Guild hall while looking up and the fairy that said 'Fairy Tail' in blue letters with a heart on the top of the sine and a silhouette of a Fairy with a tail on each side.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy. Pretty cool huh?" Zane said as Lucy, who was dragging along a suitcase, was staring the Guild Hall with a wide smile.

However Lucy was unaware of what would happen next. Natsu suddenly came up to the doors and kicked them open shouting. "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"

Followed by Happy saying. "We're home!"

Lucy got a good look of the inside and saw the guildhall. It was two stories with the first one being all she could see. There was a bar in the back and tables all over the hall filled with people eating and drinking. Especially the later as the smell of alcohol filled the hall.

While quite a few members of the guild reacted to Natsu's entrance and laughed and waved at him, some of them simply kept doing what they were doing.

Lucy smiled bright as a guild member with buckteeth looked towards the Fire Dragon Slayer. "So I heard you guys went all out in Hargeon Natsu. Had to go starting trou-"

However before he could finish, Natsu suddenly jumped up to the bucked tooth and kicked him right in the face sending him flying into a table leaving him in the wooden rubble that was created with the food and mugs that were one it falling to the floor.

Meanwhile Lucy was taken back and raised her hands up while Zane just chuckled with Happy simply smiling. "Why'd you do that?!" The blond asked at seeing the sudden act of violence to what she assumed was a fellow guild member.

However Natsu didn't respond to Lucy and simply shouted where the buck toothed member landed. "You lied about that salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

It was then that the member shot up from the rubble and yelled back at the pinkette. "Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here!" He retorted with a tick mark on his head. "I was just passing along a rumor I heard!"

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!" Natsu yelled back even more irritated as the guild members simply looked at the scene unfold with Lucy having her mouth agape and Zane continuing to laugh.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?! LET'S GO!"

And just like that the two started brawling with a bunch of other members getting in the crossfire and causing them to start fighting as well. While Happy tried to speak up, he was almost immediately interrupted by another member of the guild flying into him.

Meanwhile Lucy's expression turned to one of awe as she looked on at the massive brawl the guild had gotten themselves into. "I can't believe it. I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall!"

"Well believe Lucy." Zane said with a smile as he looked up at the girl. "This is what the one and only Fairy Tail looks like." The boy added with pride in his voice.

It was then that a certain onyx-black hair guild member spoke up. "So, Natsu finally made it back, huh?" None other than Gray Fullbuster spoke up…wearing only underwear.

The sight made Zane start laughing again as Lucy blush and flinched, unable to look away. It was then that Gray started walking towards the fight cloud where Natsu was as Lucy sweat dropped and a certain drinker spoke up to Gray.

"Gray, your clothes?" Cana, who was drinking a glass of wine, spoke up.

"I don't have time for that!" Gray retorted at the massive alcoholic.

Cana let out a sigh in response. "This is why I don't date the men here, they have no class." She says…before starting to chug down a whole barrel of beer with Lucy watching with widened eyes and jaw dropped.

Zane simply sighed with a smile and shook her head. "Meet Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker Cana Alberona. Certainly has the world's most powerful liver."

"Damn right kid." Cana said back with a smirk as she lifted her head away from the barrel.

Meanwhile Gray and walked to wearing Natsu was, with the pinkette currently beating up the buck toothed member, and shouted "Come here and fight me Natsu!"

"Not until you put some cloths on!" The Dragon Slayer retorted.

As Lucy and Zane watched it all happen, a voice behind them spoke up. "Welcome back champ."

Looking behind them, they saw a very tall man with dark skin, white spiky hair and wearing blue pants and blue coat with the kanji for No. 1 on the back of it. Zane gave a small smile to the man as he looked up at him. "Hey Uncle Elf."

Lucy's eyes widened at the information. "Uncle?" She whispered to herself.

Elfman gave his own smile to Zane before looking up at the rest of the guild and frowning. "It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." He said before flexing. "I'm a real man! Want to me to prove it to ya!"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Lucy said with a sigh with Zane not commenting.

"Stay outta this!" Natsu and Gray spoke in unison before punching Elfman at the same time, sending him flying leaving Lucy to see how easily the tall man was knocked out.

Just then they heard the giggling on girls and looked behind them to see two girls under the arms of a man with orange hair and hazzle eyes with glasses over them. He wore a green jacket with fur trimming around the neck area, and red shirt with flower motifs on it as well as black jeans and brown shoes. "It's just so nosy around here." He said suavely to the girls around him.

However just then, he was hit with a glass to the forehead making the girls gasp. "Are you ok Loke?" One of the girls asked, calling out his name.

Loke's response as simply getting up and walking to the fight area, but not before turning to the two girls and saying. "I'm gonna go fight, only to protect you two." He told them with the girls wishing him good luck.

Just then Lucy pulled out a magazine that listed 'Popular Bachelors' and crossed out Loke's picture. "He's definitely off my list."

"Probably smart." Zane simply said as he watched Loke walk off into the brawl.

It was then that Lucy gave an irritated sigh. "What the heck is wrong with these people?" She asked while watching the massive brawl take place. "There's not a single sane person in this whole place."

Zane simply shrugged his shoulders in response. "That's just the way things are around here." Just then he cracked his neck before walking forward. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

Lucy quitting caught on to what Zane was doing and looked at him with widened eyes. "You're gonna fight to?!"

Zane smirked before cracking his knuckles. "Well yeah, of course. Wish me luck." However before Zane could do forward…

"Zane! You're back!" Suddenly the 12-year-old was pulled back with arms wrapping tight around him and his face pulled into two soft orbs. "I heard what happened in Hargeon and I was so worried something happened to you!"

Zane blushed in response but still smiled and put his own arms around the one holding him. "Its fine Mom nothing bad happened, just a little scuffle is all."

However Lucy had stars in her eyes at who she was looking at. The one hugging Zane was a women a little below average in height, with long weight hair with two side bangs going down to her large chest. Her hair had an upward ponytail above her forehead and large blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless maroon dress that went down to her ankles with a big pink bow around her chest and another on around her waist along with a necklace around her neck that had a blue oval gem on it along with high heels that match her dress and bracelet made of white flowers on her right wrist.

Lucy started at the women star struck before speaking up. "It's Mirajane! In the flesh!"

Mira looked up from her son before looking at Lucy and giving her a warm smiling, but not releasing Zane from her embrace. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you? Are you new here?" She asked sweetly.

Lucy nodded eagerly before, once again, speaking up. "Yeah I'm Lucy and…hold on…" It was then Lucy realized what Zane had said to Mira. "Hold on…d-did y-y-you say…mom?"

Zane blushed harder but gave Lucy a nod and small smile. "Hehe, yeah. Another thing I forgot to mention is that my full name is Zane Strauss…like Mirajane Strauss, her son."

Lucy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her jaw would have dropped to the floor if possible. Mirajane simply giggles sweetly while pulling Zane deeper into the hug. "Yep, Zane here is my precious baby boy." She said before giving her son a big kiss on the cheek.

Zane's face turned red in slight embarrassment, but the 12-year-old made no protest to the motherly love of Mirajane and simply loved away from Lucy with a small but embarrassed smile on his face.

Lucy continued to stare on in disbelief. "M-M-M-Mirjane's son…" She muttered out before looking at the white haired women. "I didn't even know you were married. Sorcerer Weekly never mentioned anything like that."

However Mira simply giggled in response getting a confused head tilt from Lucy. "Oh-no, it's nothing like that. Zane's adopted."

Lucy was taken aback a little before letting out an awkward chuckle before scratching her cheek. "Yeah I guess that makes more sense."

Zane let out a small chuckle to before looking at Lucy. "Yeah I guess it's sorta my fault for forgetting to tell you. Sorry about that."

Lucy simply waved him off and gave the boy a small smile. "Hey it's fine. No need to worry." As she said that, a loud crash from the fight behind them caused Lucy to flinch and turn to Mira. "So hey, don't you think we should stop them?"

"Oh they always get like this." Mira said after finally letting her son go from the hug. "I'd just leave them alone."

However just as Mira said that, the body of Elfman came flying towards her and crashed in her. This left the two Strauss siblings knocked out in the remains of a wooden. Lucy screamed as she watched it happened, however soon heard complete silence.

Looking back, she saw that all the guild members looked to the seen with eyes widened in…fear? Lucy was confused at first but a sudden feeling of darkness caused her to shiver. Looking to the source, she flinched to see Zane with a dark aura covering him.

Turning his head back slight, the boy's eyes glinted and faster than anyone could….

 _ **SMASH!**_

" _ **WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING ASSHOLES!**_ "

Zane's voice practically roared as he suddenly went to town on the rest of the guild hall. Screams of terror echoed through the hall as Zane went to work. They really should have been more careful. One thing everyone in the guild knew...

Hurt Mira in any way, shape, or form…things will be hell for you once Zane gets to work.

Lucy watched as the fighting continued, or in Zane's case a one sided massacre, when suddenly Gray was thrown into Lucy…butt naked. Natsu smirked as he twirled Gray's boxers around his fingers as Gray yelled at him. "GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR YOU JERK!"

Lucy tried to cover her eyes as her face turned red as Gray suddenly stepped up to her. "Excuse me miss but may I please borrow your underwear?" He asked Lucy who proceeded to suddenly grab a large folding fan and smack him away.

"AS IF!" The blond yelled before being scooped up into the arms of Loke.

"These guys are all so insensitive, a women has needs." Loke said in a flirty matter before being punched away by Elfman, who had gotten up.

"Real men speak with their fist Loke!" Elfman stated before being kicked away by Natsu.

"I told ya to butt out!" The pinkette yelled.

"Aye!" Happy suddenly chirped in.

Just then Cana sighed irritably before turning to where the fight was. "It's so noisy." Just then she pulled out a card which proceeded to glow and create a blueish green magic circle. "That's enough you guy's I suggest you all knock it off."

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Gray said as he put his fist to his open palm, creating a cold mist and an ice blue magic circle.

Elfman shouted as a purple magic circle surrounded his right arm causing it to change and become covered in stone.

"Such a nuisance." Loke muttered as he rubbed a ring on his finger causing it to glow and create a green magic circle.

It was then Natsu's turned as he covered his fist in fire and challenged the group. "I'm ready for ya!"

Meanwhile Zane was simply beating up random guild members in the group as Lucy held up Happy as a living shield. "Do they always fight like this?" The blond asked in a panicked tone as Happy just had an unfazed smile on his face.

"Uh-huh." The cat shield responded causing Lucy to sweat drop.

"You don't sound all too worried." She spoke back.

However just then a loud stomp caused everyone to stop fighting and everyone looked to see a giant creature with white pupiless eyes and what looked like horns on its head looking down on everyone. " **Would you fools stop bickering like children?!** "It spoke in a deep voice.

The giant then looked at Zane, who was holding two guild members by their neck and looked the boy in the eyes. " **Zane, put them down.** "

Zane sighed, but nodded his head and released the two guild members from his grasp. "Sorry Grandpa."

Lucy, who was looking in completely horror at the giant, looked to Zane with complete shock. "GRANDPA?!"

This got the giants attention as he looked towards Lucy. " **Ah, and who might you be?** " He asked.

Lucy was two intimidated to speak, luckily Mira, who had gotten up and looked to be psycially unharm, and spoke to the giant with a sweet smile and voice. "Oh I'm sorry master I didn't know you were still here." He said before gesturing to the blond. "This is Lucy."

The giant looked at Lucy and hummed, making her flinch, before the sound of laughter caught everyone's attention. They looked to see it was Natsu who was laughing and putting his hands on his hips in victory. "Hahaha, talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round you guys." However Natsu was suddenly stomped on by the giant instantly shutting Natsu up and making Lucy gasp.

The giant then looked back at Lucy. " **So, a new recruit huh?** "

"Yes sir." Lucy flinched in fear.

Suddenly the giant started grunting making Lucy whimper in fear. However she then saw that the giant was shrinking and Lucy was aghast to see the giant turn into a short old man. He wore an orange jacket with blue cuffs over a white t-shirt with the Fairy Tail mark on it. He also had orange shorts and elf-like shoes along with an orange and blue stripped jester hat.

Once he finished shrinking, the old man looked up to Lucy and waved his hand forward at her. "Nice to meet ya, Lucy was it?"

"He's tiny!" Lucy said in surprise. "This little guy's really in charge here?"

"Of course he is." Mira said simply but with a smile still on her face. "He's the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov. Oh and in case you were wondering, Zane likes to call him Grandpa."

Just then, they watched as Makarov back flipped high into the air to the second floor…only to fall on his back on the railing. However he quickly got up and cleared his throat.

Everyone watched in activation as Makarov spoke up, his voice sounding rather angry. "You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clods." He shouted at everyone. "Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time." Makarov then proceeded to pull out a large stack of papers. "This is the biggest set of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!"

Everyone in the guild had different reactions. Some crossed their arms and looked away, some looked down in shame, and others starting muttering quietly.

But, just as Makarov was shaking angrily, she drew a long breath before saying. "However…" It was then that he used magic to light the paper on fire. "I say to heck with the magic council." Makarov chuckled as he threw the flaming papers into the air leaving Natsu to jump high and catch them in his mouth and snack down.

"Know listen up!" Makarov announced getting all eyes on him. "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kinda of miraculous power, it's a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization."

"To preform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should come out of your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in."

" _Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild Number One!"_

It was then that Makarov raised his hand in the hair while raising his index finger high with the rest of the guild cheering and doing the same as they smiled in laugh with Lucy soon joining in.

* * *

Later that day, Lucy was almost instantly welcomed into the guild, much to the blond girls delight, and now she was getting her guild mark stamped on the back of her right hand in pink. Mira, with Zane standing next to her, had just finished stamping it on and Lucy gasped happily as she looked at her new guild mark.

"There." Mira said happily. "Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail."

"Welcome to the guild Lucy!" Zane said with a big smile as Lucy tuned to them.

"Thanks so much you guys." Lucy said happily as she went off to go show Natsu.

Mira and Zane couldn't help but look at each other and giggle and the new guild member's enthusiasm. It was then Mira sighed before her face turned into a sad frown. "You know, you should have told me you were going with Natsu and Happy."

Zane stopped laughing and looked down sadly. "I know."

Mira sighed again before giving a small smile and going down to her son's level and rubbing his head. "I just worry about you ya know? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Zane smiled at her and nodded. "Thanks Mom. I just got excited about it is all, I'm sorry."

Mira's response was hugging her son which Zane instantly returned. "It's ok. Just tell me next time ok?"

Zane smiled as leaned more into his mother's embrace. "I will."

The two then separated and almost immediately after, a loud rumbling sound was heard. Zane blushed in embarrassment while Mira giggled. "I know that sound anywhere, someone hungry?" She said while putting her hands on her hips. Zane laughed nervously and while Mira smiled. "Well lucky for you your mother's already prepared some food for when you came back."

Zane smiled wildly as he was quickly to follow his mother to the bar area. Zane quickly took a seat next to his uncle as Mira went behind the bar. Going under the counter, Mira pulled up a big plate of food while also handing Zane a big glass of Orange Juice. "Here you go sweetie, eat as much as you want."

Zane licked his lips before saying "Thanks Mom!" And quickly eating his fill.

Elfman chuckled as he patted Zane on the head. "Now that's how a real man eats."

After about 15 minutes, Zane finished his meal and juice and sighed contently as Mira took his tray and cup. "Thanks mom, you always make the best food."

"You bet I do." Mira couldn't help but say proudly. And just then…

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" Everyone at the bar, including Makarov after he swallowed some beer from his mug, looked to see a boy younger then Zane with dark purple hair, a green shirt with an yellow S on it, dark orange shorts and blue sandals.

"You're starting to get on my nerves Romeo." Makarov said to child, now known as Romeo. "You're a wizards son, have faith in your father."

"But Sir, he said he'd be back in 3 days. And he's been gone for over a week now!" Romeo retorted.

Makarov hummed in thought. "If I remember correctly Macao took the job on Mount Hakobe."

"That's right!" Romeo confirmed. "That's not that far from here, so why won't someone go look for him?"

It was then that Makarov started yelling. "Listen kid, your old man's a wizard. And like other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself." He told the child as Natsu looked on from the request board with a neutral expression while Mira and Zane lowered their heads with saddened expressions. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

It was then that tears started to fall from Romeo's face as he suddenly slugged Makarov right in the face. "JERK!" It was then that Romeo started to run out of the guild hall in a way that brought up some bad memories for Zane. "I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone could only watch as the kid stormed out of the guild hall. Lucy looked back before saying. "Geez that must be rough."

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he is really worried." Mira said as she washed a dish making everyone turn to her.

Zane couldn't help but look down and mutter. "Yeah right." Mira turned to her son as he continued. "If he was then he'd at least send someone to see if he was ok instead of sitting and doing nothing."

"Zane." Mira said gently but firmly. "You know that's not true, I know how you feel but you know how these kinds of situations are." She explained. Zane's face turned sad again as he lowered his head with Mira giving his hair a light ruffle and his forehead a light kiss.

Just then a loud crashing sound got everyone's attention and they look to see Natsu and punched the request board leaving a large crack where he punch. "Hey, you almost destroyed the board Natsu!" Nab, who was at the request board, told the pinkette.

However Natsu ignored him as he started to walked the opposite direction and out the guild hall with Happy following. Makarov sighed as Nab leaned on the bar next to him. "This doesn't look good master, you know how he can be." Nab said as they watched Natsu and Happy left the guild hall. "I bet he's going up to Mount Hakobe to save Macao."

"When is that kid gonna grow up." The buck toothed member question while holding a mug of beer.

"Who knows," Nab said as he started to scratch the back of his head. "Looking for Macao isn't gonna do anything except hurt his pride."

It was then Makarov opened his right eye to look at the tribal looking man. "Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be."

After hearing everything, Lucy asked "Why did Natsu get so upset?"

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mira answered making Lucy turn to the bar maid. "I think he sees himself in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss."

"Really?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yes," Mira nodded. "Years ago, Natsu's father left him and never came back."

"What?" The blond gasped.

"Well, technically it wasn't his real father, but the one who raised him." It was then Mira turned around over to Lucy with an awkward smile. "It was actually a dragon."

This made Lucy gasp and stand up from his stool on the bar. "What?! Natsu was really raised by a dragon."

Mira nodded and continued explaining. "When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering the forest. He took him in and taught him all about language, culture, and magic."

Mira then lowered her head as a frown came over her face. "But one day, the dragon left and never returned."

"So, that dragon must have been Igneel!" Lucy deduced, remembering the reason why Natsu was in Hargeon in the first place.

"That's right." Mira confirmed. "And Natsu lives for the day when he can finally see him again. It's kind of cute don't you think?" Mira said with a small giggle getting Lucy a small smile on her face.

"I'm not too different either." Both girls as well as Elfman turned to Zane as he spoke. "Having someone just leave you."

"Zane…" Mira said sadly as Zane went on.

"Grandpa found me in the middle of the woods. No one else in sight…just…left there." The monkey tailed boy explained as Lucy's expression saddened. "My birth parents just abandoned me, and if Grandpa hadn't found me…"

Zane couldn't think of anything to see next as the words were caught on his throat. But he was brought out of it when he felt his mother softly hold his hand and his uncle place his hand on his hands.

"You have us Champ." Elfman said while giving his nephew a small smile.

"And we'll always be here for you sweetie." Mira told her son.

This got Zane to smile as he nodded. "Thanks Mom, thanks Uncle Elf." He said as his family looked at him with smiles with Mira softly kissing his cheek.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the sight before she got up and started heading out. "Where are you going?" Elfman asked as Lucy looked back at the Strauss's.

"I'm going to go help Natsu. He might need some back up." Lucy explained. The Strauss family looked at each other before looking to Lucy and smiling.

"Ok, good luck!" Mira cheered to her as Lucy gave them a thumbs up before running after the pinkette.

After watching the blond leave, Mira turned to her son with a concerned expression. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked in a worried tone.

Zane took a deep breathe before nodding with a small smile. "Yeah…I'm alright. I just…zoned out for a bit there." He answered leaving Mira and Elfman to look at each other before turning to Zane with small smiles.

"Just remember little man, if you ever need someone to talk to, you come to us." Elfman told him with a smirk as he pointed a thumb to himself.

Zane simply smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah."

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT EVENING**_

The sun was now setting over Magnolia, Zane and Mirajane were see walking through the streets each holding a bag of groceries. While Mirajane had her usual sweet smile on her, Zane was looking down at the ground. Mira noticed this and looked down to her son. "Something wrong."

Zane looked up to look at his mother's eyes. "I guess I'm just worried about Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. They've been gone all day." Zane answered.

Mira simply smiled warmly at him and rubbed his head. "There's no need to worry, it's Natsu after all and with Lucy with him I'm sure things will be just fine."

Zane thought about it for a bit before releasing a smile. "Yeah, you're right Mom." Zane said making Mira release a happy giggle. "I just hope they can find-

"DAD!"

Zane and Mira's eyes widen at the voice. Nodding to each other, they ran to the source and gasped at the sight. There they saw none other than Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, but also Romeo with the young boy jumping on and wrapping the arms around the neck of a man while shedding tears.

The man was of average height with dark blue hair that was slicked back and light facial hair. He had lightly tanned skin and wore a white jacket that was blue on the inside. He had a basic black shirt and brown pants with a white belt and also wore a silver necklace that had a big S attached to his. It was none other than Macao Conbolt, Romeo's father.

"Dad! You're back!" Romeo cried out as he held onto his father tightly. "I'm so sorry dad."

Meanwhile Mira and Zane just watched as they both made small smiles on their faces. "They actually brought him back." Zane muttered to himself as they watched the scene unfold.

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao told his son as he held his child close.

"I can handle it." Romeo sobbed out. "Because I'm a wizards son."

It was then Macao pulled away a bit so he can look at his sons face with a smirk. "The next time those bullies pick on you, here's what I want you to say. Can your old man defeat 19 monsters by himself? Because mine can."

Romeo couldn't help but give a toothy smirk and nod his head. Mira and Zane watched as Natsu, Happy and Lucy walked away while Romeo called out to them and thank them.

After watching it, Zane gently set the bag of grocery's done before give her mother a tight hug around her waist. Mira giggled happily in response and held her son close. "Hey, now what's this all about." She asked playfully.

Zane simply smiled in response. "Nothing." He said simply. "I just love you Mom."

Mira smiled warmly and pulled her son more into her embrace. "I love you to Zane."

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

The next morning at the Guild Hall, Zane and Lucy were sitting next to each other at the bar area with the blond girl reading through some sort of catalog. "What're you looking at Lucy?" Zane asked with interest.

"Well I have to find a place to live." Lucy said simply as she started eyeing on thing on the catalog with interest. "Can't just stay at a motel now can I?"

It was then Mira finished wiping down a glass and looked at the blond. "Why not just stay in the Fairy Tail female dormitory Fairy Hills?" The bar maid asked.

Lucy sweat drop as she remembered looking at that place but almost immediately deciding to look elsewhere. "100,000 jewels a month just seems a bit steep for me." She stated as she remembered the rent for that place per month. "Besides I found this nice place not too far from the guild that's only 70,000 jewels a month!"

The mother and son duo smiled happily after hearing that. "Well that's good to hear." Mira said with Zane simply nodding.

Meanwhile Natsu and Happy were sitting by a nearby table with the former having his head down with a bored expression on his face and the latter happily munching down on a fish. "I'm bored." Natsu groaned out as Happy ate.

"Aye." Happy agreed with his usual expression on his face.

Natsu lifted his head from the table and looked around the guild. He just had to find something to do otherwise he'd die of boredom. He found Macao and Romeo on one table chatting with Macao's friend Wakaba. Gray and Elfman were off on another table chatting with each other. Cana was drinking by the barrel and Loke was hitting on chicks…no surprise for either of those.

However it was then that Natsu eyed a certain monkey tailed child. Grinning wildy, Natsu stood up with Happy soon following with both of them making their way toward Zane.

While Zane, Lucy, and Mira were talking, Zane sense the energy of a certain Dragon Slayer moving towards him and looked back to his pink haired friend with a smile. "Hey Natsu, what's up?"

Natsu wasted no times in punching his palm to his open fist and grinned. "Alright Zane it's time show me what ya got!"

Lucy was taken aback by this and looked to Natsu like he was crazy. "You're challenging him to a fight?!"

Natsu simply shrugged and acted like it was normal. "Well yeah, there's nothing to do today so why not? Come on Zane, don't chicken out."

Before the 12-year-old could response, Mira stepped from the back of the bar and looked to the Dragon Slayer with a glare that made him flinch. "Now listen hear Natsu Dragneel, not even less than two days ago you took my son to a trip to Hargeon _without_ my permission and now you're asking him to fight you?"

Natsu held his hands up as he back up a bit. "Come on it's not like anything bad happened to the kid. Besides it's just a fight, what's the big deal?"

Suddenly Mira was covered in a dark aura that made not only Natsu, but Lucy pale out as well. ' _Woah, didn't know Mirajane could be this scary!'_ Lucy thought as she tried to make herself smaller as to not get caught up in any potential crossfire.

Before Mira could say anything Zane stepped up with a smile and looked towards Natsu. "Sure Natsu, I'll fight ya."

Mira and Lucy were taken back a bit while Natsu forgot about all the fear Mira placed in her and smiled widely. "Alright!"

However Mira wasn't so willing with the idea. "Hang on I'm not so sure about this." The mother pleaded, but just as he did her brother, who listened in along with Gray, spoke up.

"Come on Mira, the kid's man enough to handle a simple fight." Elfman encouraged.

"Yeah and you know I'm always down for seeing flame brain to get his butt kicked." Gray commented with a smirk getting a growl from Natsu.

Mira tried to think of a retort, but before she could Zane spoke up. "Please Mom. I've done it before, what makes this any different."

Eventually, Mira let out a sigh and nodded her head. "Alright you two can fight." She said making Natsu and Zane smile widely. " _But_." She said immediately afterwards. "If things go too far I'm putting an end to it."

"Alright!" Natsu cheered, not giving Mira's conditions much thought.

Zane sweat dropped but still couldn't help but smile and nod. "Alright, thanks Mom."

Mira gave a small nod as she still had a slightly worried expression on her face. It was then Elfman stood up on the table he and Gray were at and announced. "LISTEN UP EVERYONE! MY MANLY NEPHEW AND NATSU ARE GONNA FIGHT OUT BACK! WHO WANT'S TO WATCH?!"

The response was immediate as most of the guild hall broke out into an excited cheer. "Hell yeah! I'm down!" A random member yelled.

"I'll collect everyone's bets!" Cana yelled as she picked up a barrel of booze and started to move to the backyard of the Guild where the fight would take place.

"I'll be the referee." Makarov announced as he went ahead of all of his guild members.

Meanwhile Lucy only stared on in complete disbelief as the guild members head out back. "But-but, they're really just gonna fight? But Zane's a kid?"

"Famous last words." Gray commented as he walked next to Lucy. "Trust me, once you see Zane in action you'll see just how scary that kid can get."

Lucy rose her brow in interest but also gulped a little at Gray's words. Guess she might as well go check it out.

* * *

Once outside, Zane and Natsu stood several yards about and simply starred each other down with smirks. The rest of the guild has set up some crates and benches so they could watch the fight in comfort.

Meanwhile Cana was sitting to the side with a small board and a large pile of money behind her. The board was divided in two with one half having Zane's name and the other Natsu with the names of various guild members under them. The pile of money behind the female alcoholic was the money people were betting on the fight.

"One bet for Natsu please!" Happy said while handing Cana a small stack of cash and said women writing Happy's name under Natsu.

After Happy Elfman stood up and dropped a large pile of cash down. "Large bet on my manly nephew!" He said confidently and putting his name under his nephew.

Meanwhile Macao and Wakaba were chatting with each other, commenting about each other's bets. "Heh, I just keep making money from you, Zane's gonna destroy Natsu." Wakaba said in a sure tone with taking a huff from his pipe.

Macao chuckled in response. "Look I know Zane is strong and all but Natsu's got age and experience over the kid."

Meanwhile Lucy still couldn't believe what was happening. Zane, a 12-year-old, was going to fight Natsu, the person she witness destroy of bunch of Hargeon and take down a Vulcan all on his own. "So who did you bet on?" Gray asked, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"I didn't bet on anyone!" Lucy yelled at the onyx haired guild member.

Gray rolled his eyes in response. "Come on, get into the spirit of things would ya."

Before Lucy could retort, the blond's face suddenly went red as she noticed something about Gray. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CLOTHES?!"

"Huh?" Gray said confused before flinching when he saw we was wearing nothing but his underwear. "Not again!"

"Alright I got everyone's bets!" Cana announced, after Gray got his clothes back on. Everyone looked to see the rather big pile of cash behind Cana and saw the board with everyone's bets on it. It was mostly even but there seemed to be a little more on Zane's side.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are Natsu!" Zane called out as he got into a fighting pose.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu announced as he got into his own fighting pose.

It was then that Master Makarov stepped up in between the two fighters and raised his hand into the air. "May the fight between Natsu Dragneel and Zane Strauss…BEGIN!" chopping his hand down, Makarov officially started the fight and quickly went back to where the rest of the spectators were.

Zane and Natsu wasted no time and quickly charged at each other, once they were in range, Natsu was the first to try and attack and tried to deliver a left hook to Zane. However Zane reacted quickly enough and dodged to the side and proceeded to grab Natsu's wrist.

The boy attempted to throw Natsu over his shoulder but as he lifted him into the air, the Dragon Slayer spun around in midair and managed to land on his feet and with Zane's hand still on his wrist, he lifted his left arm up and strongly whipped it to the side and threw Zane off. The 12-year-old responded by flipping midair and landing on his feet a bit away from Natsu.

Zane quickly stepped up his game and started to fly towards the pinkette. Natsu simply grinned as he watched Zane incoming and when he came into ranged, Natsu used his right fist to punch the incoming Strauss boy. However Natsu's fist went right through Zane and the boy seemed to just disappear. Natsu was caught off guard enough for suddenly Zane to appear in front of him again and the 12-year-old delivered a strong uppercut to Natsu, sending the Dragon Slayer into the air and landing the first blow of the match.

Lucy watched in awe at what just happened. "Woah what was that?" She asked after witnessing Zane appearing and disappearing before going in for an actual blow.

"That was his after image technique." Mira explained as she watched the fight with her arms crossed. "He moves fast enough that it leaves an image of him behind."

That made Lucy's eyes go wide. Did Zane seriously go fast enough to leave an image of himself behind just then? It was completely insane, how fast was he going?!

Meanwhile Natsu, after crashing into the ground, quickly got up and rubbed his jaw. "So using cheap tricks now huh?" He said irritably as Zane smirked.

"Not my fault you can't keep up." Zane said in a confident tone as he got into a fighting pose again.

Natsu growled as he leaned back, preparing to attack. "Oh we'll see about that kid!" It was then Natsu created a magic circle under his feet and used it to launch himself at Zane at high speeds.

The Dragon Slayer tried to land another punch at Zane, but the boy blocked it with his arms. However Natsu used this to his advantage. Using the remaining momentum, Natsu flipped up into the air and Zane was un-prepared when Natsu landed a solid kick to his head.

Natsu used the opportunity of Zane becoming stunned and grabbed the boys arm and spun him around and punched Zane in the gut and sent the 12-year-old flying.

Despite being a bit dazed, Zane recovered in midair and landed on his feet as he rubbed his stomach. "Hehe, you've definitely gotten stronger Natsu." Zane compliment as he held his arm out with an open palm. "But I've been learning some new tricks myself."

Zane then started to wave his other hand over his palm. In doing so, a blue energy sphere was created. Smirking, Zane then threw the ball. " **Spirit Ball!** "

Natsu smiled cockily as he watched the sphere come closer and then jump in the air over the ball. "You missed!"

However Zane kept his confident expression as he raised two fingers from his right hand in the air. "Did I?" Suddenly Zane bended his fingers to point upward and everyone watched as the Spirit Ball suddenly changed direction and started heading up.

Natsu looked down and noticed this and quickly dodged in midair as his eyes widened. "What the heck?!" As Natsu landed on the ground, Zane continued to move his two fingers around and the Spirit Ball followed the directions and started to chase Natsu as the Dragon Slayer started to run away.

"It's chasing me!" He yelled as no matter how much he change the direction he was running in, the Spirit Ball followed him while Zane couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Forming a plan in his hand, Zane suddenly ordered the Spirit Ball to go high into the air. With Natsu still think it was chasing him, Zane quickly sped in front of the Fire Dragon Slayer and put both of his hands to his forehead. " **Solar Flare!** "

Suddenly a bright flash of light was created from Zane's attack which caused the guild members watching to look away from the bright flash of light. However Natsu, being right in front of it, was unable to shield his eyes as he was quickly blind. "Shit!" He cursed as he covered his eyes and tried to regain his vision.

Zane smirked in victory as he then ordered the Spirit Ball, which started to fall from the sky, and ordered to come in full speed at Natsu's back. In connect and a large explosion was created as Natsu was hit with the full force of the attack and was sent flying in the direction Zane was at.

Zane used things as he held out his right fist which Natsu was sent flying right into forcing the Dragon Slayer's eyes open wide as well as making him cough up spit.

Zane couldn't help but smirk as he looked up at Natsu. "Had enough yet?" The monkey tailed child challenged.

Natsu didn't respond more a second, but then in a barely audible voice, the pinkette said. "Fire…Dragons…"

"Huh?" Zane said as he tried to make out what Natsu said. However…

" **ROOOOOOAR!** " Suddenly Zane was met with a strong breath of fire right at his face and when it cleared, Zane was seen with soot over his face while looking quite daze.

"Not even close kid!" Natsu responded before rearing his right hand back. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu then struck Zane right in the cheek with the magical attack and was sent flying.

Natsu was quick on the boy's tail and jumped and reared both of his arm back and created long streams of flames from them before swiping his arms forward and launching the flame streams. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

As the flames came closer to the 12-year-old, Zane got his concentration back as he cupper his hands together and, still in midar, charged his attack. " **Galick Gun…FIRE!** " Firing the purple energy beam, it easily dissipated the streams of flames and was sent at Natsu.

Generating flames on his feet, Natsu used the propulsion to dodge the attack and charge at Zane. Zane was expecting another Iron Fist but his eyes widened as he saw Natsu flipped upside down and lit his right leg on fire.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon!** " Natsu then preformed an upside axe kick, but Zane's reflexes proved enough as he created a sphere on energy in his right hand and connected it with the incoming kick leaving the two attacks to collided and create a giant explosion sending both fighters back.

Meanwhile the guild just continued watching in excitement with Lucy's jaw being dropped. "This is crazy!" She could hardly keep up with the action as Zane and Natsu kept going strong.

"Told ya it'd being exciting." Gray said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Just then Lucy looked to Mira and flinched a bit as she saw that the mother of Zane looked like she was restraining herself. And the blond noticed how Mira flinched and tighten her hold on her dress every time Zane hit.

Back with the fight, Natsu and Zane charged at each other again. As they were speeding at each other, Natsu's entire body was covered in flames with the flames covering his head shaping to look like a blade. " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

Meanwhile Zane's body was covered with a powerful white aura as Zane directed his energy to his right hand. When the two came into range with each other, there physical attacks collided and what resulted was a giant explosion making everyone watching stand their ground and cover their face to avoid being blown away.

"What happened?" Lucy asked as the smoke started to slowly clear.

Once it cleared, everyone saw Nastu and Zane starring each other done. Both breathing heavily and their body having clear damage from the battle. Both fighters couldn't help but smirk as they looked each other in the eye.

"Still got it huh Natsu." Zane said in between breathes.

"Not so bad yourself kid." Natsu compliment with a toothy smirk.

Zane couldn't help but laugh as he planted his feet firmly and the ground and clenched his fist and smirked at Natsu. "But I think it's time I bust out something I've been wanting to try out."

Natsu couldn't help but get excited as he look at Zane in anticipation. "What went might that be?"

Zane kept the same expression as he stiffened his body up and held his ground. Everyone watching waited in the same anticipation as Natsu. Just then, Zane opened his eyes and spoke.

"Now I'll show you the **Kai-o-ken**!"

Just then Zane was enveloped in a bright red and powerful aura. Everyone could have sworn they felt the ground start to shake after Zane activated the move.

Meanwhile Natsu couldn't help but tilt his head in wonder. "Uh, Kai-o-what?" The pinkette asked after hearing and seeing the new technique.

Zane chuckled in response. " **Kai-o-ken**." He corrected. "I learned it just a few days ago from another one of those dreams I have. Basically what it does is increase my strength, speed, and sense, and all the other traits I use in a fight!"

Everyone, even Natsu, Mira, and Makarov, gasped at this information. A move that could do all that just all of a sudden. This kid just kept getting stronger and stronger with even more surprises.

"Here it comes!" Zane warned. Natsu was about to react, Zane was right in front of him, quicker than the blink of an eye. Natsu was given no chance to defend as Zane punched Natsu right in the face.

This was soon followed by a barrage of kicks and punches to the Dragon Slayer as all of Zane's attack just seemed to be blurs by the watchers, who still couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Zane finally set Natsu flying with a round house to the pinkette's loves handles. As he was flying through the air, Natsu opened his eyes. Despite the heavy damage he had just taken, he refused to lose. "Guess it's time I bring out the big gun to!"

Suddenly Natsu began to summon large amount so fire in his hands. " **Flames in my right hand, flames in my left, put them together and you get…** " Natsu then put the collected flames together to form a massive fire ball. " **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLAINT FLAME!** "

Natsu then sent the massive fireball right in the direction of Zane.

Seeing one of Natsu's most powerful attacks heading at him, Zane smirked at cupped his hands together again. But not before…

" **Kai-o-ken…TIMES 3!** " Suddenly the red aura around Zane intensified as the ground shook either more. The monkey tailed boy then started forming a blue sphere in between his hands that was covered in the red aura from the Kai-o-ken.

" **Ka…me…ha…me…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Everyone watched as Zane fired the biggest Kamehameha he's ever done right at the Brilliant flame.

They're wasn't even a struggle between the attacks as the x3 Kamehameha easily beat out Natsu's attack, destroying the fire ball.

Natsu could only watch as the attack came closer and closer to him before…

 _BOOM!_

When the attack collided, a giant explosion was created.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out in concern to his friend.

Just then they watched as the pinkette fell from the smoke cloud. The red aura that covered Zane disappeared as the child fell to his knees in complete exhaustion. However he looked up and smirked as he looked at Natsu, lying on the ground, unconscious.

Everyone starred in silence as Makarov cleared his throat and walked in front of everyone before waving his arm out in Zane's direction. "The fight is over, and the winner is Zane Strauss!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before a huge applause broke out. Even the ones who betted on Natsu couldn't help but clap for the kid, despite losing money.

Meanwhile Lucy could only stare at Zane in complete awe. "I can't believe he beat Natsu." Lucy muttered quietly. "And just how strong he is, it's insane."

However, everyone stopped cheering as they saw Zane fall to the ground and entered unconsciousness himself. Mira's eyes widened as she quickly ran over to her son. "Zane!" She yelled in concern as she went over to him and carefully picked him up in her arms.

Looking him over, she breathed a sigh of relief. "He's fine, he's just exhausted." She told everyone before turning to Makarov. "I'm gonna go lye him down in one of the beds in the infirmary."

Makarov nodded as he watched Mira take Zane inside before turning to the rest of the guild. "Alright everyone, show's over. Move everything back inside and go about your day."

Everyone started to talking to each other, mostly commenting about the fight, while doing what their mastered ordered, while the ones who betted on Zane to win collected their winnings from Cana.

* * *

A little later into the day, Natsu was once again sitting at one of the tables with Happy…only now wrapped in bandages from the fight and grumbling about his loss.

Meanwhile Mira was back to working behind the bar with Elfman, Lucy, and Cana sitting there. "Man that kid sure threw one over on all of us huh?" Cana said as she took a drink from a glass of wine.

"Turning the tables at the last second, just like a real man!" Elfman said in approval with a thumbs up.

"I just can't believe a spell like that exist." Lucy commented. "That Kai-o-ken and the way it just boosted him like that, I've never even heard of anything like that."

"That's Zane for ya." Cana told the blond. "That kid is full of nothing but surprises ever since he was a baby."

"That may be true but I still didn't like him to get hurt like that. It looked like that Kai-o-ken took a lot out of him." Mira deduced as she wiped down a plate.

"Hey look on the bright side." Cana said. "I'm sure he'll get one heck of a power boost when he wakes up."

Lucy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that statement. "What are you talking about?" She asked with some interest.

"It's another one of his super manly attributes." Elfman answered in his usual mannerism making Lucy sweat drop. "For some reason whenever that kid gets beaten up or is put to the point of complete exhaustion, he just recovers stronger than before."

Lucy's eyes widened at the knowledge. "Wow really?"

"Yep," Cana confirmed while finishing her wine. "No one can explain it, like I said, just full of surprises."

"Still, I rather not see that happen." Mira stated as she put the dish away as Cana looked at her.

"Mira, you can't keep him safe forever you know." The alcoholic stated making Mira flinch.

Elfman couldn't help but nod in agreement. "I worry about him to big sis, but the little man's gonna need to be able to go out and grow. Sure he may get knocked down a few times but with how determined he is, getting knocked down will only be an inconvenience, you gotta trust that he can be safe on his own sometimes."

Mira stood silent for a moments before answering. "I know…it's just…hard is all." She answered while looking down with a frown on her face.

Lucy gave the barmaid a sympathetic smile in response. "I'm sure it is Mirajane, but from what I can see Zane really does love you, but maybe sometimes you should just let him do his own thing once in a while."

Taking a deep breathe, Mira gave a small smile in response. "I guess you're right. But no matter what, he'll always be my baby boy. I really can't stop worrying about him, but I guess I should trust him to do fine on his own now and then huh?"

Everyone in front of her smiled and nodded. "Now you're getting it girl." Cana compliment.

Just then, Lucy's eyes widened as she stood up. "Well I gotta get going and see the landlord about that apartment. I'll catch you guys later." Lucy waved to them before running out of the guild hall with everyone waving her off.

' _I may have only been here for over a day…but I can tell…_ " Lucy thought as she ran forward into the sun lite outdoors. ' _I'm going to love it here!'_

* * *

 ** _Not gonna lie, I was kinda nervous about creating a good fight scene between Zane and Natsu, but honestly, I think I did pretty good. I'm sure I could have done better, but I'm happy with what I came up with and I think I did good.  
_**

 ** _Now stay tuned for the next chapter where Zane and a certain Lavender haired girl take on a job together in..._**

 ** _"The Mysterious Lab."_**


	6. The Mysterious Lab

**_Ok, I had a lot of fun writing this. Not only does this chapter lead to the first major arc of Fairy Tail, it was also a lot of fun for me as a Dragon Ball fan, you'll see why as you read. Anyway, I hope you guy's enjoy the next chapter of Fairy Tail Z._**

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Magnolia. The Fairy Tail Guild was up to its usual antics of drinking and picking fights inside the guild hall. However, a certain pinkette and blue cat was missing from all the hi-jinks…

"Hey Mom," Zane asked as he looked around the guild hall for any signs of Natsu and Happy. "Where are Natsu and Happy at?"

Mira hummed for a bit was she set down the glass she was cleaning. "Hmmm, if I remember correctly they went to go visit Lucy in her new apartment." Mira explained to her son.

Zane gave an 'Oooooh' at this as he nodded. "Oh yeah, I forgot she was checking someplace out. Good to hear she got it, maybe I should get her a housewarming gift."

"Now isn't that sweet of you." Mira told her son in a sweet manner making Zane sheepishly chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "I also think they're gonna ask her to go on a job, Natsu took one from the board before they left, the Duke Everlue job if I remember correctly."

Zane gave a smile in response. "Well that's good, her first official job."

Mira nodded in response before heading off with a tray of beer after hearing someone call out to her asking for some. As she left, Zane rested his head on his arms. It was too bad Natsu didn't bring him along, it could've been fun if they all went.

…then again Natsu was probably a little scarred of taking off with him without Mira's permission again. Kami know's what the oldest Strauss family member was capable of when she was mad.

Just then Zane's eyes widen a bit as he felt a strange feeling overcome him. It felt like someone was watching him. Looking around, he saw that no one in the guild was really glancing in his direction. Looking next to him at the bar area, he Grandpa was sitting on the counter in crisscross position with his eyes closed and Cana was buried in a barrel of alcohol as usual and Gray was sitting at the bar with a glass of ice water…in his boxers.

"Huh, maybe I'm just imagining-

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Zane screamed as the sudden spook making him fall backwards of the bar stool and onto the floor. It was then that he heard the sound of a familiar voice laughing a gained a dead panned expression.

"Zane!" He heard his Mom call out in concern as she set the tray she was carrying down and ran up to her son and helped her sit up before looking up and glaring at the one who ended up scaring Zane. "Laki! Not funny!"

Sure enough, on top of the bar counter with her lower half actually merged into the wood was none other than Laki Olietta.

The lavender haired girl simply stuck out her tongue playfully and tilted her head. "Come on Mira, it was just a little prank, and he's perfectly fine."

Zane just sighed in response as Laki unmerged herself with the wood at stepped onto the floor at looked down at her best friend. "You were hiding your energy weren't you?" Zane asked as Laki giggled in response. "Remind me why I taught you how to do that again?"

"Cause you're my bestie." She said while ruffling his hair. Zane grunted but smile nonetheless.

After seeing the situation was nothing to really worry about, Mira sighed and smiled at Laki. "Glad to see you're back Laki, did you get what you we're after?"

"Yep, got the book signed." Laki said cheerfully as Zane looked at Laki and tilted his head.

"Can I see it?" He asked simply.

Mira and Laki froze at this as they slowly looked at each other but didn't gaze as Zane. "Uuuum…" Lakie began. "Maybe when you're older."

Zane huffed and puffed his cheeks out as he frowned at the wood maker wizard. "You always say that when I ask about your books."

Looking to get out of this situation quickly, Laki suddenly took out a piece of paper and shoved in Zane's face. "Hey let's go on a job!"

Getting the paper out of his face, Zane looked at Laki with an annoyed expression as he looked over the flyer. It was a job that rewarded 300,000 jewels and it was someone requesting that a group of two or more wizards investigate a strange and recently discovered place near the bottom of a cliff side.

"Hold it!" Mira suddenly interrupted. "Let me see this job."

Laki didn't resist and handed Mira the flyer. The mother looked over it in great detail to see just what this job was about. Scanning over it a few times, she let out a sigh before handing it back to Laki. "I guess this ones alright."

Zane smiled excitedly as Laki looked rather surprise. "Wow that was easier than I thought it would be." She said as Mira nodded.

"Well…I guess I've just been thinking about things lately and thought about maybe trusting that Zane would be alright going out on his own every once and a while. Plus with you with him that last part isn't an issue." She revealed, making Laki smile softly at her and nodded.

It was then that Zane ran up to his mother and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Mom! You're the best!"

Mira in turned smiled sweetly and returned the hug. "You're welcome." She said before looking at him with a concerned expression. "Just please be careful ok?"

It was then Laki stepped up and put a hand on Mira's shoulder. "Don't worry so much, nothing bad's gonna happen. I'll be with him the whole time." The lavender haired girl reassured the white haired mother.

Mira gave a small sigh but still nodded and smiled in response to Laki's reassurance. "Well, you wouldn't want to keep the client waiting do you?"

Laki and Zane nodded while saying in unison "Yeah!" and it wasn't long before both were running out of the guild hall, eager to take on the job.

Once outside, Laki quickly said, "Come on, let's head to the train station."

However, it was then that Zane quickly speed in front of Laki with his arms crossed and smirking. "Isn't there a _fast_ way we could get there?" Zane asked in a tone that seemed to show he was implying something.

Laki seemed to know what Zane was talking about her lightly kicked her feet against the ground. "Well…I'm not so sure Zane."

Zane gave Laki a supportive smile as he floated above the ground. "Come on, you've been practicing, come on I know you can do it."

Laki took a deep breathe. After thinking about it a bit, she opened her eyes and nodded. "Alright, I'll give it a try." Laki then took another deep breath as she stiffened her body. Zane smiled as he felt Laki's energy steadily increase, and just then, the lavender hair girl starting to float above the ground just like Zane.

Zane gave a nod and an enthusiastic smile. "See! Told ya you could do it, you're a natural!"

Laki chuckled sheepishly in response. "Well floating is one thing but taking off like the summer birds is another."

Zane couldn't help but give a small laugh at Laki's usual way of expressing things as he gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry you'll be ok, besides it's like you said, it's not so far away." He reassured her which made Laki give him a small smile. Zane then snickered which caused Laki to raise an eyebrow. "Not come on, last one there's a rotten Gorian!"

And with that, Zane took off high into the sky. It took Laki a moment to process this, but then snickered as he narrowed her eyes at the flying monkey tailed child. "Oh no you don't!" It was then Laki's turn to take off into the sky, flying after Zane.

Zane was purposely slowing down so his best friend could catch up. He couldn't help but look back and smirk playfully as he saw Laki flying close behind him. He couldn't help but be a little prideful in seeing her flying since it was him that taught her the skill. And so far only his Mother and Uncle knew this so it would definitely be surprised once they saw this.

"Catch me if you can!" Zane teased as he flew slightly faster.

"Oh I'm gonna get you!" Laki retorded playfully as she chased after the 12-year-old as fast as she could.

As the two flew, they simply mess around with each other and did air tricks as Laki tried to simply tag Zane. The two best friends simply laughed as they kept at their little game until they simply decided to fly side by side and enjoy the flight.

Laki then looked down and saw the wide open field full of green grass, fields of flowers and trees. "Wow, the views great up here." She said quietly as she looked over the untouched land and even saw a few animals grazing down below.

"Yeah. Best part about flying if you ask me. Just being able to take it slow and enjoy the sights." Zane said with a small genuine smile as he looked over the view below himself. Just then Zane looked forward and saw a small village not too far away. "Is that it?"

Laki took a look ahead and saw the village and turned to Zane. "Yep. That's where the client is."

"Then let's land!" Zane said as he started to descend in the direction of the village with Laki following suite.

Once the two were in the village, they saw it wasn't really anything spectacular. Just a simply village with some house, a few stores and a small fountain in the center of it. Pulling out the job request, Zane read where it said the client was located. "It says here he lives in a blue house near the center of the village.

Looking around, she saw a house close to the fountain that was blue in color and was the only house of that color in the area. "Well…I guess that its." Laki guessed as Zane shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, let's check it out." Zane said simply as they both walked forward to the front door of the house.

Once there, Zane raised his fist and gently knocked on the door. "Hello?" Zane called. "Anyone home?"

The response came almost immediately after. "Yes. Who's there?" A female voice asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail." Laki told the women inside. "We're here about the job request."

"Oh! Thank you for coming! Hold on I'll unlock the door." It was a few moments of waiting until they heard a 'click' coming from the door followed by a "Come on in!"

Following instructions, Zane opened the door and let Laki in first before going in himself and closing it behind him. Once inside the house, they saw it was decently sized house but there were many papers as well as strange devices and artifacts sitting around the desk around the room and some papers hanging on boards all over the room.

"Oh I'm so glad my request was accepted so soon! I can't thank you both enough." Looking at the women who had been talking, they saw she was in her mid-twenties. She had very lightly tanned skin and wore a lab coat and glasses along with skin tight black jeans, blue shoes, and a short purple shirt that exposed her stomach. She had dual colored eyes with her left eye being red and her right eye being blue and lastly she had waist length messy strawberry colored hair.

"My names Annabelle." She introduced herself.

"Laki Olietta." Laki told Annabelle.

"Zane Strauss." Zane introduced himself.

"Like I said I can't tell you how happy I am that my request was accepted. And so quickly as well." Annabelle said as she bowed to the two. "So, as the reward states, I'm more than willing to pay 300,000 for this job. Shall we discuss the details over tea? Sorry bout the mess but I don't get a lot of free time to tidy up."

"It's fine. And tea sounds great thanks." Zane said as Annabelle led them to the living room.

In not to long before all of them were sitting down in Annabelle's living room each holding a cup of tea. After swallowing a sip, Annabelle spoke up. "So as I detailed in the request, I found this strange opening in the cliff face north east of her. The door led to a large stair case leading into some secret base or something else."

"See, I'm a field researcher so I can from place to place to observe the scenery, study plant life, fauna, land scape, etc. But when I find something like this, I usually seek others help because sadly I'm not very skilled with magic, so if I find a location that could end up being filled with dangers that would best be dealt with by wizards."

She then took a deep breath as she looked to the two Fairy Tail members. "I know that sounds kinda selfish but I love looking into the unknown so if it wouldn't be too much trouble could you please investigate it for me."

Both Zane and Laki looked at each other before smiling at Annebelle. "Of course we'll help you." Zane said cheerfully.

Annabelle practically had stars in her eyes before looking at the monkey tailed child. "Oh thank you so much!" It was then Annabelle stood up and walked over to one of the desk in the room and picked up a basic burlap sack. "Here's what I want you to do, go down there and bring back anything worthwhile. Put it in this bag, it has an enchantment on it so that it can hold a lot more than you think." She then handed the bag to Zane.

After finishing their tea, Zane and Laki stood up. "You can count on us!" Both of them said in unison before heading out.

* * *

Heading in the direction Annabella told them to go, Zane and Laki soon found themselves at the cliff face. "Alright, she said the door should be around here somewhere." Laki said as she looked around for an entrance.

As Zane was looking around, he noticed one part of the cliff face didn't resemble the rest of the rocky wall. "Hey Laki, I think I found something." Zane called out to the Wood Make Wizard.

Laki instantly turned to Zane and followed the 12-year-old to where he was walking. Laki stood behind Zane as he stood in front of the particular area. Examining it for a bit, Zane lifted up a fist and gently banged against the wall. Instead of feeling a rough stony wall, he felt and heard the banging of metal. "Bingo!" Zane said as Laki smiled.

Feeling around a bit, Zane eventually found a place he could put his fingers under. Doing so, he then pulled on to the metal door and with little struggle, ended up opening up the secret entrance that Annabelle was talking about. Once it was open, they look to see a stair case the lead down into someplace very dark.

Laki gulped in nervousness a bit but then looked to see Zane go in and start walking down the stairs without fear. "Don't worry, I'll keep ya safe." He reassured his best friend. Laki took a deep breath and proceeded to follow Zane down the stair into who know where this led.

The stairs seemed to go on forever as they each kept going down and down and things just kept getting darker and darker. Laki kept cautiously looking around as Zane kept his eyes narrowed and his face forward as they kept descending.

Finally the long stair case came to an end and Zane found himself standing on solid ground. However due to the darkness Laki couldn't see that Zane had stopped and ended up bumping into him and pushing him forward a bit. "Sorry about that." Laki said.

"Don't worry about it." Zane reassured. It was then the monkey tailed child tried to look around…but found he couldn't. "Ugh, it's so dark in here." He grunted. Just then an idea came into his head. Opening up a palm, he created an energy sphere that illuminated a good radius around them.

"That's much better." Laki said with a smile. Just then she looked to the side and saw a big blue button on the wall. Giving it a push, the room hummed a bit before lights suddenly turned on from above. They were dim but it was still enough for them to see a good amount. But Zane kept the energy sphere just in case.

"Let's stay together. Who knows what's down here." Zane told his best friend with her nodding in agreement.

The area around them was creepy to say the least. It was long hallway with doors parallel to each other on both side of the hallway. Everything seemed to be made of metal and the long hallway lead to one doorway at the end that lead into another room.

And above all, it all looked to be in bad condition. Abandoned for who knows how long. Metal rusted, dented and looked ready to break, and the light would constantly flicker.

"Better get searching. The sooner we get outta her the better." Laki said as this place was setting off all kinds of negative alarms. Eerie, dark, abandoned. It was something straight out of a horror movie.

Zane nodded in agreement as the two started to slowly walk forward. They decided on each checking a door on both sides of the hallway, Zane with right and Laki with left. When Zane opened the first door of his side, he found that it was mostly empty and cleared out. Most likely by whoever the heck was doing stuff down here.

However he then look downed and saw something reflecting the light he was making with his energy ball. Picking it up, he saw that it was some kind of badge. It was rusted a bit, he on the front he could make out that it seemed to be in the shape of a ribbon with some splotches of red on it with the rest being faded due to old age and the letter R on both sides of it.

For some reason Zane felt a strange feeling of dega vu going over him as he looked at the badge. He didn't know why but he felt like he's seen it somewhere before. However he couldn't figure out where. Instead he just shook his head and but the badge inside the enchanted bag.

Closing the door to the room, he turned to Laki, who had just exited the door she opened and closed the door while holding a book. "That's that?" Zane asked with curiosity.

"It's a book I found in there. It's about robotics." Laki explained as she handed the book to Zane, who put it in the bag. "The weirdest part was that a bunch of things in the book were labeled or circle. Like whoever was reading it wanted to make notes of certain things."

Zane hummed in thought for a bit before saying. "Let's keep looking." To which Laki responded with a nod and they each continued to open each door and see what was behind them.

For the most part it was nothing noteworthy. Each room was emptied out with only a few scraps of paper and maybe a book or two if they were lucky. Still, the fact that these things were here in the first place was just plain creepy.

However, Zane found something truly noteworthy when opening the last door of the right side of the hallway. "What the?" The boy muttered quietly.

This room was empty except for a single table in the middle of the room. Stepping inside, Zane walked up to the table and saw something in the middle of it. It appeared to be a book, but it was of much smaller size and had a leather cover and back to it.

It was journal.

Zane picked it up and blew the dust off of it before reading what the front of the journal said.

 _ **LAB ENTRIES**_

 _ **DR. G**_

Tilted his head, Zane opened up and started reading what was inside.

 _Entry #1_

 _It has been a month since I have somehow entered this world. I can't explain exactly how I ended up here, but at least I have a one way exit for when I need to leave. But I believe I'll stay here for a while. After researching the energy the inhabitants of this world call 'Magic' it may be just what I need to create the ultimate weapon to kill the brat who destroyed the army._

Zane turned a couple of pages.

 _Entry #7_

 _#13, #14, and #15 I've decided are too unstable to use as of now. I will simply put them in stasis and slowly program them till they meet my standards. As they are now they would most certainly go on a mindless rampage and ignore my orders. I will keep them deactivated until I truly have no other choice but to use them. Hopefully I will be able to corporate 13's ability to add on to himself should the others be defeated._

Zane turned the pages.

 _Entry #10_

 _I've done it. The perfect way to defeat him. This world has provided me with the means to create a source of infinite energy. This combined with the strength I have given them, #17 and #18 will be unstoppable. However the big obstacle is that those two refuse to listen to order. Like a bunch of rebellious teenagers. Probably due to their origins. Oh well. Everything can be reprogramed. Even the brain._

After reading that entry, Zane felt goosebumps going over his whole body. Reprogramming? Brains? What kind of messed up shit was going on in this place.

Very hesitantly, Zane kept reading entries.

 _Entry #13_

 _I was able to recreate him. He's far stronger than even #17. But I won't have him fight. I need to keep him safe. I lost him once. I won't lose him again. I can't._

Zane's eye widen at the change of tone from that article, but kept going.

 _Entry #15_

 _It wasn't easy. I had to be careful when going about it, but I was able to make it. My ultimate creation. Putting all my other creations to shame. By combining the DNA of all those powerful beings, and my programming, as well as the additions of #17 and #18, when it is ready, it will not only allow me to control the world, but the entire universe._

 _It is my perfect creation._

That was the last entry. Zane closed the journal and took a deep breath. Something truly awful was going on in this place. Something about reprogramming the brain, conquering creations, it was all extremely insane and grim.

Putting the journal in the bag, Zane quickly left the room and closed the door and saw Laki exit her room empty handed. "You find anything?"

Taking a moment to recompose himself, Zane nodded. "Yeah." He then took a look at the last room in this mad house that's at the end of the hallway and turned to Laki. "Come on, let's check out this last room and get the heck out of here."

"I couldn't agree more." Laki agreed as they both stood side by side and entered the last room.

When they entered, they saw a lot of things that made their skin crawl. The room was larger than all the other rooms. There was broken down machinery everywhere. Crack monitors and in the center appeared to be a pad that had broken class all around it.

But on the far left side of the room were a bunch of devices that look like giant pods. All of them that were there were either broken or opened expect for the first on labeled _#9_.

Looking around, all they continued to find were broken down stuff that was either too big to bring back, or simply was way too broken down. It was then that the friends found themselves in front of a control panel with some buttons on them. "Think any of these still work?" Zane asked.

"Do we wanna find out?" Laki asked nervously.

Zane shrugged his shoulders with an unsure expression on his face as he looked over the buttons. Just then he saw a button labeled _9_ and looked at the pod labeled _#9_. These two things must have some connection to them right?

Laki seemed to catch onto what Zane was doing and nodded her head. "Might as well if we've come this far right?"

Zane nodded as he slowly held out his finger over the button. Laki stepped back a bit as Zane lowered his finger. And then…he pushed it.

Zane quickly back up next to Laki the second he pushed it. Both breathed heavily for a moment until…

Nothing happened.

"Huh…" Zane said as they both calmed down. "Well that was kinda anti-climactic."

"Yeeeeah." Laki couldn't help but agree. "Honestly, I was kinda expecting something a little mo-"

However before Laki could finished, both of them felt something in the room vibrating. Both flinched and stepped back to see that, sure enough, the pod labeled _#9_ was shaking. They both readied themselves for whatever was about to come.

Just then the pod release some steam and opened up. And when the door opened up they heard " _Android 9, booting up!"_ The voice sound glitchy and robotic.

Zane and Laki's eyes widened as they saw what limped out. Exiting the pond was some sort of half-finished robot that was meant to resemble a human but had various robotic parts showing. For example half of its face resembled a humans and the other showed the robotic parts that really made up the Android. Its left arm was robotic and limp and the right was glitching around with patches of fake skin hanging on. It looked like it could barely stand on its feet.

Laki and Zane both looked at the machine as they readied themselves for a fight with this mechanical monstrosity. Just then the Android looked over at the two as Laki created a magic circle.

" **Wood Make Magic! The Collector of Broken Hearts!** " Just then, Laki created a wooden scythe in her hands as the Android continued to stare them down.

Just then the Androids eyes flash red as it looked at Zane and started to scan him

 _SCANNING…_

 _MONKEY TAIL_

 _SPIKEY BLACK HAIR_

 _GI_

 _SON GOKU MATCH – 85%_

" _Tar-tar-tar-ge-ge-get ma-ma-ma-match h-h-h-high!"_ Its voice was completely glitchy and disoriented, but the Fairy Tail members could somewhat understand. "Pro-pro-proceeding to el-el-elimina-"

 _BOOM!_

But before the Android could finish its protocol, Zane proceeded to blast it with the energy sphere he's been using as a light source. When the smoke cleared it showed the Android in pieces on the floor.

"It's ok. It's dead now." Zane said as they both looked over the broken Android.

"…Let's get outta here." Laki instantly said to which Zane nodded.

However as they began to walk out, they stepped over the pile of machine parts the Android left when it was destroyed, they heard rumbling and saw that the Androids eyes were starting to turn on again. Before Zane could fire another energy blast at it…

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Laki yelled as she proceeded to use her scythe to stab the broken apart Android.

Zane continued to watch as Laki went to town and repeatedly. After a minute of watching this, Zane stepped in. "O-ok, Laki, its, its dead you can stop…ok now you're just stabbing the floor." It was then that Zane took Laki's arm and started to drag her out as she tried to stab it more. "You did good. You did good."

It took a bit of talking, but Zane managed to calm Laki down and the two could finally start leaving the lab and get back to the surface.

* * *

After a little hike, they made it back to Annabelle's house and knocked on the door. "Coming~" Annabelle's voice was heard through.

It was only a few seconds before the door opened and showed Annabelle looking rather eager. "So? Did you find anything?"

"Yep." Zane said as he handed the bag to Annabelle. "Picked up everything noteworthy in here."

Annabelle quickly took the bag and hug it and squealed like a school girl. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Zane and Laki couldn't help but giggle at the researcher's enthusiasm which caused Annabelle to snap out of it and blush hard. "O-oh, hehe, sorry about that. Let me go get your reward."

Annabelle then stepped out of the room only to reappear a second later holding a bag that looked to be full of something. Handing it to Laki, the researcher said. "300,000 jewels as promised."

Both Zane and Laki eyed the bag and grinned before turning to Annabelle. "Thanks!" They said in unison.

"I should be thanking you." Annabelle said before holding the enhancement bag up. "Well, I got some work to do. I don't wanna sound rude but…"

Zane held his hand up and nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. We understand. Enjoy looking at all that stuff."

"Oh I will. Bye!" Annabelle waved them off cheerfully.

Zane and Laki waved her bye before leaving the house and started walking outside. "So, should we fly back to the guild?" Laki asked as she looked up.

Zane looked up as well, but couldn't help but admire the blue sunny sky. "Hmm, let's walk back. It's a nice day so why not take advantage of it."

Laki thought for a moment before nodding in agreement as the two started to walk back to the guild through the woods.

* * *

While walking, they took their time admiring the beauty of natures. The small cute animals that climbed the trees or crawled around. The beautiful insects…while killing any mosquito's that tried to make a meal out of them.

And of course the beautiful flora of trees and flowers and bushes. Earthland was always such a beautiful place.

"You know…" Zane began. "As much as I love a good fight, its days like these that make me wanna just kick back, relax, and spend some time in the sun."

"You can say that again." Laki agreed with a content sigh. "The spring's beams do wonders for shining skin."

The two continued to walk and relax and enjoy the sounds of nature until…

"HEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!"

Zane and Laki's eyes widened when they heard the call for help. The voice sounded family but they couldn't figure it out. It didn't matter, it was a call for help and they needed to respond. "Come on, it was from this way!" Zane said as he took off with Laki following close behind.

After about a minute of running, the two made it where they heard the call for help and they gasp at what they saw.

It was none other than Happy with his bows tied together on a stick over a camp fire surrounding by a group of wizards.

Two of them looked exactly alike with orange hair and wearing red coats with white highlights on the collars.

Another was a man with black hair with a crystal ball floating over his hand and wearing a purple coat and a metal shoulder pad over his left shoulder and blue pants.

Next was someone who resembled a giant egg with a chicken like hair style on his head and a beard with blue overalls and holding a magic staff.

Finally was a male who resembled a troll with point ears, dark blue skin, and red markings on his head with a green hoodie and brown pants.

"HAPPY!" Zane and Laki yelled as they began to run towards the group that was about to cook Happy.

"Huh?" The Troll-man and his men looked with widened eyes at the incoming duo while Happy looked to them with a relieved expression.

"Zane! Laki! Please save me! They wanna cook me up!" Happy screamed to them as he struggled in the restraints?

Both stopped as they heard this and glared at the wizard group in front of them. "Oh are they huh?" Laki said as she adjusted her glasses.

Zane simply glared at them and tightened his fist as he got into fighting position. "Sorry but our friend isn't food. So hand him back right now or else."

The troll-man simply grinned as he crossed his arms. "Or else what?" He challenged. "Let's get em boys!"

The wizards then all charged at the duo as the troll-man stayed in place.

The egg-man was the first to charge at Zane with the end of his staff lighting on fire. "MEAT!" He screamed as he prepared to strike at Zane with the 12-year-old staying in place with the same glaring expression.

However when the egg-man struck Zane, the monkey tailed child disappeared showing that it was an after-image. Before the egg-man could react, he felt a powerful blow to his back, instantly bring him to the ground.

Zane had managed to quickly zoom behind him and deliver a round house kick. Once he knocked him over, Zane then fired an energy beam from his left hand and blasted the egg-man back.

With Laki, the two orange haired twins charged at her each wielding a Sai. Laki simply smirked as her glasses gleamed before flipping over the twins and using her magic.

" **Wood Make Magic! The Act of Discipline!** " Creating two giant wooden paddles, Laki proceeded to use them to make each twin in the butt and hard making them scream in pain as their butts throbbed a sore red color.

When the twins were down, Laki put both of her hands on the ground and used her magic again. " **Wood Make Magic! The Dam of Shy Love!** " Laki then proceeded to make woods structures of various weapons such as saw, and hammers and trapped the twins in them.

Zane was now facing off against the man with the crystal ball. The man's ball glowed a bright pink as the two stared each other down. Just then, the man looked into the ball and spoke…

"Strange. The stars seem to point to a giant tree as well as blond hair and green eyes for you."

"Uuuh…what?" Zane sweat dropped. Was this man just reading his fortune with a crystal ball? Gaining a deadpanned expression, Zane simply sped in front of him and punched him in the gut. Instantly bringing him down.

The troll-man clicked his tongue and glared at his fallen comrades. "Damn." He muttered before looking at Zane and grinning. The troll-man then punched his fist into the ground and created a brown magic circle. " **Sand bomb!** " He yelled as the ground around the circle suddenly turned to sand as it was sent flying at Zane.

Before Zane knew it, the sand trapped him in giant ball as it constantly spun around and floated in the air. The troll man chuckled as he looked up at the sand ball. "Check mate you little brat." He mocked.

However then he heard chuckling and turned to Laki as she readjusted her glass and smirked at the troll-man. "Oh I wouldn't be so sure."

The troll-man rose an eye brow before hearing from inside the sandbomb…

" **Kai…O…Ken!** "

"Kai-o-what-OOF!" Just then Zane destroyed the Sand bomb and charged at the troll-man with the kai-o-ken activated and punched him in the gut with his red aura glowing powerfully.

"You're gonna pay for trying to eat my friend!" Zane yelled as he then kneed the troll-man on the chin. " **Wolf Fang Fist!** " Just then, along with the Kai-o-ken, a silhouette of a wolf appeared on Zane body as the boy went to town on the troll-man.

Zane proceeded to 'slash' the troll-man before preforming an axe kick on his forehead head. Getting one more slash across the chest in, Zane then preformed a 360 kick and sent the troll-man into the air.

Zane then flew up high into the air with the Kai-o-ken still active and proceeded to curl his body into a ball and started spinning around in high speeds until his body resembled a living sawblade. " **Light Dash!** " Zane screamed before zooming at the troll-man at high enough speeds to leave a blur trailing behind him.

There was a loud explosion when Zane collided with his target with the troll-man instantly crashing into the ground leaving a large crater.

Zane then deactivated the Kai-o-ken and flew down softly next to Laki and the ivory haired girl gave him a thumbs up. "Nice work." She complimented.

Zane sheepishly smiled at the praise and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah well, just doing my best to please." He said modestly making Laki giggle.

"Uh guys!" They were both snapped back into reality as they saw Happy still hanging on the stick. "Could one of you please free me?!"

Both of them chuckled as they walked up to the cat. "Sorry about that Happy." Zane said as he freed the cat before taking the rope. "I'm gonna go tie these guys up to that tree."

"Alright." Laki said as Zane walked off. Laki then turned to Happy with a curious expression. "So what are you doing out here Happy?"

"Well…" Happy began but was interrupted.

"HAPPY! ARE YOU HERE LITTLE BUDDY?!"

Laki and Happy looked into the direction of the source of the voice and soon enough saw Natsu, Lucy and surprisingly Gray running up to them. "Natsu!" Happy called out happily.

"Happy!" Natsu said with a bright smile as he reunited with his little buddy.

Laki seemed to figure out what was going on and nodded as she walked up to Gray and Lucy while looking at Lucy with a confused expression. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met." Laki said with Lucy nodding.

"Yeah." The blond confirmed as she showed her guild symbol. "My names Lucy and I just recently joined Fairy Tail. I'm guessing you're a member as well?"

"Yep!" Laki confirmed as she shook Lucy's hand. "I'm Laki Olietta."

"Nice to meet ya." Lucy said right back.

Just the Zane walked up to them while dusting his hands off. "Alright, got them all taken care of." He said before looking to Natsu, Lucy and Gray. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Looking to Happy." Gray pointed out. "They ran into me as we we're heading back from our respective jobs and got ambushed. I'm guessing those are the guys?" Gray asked as they all walked up to the tied up group of wizards.

"Yep, weren't that tough though." Laki explained.

"Aw man." Natsu grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I wanted to take them down."

"Sorry Natsu." Zane said smugly as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Ya snooze ya lose."

Natsu grumbled as he crossed his arms and look away. "Damn brat." He muttered under his breathe."

Just then Laki looked to Gray and…

 _SMACK!_

"Ow!" Gray yelled in pain as he held the cheek Laki just smacked.

"Gray your cloths!" The Wood Make Mage yelled at the Ice Make Mage.

"Geez, no need to smack me over it." Gray grumbled as he got dressed again.

Meanwhile Lucy simply watched the whole thing before letting out a sigh. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

As Gray was getting dressed, suddenly the troll-man begun to talk. "Lulla…" He muttered quietly with only Zane hearing him making the boy look down at him with an annoyed expression.

"What?" The 12-year-old said irritably.

"Lulla…by…is…" The troll-man muttered again making Zane raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He asked. However just then Zane's eyes widened as he suddenly felt a large spike of energy. "Everyone! Look out!"

Everyone turned to Zane as suddenly a large shadow-y arm came down on them with Zane deflecting it with a punch. Just then another shadow arm came under the group of tied up and actually managed to drag them and pull them under the ground as well as part of the tree they were tied up to.

After everyone had time to process what just happened, Lucy spoke up. "What the heck was that?"

"Don't know." Gray answered. "But whoever did it was fast, I can't even sense their presence anymore."

"Yeah, me neither." Zane added as he closed his eyes and tried to search for any nearby energy sources, but couldn't sense anything other than his friends.

"But why did they do that?" Laki asked a little fearfully as they all looked out into the woods.

"Don't know, but I sense trouble coming down soon." Zane said in a serious expression before thinking about what the troll man just said. ' _Lullaby…what does that mean?'_

It was then that Natsu broke the silence. "Well we can worry about it later. Right now we gotta get back to the guild before Erza does."

Laki's eyes widened at hearing this while Zane's expression turned to one of excitement. "Alright! Aunt Erza's coming back!"

"Wait…Aunt Erza!" Lucy said in surprise which made Laki laugh a bit.

"Zane likes to call her that, they have a really good Aunt-Nephew like relationship." She explained to which Zane eagerly nodded.

Meanwhile Natsu, Happy and Gray looked at Laki with confused expressions. "You don't seem to worried that she's coming back." Gray pointed out.

Laki giggled as she knelt down and her hands on Zane's shoulders. "Well as long as I stay close to my bestie here I know she can't touch me." She said while ruffling Zane's hair. Zane grunted in response but made no rebuke. He couldn't really deny her claims.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head home!" Zane said as he started running ahead while everyone tried to catch up with the powerful child.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

The next day everyone was at the guild hall enjoying themselves as a member yelled to Mira. "Hey Mira can we get three beers over here please!"

"Be right with you!" The barmaid replied to the member.

It was then that Wakaba spoke up to Mira with the smoke coming from his pipe forming pink hearts. "So when are you and I gonna go on a date Mira?" The Smoke mage asked.

"Uh, Wakaba." Laki said lowly while sitting across from the man. Wakaba looked to Laki and saw the Wood Make Mage pointed to her right.

What Wakaba saw made him flinch and drop his pipe. Sitting next to Laki was Zane and he was currently giving Wakaba a pupiless death stare while activating the Kai-o-ken, only instead of a red aura, it was dark purple. Wakaba practically choked on nothing as he jumped up from his seat to avoid the child's wrath. "Wait! Wait! Wait! It was just a joke Zane I promise!" He pretty much pleaded for his life as everyone around him chuckled at the scene.

It was then Mira giggled. "Well I do hope so Wakaba." It was then Mira snapped her fingers and created a pink magic circle in front of her. Mira glowed for a second before she transformed herself to a plump women with a brown afro. "You do already have a wife after all." She stated making Wakaba flinch again and everyone chuckled harder.

Zane then deactivated Kai-o-ken and gave Wakaba an 'I'm watching you gesture.'

It was then Mira turned back to normal as both she and Zane looked to the request board. Both mother and son looked to each other before nodding over and heading there.

Currently Lucy and Nab were both looking at all the different request the board had with Lucy commenting. "I never knew wizard jobs were so varied."

"Well if you find one you're interested in let me know. The master's away at a conference and I'm covering for him." Mirajane explained to Lucy.

"And I'm helping!" Zane said with a raised fist making Mira giggle and pat his head.

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked with curiosity and interest.

"To talk about the state of things." Mira said as she put a finger on her chin. "It's like the Magic Council but not." Mira then turned to the Fairy Tail member Reedus, a round shaped man with a pure shit shirt and wizard hat and orange poofy hair, and held her hand out. "Excuse me, Reedus? Could I borrow a light pen?"

"Oui." Reedus responded before talking a special looking pen out of his pocket and tossing it to Mira.

Mira then proceeded to use the pen to write in the air as she explained things to Lucy. "The Councel, Era, is the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below the government." The mother explained as she wrote out a branch listing the various rankings of the world's organizations with the Government at the very top with Era below it.

"The Council has 10 members and it's their job to uphold all magical rules and regulations." Mira continued explaining. "And if a wizards breaks magical law, they would be tried by the council."

It was then that Zane took over the explanation. "Then are all the guild masters and the leagues." The boy explained as he looked up at Lucy. "They're local groups who work together while the master pass on the rules expressed by the council. They also tend to meet up with each other now and then and discuss various topics like that state of everyone guild."

It was then that Lucy proceeded everything she heard and put a finger on her chin in thought. "Wow, I never realized how all the guilds are interconnected like that."

"Yep." Zane confirmed. "We all gotta work together so we can keep each other from live and strong!" Zane said pumping both of his fist while Mira nodded her head.

However it was then that Natsu came him with his finger on fire and a scary expression on his face. "And then the guys in black show up." He said which made Lucy flinch making Natsu laughing and Lucy glare at him while holding her chest. "That was almost too easy." Natsu laughed.

"You trying to scare me to death?" Lucy said irritably.

However it was then Mira raised her finger and frowned as she wrote something else in the air with the special pen. "But seriously, the guys Natsu's talking about exist." Mira explained as everyone saw he drew a circle that was separated from the branch she made with 'Dark Guilds' written inside of it.

"Yeah, the Dark Guilds." Zane said with a serious expression with his arms crossed. "Long story short, the bad guys who go against the council and commit magical crime." It was then that Zane smirked with pride as he crossed his arms behind his head. "I actually took a few out before."

"Yep." Mira confirmed before raising an eyebrow and Zane and putting her hands on her hips. "I also recall you completely destroying a dark guild hall with a single blast because one of them tried to get handsy with me."

Zane's eyes widened at the memory and growled as he remembered a dark guild member tried to grope his mother's chest which made Zane go into one of his, as the guild calls it, 'Rage Boost' and completely level the building with a single Glaick Gun. "They deserved it for trying to touch you."

Mira giggled sweetly before pulling her son into a deep hug with managed to ease the boy's mood and hug back. Lucy watched with a smile before Natsu stepped up to the blond. "Hey could you hurry up and pick us a job already."

Lucy responded with an annoyed expression. "What makes you think I wanna work with you again?"

"Well we are a team aren't we?" Natsu said casually.

"Yeah!" Happy said as he flew up to them. "And we picked the job last time. It's your turn to pick now!"

Lucy crossed her arms and looked away from the duo. "Just forget it, cat." Lucy responded irritably. "As far as I'm concerned our team has been disbanded. Besides, you guys didn't actually want me. You just need me because I'm a blond."

It was then Zane pulled away from his mother's embrace and gave Natsu and blank look. "Really Natsu. Not cool dude."

Natsu simply rolled his eyes at the 12-year-old before turning to Lucy. "Don't be ridiculous. That's not the only reason we chose you. We picked you cause you're so nice." He said with a wide smile.

It was then Gray spoke up from the table we was sitting at with Cana. "Hey Lucy, I wouldn't stick around with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams." The Ice mage told the blond, much to Natsu's anger.

"Gray your cloths." Cana said after taking a swing from her beer.

Gray noticed he was in his boxers again and gasp as Natsu commented, "Jerk."

It was then that the two collied heads and glared at each other. "Did you just call me a jerk, Dragon Boy?" Gray growled.

"Maybe I did? What are you gonna go about it?" Natsu said as veins became visible on his head.

As the two tried insults at each other, Happy commented, "Look like they're at it again."

"Some things never change." Zane said with a smirk.

Meanwhile Loke tried to hit on Lucy, much to the blond retort as she looked awkwardly at Loke. However after hearing a Loke give her a pick up line, Lucy gave him an annoyed expression. "Girl's really fall for this?"

However it was then that Loke noticed Lucy's keys and quickly panicked as he backed away from the blond. "You're not a Celestial Wizard are you?!" He asked as he back away from Lucy.

"Huh?" Lucy question the sudden 180 turn in behavior of Fairy Tail's ladies man.

"Yep." Happy said as he popped up while eating a fish. "She's got cows and crabs and stuff."

"AAAAH! Curse you fate why must you torment me so?!" Loke cried out in what seemed to be agony before running away. "I'M SORRY BUT YOU AND I CAN'T BE TOGETHER MY DEAR!"

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Don't hold it against him." Zane said quietly as he looked at Loke running out the building. "He just has…a bad experience with celestial wizards to sum it up.

"Really? Like what?" Lucy questioned with a raised eye brow.

Before either Zane or Mira could respond, Natsu suddenly came crashing towards Lucy, luckily Zane sense it coming and pulled the blond out of the way just in time.

However almost right after he crashed, he got back up and immediately started to clash with Gray again in a contest of rather lame insults. Everyone in the guild hall watched his and started to chuckle, even Lucy after a moment.

However just then everyone's attention was caught by Loke coming back into the guild and slamming the doors wide open with a panicked expression. "I got bad news!" He yelled to everyone. "It's Erza…she's on her way here!"

Everyone at the guild flinched and was struck silent with horrified expression on their face.

The only ones not effect were Mira, who simply smiled sweetly. Zane, who smiled in excitement, Laki, who quickly walked next to Zane for protection and Lucy who was looking around confused. "Woah just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out."

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail, and more than a bit intimidating." Mira explained, completely unfazed by everything happening as Zane looked through the front door.

Just then the sounds of footsteps could be heard as Zane beamed a smile. "Here she comes…" He said eagerly as everyone else gulped nervously.

Just then, a young women walked into the guild hall carrying a giant horn that had been decorated with gold and jewels at the bottom part. She had long scarlet red hair, brown eyes and wore armor with a yellow cross over the left side that went over a red Fairy Tail symbol, a blue skirt and boots.

Setting the horn down, Erza looked around and before saying anything, Zane was quick to run up to her and leap onto her and give her hug. "Aunt Erza!"

Erza smiled as she saw the boy and caught him and looked him in the eye. "It's good to see you again Zane." She told the child which made him smile brightly.

Meanwhile Lucy looked at Erza and couldn't help but blush. "Wow she's really pretty." She said quietly.

It was then Zane jumped down from Erza and looked at the horn with amazement. "Woah, what's that?" He asked, pointing to the horn.

Erza patted the horn proudly as she looked at her 'nephew' "It's the horn of a monster I slayed while on the job. The people were so grateful they decorated it for me."

"That's so cool." Zane commented as he looked over the horn.

Erza couldn't help but lightly chuckle as she patted Zane's head before looking at Mira. "Mira, where's Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza." Mira greeted while smiling warmly at her son interacting with his 'Aunt.' "The master's away at a conference right now."

"I see." Erza nodded before looking over the guild hall, making all the members flinch.

"Now listen up." She said making everyone gasp. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Rumor has it that Fairy Tails been causing nothing but trouble." She called out as everyone started to get nervous. "Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do."

It was then Erza turned to Cana, who was drinking straight from a barrel. "Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking." She scolded which made Cana stop drinking as Erza went on to the other members. "Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, you need to get rid of that filthy habit. Nab, I suspected you would be dawdling at the request board. Just pick a job!"

It was then that Erza turned to Macao. "Macao…" She called out making said wizard flinch. Erza was silent for a moment making Macao panic for her to say something. It was then that she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "I don't even know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

It was then that Lucy commented at how much she was eating into people as Zane actually looked up and frowned at Erza. "Hold on that's not fair Aunt Erza." Zane called out, making Macao flinch and Erza turned to Zane with her hands on her hips.

"Sure Macao ran into trouble at Mt. Hakaba, but we all do from time to time. He was doing it for the sake of his son so bullies would stop picking on him. He shouldn't be called out for simply getting into a jam for a job he was doing for the sake of his son. And if it's about need help from Natsu, that's what Fairy Tail members do. We help each other out no matter what and there shouldn't be any shame in receiving help from others. To call him out on that it just hypocritical!"

Everyone was silent at Zane's speech. Zane was essentially every few guild members who could talk to Erza like that without risking their health. Macao was shaking in anticipation to what Erza would say while Mira smiled proudly at her son.

After a moment, Erza sighed and smiled at Zane. "I suppose you make a good point." She stated making Zane smile and nod. "Macao, you're off the hook…for now."

' _Oh thank Kami!'_ Macao mentally screamed as he breathed a massive sigh of relief.

"Woah…" Lucy commented at what she just witness. "I've never seen Zane like that before."

"That's my Zane for ya." Mira quoted Happy as she look at her son. "Always sticking up and defending others whenever he can."

"Well you sure raised him right." Lucy complimented with Mira nodding in thanks.

It was then that Erza turned to Mira again. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" She asked as Happy stepped up.

"Aye!" He chirped.

Lucy then looked to the side and was more than a little surprised at what she saw. Natsu and Gray were holding hands and putting an arm around the other's shoulder while sweating nervously. "Oh hey there Erza." Gray nervously greeted. "We're just handing out like good friends tend to do."

"Aye!" Natsu quoted making Lucy stare in disbelief at the way Natsu was talking.

"That's great." Erza said with a nod of approval. "It's great to hear you getting along so well." She stated as Zane was trying his best not to burst out laughing at the two.

"Of course it's common for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again." Erza stated as the fire and ice duo grew even more nervous.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Gray responded.

"Aye…" Natsu quoted again in a more quiet tone.

While Lucy questioned what the heck was going on with Natsu, Mira explained it was because Natsu challenged Erza to a fight a few years ago and lost horrible. Macao then explained how Erza beat up Gray and Loke because the former was caught naked and the latter tried to hit on her.

It was then that Erza spoke up again. "Natsu, Gray, I need you to do a favor for me." The Scarlet Knight spoke up, getting the two's attention. "While traveling, I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency."

Gray and Natsu lost most of their nervousness and listened to what Erza was explaining. Zane's curiosity was peaked as he listened in as well.

"The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help." She said which made everyone in the guild eyes widen and start muttering to each other about Erza's request. It was then Erza looked up and hummed. "Well, maybe I'm leaving someone out of being the most powerful here."

Everyone rose and brow at that, but gasp when they saw Erza turn to look Zane right in the eye. The 12-year-olds eyes widened as his Aunt Erza looked him right in the eye. "Zane, you have more combat skill and power than potentially everyone here. I could really use you're help to."

Zane silently gasp, but then turned to a wide smile at the offer, but before he could say yes…

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Mira suddenly yelled making everyone in the guild flinch.

"Mom…" Zane said quietly but was unheard.

"Erza, if this mission is as dangerous as you say it is that need you, Natsu AND Gray for it, there's no way I'm letting you send my little boy out there!" Mira yelled as she stepped between her son and Erza.

"Mira, I understand your concerns." Erza tried to reason with her. "But this mission is extremely important and Zane would be a great help for it. We need him."

"I said no and that's finale!" Mira yelled. "I'm ok with him going on simple jobs but I am not sending my baby boy to something that could-"

" **I'M NOT A LITTLE KID ANYMORE!** "

Everyone at the guild was silent at Zane's sudden outburst. Even Erza's eyes widened as Mira was struck silent as she slowly looked back at her son. "Zane…" She gasped quietly as she saw her son look at the ground and clenched his fist.

"Earlier you said you trusted me to do things on my own…did you really mean that?" He questioned quietly. Mira's eyes widened a bit before she look down with a sadden expression.

"I won't even be on my own, I'll have Aunt Erza and even Natsu and Gray there. And if Aunt Erza said I could help, then I have to help them mom. Please…let me go…" Zane asked he clung onto his mother's legs.

Mira was silent for a moment as tears built up in her eyes until someone spoke up.

"I think you should." Mira looked up to see it was Elfman who spoke up. Before Mira could respond, Elfman talked again. "He's growing into a real man, and he's gotta be able to handle dangerous situations. I think he should go, it'll be just what he needs."

"Thanks Uncle Elf…" Zane responded quietly while stilling hugging his mom's legs.

"Yeah Mira." Laki joined in. "Zane's more than strong enough to hold his own and with the others with him they'll be unstoppable."

Mira was silent. Taking in everyone's words. Then, she finally knelt down and gripped Zane's shoulders tightly. "Do EVERYTHING Erza tells you to do, alright?"

Zane's eyes widened at what his mother told him. "You mean…"

Mira nodded. "You can go."

Zane then leaped onto his mom and tightly hugged her and buried his face into her chest. "Thank you so much mom!"

Mira didn't say anything and simply returned the hug and patted her sons back a few times. After a tender moment, the two separate and turned to a smiling Erza. "We meet at the train station tomorrow, I'll explain everything on the way."

Zane nodded eagerly as he started to head out of the guild hall. "I'll go get ready right now!"

After he left, Natsu and Gray glared at each other as Erza smiled warmly at Zane as he headed back to the Strauss household.

It was then that Mira spoke up again. "Erza…Natsu…Gray…" The three mages in question look to Mira as she faced away from them and clenched her fist. "I'm trusting Zane with you all. So I swear…if something happens to him that _any_ of you could have prevented…"

It was then that she turned to them with a dark and serious expression on her face. "I promise you…you won't like what will happen to you."

Natsu and Gray paled in fear as Erza look unfazed and nodded. "I give you my vow I'll make sure he's safe."

Instead of nodding, Mira turned around and walked away. "I hope so."

* * *

 _ **Finally here, the Lullaby Arc, can't tell you how much I've been wanting to get into the arcs since I started writing this and finally it's here. As you've seen I think you can figure out who's lab was that. I'll let you get to think about what it could mean for the future. But before anyone ask, I don't plan on Zane meeting Goku, Vegeta, or any of the Z-fighters. This story is gonna be completely separate from them other then the dreams Zane gets where he picks up on their techniques. And speaking of which, Zane's Light Dash was inspired by Sonic's Spin Dash, I wanted Zane to have a few other techniques then just the ones we see in Dragon Ball and started to brain storm.**_

 _ **Anyway, remember to Fav, Follow, and leave a Review, stay tuned next time for...**_

 ** _VS EISENWALD_**


	7. VS Esienwald

_**Hey everyone, Ninjamon back with the next FTZ chapter and the first chapter of the Lullaby arc. Honestly I expect the next chapter to be the only other chapter in this arc since it's not that long of an arc, but hey, it's still gonna be fun and awesome and it's just the warm up before I get into the really big stuff.**_

 _ **So, before I go on, I wanna point this out, if your looking for a voice for Zane I would say give him the**_ _ **English voice of Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. I think his voice works well for Zane.**_

* * *

Zane let out a quiet groan as he opened his eyes and winced a bit at the brightness. Slowly adjusting to it, he slowly opened his eyes again and found himself in an unfamiliar terrain. "Where am I now?" Zane asked himself as he looked over the area.

It seemed to be nothing but rocky terrain with very few patches of grass here and there and plateau and rock formations all around, seemingly devoid of life.

Zane put his hand over his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun and looked around for anything particular. And then…

" _This shouldn't be happening! I don't understand! I am Super Elite!"_

Zane's eyes widened as he heard the strangely familiar voice from behind. Turning around, he saw two beings staring each other down.

One was a short man with upright spikey black hair hearing white and yellow battle armor over a blue skin tight suit and he also seemed to have strange furry looking belt around his waist. He was standing on top on one of the rock formations and looking down at the other man who had messy spiky black hair, his muscles looked massively bulked up and strained and he was shirtless with his orange pants still on his body. Both looking like they took massive battle damage.

Zane really couldn't explain these happenings. He's been getting these strange dreams ever since he found that Dragon Stone 6 years ago. But it's what allowed him to learn all those different techniques, as well as see some pretty cool battles. This one was new, but he knew the short man was named Vegeta, and the one who was shirtless was named Goku.

" _Now he's sealed his fate! This planet's history!"_ Vegeta growled which made Zane's eyes widen. Was he planning on trying to destroy the entire world?! But…no one was that powerful…right?

" _I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"_ Vegeta continued to yell. _"DO YOU HEAR ME KAKAROT?! YOU'RE FINISHED!"_

Zane rose an eyebrow at that. Kakarot? Why did he call Goku that? Was Kakarot some kind of insulting word?

' _ **No! I still haven't recovered from the last attack!'**_ Goku thought as he gritted his teeth, with Zane hearing his thoughts. _**'Come on body! Don't give out on me now!'**_

Vegeta growled at Goku as he wiped his mouth with his gloved hand and looked to see the now blood-stained white glove. _"Who does this fool think he is?! He's beneath me! I'll show him! I'll show them all! I'll reduce this place to ashes!"_

Just then, veins appearing on Vegeta's head as he let out a mighty scream that caused Goku to look up at him. _"KAKAROT!"_ The warrior yelled. _"DODGE THIS NEXT ATTACK IF YOU CAN, BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU DO, YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE PLANET WILL BE GONE!"_

" _NO YOU CAN'T!"_ Goku yelled back as Vegeta was covered with a powerful purple aura and flew up high into the sky.

" _THE CHOICE IS YOUR'S KAKAROT!"_ Vegeta yelled as he cupped both of his hands together. _"BUT EITHER WAY, YOU ARE GOING TO PERRISH!"_

" _No, not yet, I'm to worn out."_ Goku stated as Zane could only watch in worry and amazement, knowing that his presence was pretty much like a ghost in these dreams.

Vegeta continued to scream as he charged his attack as Goku had only one choice _. "I-I don't have any time. It's now or never!"_

Just then, Goku's body started to pulsate with red electricity _ **. 'Kai-o-ken times 3!'**_ Goku mentally shouted as his body was covered in the powerful red aura the Kai-o-ken made.

Goku then cupped his own hands together and brought them into a familiar position that Zane knew all too. _"Let's see how he likes a Kamehameha!"_

" _ **KA…ME…**_ " Goku started charging.

Vegeta continued screaming and charging as the energy both were radiating was causing the ground to quake and the terrain nearby to tear up and for rocks to fly everywhere.

" _ **HA…"**_

" _NOW KAKAROT! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR OBLIVION!"_ Vegeta warned a she got ready to attack,

" _ **ME…"**_

And just then, Vegeta unleashed his attack.

" _ **GALICK GUUUUUN!**_ "

Vegeta then shot out a massive and powerful purple beam out of his hands that closed in at Goku, but at hat exact moment, Goku unleashed his attack.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

Goku then shot out the powerful blue beam from his hands and the beams proceeded to collide. The ground was tore up even more as the energy that was released from both ending up destroying multiple rock formations. And Zane swore he saw a fat man wearing orange go flying.

However, the beams seemed to be even. Not one was gaining an advantage over the other despite both warriors giving it their all. _"It can't be!"_ Vegeta yelled in disbelief. _"His beam is as strong as my Galick Gun!"_

Zane could only watch in complete awe. The two warriors going about their epic struggle. The power these two were sharing. The might. Determination. Pride. It could only be described with one word…

Legendary.

Both warriors continued to try and get a leg up on the other. Grunting, screaming, growling. However, the two continued to stay even as both continued to go full power with their beams. Until…

' _I've got to take it further!'_ Goku thought as he used his ultimate last resort.

" _ **THE KAI-O-KEN…TIMES FOUR!"**_

Just then Goku's aura increased in power as his beam had a big burst of energy added to it. This gave Goku the advantage as his Kamehameha started to beat out Vegeta's Galick Gun.

" _AAAAH! NOOOOOOOO!"_ Vegeta yelled in anguish as his Galick Gun was completely beat and he was engulfed by Goku's Kamehameha was sent flying into the sky.

Goku then was left falling to his knees and heavily breathing as his body was heavily strained.

Zane then started to notice that the world was disappearing when…

* * *

Zane's eyes shot up as he sat up in his bed. Just like always, when the dream was over, he would wake up in his usual room at his usual house, but still having the memory and knowledge the dream provided him with. "Wow…" Was all Zane could say as he looked at his palm and recalled the event of the dream.

The power those two had. The might they showed in battle. Even with Vegeta's intention, the determination they had to defeat each other.

"Will I ever be as strong as that?" Zane asked himself quietly as he turned his palm into a fist.

Despite everything he got from the dreams. The techniques, the fights he sees. If there's absolutely one thing he gains from them, it's the motivation to get stronger. For the sake of his guild, his family, and himself.

Suddenly Zane's eyes widen as he remembered something. The big mission Aunt Erza invited him to! It was today! Panicking a little, Zane looked to his clock to see the time. 8:00.

Zane gave a sigh of relief. He still had 45 minutes before he needed to head to the train station to meet up with Aunt Erza, Natsu, Gray and probably Happy since he and Natsu go everywhere together. The perfect amount of time to eat breakfast and fly over there.

Zane was then changing out of his PJ's to his usual gi, but stop when he held it in his arms and lifted it up and down a few times before humming and putting it back in the drawer. "I think it's time I up the weight a bit." He told himself before opening another drawer and taking out a gi that looked exactly the same.

It did however have one difference.

Putting it on, Zane took a deep breath before jump up a bit and landing with a small thud. Nodding in approval, Zane stuck with wearing the ridiculous 8,000 pound gi.

Zane then decided to up the weight of his other gear and head over to a box in the corner of his room, both containing the custom weighted wrist bands and boots he loved to wear for training all the time. Putting them on, Zane now had each of his wrist bands weigh 4,000 pounds and his boots each weigh 12,000 pounds.

"All right, now were talking!" Zane cheered as he pumped himself up and head downstairs.

Once he headed down to the kitchen, he immediately saw his mother making pancakes for breakfast. Mira seemed to sense her son's presence and turned around to give him a small and sweet smile. "Good morning sweetie." She greeted him as she grabbed a plate and started to stack pancakes for her son on them.

"Morning mom. Breakfast smells great." Zane complicated as he sat down.

Later, both mother and son were enjoying eating breakfast together. Elfman wasn't there since he took a job the previous day after Erza came back and wouldn't be back till Zane was gone with Erza's group.

Things were mostly silent as both simply ate in silence. Finally, after some time, Mira was the first to speak up. "So…I bet you're excited to go on this mission with Erza and the others huh?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." Zane said enthusiastically. "I'm also a bit nervous, but I'm mostly excited to go on my first really big mission."

"Oh, well that's…great." Mira said awkwardly before taking a big bite of pancake to completely fill her mouth.

Zane instantly noticed the tone in his mom's voice and stopped eating. "Mom, is something wrong?" He asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this immediately.

"What? No of course not!" Mira said in an all too sweet tone with an all too sweet smile. "Why wouldn't I be happy? My son is going on a mission that Erza need Natsu and Gray's help with and could potentially be dealing with incredibly dangerous people and/or monsters."

That pretty much told Zane all he needed to know in what was bothering his mom. Zane took a deep breath and put his silverware down as he looked his mother in the eye. "Mom, I promise you, I'll be fine." Zane reassured her.

Mira then broke her façade and slump into her chair. "I know…" Mira said quietly. "It's just…I can't help but worry about you."

"I know." Zane said quietly as he got up and walked over to his mom.

"You're my precious baby boy." Mira looked to him with a sweet smile. "You entering my life was one of, if not the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Zane blushed a bit as his mother rubbed his head. Just then Mira frowned as she looked down. "And…the thought of anything happening to you…that something could happen that I could stop. I…I just don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you like…like…"

"Like Aunt Lisanna…" Zane said quietly as Mira tensed up.

"…Yes." She answered simply and quietly.

Zane himself frowned as he looked down in sadness. "I miss her to. I miss her every day and not a moment goes by where I don't think about her." Zane told her as Mira kept her same expression and nodded.

"But…that's why I wanna do this." He told her, making Mira's eyes widened as she looked her son in the eye. "I wanna be able to get stronger. Stronger than anyone else. So I can protect everyone. So I can help everyone. You, Uncle Elf, and Fairy Tail mean everything to me. I don't want to lose anyone else. And to do that I need grow, and that my involve me getting into series situations. But, I wanna do it. For you, and everyone else I care about."

Mira simply took in all of Zane's words before she sighed and enveloped her son in a hug. "How did I get so lucky with you?" She asked with a genuine smile.

"Because you're an awesome mom." He responded, making Mira giggle.

"But please, promise me you'll come back ok." Mira asked as she pulled away a little bit.

"Cross my heart." Zane told her with a reassuring smile.

"Good." Mira said before standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "Now, you wouldn't keep Erza waiting would you?"

Zane's eyes widened as Mira reminded him of that. "Oh crap you're right! I don't wanna be late!" Zane said before heading out the door and waving to his mom. "Bye mom! I love you!"

"I love you too sweetie! Do your best!" Mira waved back as Zane started to go into the air.

"I will! See you soon." He said before flying full speed towards the train station.

* * *

Once Zane made it to the train station, he simply saw people going about their business, some leaving and some entering the train station. People with suitcases, some wearing business suits and others simply people who work there. Zane couldn't see, or sense, any of his friends currently there so he assumed he was the first to arrive. Finding a spot in the corner with some benches, Zane landed over in that area, spooking some people nearby.

Zane then proceeded to do some stretch exercises. Better to stay in shape and be ready for anything and stretching was always a must. And right as Zane was in the middle of touching his toes…

"Hey Zane, you're here early."

Zane stopped and looked to see the group of Lucy, Natsu, and Happy coming up to him. Lucy was now wearing a different outfit consisting of an orange tank top and a dark blue skirt with a belt that held her keys and whip.

"Well you know what they say." Zane said as he stopped stretching and walked up to his friends. "The early bird catches the worm."

"And the worm catches the fish!" Happy added in as he flew in between the two who sweat dropped in response.

"Is fish all you think about cat?" Lucy asked with a sigh and Zane nodded and chuckled.

"I think you already know the answer to that." Zane responded as Lucy shook her head.

"Let's just get this job over with." Natsu said irritably with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

Zane, knowing why Natus was acting this way, putting his hands on his hips and looked Natsu right in the eye. "Natsu, could you at least _try_ to get along with Gray for this mission? This is the first really big job I'll be going on and I really don't want most of it to be filled with you two just traded lame insults at each other."

Natsu 'tched' and looked the other way with his expression still unchanging. "You really expect me to get along with that ice prick?" He asked as Zane sighed and shook his head.

"Why do I even try?" He muttered as Lucy patted his back in support.

"So, you actually showed up?"

Everyone looked to see Gray standing in front of them with this hands in his coat pockets and looking directly at the group, or specifically Natsu. Natsu returned his glare as the two simply starred each other down. Tension seemed to be high as each had a blue and red aura around then respectively as Gray gritted his teeth and Natsu had some visible veins on his forehead. Lucy took a step back from the two while Zane simply watched with a blank face and Happy ate a fish out of his sack.

And before the two had the chance to started going at each other's throats…

"Sorry I'm late, I hope you weren't waiting long."

Zane smiled while Natsu and Gray flinched from hearing Erza's voice come in. "No. Not really." Lucy answered as she turned to the approaching red head…only to jaw drop at what the blond saw.

Zane chuckled and sweat dropped as Erza dragged behind her a large cart filled to the brim and beyond that with suitcases tied down securely with rope. "Is all of that yours?!" Lucy yelled in disbelief at the giant amount of luggage Erza was bringing along.

"Yeeeeeah." Zane chuckled. "Aunt Erza likes to…'be prepared."

"Ok, there's being prepared, and then theres flat out overboard!" Lucy yelled in argument as Zane simply laughed in response.

"Time to go good buddy!" Gray cheered as he and Natsu had their arms wrapped around the other's shoulder while raising their free arm up and down.

"Aye!" Natsu quoted as he kept up the façade with Gray.

"Alright one Happy is enough we don't need another!" Lucy yelled at the pinkette.

However, Zane ignored all that and simply tighten his belt as he walked up too Erza with a serious expression. "I'm ready Aunt Erza." He told her as Erza looked down at him. "I promise I won't let you down. I'll give it everything I got!"

Erza smiled at him and nodded in approval. "I'd expect nothing less from you." She stated before turning to Lucy. "Excuse me but I don't believe we've met. You were at the Guild hall right?"

"Yeah I'm new to the guild. My name's Lucy." She introduced to herself as Gray and Natsu went between glaring at each other or pretending to like each other as Erza took brief glances behind her to check up on them. "Mira asked me to come along so I can learn a thing or two. I hope that's alright."

"The more the merrier." Erza told her as she took another glance behind her at Natsu and Gray. "Oh I believe I heard about you." Erza stated as some things the guild told her about their newest member came back into her head. "I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your pinky finger. It'll be great having you here."

Both Zane and Lucy paled a bit at hearing this as Zane let out an awkward chuckle and sweat dropped. "I think you have the facts mix upped Aunt Erza…" Zane said quietly as he recalled Lucy telling him about the events of Mt Hakobe and the Everlue mansion…and how when the guild heard it they might have stretched the truth a bit.

"Hey Erza," Natsu spoke up, breaking the façade he had with Gray. "I'll go with you but on one condition."

"Shut up!" Gray yelled at the Dragon Slayer, not wanting that flame brained idiot to invoke Erza's wrath.

"Oh?" Erza asked as she turned to him. "And what would that be?"

"Bet I can guess what it is." Zane muttered with a smirk, having a good idea what the Dragon Slayer is going to ask the Scarlet Knight.

Natsu then pumped a fist up as he looked Erza right in the eye with a determined expression. "I wanna rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail." He challenged, shocking most of the group. "I'm a lot stronger then I used to be. It'll be different from last time."

"Ding, ding, ding." Zane said quietly in triumph.

Erza crossed her arms and smirked as she looked over Natsu. Humming a bit, she spoke, "Yes you have certainly improved. As to wether or not you'll beat me remains to be seen." She then made her ultimate decision. "I accept your challenge Natsu."

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu cheered as fire erupted from his body. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

"I can't believe he just challenged her like that, and after everything I've heard about her." Lucy said quietly as she tried to process everything that just happened. Meanwhile Zane couldn't help but get a little excited as he crossed his arms and smirked. "Especially since he lost to Zane…"

Zane's eyes widened as he overheard Lucy. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean exactly?" Zane asked with an annoyed expression and tone while turning to the blond.

Lucy quickly paled out at Zane hearing her. "Uuuuuuuh…" She was at a lost for words of what to say in order to get out of this situation.

 _CHOOOOOOOO!_

The train whistle blew signifying to the group that their train was ready to go. "Oh there's our train don't wanna miss it do we?" Lucy said quickly before running to the train.

"Lucy!" Zane yelled as he ran after her. "Don't think this conversation is over!"

* * *

 **(Music: Snow Fairy – NatewantstoBattle)**

 **Planet Vegeta was currently was seen through space as a pod was sent flying off the planet before it started to crack and finally exploded.**

 _ **Hey fairy where you going? I'm trying to assemble all this light. I'll shine and make tomorrow bright!**_

 **The pod then landed on Earthland as it slowly opened up as a baby Zane looked at the sky to see white sparkling silhouettes of tailed Fairy's jumping through the night sky.**

 _ **Oh yea. How do you hear the voices calling out your name?**_

 **Lucy was then seen with her celestial spirit Plue standing next to a tree as she turned around at seemingly hearing a voice calling out to her as another fairy jumped behind her.**

 **Next Gray was seen leaning against some rubble with his shirt off as he looked to the sky in wonder as another fairy flew past him.**

 _ **Oh yea. Because I lost my voice while doing the same.**_

 **Erza was then scene looking over a defeated monster while holding a sword as he hair blew in the wind while a fairy flew behind her.**

 **Natsu and Happy were standing on a grassy area as the wind blew before the two turned around with Natsu giving a thumbs up and Happy jumping up.**

 _ **Oh yea!**_

 _ **I'll never quit until I hear your beating heart!**_

 **Zane was seen standing on the cliff side over looking the sunset over the water as he looked up at the stars appearing in the sky. He then reached up and turned his hand into a fist, as if he was trying to reach out for something.**

 _ **Oh yea!**_

 _ **Oh yea!**_

 **The group was then seen doing various things together. Riding a train with Zane resting his head on Erza's lap while she ate some strawberry cake and Happy blowing away the mess Natsu caused with his motion sickness out the window while Lucy looked at a map as Gray looked at a dancing Plue.**

 **They were then seen camping out as Erza rested against her luggage and Zane was cooking a large piece of meat over the fire while Natsu ate smaller pieces of meat and Happy ate a fish. Gray was also seen reading something that had Lucy annoyed with him.**

 _ **The sun and moon have joined in celebration!**_

 _ **Have you forgot your affiliation?**_

 **Zane was now standing alone in the rain and a transparent silhouette of Lisanna was hugging him from behind. Tears fell down Zane's face as he suddenly looked up into the sky and screamed as his eyes turned green and golden energy erupted from his body.**

 _ **When you're not here to share your laughter with me.**_

 _ **I just can't find my inspiration.**_

 **Zane then found himself sitting alone in the guild hall before turning around and seeing Natsu giving him a thumbs up, Happy giving him a smile and a paw raise, Gray smirking at him, Lucy waving at him with a smile, Laki give him a warm smile, Elfman also giving him a thumbs up and a toothy smirk and Mira holding her arms out to him. Zane then gave a bright smile as he jumped in his moms' arms and the two hugged.**

 _ **Now it's snowing.**_

 _ **Keep going.**_

 _ **Be honest.**_

 _ **We're approaching.**_

 _ **The clocks keep ticking.**_

 _ **And it never stops.**_

 **A six-year-old Zane was then scene running across a dirt path chasing the setting sun. And then Zane slowly started to change as he then turned 7 years, then 10 years, then 12 years. Once he changed to twelve, he covered in a white aura as he took off into the now night sky. And as Zane was flying through the sky, transparent silhouettes of Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, and Gohan all appeared behind him and followed him through his flight through the night sky.**

 _ **Hey Fairy**_

 _ **Where you going?**_

 _ **I'm trying to assemble all this light.**_

 _ **I'll shine it down and make tomorrow so bright!**_

 **Zane then looked up at the full moon as he landed on the ground before letting out a roar as a silhouette of a giant ape appeared behind him and pounded its chest.**

 _ **Why? Why? Why?**_

 **Zane was then seen battling Natsu as the former activated the Kai-o-ken and began charging a Kamehameha as the latter jumped up and puffed up his cheeks and preparing a Fire Dragons Roar.**

 _ **Don't say goodbye!**_

 **The two then unleashed their attacks which collided and caused a giant flash of light to appear, covering everything.**

 _ **FAIRY TAIL Z**_

* * *

The train whistle blew again as the train moved at a steady speed along the tracks. The group of Fairy Tail mages were now all sitting together in a booth with Zane sitting in between Lucy and Erza and Gray and Natsu sitting next to each other with Happy in between the two eating a fish. Speaking of Natsu, the second the trains wheels started moving, the Dragon Slayer was hit with his biggest weakness as his whole body turned blue and he looked like he was being put through complete agony.

"I still have no idea how that works." Zane said under his breath as he stared at the motion sick Dragon Slayer.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu." Gray commented while Natsu couldn't do a thing to retort. "One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this."

"That's Natsu for ya!" Happy chirped while raising a paw.

"You'd think he'd get used to it at this point?" Zane asked with a sweat dropped, remembering all the times he's seen the Dragon Slayer turn into a pile of mush whenever he was on anything that could move.

"Yeah, must make it hard to get from place to place." Lucy stated while holding something in her lap. It appeared to be a small snowman like creature that was constantly shivering and had a big head, a carrot like nose and paws. Lucy explained to Zane that this was her newest spirit she named Plue.

"He'll be fine." Erza said simply with a small smile. "I have an idea. Natsu, lean forward," She instructed the pinkette.

"Alright…" Natsu groaned as he somehow managed to lean forward a little bit.

"Good, now just relax." Erza said as she started to move her hand. Lucy rose a brow as she watched it happen…only to flinched when she saw Erza punch Natsu right in the gut, knocking the pinkette out and his head landing on Erza's lap. "There that should make the trip a little easier for him."

' _Okay, maybe she's not as sane as I thought she was…'_ Lucy said mentally as she moved as far back as she could in her seat away from Erza as she could.

Zane seemed to notice this and laughed a bit. "Yeah, Aunt Erza tends to take care of problems the easy way." He said as he'd witness this happen a few times before, and always laughed at Natsu's expense. It was fun.

"Erza, I think its time you start filling us in." Gray stated as he tried to simply pretend he didn't see a thing.

"Oh yeah." Zane realized as none of them really knew what Erza needed for. Looking up at Erza, he asked her. "So, Aunt Erza, what did you need us for exactly? Must be pretty important if you needed all of us for this."

"Yes, it is." Erza nodded as her expression turned serious. "I believe that the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. Something involving a magic item known as Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Gray asked in confusion.

"Like something used to put kids to sleep?" Lucy asked as Erza nodded.

' _Lullaby?'_ Zane thought as his expression turned to one of concentration as he cupped his chin with his hand. ' _Why does that sound familiar. Lullaby? Lullaby…Lullaby…Lullaby…'_

Just then Zane's eyes widened as it came to him. "That's it!" Zane yelled, making everyones head turn to him.

"What's it Zane?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, please explain?" Erza added on.

"Well, when me and Laki beat those guys who were trying to eat Happy, one of them mention something about Lullaby right before someone or thing carried them off." Zane explained as everyone's eyes widened at the information. "I don't know if they were with Eisenwald or not, but they at least knew _something_ about it."

"I see." Erza nodded. "It's possible they were members who dropped out of the guild and were forced into hiding because they wanted no part of what was coming."

"Yeah, that would explain why they were holding out in the middle of the woods looking to eat Happy." Zane deduced as Happy flinched at the memories of almost being cooked. "Bet whoever dragged them away took them so they didn't risk them telling the magic council."

"Sounds about right." Gray agreed. "Guess what ever this Lullaby thing is, is so bad it scares dark wizards."

"So what do you think they are gonna try?" Lucy asked, starting to get involved in the investigation.

"Let me start at the beginning." Erza told them, beginning to explain how she found all of this out in the first place. She explained that while coming home from her job, she stopped in a town pub that was a popular gathering spot for wizards. And while she was there, she overheard some men talking about failing to collect and item called Lullably. Then one man she heard was named Kage said that he could take care of it and to tell a man named Erigor that he would be back in three days.

"So, think those were Eisenwald members?" Zane asked seriously as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Now? Definitely." Erza said, now completely knowing they were members of the Dark Guild. "And the fact that this Lullaby item was sealed away must mean that its very powerful magic."

It was then that Erza pounded her fist on Natsu's head and started scolding herself. "If only I hadn't been such a fool that day!" Erza told herself as she recalled why exactly she knew they were from Eisenwald. "Erigor, the ace of Eisenwald. He only accepts assassination request, that's how he earned the name Erigor the Reaper."

"He kills for money?!" Lucy gasped in disbelief over the horrible act of taking a persons life just for some money.

Zane himself gritted his teeth and tighten his fist. "It makes me sick." He growled. If there was one thing Zane hated more then anything, it was killing. The irreversible act of taking someone's life over any reason good or bad, was just something that disgusted him.

Erza put a comforting hand on Zane's shoulder to calm him down as she continued explaining. "When the council outlawed assassination request, Eisenwald decided that money was more important then the councils rules. As a result they were kicked out of their wizard league six years ago. But that didn't stop them, they've disobeyed orders and remained active to this day."

After hearing everything, Zane nodded in seriousness as Lucy started to look freaked out and started to sweat rapidly. "Okay, I should be heading back home now." The blond pleaded as Happy looked over Lucy and the puddle of sweat she was making.

"Hey Lucy, you look really simly right now." Happy stated much to Lucy's annoyance.

"It's called sweat cat!" Lucy yelled at the blue feline.

"Lucy." Zane stated in a serious tone making Lucy flinch from said tone. "This job could end up harming the lives of who knows how many innocent people. We're here to stop them and make sure they can't do whatever they are trying to do, it's not the time to be a coward and run away. Alright."

"Y-yes sir!" Lucy said in slight fear of Zane's expression. ' _Geez this kids intimidating when he wants to be.'_

"Yes," Erza nodded at Zane's words. "But still, how could I be so careless." She berated herself. "If only I had recognized Erigors name when I was there, then I could have taken care of them before they had the chance to do anything. Forced them to tell me their scheme."

Just then Erza felt a hand being placed on her arm and looked to see Zane giving her a soft smile. "It's alright. Like I said yesterday, we all make mistakes. There's nothing we can do about the past. But we can still fight to make a brighter future, right?"

Erza took in Zane's words before smiling and putting her hand on his head and ruffling his hair. "You're right. Thank you, Zane. I might have lost them then, but I'll be sure that won't happen again. Espicially since I have all of you to help me."

Gray, Zane, and Happy nodded at her as Lucy watched in slight awe. ' _Wow, he can go from cold intimidation to cheering motivated in a second. This kids really something huh?'_ Lucy thought before finally giving Zane a smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Gray asked.

"We're going to storm the Eisenwald guild." Erza simply said making Lucy flinch and Gray and Zane smirk with the latter also cracking his knuckles.

' _That's not a plan!'_ The blond yelled in her mind.

"Sounds like fun to me." Gray stated as Lucy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, the idea's got my blood pumping." He stated as he already got excited of the idea of a big fight with a dark guild.

The rest of the train ride went by smoothly. The group ordered lunch and while they ate, Erza and Gray explained their magic to Lucy. Or rather Gray showed his magic and Happy explained how Erza's magic is pretty because it makes her enemy's bleed.

When Lucy started to see if she knew anything about Zane's magic, the Scarlet Knight was at a lost just like everybody else at what his magic could be. Zane's abilities were a complete enigma. Energy blast and beams. Insane energy sensing abilities. And the Kai-o-ken was just something else completely. And the biggest mystery being what while Zane's attacks certainly having a lot of power to them, more than any 12-year-olds should have. There was no magic energy radiating off them or Zane at all. It was a huge mystery.

Once the train hit it's stop at Onibas Station, the group excited the station with Erza dragging her giant cart of luggage behind her. Erza and Gray started to discuss about Eisenwald's potential location and even if they are still in town. However, right as the train whistle blew with the train starting again. Zane looked around his group and started to sense the nearby area and notice that a certain Dragon Slayers energy signature was moving away from them…on the train.

"Uh guys…" Zane said, trying to get their attention.

"So what do we do if their not here?" Gray asked Erza.

"Guys!"

"Well, we should probably go about asking the locals and authorities about potential sightings of the guild mem-"

"HEEEEEEEYYY!""

"Geez, what is it kid?" Gray asked as he rubbed his ear and the group faced him.

Zane looked at them with a blank expression and told them in an equally blank tone. "We left Natsu on the train." He stated, pointing towards the leaving train.

Everyone gasp as they watched the train slowly start to leave and gain speed. "Oh no!" Happy cried out.

"We were so busy talking I forgot about him." Erza stated as she let go of her cart and turned around and shook her fist and said a little over dramatically. "I am such a fool. Natsu hates all forms of transportation! This is all my fault. I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance."

Gray, Lucy, and Happy sweat dropped at her request as Zane rolled his eyes. "No need to be so over dramatic Aunt Erza, I'll go get him." Zane said as he powered up with a white aura and started flying after the train.

As Zane flew after the train, he suddenly started to sense something strange. "Weird, I feel another power level in the same car as Natsu." He said as he senses an above average power level coming from the same train car Natsu was in. Just then the trains wheel came to a stop as sparks came from the bottom of the train as it suddenly started to stop. Sweat dropping, Zane came to an easy conclusion. "Aunt Erza must have pulled the emergency break."

However the 12-year-old decided to pay it no mind as Natsu cart was coming up. "Here I come!" Zane said as he held his fist out. And…

 _SMASH!_

"HERE'S ZANE!" Zane yelled as he bust into the train cart, destroying that part of the wall. Zane looked to see Natsu had his hands covered in flames, and there was indeed someone else in the cart with him. He was a thin man with black hair tied in a spiky upwards pony tail and wore a white jacket with dull blue highlights over a dull dark red shirt and light blue pants.

"Zane?!" Natsu yelled in surprise.

"Who the heck is this brat?!" The man yelled, but then narrowed his eyes at seeing the Fairy Tail symbol on Zane's arm. "Another Fairy Tail fly."

Zane instantly heard this and turned to glare at the man as he landed inside the cart. "Oh yeah? And who do you think you are?" Zane said as he powered up with a white aura.

The man in turn gave Zane a sick grin. "Name's Kageyama kid. Now sit still while I swat you flies out of this life." Just then a purple magic circle appeared under Kage's feet and his shadow started to morph. Zane felt the increase in energy and form an energy barrier as three shadow fist came out of the ground and were blocked by the barrier.

"He, you got good reflexes kid, I'll give you that." Kage said in a taunting tone as Zane dropped the barrier and glared right at Kage's eyes.

"I hate it when people call me kid." Zane growled as he got ready to charge an attack.

"Hey hold on Zane I get to fight him first!" Natsu yelled, still furious at Kage for what he said about Fairy Tail and for kicking his face.

"Natsu, this is serious!" Zane yelled back at him. "He's with Eisenwald, I remember that shadow attack." The 12-year-old stated as he quickly pieces together that Kage was the group that dragged away that group from the woods.

"Huh? Esienwald?" Natsu questioned quietly.

However, Kagu flinched at hearing what Zane said and growled at the boy. "Now I definitely can't let you live now!" He yelled as he created another magic circle. " **Shadow Knuckle!** "

A bunch of shadow fist came out of the magic circle and proceeded to charge at Zane. But the monkey tailed child kept his cool as he prepared one of his own attacks.

" **Kamehame-HAAAAAA!** " Zane yelled as he fired the blue beam. Zane's attack easily beat Kage's as the Kamehameha went through the shadow fist and struck Kage in the chest, sending him flying to the back of the train car.

Clenching his chest, Kage grunted as he looked up at Zane. "Lucky shot ya little punk." He growled as Zane smirked.

However, looking down, Zane and Natsu spotted an odd item. It looked like a wooden with a skull that had three eyes. "The heck is that thing?" Zane asked as Kage's eyes widen once he saw what they were looking at.

"Some kinda flute?" Natsu assumed as he scratched his head in thought.

"No. You've seen it." Kage uttered as he quickly grabbed the flute before the others could take it.

"So that things important huh?" Zane asked with a wild smirk as Kage flinched a bit. "Guess this means we can't let you leave with it now huh?"

Kage growled as he got ready to defend that flute with his life. But just then the train started moving again and Natsu quickly started to feel the effects of motion sickness. "Oh no…" Natsu groaned as his face started turning blue. "We gotta get out of here!"

Zane growled as he glared at Kage before turning to Natsu. He could sense Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy coming in fast, probably with a magic mobile at the speeds they were going. He could probably take care of Kage, but things could get bad if there were more Eisenwald members on the train or coming up. And Natsu would certainly be in no condition to fight. Deciding the best course of action, Zane turned to Natsu and said. "Tuck and roll Natsu!"

Just then the monkey-tailed boy jumped up and grabbed Natsu by his vest and took the Dragon Slayer with him out the window. Just like Zane thought, he saw the rest of the group coming in fast on a magic mobile drove by Erza. "LOOK OUT!" Zane yelled as both he and Natsu crashed into Gray who was on top of the vehicle.

Later, after Gray yelled at the two for crashing into him, Erza apologized for leaving Natsu behind by slamming his head onto her breast plate. As they were talking, Zane suddenly spoke up.

"Look, we have to get moving!" He told everyone as he pointed to the tracks in the direction the train was heading. "There was an Eisenwald member on that train!"

"What?" Erza gasped as she ran over to Zane.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better to save Natsu and meet up with you guys in case he had reinforcements." Zane explained to which Erza nodded in understanding.

"So what was this guy like?" Gray asked.

"He used some kind of shadow magic. I'm pretty sure he was the guy who dragged the guys who were gonna eat Happy away." Zane explained as Natsu then stepped up.

"He also had some weird looking flute. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes." Natsu told them with Zane nodding in confirmation.

"That's creepy." Gray commented.

Meanwhile Lucy put her hand to her chin after hearing what the flue looked like. "Wait? A three eyed skull?" Lucy asked as everyone turned to her.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked as Lucy was deep in thought.

"It's just, I've heard about that before." The blond revealed making everyone gasp. "Lullably. The cursed song. It's death magic!"

"What?" Erza said as she pulled up the magic mobile in front of everyone.

"A death song?" Gray questioned. "Like an incantation?"

"I've only ever read about it in books." Lucy explained as everyone listened intently. "But there's some deadly spells out there that are forbidden to be used by wizards."

"Yeah. Cursed black magic." Zane said grimly, remember reading some things about black magic before as well as people telling things about them to him when he was younger. "Spells that end up harming or even killing the idiot who's stupid enough to use them."

"Usually, yes." Lucy stated making Zane raise an eye brow. "But Lullaby is worse then that. It was said that the black wizard Zeref enchanted a flute what put everyone that heard it, other than the player themselves, falls into an endless sleep."

Everyone let out a horrified gasp at hearing this. A flute that killed anyone that heard it with its song in the hands of a Dark Guild. They needed to get that flute from Eisenwald as fast as they could. "Everyone! Get on! We don't have time to waste." Erza yelled as no one offered any resistance and went in the magic mobile.

Except for Zane. "I'll fly next to you guys. I don't wanna slow things down." He told them as Lucy looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that Zane? You've been doing great so far." She said encouragingly, thinking that Zane was berating himself.

Zane simply shook his head at her and explained. "No I mean I'll end up slowing the car down." He told her much to Lucy's confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'll explain later! We gotta go!" Zane yelled quickly before taking off at high speeds with Erza activating the magic mobile by connecting the SE plug to her arm and using her magic to fuel the car.

* * *

It wasn't long until the group from themselves in Oshibana, the town where the train tracks led. Erza was currently going forward at full speed as Zane flew right next to them. Noticing how fast they were going, Zane turned to her in concern. "Aunt Erza, you're going a little to fast. You'll drain your magic." He pointed out, knowing that a magic mobile relied on the magic source from the driver to function.

"We can't afford to slow down Zane." Erza said as she kept at it. "If Erigor gets that flute, lives will be lost. We can't waste a single second. We have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!"

"But your magic!" Zane pointed out in concern. "If you keep going like this, you'll run out before you can even fight."

How Erza simply looked forward and smirked. "If it comes to that I'll just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat. Plus I have you, Natsu and Gray with me as back up."

Zane looked at her stunned before putting on a determined expression and nodding. "Alright. You can count on me!" Zane told her, to which Erza nodded approvingly.

Suddenly Natsu's upper half came dangling out the window as Lucy held on to him to pull him back inside as Happy looked like he was in deep thought. Zane sweat dropped as he flew away from them a tiny bit before looking forward. His eyes widened as he saw some smoke rising up from the distance. "Aunt Erza look!"

Erza looked up where Zane told her to and saw the smoke and knew where it was coming from. "That's Oshibana station! That must be where Eisenwald is!"

"Then we gotta get there and quick!" Zane yelled seriously as both changed directions to head over there as fast as possible.

Once they made it to the train station, there was a crowd people gathered around the entrance of the train station with police keeping them from getting inside. As the cops were trying to contain the situation, people were discussing why exactly they were closing off the train station, with many people hearing that it was because a bunch of thugs had taken over the station.

Just then Erza got behind one of the police men and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You there what's going on?" Erza demanded the police officer.

"Why would I tell you lady?!" The police office said back when…

 _THUD!_

Erza head butted his head and knocked him out. This went on as she continued asking officers what was going on only to head butt then unconscious before they could even respond. Meanwhile Lucy, who was carrying Natsu over her shoulder due to him still feeling the effects of motion sickness, and Zane watch her do this and sweat dropped.

"Uh, you won't get any information like that Aunt Erza." Zane pointed out as he watched the red head continue to knock cops out.

"Yeah, her investigation methods are kinda counterproductive." Lucy said with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah." Gray commented.

"Where are your clothes?!" Lucy yelled as Gray stood in his underwear.

After, somehow, managing to get some information, the group were now running ahead inside the station. "A small battalion of soldiers entered her a while ago but never came back out." Erza explained as the group kept going forward.

"Probably got caught in a battle with Eisenwald." Zane assumed as that was the only logical reason he could think of for the current situation.

Upon reaching some stairs, the group stop once they saw the soldiers that came into the building lying on the ground unconscious with their weapons broken. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands as she back up and assumed the worst. "Are they…"

"No." Zane quickly said, putting her fears to rest. "They're alive. But their out cold. They never stood a chance fighting against a group of wizards like Eisenwald."

Erza nodded in agreement as she gestured the group to keep going. After going up the stairs and going down a long hallway, they entered a room and stopped at what they saw. The Esienwald guild. All of its members gathered up and smirking cockily at the group of Fairy Tail Wizards with Kage in the front of the group.

Just then chuckling was heard and everyone looked up to see a man with pale skin with blue tattoo's over his body with silver hair with long bangs parted to the left and spikey tough to the back of his head. He wore a black cape with bandages wrapped around his arms and black gloves. He had a very worn and baggy dull blue skirt with a piece of cloth resembling a hakama wrapped around his waist. He was also seen holding a large scythe.

"Erigor the reaper…" Zane growled as he glared at the chuckling scythe wielder.

Erigor gave the child a sick grin as he chuckled again. "Ah, so nice of you Fairy Tail flies to buzz right in."

Just then Kage stepped up and glared at Zane and Natsu, with the latter on the floor trying to be woken up by Lucy. "Hey, it's you two's fault I got in trouble with Erigor."

"Aaw what's wrong, did he put you in time out?" Zane mocked with his own grin as Kage growled at him with Natsu being alerted by the Dark Guild members voice.

"What are you planning on doing with the lullaby spell?!" Erza demanded to know as she looked Erigor right in the eye.

"Oh, you haven't heard. Then allow me to enlighten you." Using his wind magic, Erigor flew in the air. "Tell me, what do old train stations have?" Erigor asked Erza as he landed on one of the broadcast poles inside.

Erza quickly put two and two together and growled at the wind reaper. "You plan to broadcast Lullaby's song?!" She yelled, making Erigor grin like a mad man and causing the other Fairy Tail members to gasp.

"That'll kill thousands of innocent lives!" Lucy yelled as the Esienwald members simply chuckled in response.

Zane tightened his fist and gritted his teeth as he yelled at Erigor. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" The 12-year-old demanded to know. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN?!"

"What do we have to gain?" Erigor repeated. "Revenge, that's what." He said taking the Fairy Tail members back a bit. "The council stripped us of our rights. And so we're going to broadcast the Lullaby spell to kill all those who take the rights they are given for granted. Those who remain ignorant to people like us who have had their rights stripped away from them. They've all turned a blind eye to this act of injustice, so the reaper has come to punish them all!"

"But killing people isn't going to get you your rights back. It's only gonna make things worse!" Lucy yelled, trying to reason with the genocidal wind wizard. "That's the reason you were kicked out of your league in the first place."

"We've given up trying to get our rights back!" Erigor revealed as he rose a fist up and clenched it. "All we want now is power. Then we can wash away all who did us wrong and take control of the future."

Zane simply narrowed his eyes as his expression went unchanged. "So there's no turning back for you guys huh?" He questioned quietly, knowing he wouldn't get a true response.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness." Kage said as he created a magic circle by touching that ground. "To bad all you fly's will be gone by the time it gets here!" He then created a bunch of shadow arms aimed straight for Lucy, but right as Zane was about to jumped in, Natsu beat him to it by getting up and deflecting them all with his flames. "You again." Kage growled.

"Esienwald dude!" Natsu said back with a mad grin. "I thought I recognized your voice." Just as Lucy cheered for Natsu coming back to them, Natsu looked towards the Dark Guild in front of them and grinned while cracking his knuckles. "Looks like we got a party going on."

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled at the pinkette's response to all this. "These are the guys we have to fight!"

"It's like Natsu said." Zane said as he cracked his neck and grin madly. "It's a party.

The members of Eisenwald chuckled as the two groups started each other down and got ready for a fight.

The battle between the Dark Guild Esienwald and the Fairy Tail guild has begun.

* * *

 _ **And I think this is a good point to end the chapter. Don't worry, next chapter is gonna have plenty of action to satisfy all of you. As for the theme song shown in the chapter, I figured that would be a fun thing to do once every time the song actually changes in the show. Don't worry it won't be every chapter, just once with every theme song done in the show and changed around to show Zane's involvement in it. And with all that said, stay tuned for the next chapter...**_

 ** _"The Reaper and the Demon."_**


	8. Check This Out!

Hey all you fans of FTZ, just making a quick announcement here.

First off, I encourage everyone who wants to see what Zane would look like in his future Super Saiyan forms, go check out the artist Petrus-C-Visagie. Fans of mine will know him as the creator of the covers of my other two stories Loud 10 and RWBY Academia. He very recently just finished Zane's design from his base form, all the way to Super Saiyan God. And I can tell you, they look freaking amazing.

I wish I could leave a link to his devianart, but you know how this site is with links so just google him and it should be the first thing that pops up. I promise you, you won't be disappointed by them, or any of his work.

Another thing, a while ago I made an announcement of shipping Zane since his options are so low and I didn't think Wendy was a good fit for him...I'm taking that back. I was thinking to much about the Dragon Ball side of things with this instead of both Fairy Tail and Dragon Ball.

I would like to thank the reviewer Darkjaden for telling me this.

When first started writing Fairy Tail Z, I rewatched both DBZ and FT so both would be fresh on my mind while I was writing it and while Wendy is one of my favorite character, I just didn't think she had the right personality for a Saiyan. But, and I admit this is completely my own fault, I forgot I made Zane not like most Saiyans or any Saiyans.

As I've written and as Darkjaden pointed out, Zane was raised by Mira and Fairy Tail and he was raised to care about other. While Goku was taught this my Grandpa Gohan, his own battle lust and straight up stupidity made that only to an extent. I swear in Super the only time he actually showed concern for his family was when he learned that Black killed Goten and Chi Chi and that's about it. But Zane was raised his whole life by people who care for each other and support each other and all that his whole life while Goku only had Grandpa Gohan until he unknowingly killed him and then he was by himself till Bulma found him.

And as for Wendy, she might not have been _that_ strong willed when she was first introduced in comparison to the other characters, but she still had a strong will and power of her own. And she only continued to grow and grow throughout the series, possibly more then most characters with how far she goes. Especially during the Tartaros Arc. Once again Darkjaden said it best, she has a personality similar to Gohan...but better since she didn't become completely ruined and irreverent but that's besides the point.

The point is, I'm happy to say that I am officially making Zane's pairing in this fic...

Zane x Wendy Marvell.

I believe that's all I have to say now, I hope you all look forward to the future this story will have and keep reading. Thank you all who have followed, favorited, reviewed, or just read this story in general.


	9. The Reaper and the Demon

**_Here it is. The second and final chapter of the Lullaby arc. Yeah this arc is short but hey, still fun to write and just means we progress through the story faster and get to even more epic moments for the future. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

The tension was high in the train station as the dark and light guilds stared each other down. Erigor simply stared down at Fairy Tail guild while the rest of the Eisenwald Guild chuckled and smirked cockily. On the Fairy Tail side of things, Natsu was currently getting ready to heat things up as soon as possible, Gray kept his eyes narrowed as he got ready to fight, Zane was grinning and he tightened his fist while his blood boiled at the inevitable fight, Erza simply narrowed her eyes while he expression remind unchanged, and Lucy and Happy were behind everyone with the former slightly panicking on the inside.

As Erigor starred down at everyone, he thought. ' _Those Fairy Tail flies fell right into my trap. Everything is going according to plan.'_

"Listen you!" Lucy yelled at the wind reaper while pointing to him. "This is the strongest team Fairy Tail has to offer. So you better be ready buddy!"

"Now that's the spirit Lucy." Zane complimented while cracking his knuckles.

They then watched as Erigor flew into the air and looked down at his guild. "I leave them to you, show them the true terror and the Eisenwald Dark Guild!"

Suddenly Erigor completely vanished from sight. As Lucy and Happy freaked out, Zane's eyes widened as he looked around the room. ' _He didn't just disappear, he completely vanished. I can't even sense his energy anymore.'_ Zane then turned to Erza. "Aunt Erza, I can't sense Erigor anymore, I don't know where he went."

"I see." Erza nodded while still keeping her eyes focused on the Dark Guild in front of her. She then turned to face her team. "Gray, Natsu, Zane, go look for Erigor. Me and Lucy will take care of things in here. If the three of you work together, not even Erigor the Reaper stands a chance."

"What?!" Lucy gasped at Erza telling her to stay her and deal with all these guys but went unheard.

"Right!" Zane said with no hesitation.

However Natsu and Gray quickly stared to clash heads and growl at each other. Erza noticed this however and yelled at them. "What did I say?!"

"AYE!" Both said as they quickly went to buddy-buddy mode to avoid her wrath and went off into the hallway to look for the Wind Reaper. Zane simply watched them and shook his head before turning to Erza.

"I won't let you down!" He said with a determined look before running off himself.

Erza smirked at the retreating form of Zane before turning back to the Dark Guild with a serious expression. Just then one of the members extended black bandage like appendages from his hands and used them to grabble himself to the higher level of the room. "Don't worry, I the great Rayule will stop them!"

Just then Kage kneeled to the ground and slammed his fist to the ground, creating a magic circle. "I'm going with ya, that pink haired punk and monkey tail brat gotta pay."

"Don't leave me out!" Suddenly a big buff man with messy orange hair wearing a crocodile skinned jacket and basic jeans and black hoots spoke up. They watched as he suddenly formed pterodactyl like wings and flew to the higher level. "Those flies won't even be able to crawl once the monstrous Serpet is done with them." Serpet said as he ran out.

Erza didn't do a thing to stop them, knowing that either Gray, Natsu, and/or Zane could any of them on their own. "We'll meet up with them once we're done taking down everyone here." Erza instructed Lucy who flinched in response.

"Two girls vs an entire magic guild?" Lucy said, feeling a little more then scared right now as the Esienwald members simply laughed and cracked their knuckles, thinking this was gonna be a piece of cake. "But without my stunning beauty I'll be totally helpless." Lucy stated while striking a pose in response to what the Eisenwald members were saying about ruining their good looks by beating them up.

"Lucy now isn't the time to be going crazy!" Happy yelled at her remark.

Just then Erza held her hand forward and opened it. "Let's do this!" She yelled as she created a red magic circle. Suddenly a sword appeared out of thin air shocking Lucy. "It's a magic sword!" The blond gasp as Erza caught it and gripped it tight.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail Guild in my presence again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow!" She threatened while glaring daggers at the Dark Guild who didn't seem to be intimidated by her claims or sword.

"We're not scared of you!" And Esienwald member shouted as suddenly a barrage of sword wielding Dark Guild members charged at the Scarlet Knight. "We got tons of magic swordsmen in Eisenwald!"

Erza kept the same expression as she watched the swordsmen charge forward and…

 _SLASH!_

 _SLASH!_

With only two slashes of her sword, Lucy watched in pure amazement as Erza took down all the Esienwald members then ran at her as well as cutting up some of their swords. Erza then released a battle cry as she charged at the Dark guild and with a single slash sent even more sword wielders flying as well as cutting up all their swords. "We'll show you!" a member shouted as he and two others unleased a beam of light magic at Erza.

But the Scarlet Knight simply jumped and dodged them and suddenly made her sword glow along with creating two magic circle. Everyone watched as the magic sword was replaced with a spear. Erza then used said weapon to singlehandedly take down even more members before once again replacing her weapon with a pair of twins swords and slashed more members away.

As all this was happening, Happy explained what kind of magic Erza was using to Lucy after the blond hearing one of the Esienwald members comment on Erza 'Requip' skills. "Magic weaponry isn't that much different from your celestial magic." The blue feline explained. "The user can summon different weapons they keep stored in another dimension. And when the user switches between weapons, it's called 'Requipping."

"That's amazing!" Lucy said in awe.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Happy added making Lucy even more surprised. "Erza's just getting warmed up."

"Erza!" And Eisenwald member gasp as he overheard the cat.

"Well then," Lucy said with a grin and actually excited expression as she grabbed one of her keys. "I think it's time I show my skills."

"Aw come on, why you gotta try and steal her thunder." Happy groaned out at Lucy wanting to take part in Erza's fight.

" **Open! Gate of the Giant Grab! Cancer!** " With a swipe of the key, a magic circle and a doorbell ring, out of the light came a man with tanned skin man with his hair braided in crab looking cornrows. He wore blue striped shirt and dark trousers that had an aquamarine stripe on each side, boots as well as a pair of light green sunglasses. Finally, he had six long crab legs attached to his back horizontally. He also wielded two pairs of scissors that had a crab like design.

"You need me to fight these dudes, baby?" Cancer asked his wizard who grinned menacingly in response.

"Yeah take em out with style." Lucy told her spirit as some Esienwald members charged at them.

"I've never seen such a stupid hair cut!" A Dark Guild member yelled as they all charged at the wizard and spirit.

"Yeah you look like an idiot!" Another one yelled.

Cancer turned to the charging group as his sunglasses gleamed as he heard these comments. "Woah baby!" Cancer said as he suddenly jumped towards the group at incredible speeds while sniping his scissors. Before any of the Dark Guild members could reacted, their weapons and even their hair were cut up. This left all of the Eisenwald members both dis-armed…bald.

"Like the new style baby." Cancer said with mild satisfaction of getting back at the people who made fun of his hairdo.

"Impressive." Erza, who was now wielding an axe, complimented with a smirk.

"Ah thanks but it was no big deal." Lucy said modestly with a wave. But in her mind, ' _YES! I totally scored points with Erza!'_

"However," The red head continued with a frown making Lucy flinch. "This crab spirit of yours, the way he calls you baby, I find it rather insulting."

"Aw, points loss." Lucy muttered in degeated as Cancer sweat dropped but also felt a bit of what Lucy was feeling.

"Woah. B-Ma'am." Cancer quickly corrected himself.

"Still a lot left." Erza muttered as she looked at the still giant group of Eisenwald members. Just then Erza smirked as she made her weapon disappear. "Guess I'll have to start getting serious."

Before Lucy could ask that that meant, suddenly a magic circle appeared right as Erza's feet. Everyone watched as her hair blew from the force the magic created and her body start to glow. Before anyone knew it, Erza's body was completely engulfed in a bright light as her armor and cloths disappeared from her body, much to the delight of Eisenwald. Suddenly her body pulsating with another magic circle as new armor started to appear on her body.

When the glow finally vanished, it showed Erza had requiped her entire armor set. She was now wearing an armor that was made up of entirely silver metal. The top half was a breast plate that left little to the imagination that was composed of feather-shaped plates that extended to her hips leaving her stomach exposed. Her lower half consisted of a long skirt made of up more feather-like metal plates. She had gauntlets that went up to her elbows and shoulder guards resembling wings. Finally, she had two pairs of wings attached to the back of her armor once again made up of feather-like metal plates.

This was Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Oh woah!" Luch gushed with a blush as the Eisenwald members had hearts in their eyes and steam coming off them as they starred at certain _parts_ of Erza.

Suddenly Erza started to fly up into the sky as she swiped both swords she had together. "Dance my swords!" She commanded as a circle of magic swords appeared behind her and started spinning.

"I knew it!" A green haired member of Esienwald yelled as he watched the scene in fear. "It has to be her. The female wizard of Fairy Tail that can requip her armor! The Queen of the Fairy's, Titania Erza!"

" **Circle sword!** " Erza called out as she sent the rapidly spinning swords down on the Dark Guild and sent all but two of them flying with a single swipe.

One of the two remaining guild members growled as he engulfed his fist in light magic and charged at Titania. "Alright Miss Titania your dealing with me now!"

"No Byard! Don't be stupid!" The green haired member yelled at his colleage but went unheard.

With a single slash of the swords she had in hand, Erza instantly took Byard down before floating back down to the ground and requiping to her basic Heart Kreuz armor.

"Oh wow! I think I'm in love!" Lucy said as her cheeks blush and she felt her heart rate increase.

Just then the last standing Eisenwald member bolted out of the room. Erza then ordered Lucy to go after him incase he was going to get Erigor which the Blond did, after getting a glare from Erza, with Happy following close behind. After Lucy left, Erza had to take a knee as she started breathing heavily. "Zane was right." She admitted. "I used to much of my magic on the magic-mobile. Please boys, don't fail me."

* * *

Zane was currently walking down a long hallway by himself. After breaking up an argument between Natsu and Gray, he yelled at the two to swallow their pride and forget about their stupid rivalry and focus on protecting all the people in the town and showing Eisenwald their mistake of challenging Fairy Tail. The two ultimately went with Zane's plan and all three split up.

"Come on you dress wearing bastard, where are you?" Zane asked no one in particular as he kept running and looking. He still couldn't fee; Erigor's energy anywhere so that was a big blow into finding him.

Zane then opened the door at the end of the hallway once he reached it and found himself in a room that looked like an office with a big desk with a comfy looking chair behind it as well as some cabinets most containing files. Stepping into the room, Zane looked around a bit before his eyes opening wildly as he felt and energy signature in the room and turned around to see Serpet crossing his arms and grinning at him. "So, you the little monkey Kage told us about." He said in a snarky sound voice as Zane simply narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where's Erigor?" Zane asked simply as Serpet kept his cocky grin.

"Aw, not even gonna introduce yourself to me." He said in a teasing matter which Zane didn't respond to. "Did your mama teach you it's rude not to tell someone your name."

"Yeah, she did." Zane said in the same tone. "She also taught me how to beat the crap outta any asshole I meet that pisses me off. And right now you fit both those categories, so I'll ask again. Where. Is. Erigor?"

"Like I'll tell some stupid kid!" Serpet said as he charged at Zane. " **TAKE OVER! CROCADILE SOUL!** " Zane watched as the man gained a wide snout covered in dark green scales as well as Alligator like eyes and tail and his arms now had scales matching his snout and claws.

"That's an Alligator ya moron." Zane corrected knowing full well that snout belonged to an Alligator.

"Ah who cares!?" Serpet yelled back with his voice sounding much deeper. "They're both the same to me. NOW I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!"

Serpet then lunged at Zane and tried to use his massive sharp teeth filled mouth to bite the 12-year-old while also trying to slash him with his shark claws and whack him with his thick scaly tail. However, Zane kept the same expression he's had since first facing Serpet as he dodged all the simple and predictable attacks easily by simply side stepping or tilting his head and body.

Every dodge only made Serpet madder and more frustrated. And the fact that Zane kept the same expression which seemed to tell Serpet that the brat was bored with him. "Stand still you little punk!" He roared as he slammed his fist down, cracking the floor while Zane simply hopped backwards a bit.

"Yeah, let you hit me. 5-star strategy buddy." Zane retorted in a blank tone as he leaned back to dodge a tail swipe. However, Zane took the opportunity to grab the Alligator like tail. "Now let's take you for a spin."

Zane then started to spin around at high speeds while keeping a tight grip on the tail of Serpet. He managed to spin around so fast that the two simply looked like spinning blurs. Serpet was currently feeling green as comedic tears started coming from his eyes. "STOP SPINNING ME! I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

"Alright." Zane simply said as he let go the tail with the momentum making Serpet crashing into the wall leaving a large indent in it. "So, you gonna start talking?"

Serpet growled as he slowly got up and glared at the monkey tailed kid. "As if." He answered as his body glowed again. " **TAKE OVER! CHAMELEON SOUL!** "

Zane watched as the man transformed again. Once the glow died down, Serpet now had a Chameleon like head, arms, legs, and tail. "Wanna see a neat trick ya little brat." Serpet said with renewed confidence and cockiness in his voice. "Now ya see me…now ya don't."

And just like that, he completely vanished, even his cloths somehow. Zane did raise a brow at his but didn't show any worry or break his usual expression at his. Instead Zane simply closed his eyes and focus. Time seemed to slow down as it went deadly quiet to the point you could hear what sounded like wind coming from outside.

Just then Zane's eyes shot open as he punched besides his head and came into contact with something. A scream of pain was heard, and it revealed itself to be Serpet holding his nose. "Even if I can't see you…" Suddenly Serpet looked behind to see that Zane had sped right behind him with his arm held back. "I know exactly where you are."

Zane then punched Serpet right in the chest knocking the wind out of the Eisenwald member and making him cough of spit and blood as he changed back to his human form. He then looked up and flinched to see Zane looking down at him with a death glare. "Where…is…ERIGOR?!" Zane asked for the third time, finally started to lose his patient. However much to his surprise, Serpet started chuckling causing Zane to growl and slam him against the wall hard making the Dark Guild Member grunt in pain. "What's so funny?"

"Because it's to late." The take-over wizard said weakly. "Erigor's trapped you flies here and is already on his way to Clover. You'll never get past his wind barrio, and the guild masters will fall into eternal sleep once they hear Lullaby's melody."

 _SMASH!_

Zane then delivered a massive punch right to Serpets face, digging him more into the wall and knocking him out. Zane then started to walk out of the room with an expression that showed he was completely _Livid_! ' _Erigor…'_ Zane thought as he ran to where he could feel all of his friend were gathered up at. ' _When I get my hands on you, I'll make you wish I'd send you to Hell.'_

* * *

Later, Zane eventually saw his friends as well as what looked like a heavily bandaged up and unconscious Kageyama. But when Zane looked outside, he bore witness to Erigor's magic sealing wind barrier. It was covering the entire train station leaving no room for escape.

"Zane!" Most of the group yelled as they saw the incoming boy running up to them.

Zane still couldn't help but give a smile as he ran up to his friends and guildmates but stopped once he saw the Eisenwald member on the floor. "What's he doing here?" Zane glared down at Kage despite the Dark Guild being bandaged up and unconscious.

"We tried to get him to break the wind barrier since he can dispell barriers and seals, but one of his own members tried to kill him before he could." Erza revealed to Zane who gasp at the information. Eisenwald tried to kill one of his own members. His hatred for this guild only kept rising as the thoughts of them betraying each other just for the sake of progress made his blood boil.

Just then Zane noticed that Erza's arm looked scraped up and looked to her in concern. "Aunt Erza, you arm!" Zane pointed out in a worried tone.

Erza gave Zane a reassuring smile and moved the arm that was scraped up around to show she was fine. "I'm fine. Just a scratch when I tried to break through the barrier." She explained to him as Zane sighed in relief before turning to said barrier.

"So how are we gonna get through that? We can't let Erigor kill grandpa and the other guild master?" Zane asked in both worry and anger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Before anyone could speak up Natsu rushed to the barrier with his fist and fire and proceeded to strike the barrier head on. However, this did nothing more then send Natsu flying back and hurting the pinkette.

Lucy flinched and looked at the Dragon Slayer with worry and fear as Gray deadpanned. "See, that's what happens if you try to bust through." Gray explained as Natsu twitched on the ground."

As Erza continued to try and wake up Kage, Natsu continued to strike the barrier only for Lucy to eventually pull him back to keep him from hurting himself more from the barriers magic sealing effects. But just then, Zane's eyes widened as an idea came to him. "Hang on, maybe I could bust through."

"How?" Lucy said as she tried to restrain Natsu. "Nothing's working on it, you'll just hurt yourself like Natsu is!"

"Let me go!" Natsu yelled but Lucy kept a firm grip.

Zane simply put on a serious expression as he walked in the middle of the room. "I have to at least try. Do nothing and we can kiss Grandpa and the guild master's goodbye." He told everyone who looked at him as Zane took a stance at put two fingers to his forehead.

"What are you going to try and do Zane?" Erza asked with worry to her surrogate nephews' safety.

"A technique I've learned a while ago but haven't had a reason to use." Zane explained as he started charging energy to where his fingers were. "I haven't used it because of how easily it can kill someone, but in a situation like this it's might just what we need."

While Lucy flinched at Zane explaining this move could kill someone, the others simply nodded as they watched Zane charge up his attack. Finally after a bit of a wait, Zane was ready to fire it. " **MAKANSA-MAKAKASAPOP-MEKKASAPPA…** ah screw it! **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!** "

Zane then fired a concentrated beam of swirling red and yellow energy straight at the wind barrier. Once it connected, it struggled for a second while radiating electricity. But then, to the shock of everyone, the Special Beam Cannon drilled right through the wind barrier creating a small hole in it.

"It worked!" Everyone gasped as Zane kept the beam concentrated as he wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt and flew up.

"I'm gonna go for it!" Zane yelled as he flew forward in the direction he was aiming the attack at to try and get through the hole.

Right as he was about 4 inches away, he canceled the attack and quickly flew through the hole in the wind barrier. Sure enough, he found himself on the other side right as the hole in the barrier disappeared. Zane took moment to get his bearings after literally going through wind, before gasping at seeing he was on the outside. "Guys! I made it!"

"Alright! Ya to go kid!" Gray cheered from inside.

"Alright, now I gotta figure out how to get you all out." Zane said as he tried to brainstorm ways of getting the others out.

"No Zane. Don't worry about us. Go after Erigor!" Erza ordered, surprising Zane.

"But, what about you guys?" Zane asked with worry evident in his tone.

"We'll be fine. We'll get out somehow. But right now, you're the only one who can go after Erigor and stop him before he reaches Clover. Please Zane. Stop Erigor. Save the guild masters. If anyone can beat him, it's you." Erza encouraged the young boy.

Zane quickly grew anxious as his breathing started to get rapid. However suddenly the imagine of the dream he had before waking up flooded his mind as he was reminded of the determination both fighters showed in their beam struggle and gained the determination himself as his expression turned serious as he nodded his head. "Alright. I promise, I'll save everyone!" Zane yelled with will power leaking out of his voice before he took off in the direction of the train tracks to Clover, right after Erigor.

"So, think he'll be able to defeat Erigor?" Lucy asked with concern.

"Trust me." Erza said with a confident smile. "If there's anyone known for going past his limits to face the crisis at hand…it's Zane."

* * *

Erigor was currently flying over the train tracks leading to clover. He grinned madly as he looked at the path ahead. "The town's just up ahead. A bit farther and I'll have my revenge." Erigor stated as he kept going at full speed. Until…

" **ERIGOR!** "

Erigor looked back to the source and gasp at what he saw. Coming in with a powerful white aura around him was Zane flying at full speed which one could tell was easily going fast Mach Speed. Erigor didn't even have time to react when Zane slugged the Wind Reaper across the face sending the Dark Guild wizard down and flying through the ground of the train tracks. Zane stopped as he watched the dust clear and shows Erigor coughing before looking up and glaring at Zane.

"How did you get past my wind barrier?!" The Wing Reaper demanding to know how a Fairy Tail fly, let alone a child, got past the barrier he specifically made to repel magic.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Zane growled as he glared at Erigor. "Listen up, I know you plan to use the Lullaby to kill the guild master! But I won't let you do that ya hear me!"

However all Erigor did was laugh in response. "You? Please kid, why don't you go home to mommy before you get hurt." Erigor taunted as tick marks appeared on Zane's head. "As if you could ever defeat me, you may have gotten a lucky punch in but in won't happen again."

"We'll see about that!" Zane yelled as he charged at Erigor. This time the Wind Mage reacted in time and flew into the air before Zane could land the punch and smirked as he saw the kid miss and look down at him.

"As much as I'd love to stay and play with you, I have much bigger matter to attend to." Erigor said in a cocky tone only increasing Zane's anger.

"Since when is genocide an important matter!" Zane yelled as he started to fly in the air himself.

"What you call genocide, I call cleansing." Erigor retorted. "I will right the wrongs the council put on us. They took out work, and then our rights. The reaper shall punish them for their crimes!"

"I won't let you!" Zane yelled as he fired an energy blast at Erigor. The Wind Reaper counter by firing a blast of compressed wind and then the attacks collided, they exploded upon contact. When the smoke cleared it showed Erigor had flown hair in the air.

Chuckling, the wind mage aimed his left hand at Zane. "I'm afraid I must be done with you. **Storm Bringer!** " Making a variation of finger gestures, Erigor created a purple magic circle. Out of it came a giant tornado which shot down at Zane.

The wind in the tornado quickly started to try and cut up Zane. The monkey tailed child crossed his arms in front of him to defend himself as the tornado did its damage. Managing to open his eyes, Zane narrowed them as he broke his defense and endured the wind as he formed an energy sphere in each hand. "Two can play the tornado game Erigor!" Zane then started spin in the same direction the tornado was spinning as the energy from the spheres started to spread around him covering him in his own tornado of energy.

" **Light Tornado!** " Zane shouted as he started to use the winds Erigors own tornado made to raise himself in the air at high speeds while the wind blades were deflected by the light tornado.

Erigor looked at his tornado and smirked. "That kid should already be torn to shreds by now." He then turned around as he prepared to leave. "I've wasted enough time here. It's time to show those old fools the consequences of their actions."

And right as he prepared to leave, he was suddenly met with an uppercut curtesy of Zane who had just excited the tornado with nothing more then a few scraps on his body. Erigor was sent spinning through the air from the punch causing his Storm Bringer to disappear. Once the Wind Reaper steadied himself, he rubbed the spot where Zane punched him and glared at the boy. "Impossible! How are you alive!?"

Zane couldn't help but grin as he wiped some dust off his cheek. "What can I say, I die hard." He told the Wind Mage who growled his response.

Erigor managed to calm himself down enough to look Zane in the eye and narrow his own eyes at the child. "It seems I underestimated you child. Your clearly much stronger than you look." Erigor stated as Zane got into another fighting position. "But still, you flies have no hope of defeating me! **Storm Mail!** "

Erigor then started to spin his scythe around rapidly as a magic circle appeared in front of the weapons. Wind currents gathered around the Dark Guild Wizard as they covered his body. Zane looked to see that Erigor's body was now covered in a hurricane of wind armor. "Prepare to meet the Reapers calling Fairy Tail fly!"

Despite the high winds in the area that were created due to Erigor's Strom Mail, Zane kept his ground and narrowed his eyes at the Wind Reaper. Erigor noticed this and grinned behind his wind armor. "No retort? That's fine. Allow me to show you what happens when I fight seriously!" Erigor then charged at Zane full speed as the boy took a defensive position as Erigor came into contact with him.

Though Zane was sent into the air, he landed on his feet but winced a little as the attack did cause his arms some damage. But he was far from done, not even close. As Erigor laughed, Zane smirked causing Erigor to stop and speak. "Oh? And what are you smiling about?"

"If you're starting to take thing seriously, I guess it's time I start fighting seriously as well." Zane answered. Erigor rose a brow as he watched Zane start to take off his black gi shirt and drop it on the ground.

 _THUD!_

"What the?!" Erigor gasp as he watched as the shirt landed on the ground with a loud and powerful thud cracking the ground and creating a small earthquake. Just then Zane removed both of his wrist bands and dropped them on the ground with them having a similar effect to the gi shirt. Finally, Zane removed his boots leaving him bare foot and dropping those on the ground as well with even more effect on the ground then the gi shirt and wristband. Zane was now left in his red sleeveless undershirt that showed off his muscles and his black gi pants and white belt.

"Now then…" Zane said as he stretched out his much-lightened body. "Let's go!"

Suddenly Zane disappeared from Erigors sight, surprising the Wind Reaper. Erigor then saw that Zane appeared to his left but as soon as he looked their Zane vanished again. The boy then appeared above Erigor only to disappear again when Erigor tried to track him. This kept up as Zane moved at speeds so fast it looked like he was teleporting then actually moving from place to place manually. "Impossible!" Erigor yelled as he tried to keep track of the impossibly fast 12-year-old. "How are you moving this fast?!"

"Simple answer." Zane said as he kept moving around. "Pushups. Sit ups. And plenty of juice."

"Oh you think you're cute?!" Erigor yelled in pure irritation.

"Bitch…" Suddenly Erigor was met with an incredibly strong punch to the abdomen, knocking the breath out of him. "I'm adorable." Suddenly Zane opened his hand to let energy out of his palm. "Now let's get rid of that annoying armor of yours." Zane then started to create a large sphere of purplish-pink energy that radiated orange electricity that completely covered Erigor, including his Storm Mail. " **Shining Friday!** "

The attack went off point blank at the Wind Reaper exploding him and destroying his Storm Mail. Erigor was sent flying through the air and actually landed back down on the ground. When the dust cleared it showed him barley being able to get up and glaring at Zane. "I won't…I won't be beaten by a child! **STORM SHRED!** "

Creating a magic circle with his right hand, Erigor launched a barrage on condensed wind blades at Zane. The monkey tailed boy stood his ground for when the wind blades reached him, Zane swatted one after the other with his hands and deflecting them to the cliffs below the train tracks they were battling on. Finally, the barrage ceased and Erigor saw that Zane was grinning at him with none of his Storm Shred attack having caused any damage.

Zane then made a 'come on' gestured with his hand as Erigor's eyes shot open as he formed his arms into an X position. "FINE THEN! LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE THIS YOU FLY!" Erigor yelled as a magic circle appeared in front of him.

Zane could sense that this attack was much stronger than all of his previous attacks and cuppers his hands together to charge an attack to counter is. " **Ka…Me…Ha…Me…** "

" **EMERA BEAM!** " Erigor yelled as he sent a power condense tornado right at Zane.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Zane then fired his own attack straight at Erigor's as the Kamehameha and Emera Beam connected. The two attacks struggled at first causing the wind from the Emera Beam and the energy from the Kamehameha to tear apart the train tracks and crack the ground. Things seemed even until…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!** " Releasing a shout of power, Zane put even more energy into his attack. The result was the Kamehameha completely overpowering the Emera Beam and Erigor could only watch in horror as Zane's attack beat his own and came closer and closer to him.

' _Impossible!'_ Erigor screamed in his mind as he could only stare as Zane's attack started to engulf him. _'Erigor the reaper…defeated by a mere child!'_

When the beam collided with the Wind Reaper, it engulfed him and soon followed by with a powerful explosion. Zane ceased his attack and watched as the smoke slowly cleared and revealed Erigor on the ground unconscious with injury's all over his body and his cloths torn.

"And that's why you don't mess with Fairy Tail." Zane said in triumph as he looked down at the defeated Reaper.

Just then Zane heard the sounds of wheel moving and looked back to see a magic mobile containing his friend coming towards him. The boy couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Natsu's motion sick head outside the window unloading his lunch.

"Zane!" He heard Erza call out to him as the magic mobile stopped in front of him. He saw Gray kick Natsu out of the car with Happy making sure his pinkette friend was ok. Lucy stepped out the other side and supported Erza as the Scarlet Knight used to much magic on the car.

Just then a now conscious Kage stepped out of the magic moble and was completely shocked to see that Zane had actually defeated Erigor. ' _No way, did that kid seriously beat Erigor?'_

"You ok Aunt Erza?" Zane asked as he walked up to the red head and saw how she looked pretty weak right now.

"I'm fine." Erza reassured him. "I just overdid it a bit on the magic mobile, but I'll be ok."

"Way to go kid." Gray complimented as he walked up to Zane…in his underwear. "Never doubted you for a second."

"Geez, he just keeps surprising me." Lucy said as she looked at how Erigor's body and clothes were all torn and Zane seemed to only have a few scraps and scratches. However, Lucy then noticed Zane was wearing a little less. "Hey Zane, what happened to your clothes? Don't tell me you are picking up Gray's habits."

Zane rolled his eyes in response and shook his head in response. "Nah, just need to lighten the load is all." Zane answered as he walked up to his discarded cloths and picked up his shirt. Lucy still seemed to be confused, so to show her what he meant, Zane dropped his gi shirt on the ground again and Lucy's eyes practically shot out of her head as she felt the thud that was created when he dropped it.

"YOU WERE WEARING ALL THAT?!" The blond yelled as Zane explained how much his cloths weighed and how he used them for training. "This kid's insane." Lucy breathed out as Zane put on all his discarded items.

"That's Zane for ya!" Happy chirped as he rose a paw.

Just then Natsu finally recovered from his motion sickness and stood up…only to be pushed down again when…

 _SMASH!_

Suddenly Kage took the magic mobile and used his magic to created shadow arms to jump over the group while also grabbing none other than the Lullaby flute that fell out of Erigor's grasp when Zane defeated. "KAGE!" Erza yelled as Kage took the flute in his actual hand and looked back at the Fairy Tail group.

"Shouldn't have left your guard down flies!" Kage taunted as he drove away at full speed.

Zane growled as he started floating in the air. "He's not getting away!" However as Zane tried to fly after him, he quickly fell back to the ground and groaned. "D-dang it. I used to much energy flying to Erigor and fighting him.

Erza and Lucy helped Zane to his feet as the Scarlet Knight glared forward. "We have to go after him!"

"That jerks gonna pay." Natsu growled as the rest of them nodded.

* * *

Later that night, the group of Fairy Tail wizards found themselves right outside the guild masters conference at Clover, the group heard some talking and saw their very own Master Makarov standing right in front of Kage who seemed ready to play the Lullaby flute. "Master!" Erza quietly yelled.

"That's it!" Zane said as he got ready to strike Kage. "I'm gonna show that guy what we're made of."

"Sssh. We're just about to get to the good part."

The Fairy Wizards looked back and flinched as they saw an elderly round man who was cross dressing. He had lipstick on and light stubble on his face. He wore a purple spaghetti-strap shirt with a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace as well as vertical striped pink and purple shorts. He also had a pair of tiny white wings on his back.

Gray and Natsu could only recoil as the man went over to them while Zane paled out and clung to Erza's leg while lucy also hid behind the Scarlet Knight. "Who the heck is that guy?" Lucy whispered feeling a little disturbed by the man.

"That's master Bob. Master of the Blue Pegasus guild." Erza explained.

As Master Bob wrapped Natsu and Gray under each of his arms and actually used his wings to hover in the air a bit as the two Fairy Tail wizards tried to escape, suddenly another voice chimmed in. It was a tall slim man in his fifty's that had dark blond hair in a straight cut going down to his neck. He had a pair of sunglasses and wore a plain t-shirt and jeans. He also had a spiked red dog collar around his neck and a wizards hat that also had a spiked red collar around it.

"That's Goldmine! Master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild!" Lucy explained as Goldmine simply watched the events happening below.

As Makarov and Kage stood in front of each other, Makarov simply looked at him as Kage seemed to be sweating nervously a little, actually hesitating to start playing the flute.

"Nothings going to change." Makarov suddenly said, taking Kage back as the rest of the wizards hiding and listening had their full attention on what the Fairy Tail Master was about to say.

"You cannot change the fact that those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean, we humans are weak creatures created by nature. Our insecurities are the reason that guilds even exist. And they're why we have friends. When we're surrounded by allies it's easier to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way. If we're clumsy then we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward, our inner strength emerges on its own. But we have to choose that path and pledge out lives to the fullest. Don't let that silly flute get in the way."

Everything was silent after Makarov spoke his words of wisdom. Only the wind was heard before the sound of the Lullaby flute hitting the ground was heard as Kage got on his hands and knees. "I surrender." He said as the Fairy Tail wizards smiled wildly and the two guild masters smiled and nodded.

"Master!" All the Fairy Tail mages yelled in joy as they ran to Makarov.

"What in blazes, how'd you kids get all the way to Clover?" Makarov asked but was suddenly tackled into a hug by Zane.

"Grandpa! I'm so glad you're ok!" Zane said as he held on tight to the old man.

Makarov couldn't help but chuckle as he patted the monkey tailed childs head. "Relax my boy, I'm still here."

"Look like we got here just in time to see Gramps talk his way out of another one." Gray commented as the guild masters walked up to them and couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the scene. But suddenly…

" _ **MUHAHAHAHA!**_ "

Everyone went quite after hearing the evil laughter. "Uh, did anyone else hear that?" Zane asked quietly.

Before anyone could answer, suddenly the Lullaby Flute started to radiate dark magic energy as all three eyes on the skull started to glow purple. " _ **I've grown tired of you cowardly wizards and your antics!**_ " The flute actually yelled as suddenly a giant dark purple magic circle appeared in the sky with purple electricity spreading out everywhere.

" _ **I can no longer hold back!**_ " The flute yelled as the magical power kept increasing. " _ **I shall come forth and devour you myself!**_ "

Suddenly in a flash of bright light, the lullaby formed into a giant wood demon that was easily as big, if not bigger, then a mountain. The demon looked down at the group of wizards and yelled. " _ **I SHALL FEAST UPON YOUR SOULS!**_ "

"What is that thing!?" Kage yelled in fear and surprise. "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"It must be a demon from the book of Zeref." Goldmine explained his with arms crossed while the guild masters all ran out of the conference hall and away from the demon.

"But why did it turn into a monster?!" Lucy yelled as Lullaby looked around and spotted the Fiore army that was closing in on the demon despite its monstrous size and appearance.

"That's what Lullaby's true form looks like in the flesh." Goldmine told the blond. "Its forbidden black magic. Living magic. Zeref's specialty."

"Ancient magic." Erza added on.

"Who's Zeref?" Gray asked, feeling the name is a little familiar. "Isn't he some sort of ancient wizard?"

"He's the most evil wizard the world has ever known." Bob explained. "He was very powerful in his day. But never in my wildest dreams, I never thought his dark legacy would pop back up again."

" _ **Now then,**_ " Lullaby said as it started down at everyone. " _ **Which one of these delectable souls shall I dine on first?**_ "

"Delectable huh?" Natsu growled before his tone took a 180 as he turned to Zane. "Do you really think souls are that good?"

"Really Natsu?" The boy deadpanned. "Is now really the time to be asking that?"

"Sheesh, it was just a question." Natsu grumbled as he faced the demon again.

"Natsu and Gray, get everyone here to a safe place!" Erza ordered as she turned to the two in question.

"Quit barking orders at us!" Gray said back.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us!" Natsu added on.

"Just do it!" Erza ordered again with a glint in her eye.

"Aye aye!" Both said as they went into buddy mode and ran off to get the guild master to a safe distance.

"No giant wooden demon is care off the Fiore Army!" The commander of said army yelled as he and his men faced the demon. "CHARGE!"

"YES SIR!" All the men said as they charged at the demon.

" _ **You doubt my power?**_ Lullaby growled as it reared its head back. " _ **I'll prove it to you!**_ "

Just then a magic circle appeared over its mouth as it fire a light projectile at a mountain in the distance. What resulted was a large explosion that completely leveled the mountain. The army's response to this…

"RUN MEN! RETREAT!" And just like that, the Fiore Army ran away as fast as they could from the demon as it simply grunted in annoyance at let them leave.

" _ **I have no need for those pathetic humans.**_ " Lullaby stated before looking down at the Fairy Tail wizards. " _ **I prefer the taste of a Wizards soul and I will consume all of yours!**_ "

"Yeah I'd like to see you try!" Natsu challenged as he stomp his foot on the ground. "Come on bring it on big guy!"

"Yeah, you better prepare yourself because Fairy Tail Wizards never hold back!" Zane yelled as he looked right into Lullaby's three eyes.

The demons eyes all glowed in response as Lullaby shot it's head up into the sky and roared a loud horrible sounds as a giant magic circle appeared above its mouth. The group knew this meant Lullaby was getting ready to attack and they all quickly got ready to attack he demon themselves. "Ready?" Erza said as he summoned two swords and charged forward.

"Oh yeah!" The three boys responded as they followed close behind and jumped at the demon together.

Just then Erza's body glowed as he requiped in her heavens wheel armor and slash Lullaby's neck.

Gray was next as he slammed his fist into his open palm and created cold mist. An ice blue magic circle appeared in front of the ice-make mage as Gray called out his attack." **Ice Make Lance!** " Gray then created a barrage of ice lances and launched them all at Lullaby as it roared in pain from the ice attack.

"Now it's my turn!" Natsu said as he propelled himself to the demon at full speed with his fist ignited in flames. " **Fire Dragons Iron Fist!** " Natsu then punched the demon straight in the face causing it to roar in pain again as it was sent back a little.

"Let's see how you like this!" Zane yelled as he put one open palm over the other and raised his hands above his head. " **Masenko-Ha!** " Firing a yellow beam of energy straight into the demons eyes, Lullaby was sent tumbling back as it tried to keep itself from falling.

Zane wasn't done yet as he then created a large ball of energy and threw it straight above Lullaby's head. The boy then clapped his head together as he announced. " **Scatter Bullet!** " The sphere then broke apart into a bunch of small projectiles that rain down on the demon as it roared in pain from the barrage.

" _ **You are making me angry!**_ " Lullaby yelled as it tried to swat the Fairy Tail members away with all of them dodging out of the way.

"Natsu!" Zane yelled as Erza and Gray continued to assault the wooden demon. "Combo attack!"

Natsu grinned madly as he nodded. "Hell yeah! Let's do it!" The Dragon Slayer then launched himself right behind Zane as the 12-year-old charged a purple sphere of energy between his hands. Natsu then puffed his cheeks up as he prepared a Fire Dragons Roar. When the two unleashed their attacks at the same time, they called out…

" **FIRE DRAGONS GALICK GUN!** "

Zane then fired his Galick gun as Natsu unleashed his Fire Dragons Roar. The fires of the roar swirled around the purple energy beam before combing into it and changing the Galick guns color to a blazing purple as the flames spread throughout the beam. When it struck the demon, Lullaby let out a loud roar of pain as the attacked pushed it back and let the wood on its chest black and charred.

Finally the Lullaby demon sucked in it's magic circle and purple energy formed in its mouth. The life from all the plants nearby was being sucked into the demon flute. " _ **Just one note and your souls will be mine!**_ " Lullaby yelled as it clapped it's hands together and got ready to play its song. And then…

 _WHEEEEEEEZE…_

Lullaby flinched as it let out a very weak melody that could hardly be called music. " _ **I don't understand!**_ " The wood demon yelled in confusion. " _ **Why can't I play my melody of death?!**_ "

"It must be because of all those attacks." Kage pointed out.

"They punched so many holes in that think it can't make a sound!" Lucy pointed out as Lullaby actually paled out as a grave realization came to it. Demon or not, it's still a flute. "All that build up for this? Talk about going out with a whimper."

"Yeah flutes are pretty lame to begin with." Happy added.

" _ **YOU DARE MOCK ME?!**_ " The wooden demon snapped. As it started to kick some mountains down in anger before it started to charge an attack right where all the Guild Masters were.

" **Ice Make…** " Gray began as Lullaby unleashed its attack as a large wall of explosions.

However it was all blocked by…

" **SHEILD!** " An Ice Sheild made by Gray which protected all guild masters from the demon flutes attack.

" _ **I will kill you all!**_ " The flute yelled as it reared its fist back and prepared to simply smash everyone to pieces. However, when it rocketed its fist forward it found it being caught and unable to move. " _ **What?!**_ "

It turned out to be Zane had caught the fist in his arms and was holding it back. "You won't be killing anyone so long as I'm here." Zane said as he wrapped his arm around the wooden wrist and in a shocking feat of pure strength, actually lift the demon off its feet and started to spin it around before using the momentum to throw the demon over his shoulder and onto its back.

Lullaby roared in pain as it tried to get up, but watched as Zane flew above him and lifted his left hand in the air and started to gather energy and spin his arm around and forming the energy into a spinning disk. " **Destructo Disk!** " Sending a spinning saw blade of pure energy towards the demon, Lullably let out a loud roar in pain as the Destructo Disk sliced right through the flutes left arm cutting it off.

Zane then followed up with another Destructo Disk to the demon's right arm cutting it off. Without the support of its arms, the demon couldn't get up from the ground. All it could do it stare at Zane with actual fear growing in the demon. " _ **You…you're no human! You're a monster!**_ "

Zane simply glared down at the demon as he put both of his hands in front of him. A yellow sphere of energy charged up in his hands with tons of energy radiating around it and electricity pulsing at in all directions. The energy eventually grew so high that the ground started shaking. "This is more all the live you've taken before, for trying to take the lives of the guild master and messing with Fairy Tail!" Zane yelled as he finally unleased the attack.

" **FINAL FLASH!** "

Just then Zane unleashed a massively powerful and giant beam of golden energy at the armless wooden demon. All Lullaby could do was scream as the Final Flash completely engulfed it. It couldn't even make out any last words as the attack started to disintegrate it until eventually nothing, not even, splinters remained of the wooden demon.

The guild masters and Lucy watched in pure amazement as the attack ceased and Zane flew back down to the ground and met up with Gray, Erza, and Natsu. Zane looked up with them and gave a cheeky grin and asked. "So? How'd I do?"

The three older wizards looked to each other and chuckled as Erza ruffled Zane's hair. "Just fine Zane. Just fine."

"Incredible." One of the guild members muttered.

"Those wizards were amazing!" Another said as more guild masters gave their own words.

"That boys maker magic was something else!"

"And did you see how that girl requiped her armor as well!"

"Not to mention that pink haired boys flames were hotter then anything I've felt before!"

"But did any of you see that child! I don't think I've seen anyone with such strength and destructive power, let alone at such a young age."

Lucy couldn't help but get a little giddy as she smiled and clapped her hands together. "There's no doubt about it. This is the strongest team!"

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"We're an awesome guild, aren't we!" Makarov added in with his own smile.

With Kage, he couldn't help but admire the pure strength and teamwork the Light Guild showed…until Bob came in and started rubbing his face against his, scratching Kage with his stubble.

"I can't say I know what exactly just went down," Goldmine said as he crossed his arms and grinned. "But I think we all owe a thanks to the Fairy Tail Guild."

"We do?" A random Guild Master asked.

"Even so, I must say…"

"THEY WENT OVERBOARD!"

Everyone looked to see the spot where the conference hall was now only had a large crater instead, with the hall completely destroyed. Not only that, a couple of mountains and mountain tops have bit the dust as well. This caused Makarov to pale out as well as his soul to start flying out of his body with Erza chasing it and rapidly apologizing and Natsu laughing while the Guild members yelled at them with tick marks on their heads.

Zane looked around nervously before taking off running in the opposite direction of the raging guild masters. "BOOK IT!" The child yelled as he ran as his friend tried to catch up with Erza holding onto Makarov.

* * *

 _ **LATER**_

After about a solid hour of running away, Zane stopped to catch his breath and looked behind to see no more raging Guild Master running after him or his friends. "Hahaha! We did it guys!"

No response.

"Guys?"

Still no response.

"Uuuuh…" Zane looked around and found that not only did he leave the Guild Masters behind, but his own guild instead. "Ah…crapbaskets."

Sighing to himself, Zane started walking forward as he talked to himself. "Well Zane, just remember all that wilderness survival training Uncle Elf taught ya, as well as the first thing to do when you get lost."

Zane then cleared his throat as he begun the first step into his journey through the wilderness.

"Zane's log, entry 1. I have been separated from my guild and am about to find a secure location to set up camp for the night before I go off to get back to civilization. I only hope I make it before the isolation drive me to madness."

* * *

 ** _And there it is. The fights were a lot of fun to write, and in case any of you were wondering, Zane's Light Tornado technique is inspired by Spinjitzu from Ninjago. Honestly I'm super excited to progress with this story as I have so much planned._**

 ** _Also, another shout out to my best friend Petrus-C-Visagie. He's the writer of great stories such as The Loud Edventures and My Ed Academia so go read those because they are great. And he's and equally amazing artist on Deviantart, in case any of you are wondering what Zane would look like in most of, not all, of his future Super Saiyan forms, go check him out as he did amazing work on drawing Zane from his base form all the way to Super Saiyan God._**

 ** _Now then, don't forget to Fav, Follow, Review and stay tuned next time for..._**

 ** _"Zane in the Wild"_**


	10. Sneak Peak

_**Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile since the last update, but I've been busy with my other story Loud 10. But now I'm focusing more on this and RWBY Academia, which has updated recently. And while I'm not finished with this chapter, I did want to give you guys a sneak peak for being patient with me. Thank you, and I'll make sure to fully complete the chapter soon.**_

* * *

"Zane's log, Entry 10: I am now continuing my journey through the wilderness. I have yet to find any traces of my guild or civilization in general. Luckily the isolation hasn't driven my insanity to the brink yet, but I'd best find my way home or to my guild before it eventually grips my mind and the isolation of the wilderness claims my mind." Zane narrated as he journeyed through the woods.

The other night after he and his guildmates defeated Eisenwald and the Lullaby Flute, the guild masters chased them for destroying the conference hall. While Zane did manage to get away, he also managed to lose his friend as well. So right now, he was focusing on either finding them, or a way back to the guild. He was sure his friends and guild master could easily take care of themselves, and they knew he could easily handle himself; it was still better safe then sorry.

Thankfully due to survival and manly lessons from his Uncle Elfman Zane knew how to survive in the while easily. Last night he was able to construct a small shelter, build a fire, and father food in less then an hour. And it was always enjoyable sleeping and eating under the stars. He didn't know why, but food taste so much better when you eat it outside. And Zane always had an interest in stars and just space in general. Once again, he couldn't explain it, but whenever he looked up at the night sky and saw the endless starry sky of space, he swore he heard something or _someone_ calling out to him.

But he couldn't focus on that now. Right now, he had a simple mission. Find his guild and/or the way home. Although finding his friends was hard since he couldn't sense their energy anywhere. Luckily, once again thanks to Uncle Elf, he knew how to get around the woods. Like finding out which direction is which by where moss was facing on the tree.

He decided it was better to walk then to fly for one to save his energy just in case, and two so he wouldn't miss anything that could possibly help guide him to either of what he was looking for. Plus, he rather enjoyed a nice quiet stroll through the woods. Just appreciating the natural beauty of nature.

Taking in a deep breath, Zane simply smiled and looked towards the clear blue sky. "At least today's a good one." He whispered to himself as he stood in place just basking in the suns gentle and relaxing rays when…

 _GROOOOOOOOOWL_

Zane's eyes shot open and, despite no one being present, blush in embarrassment from the sound that emitted from his stomach. It's been a few hours since he's eaten and it look like it was time to refuel. Patting his stomach, Zane sheepishly smiled as he said. "Guess I better find some food."

Zane then closed his eyes in concentration. He focused on his hearing and smelling trying to see if he could sense or hear anything that could feed him. Just then Zane's ears twitched as he felt like he heard someone. It was faint but noticeable. It sounds like something flowing…a liquid…a river! Zane opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the sound of moving water and licked his lips. "Time to fish." The monkey-tailed boy said before heading off in the direction of the water source.

After a brief job, Zane eventually came across a slow-moving river. He rubbed his hands together as he licked his lips again. He knew there would be fish here and if they were anything like the fish in the woods near the guild, they would be big and meaty. Just the way he liked it. Snickering to himself, Zane went over to the very edge of the land that lead into the water, turned around…and dipped his tail into the water. "Come on fishes, come and get it." Zane said as he swung his tail around a tiny bit inside the water.

Zane made up this trick himself, and it proved to be a very effective way to both fish and train his reflexes and patients. After only 2 minutes of slowly wagging his tail in the water, Zane looked back to see ripples in the water, slowly making their way towards him. Zane smirked as the ripples got closer, and closer, and closer, until eventually…

 _SPLASH!_

Feeling a tug on his teeth, Zane quickly and strongly pulled up his tail with all his fight and a giant purple fish that was easily tens of times bigger than the 12-year-old came flying out the water. It had multiple whiskers, sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Zane responded quickly as he flew right above the fish and kicked the fish hard and sent it to the ground with a thud and killing it instantly. Zane then landed in front of his catch and dusted off his hands as he smiled widely. "Come to papa." Zane said as his stomach practically growled with excitement.

"Alright big guy," Zane said happily as he grabbed the tail of his catch. "Let's cook you up."

Later, Zane had constructed a large enough fire in an open area and set it up so it would risk spreading. He had set up the fist he got by stabbing it with a large stick and stabbing the other end into the ground so the fish would be right above the flames. It took around 20 minutes to cook up and once it was done, it only took 5 minutes for only bones of the river monster to remain. Once he was done eating, Zane put out the fire and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. "Man, that was good, can't get much better than freshly caught fish. To bad Happy wasn't here, he would've loved it."

However, this brought a frown to Zane's face as he began thinking of his lost guildmates. "Man, I hope everyone's doing ok."

 _ **SOMEWHERE ELSE**_

With the group of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Master Makarov, they were all together and walking through a desert-canyon area. They as well were trying to find they're way back, and currently…

"Ah man this is bad! This is really, really bad!" Natsu yelled in worry as his head as practically a blur as he constantly changed which direction, he was looking in. The reason why he was doing this was because he was looking everywhere, they went for Zane since they ended up losing him when running from the guild masters.

"Now, now Natsu Zane's perfectly capable of handling himself." Makarov reassured the Dragon Slayer with a calm tone.

"I'm not worried about him! I'm worried about us!" Natsu revealed as he stopped his constant head turning to look at the master with a terrified expression. "If Mirajane finds out we lost him we're dead meat!"

"I'm sure we'll find him…eventually." Makarov said as he tried to keep his calm demeaner, but in reality, he couldn't help but be nervous and a little scared. He may be one of the wizard saints and the master of Fairy Tail…but not even _he_ would stand up to Mirajane when she was in Overprotective Mom Mode.

"We better, the last time something happened to Zane-" Gray was saying but was cut off.

"Don't…even… _say it_." Natsu said as he paled out as his all the courage in him was drained away. "I don't want that in my head again."

"Aye…" Happy said grimly.

However, Lucy couldn't help but be a little curious and asked. "What happened."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy lost all their color in response and even Makarov started trembling a bit. Before Lucy could ask again, Erza put a hand on the blond's shoulder, he eyes shadowed by her hair. "Hush my sweet summer child, we'd best not speak ill of those involved in _the incident_." Erza said with a normal tone, but the others could notice even she was lightly trembling.

Lucy flinched at her words and backed up a bit as some color drained from her as well. "Um…ok." The Celestial Mage squeaked out quietly. If what happened was horrifying enough to bring fear into Makarov and Erza, then Lucy didn't want to know anything at all.

The Scarlet Knight then cleared her throat to get everyone focused. "I'm sure Zane's doing fine. He's strong and resourceful enough to handle himself easily. For now, let's focus on finding the way home and finding him along the way. But first we must deal with the present issue…"

 _GROOOOOOOWL!_

"Finding food." Everyone said in unison.

 _ **BACK WITH ZANE**_

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll doing fine." The young Strauss reassured himself as he stood back up and stretched out his body and sighed as some of his bones cracked from the stretching. "Well, time to get back on the road." Zane told himself as he went along with journey home again.


	11. Zane in the Wild

_**FULL CHAPTER IS OUT! Finally after all this time the next official chapter of this story is out. Now this chapter is more filler, but I still like it and had fun writing it. I hope you guys all enjoy it and don't worry, the next few chapters and arc are definitely gonna be awesome.**_

* * *

"Zane's log, Entry 10: I am now continuing my journey through the wilderness. I have yet to find any traces of my guild or civilization in general. Luckily the isolation hasn't driven my insanity to the brink yet, but I'd best find my way home or to my guild before it eventually grips my mind and the isolation of the wilderness claims my mind." Zane narrated as he journeyed through the woods.

The other night after he and his guildmates defeated Eisenwald and the Lullaby Flute, the guild masters chased them for destroying the conference hall. While Zane did manage to get away, he also managed to lose his friend as well. So right now, he was focusing on either finding them, or a way back to the guild. He was sure his friends and guild master could easily take care of themselves, and they knew he could easily handle himself; it was still better safe then sorry.

Thankfully due to survival and manly lessons from his Uncle Elfman Zane knew how to survive in the while easily. Last night he was able to construct a small shelter, build a fire, and father food in less then an hour. And it was always enjoyable sleeping and eating under the stars. He didn't know why, but food taste so much better when you eat it outside. And Zane always had an interest in stars and just space in general. Once again, he couldn't explain it, but whenever he looked up at the night sky and saw the endless starry sky of space, he swore he heard something or _someone_ calling out to him.

But he couldn't focus on that now. Right now, he had a simple mission. Find his guild and/or the way home. Although finding his friends was hard since he couldn't sense their energy anywhere. Luckily, once again thanks to Uncle Elf, he knew how to get around the woods. Like finding out which direction is which by where moss was facing on the tree.

He decided it was better to walk then to fly for one to save his energy just in case, and two so he wouldn't miss anything that could possibly help guide him to either of what he was looking for. Plus, he rather enjoyed a nice quiet stroll through the woods. Just appreciating the natural beauty of nature.

Taking in a deep breath, Zane simply smiled and looked towards the clear blue sky. "At least today's a good one." He whispered to himself as he stood in place just basking in the suns gentle and relaxing rays when…

 _GROOOOOOOOOWL_

Zane's eyes shot open and, despite no one being present, blush in embarrassment from the sound that emitted from his stomach. It's been a few hours since he's eaten and it look like it was time to refuel. Patting his stomach, Zane sheepishly smiled as he said. "Guess I better find some food."

Zane then closed his eyes in concentration. He focused on his hearing and smelling trying to see if he could sense or hear anything that could feed him. Just then Zane's ears twitched as he felt like he heard someone. It was faint but noticeable. It sounds like something flowing…a liquid…a river! Zane opened his eyes and looked in the direction of the sound of moving water and licked his lips. "Time to fish." The monkey-tailed boy said before heading off in the direction of the water source.

After a brief job, Zane eventually came across a slow-moving river. He rubbed his hands together as he licked his lips again. He knew there would be fish here and if they were anything like the fish in the woods near the guild, they would be big and meaty. Just the way he liked it. Snickering to himself, Zane went over to the very edge of the land that lead into the water, turned around…and dipped his tail into the water. "Come on fishes, come and get it." Zane said as he swung his tail around a tiny bit inside the water.

Zane made up this trick himself, and it proved to be a very effective way to both fish and train his reflexes and patients. After only 2 minutes of slowly wagging his tail in the water, Zane looked back to see ripples in the water, slowly making their way towards him. Zane smirked as the ripples got closer, and closer, and closer, until eventually…

 _SPLASH!_

Feeling a tug on his teeth, Zane quickly and strongly pulled up his tail with all his fight and a giant purple fish that was easily tens of times bigger than the 12-year-old came flying out the water. It had multiple whiskers, sharp teeth and yellow eyes. Zane responded quickly as he flew right above the fish and kicked the fish hard and sent it to the ground with a thud and killing it instantly. Zane then landed in front of his catch and dusted off his hands as he smiled widely. "Come to papa." Zane said as his stomach practically growled with excitement.

"Alright big guy," Zane said happily as he grabbed the tail of his catch. "Let's cook you up."

Later, Zane had constructed a large enough fire in an open area and set it up so it would risk spreading. He had set up the fist he got by stabbing it with a large stick and stabbing the other end into the ground so the fish would be right above the flames. It took around 20 minutes to cook up and once it was done, it only took 5 minutes for only bones of the river monster to remain. Once he was done eating, Zane put out the fire and rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. "Man, that was good, can't get much better than freshly caught fish. To bad Happy wasn't here, he would've loved it."

However, this brought a frown to Zane's face as he began thinking of his lost guild mates. "Man, I hope everyone's doing ok."

* * *

 _ **SOMEWHERE ELSE**_

With the group of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, and Master Makarov, they were all together and walking through a desert-canyon area. They as well were trying to find they're way back, and currently…

"Ah man this is bad! This is really, really bad!" Natsu yelled in worry as his head as practically a blur as he constantly changed which direction, he was looking in. The reason why he was doing this was because he was looking everywhere, they went for Zane since they ended up losing him when running from the guild masters.

"Now, now Natsu Zane's perfectly capable of handling himself." Makarov reassured the Dragon Slayer with a calm tone.

"I'm not worried about him! I'm worried about us!" Natsu revealed as he stopped his constant head turning to look at the master with a terrified expression. "If Mirajane finds out we lost him we're dead meat!"

"I'm sure we'll find him…eventually." Makarov said as he tried to keep his calm demeaner, but in reality, he couldn't help but be nervous and a little scared. He may be one of the wizard saints and the master of Fairy Tail…but not even _he_ would stand up to Mirajane when she was in Overprotective Mom Mode.

"We better, the last time something happened to Zane-" Gray was saying but was cut off.

"Don't…even… _say it_." Natsu said as he paled out as his all the courage in him was drained away. "I don't want that in my head again."

"Aye…" Happy said grimly.

However, Lucy couldn't help but be a little curious and asked. "What happened."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy lost all their color in response and even Makarov started trembling a bit. Before Lucy could ask again, Erza put a hand on the blond's shoulder, he eyes shadowed by her hair. "Hush my sweet summer child, we'd best not speak ill of those involved in _the incident_." Erza said with a normal tone, but the others could notice even she was lightly trembling.

Lucy flinched at her words and backed up a bit as some color drained from her as well. "Um…ok." The Celestial Mage squeaked out quietly. If what happened was horrifying enough to bring fear into Makarov and Erza, then Lucy didn't want to know anything at all.

The Scarlet Knight then cleared her throat to get everyone focused. "I'm sure Zane's doing fine. He's strong and resourceful enough to handle himself easily. For now, let's focus on finding the way home and finding him along the way. But first we must deal with the present issue…"

 _GROOOOOOOWL!_

"Finding food." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

 _ **BACK WITH ZANE**_

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll doing fine." The young Strauss reassured himself as he stood back up and stretched out his body and sighed as some of his bones cracked from the stretching. "Well, time to get back on the road." Zane told himself as he went along with his journey home again.

Zane enjoyed a simple hike throughout the woods. So far nothing note worthy was happening. Just what you'd normally expect from a hike, but the 12-year-old was hardly complaining. He loved fighting, that much was obvious, but honestly, it was nice to just slow down and enjoy the simpler things in life. Just take break, relax, and enjoy a nice-

"Oof!" Zane grunted as he tripped, interrupting Zane's thoughts. Zane groaned as he got up and rubbed his butt. "Glad no one was around to see that." The monkey tailed child grumbled as he looked down to see what he tripped on. Tire tracks.

Zane gasp lightly as he saw them. They looked fresh. Looking in both directions, he saw that indeed the tracks went out on both sides, but it seems they were fresher towards the north. "Maybe theirs someone who can give me directions!" Zane said with anticipation as he started running at high speeds towards where he assumed the vehicle that left the tracks would be.

The woods around him practically became a blur as he ran. While he wasn't going at his top speed, he certainly would be violating most speed laws if he was in a town. But he wanted to catch up to whatever vehicle was in the woods as quickly as possible but without accidently passing it. As he was speeding forward, he narrowed his eyes as he started to make out something. It resembled a cart, but there was a group of something surrounding it, and when he got closer, he heard…

" _BARK! BARK! BARK!"_

"HEEEEEEEELP!"

Zane quickly heard the cry for help and narrowed his eyes as he sped up and reached the cart faster. Currently with the cart were two girls. One was about 18 or older and had lightly tanned skinned, green hair tied in braids, pink eyes, and she was wearing overalls with a beige undershirt, big brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. The other girl was about 8 years old and was similarly dressed to the older girl only without a hat and a yellow shirt underneath her overalls. She also had green hair, but it was all over the place and messy as well as pink eyes.

They were holding onto each other for protection as surrounding their cart was a pack of 5 wolves that were looking rather vicious. They wolves were circling the cart, obviously seeing the two girls as prey. The bigger girl held the small one close to her as she said in a southern accent. "Now you just stay close to me Whitney, I'll protect ya." She comforted the smaller girl named Whitney as the she shook in fear and dug herself into the older girls embrace.

"I'm scarred Alex." The younger girl said in her own southern accent.

Just then the wolves stopped circling as one of them looked right at the two and snarled as it showed his teeth. The two girls flinched in fear as it started to lean back…and lunged right at them. Alex clung tightly to Whitney, attempting to protect her from the razor-sharp teeth of the wolf…only it never came. Alex daringly opened her eyes and as soon as she peaked, they widened at what they saw.

A certain monkey tailed child effortlessly hold the wolf back by having a tight grip on both halves of the wolf's mouth with each hand. "Sorry to jump in unannounced!" Zane said with a smirk as he picked up the wolf and threw it over to a tree with enough force to snap the tree and causing to fall.

The other wolves, after seeing one of their pack being taken down. Quickly rushed in front of Zane and growled at him and showed off their teeth as they inched forward. Zane wasn't intimidated at all and simply crack his neck before making a 'come on' gesture with his hand. One of the wolves quickly lunged at Zane but the Fairy Tail member simply back flipped and landed directly onto the wolf with a thud making the wild animal whimper.

Two more of the wolves lunged but Zane simply caught them by their snouts and bashed their heads together before casually tossing them away. That left only one wolf that actually looked hesitant. It actually flinched as Zane made eye contact with it before the 12-year-old started cracking his knuckles. This caused the final wolf to quickly start running away into the woods whimpering. Zane simply smirked as he said. "Coward."

Zane then looked behind him to see that the two girls were now partially separated from each other were staring at him. Zane simply gave them a kind smile as he asked. "You two alright?"

Alex opened her mouth to say something but was stop when Whitney suddenly smiled widely as she jumped from Alex arms and off the cart and ran towards Zane and jumped on him to hug the 12-year-old. "Ya saved us! Thank ya so much!" She said as she hugged the young Strauss tightly.

Zane simply chuckled as he patted Whitney's head making the 8-year-old giggle. "Hey, it's no problem. Just doing what I'd do for anyone in that situation."

Just then they heard the sound of a throat clearing and both looked to see Alex approaching them with her hands on her hips. Whitney jumped off Zane and walked quickly back to the older girl and took her head. Alex nodded in approval at Whitney before looking at Zane and giving the boy a smile. "Well I reckon that was one mighty fine display there." Whitney complimented making Zane scratch his cheek.

"Ah it was nothing." Zane reassured them with a wave. "I just so happened to be in the area, and I couldn't just let you all become dog food."

"You were so cool!" Whitney said excitedly as she gained sparkles in her eyes. "You took them on 5 and 1 and downed them in one hit. You even made one run away! You were like _woosh_ and _waaah_!" Whitney then proceeded to try and copy the moves Zane used against the wolves. The little display made Alex and Zane giggle a bit at the little girl's imitation.

"Well we can't thank ya'll enough." Alex said as she knelt down to Zane's level and put a hand on Whitney's head. "Mah name's Alex, this one here is mah little sis Whitney."

"Nice to meet ya!" Whitney said happily and with a big smile.

"I'm Zane Strauss." Zane introduced himself.

Just then Alex looked around the area before looking back at Zane. "So, we're mighty grateful and all, but are you here all by yourself?" Alex asked with some concern in her voice at the possibility of this child being all by himself in the woods.

"Hehe, yeah." Zane confirmed sheepishly surprising the two sisters. "We're traveling together, and then something happened and we ended up getting separated."

"That's awful!" Whitney said as she gave Zane a look of pity.

However, Zane simply gestured them to calm down and smiled. "Don't worry, I can handle myself and they all know that. It was just a little slip up is all. Right now, I'm just looking for them or the way home."

Both sisters still didn't seem at ease at this. Yeah, they did just watch him easily take down a small pack of wolves, but he was still a kid lost in the woods by himself. Just then the sisters looked at each other and smiled at each other and nodded as if they were agreeing on something. They both then turned to Zane as Alex spoke up. "Well Zane, why don't you come with us to town. Maybe we can help ya get back home."

"Really? Are you sure?" Zane asked as he looked up at the older sister. "I'd hate to be a bother."

"Aw pish posh, you saved me and ma big sister's lives. It's the least we can do." Whitney reassured the Fairy Tail member as she walked up to him and grabbed his arm. "I'm sure our towns sheriff can give you directions!"

Whitney then started to drag Zane to the cart they were in leaving the Strauss to simply chuckle and raise his free hand in surrender. "Alright, alright, you win I'll come with you."

"Good, now come on you two, towns only 20 minutes away." Alex said as she took the wheel of the cart again. She then turned back to look at Zane and Whitney and said. "Could one of you kindly activate that Lacrima Engine?"

Zane looked to the very back of the cart behind all the boxes stored inside the cart and saw a Lacrima Engine used for powering various vehicles. While not as efficient as an SE plus vehicle, for a simple cart like this, it was perfect. Zane stood up and grabbed the throttle of the engine and pulled hard and starting it up in one go. "Woo, nice grip you got there." Alex complimented as she started driving the cart again as it went at a steady pace.

As Zane settled down on got comfy by leaning on of the box in the cart, he looked to see Whitney starring at him and smiling. Zane looked around a bit and briefly glanced at all the boxes in the cart with them and decided to start some conversation. "So, what's in all the boxes?"

The question seemed to perk Whitney up as she eagerly answered. "That's produce from our farm!" The 8-year-old began to explain. "See ma family runs a farm at our town and once a week we go out to various surrounding towns to sell them!" However, after explaining that, Whitney's mood seemed to take a damper as she frowned. "We were supposed to sell our goods at Oshibana but some stuff happened there, so we had to cancel."

"Uuuuuuuh…probably for the best." Zane said awkwardly knowing full well what went down at Oshibana with Esienwald. Deciding to lift the mood, Zane asked another question. "So, what kind of stuff do you grow?"

This seemed to brighten up Whitney's mood as she started to list her families produce. "We grow all kinds of things! Carrots, potatoes, beets, cabbage, onions, we even grow some fruits like grapes and berries." Whitney explained as she reached into the box she was leaning on and pulled out some blue berries and handed them to Zane. "Here, try some."

Zane looked at the berries and shrugged before taking them from the younger girl and put one on his mouth. Zane's eyes widened as it hit his tongue. The juice, the texture, the taste. It was perfect! He quickly ate of the of the berries and savored the taste while Whitney couldn't help but giggle at him. "Slow down their partner, they ain't goin nowhere."

Zane blushed in embarrassment as he swallowed and laughed sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry about that." Zane apologized as Whitney only giggled. "But those were delicious!"

Whitney couldn't help but smile in pride as she put her arms to her hips. "Why thank ya kindly Zane." Whitney said in a prideful tone. "Ma family's some of the best farmers in the land. We work hard to make sure our crops are nothing but the best." After this, Whitney then noticed the Fairy Tail mark on Zane's arm. Whitney's eyes practically became sparkles as she let out a high-pitched squeal. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

Zane had to cover his ears as Alex was caught off guard by it and made her lose focus of steering. The cart swerved a little bit before Alex got control again and yelled. "Hey! Quiet down back their Whitney I'm trying to drive!"

"Does anyone else hear bells!?" Zane yelled while covering his eyes, the squealing briefly taking away his hearing.

"Are you part of a magic guild?!" Whitney asked in a tone that could only be described as beyond hyper.

"What?!" Zane asked back as he could only still hear the bells.

"I SAID! ARE YOU PART OF A WIZARD GUILD!" Whitney yelled back, making Zane wince but overall allowing him to understand as the ringing died down.

"Y-yes…I am." Zane slowly answered as he rubbed his ears. "Geez, you could probably break stone with that voice."

"I've always wanted to see a real magic guild in person before!" Whitney told him excitedly as she suddenly crawled closer to him and looked him in the eye. "What kind of magic can you use? What's your guilds name? How many kinds of wizards are there?"

"Whitney! Give him his space!" Alex scolded as she looked back at her little sister. "He's our guest, you can't just start asking him questions rapid fire."

"Sorry sis…" Whitney said quietly as she frowned and looked down at the carts wooden floor.

However, Zane then put a reassuring hand on Whitney's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. "Hey don't sweat. Just try to slow down is all." The 12-year-old reassured the young girl. Zane then stepped back as he leaned back against the box he was on previously. He then gave his own prideful smirked as he showed off the mark on his arm. "As for what guild I'm in, I happened to be part of the one and only Fairy Tail Guild."

Whitney let out a long gasp in response. " _Thee_ Fairy Tail Guild?" Whitney asked with wide eyes. "The most famous Guild in Fiore that's always featured in every single wizard magazine?"

"You got that right." Zane said with nothing but pride in his voice. Zane may usually be humble, but when it came to his guild and his family, he can't help but show off a little bit of the pride he holds for them. "We're the strongest guild in the world, and don't you forget it."

"Ah hear ya'll are known for causing a lot of destruction." Alex stated as she looked back and gave Zane a teasing smirk.

"Uh, well, we just…kinda go overboard from time to time." Zane said quickly as his embarrassed blush return. "The point is, we always get our jobs down and don't let anyone, even the Magic Council themselves, tell us how we do things."

"That sounds so cool!" Whitney cheered. "What kinds of wizards do ya'll have in your guild?"

"All kinds." Zane started to explain as Whitney gave him her full attention. "Like magic itself, the kinds of wizards we get are near impossible to explain exactly. Yeah, theres tons of variety in the magic we use. Like Picto-magic, smoke magic, and card magic. But it's the people themselves that make Fairy Tail more then just a guild. We're a family and each member are always there for each other. We cry together, laugh together, and of course fight together. That's what makes Fairy Tail special."

When Zane was done with his explanation Zane had left Whitney with stars in her eyes as she let out a "Woooow…"

"Those are some mighty powerful words Zane." Alex said in approval as she glanced back at the two kids. "Guess you really take your guild and family seriously."

"Of course." Zane answered instantly. "I'd do anything for them."

This statement caused both sisters to 'aaaaw' at the statement making Zane sheepishly rub the back of his head while giving them his signature toothy smile. Just the Alex looked forward again and announced. "We're here."

Hearing this, Zane walked near to the front of the cart where Alex was driving and looked out to see the town where Alex and Whitney lived. It was an extremely simple town with only about 8 structures in it, all made of wood. He could see people wearing similar cloths, more or less, to Alex and Whitney. He saw people getting water from a well, children running around playing. Overall, a quiet but nice village. And out in the distance he could see a barn as well as a large amount of farmland which he could assume was where Alex and Whitney lived.

"Zane's log, Entry 11: After saving Alex and Whitney from a pack of wolves, they've taken me to their village where hopefully I'll get some information on getting back home." Zane said to himself but then quickly noticed Alex and Whitney giving him strange looks. "What?"

"Uh, who you talkin to there?" Alex asked in a confused tone with Whitney nodding silently asking the same question as her sister.

"Oh, it's something my uncle taught me." Zane told them. "He said that keeping a mental log of your journey's is a good way of remembering the adventure's you have while also keeping your mind focused on the situation at hand."

Whitney hummed for a bit before smiling. "That sounds fun! Ah might start trying it myself."

Alex then chuckled as she started the cart again. "Alright you two, we gotta head home first to let ma and pa know what happened, then we can take Zane to the sheriff's office. Alright?" The older sister explained to them as Zane nodded and got comfy again with Whitney following suit.

Just then Whitney started to ask Zane another question. "So, what kind of magic can ya use?" The farm girl asked with curiosity filling her voice.

Zane opened his mouth to explain…only to struggle to find the words. His magic was…complicated to say the least. No one else, not even Makarov, was able to identify it and not to mention he's got a majority of his techniques from his dreams. He's developed a few of his own such as the Light Dash and Light Tornado, but it was those dreams that showed him the power in the first place. "Well…it's kinda hard to explain." Zane told Whitney as the girl tilted her head in curiosity. "I can the best way I can explain is that I use my energy to create energy beams, blast, and can even manipulate it to let me fly."

"You can fly!?" Whitney said in amazement.

Zane smirked in response as he nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

Zane then watched as Whitney looked towards the floor and rubbed her finger on the wood, as if she was trying to draw an invisible picture. "Ya know, I always thought wizards were the dandiest people out there. Having cool magical powers, going on awesome adventures and meeting so many new people and seeing all kinds of beautiful places."

"You wanna be a wizard?" Zane asked with a raised brow, getting the hints at the way Whitney was describing the life of a wizard while talking in a dreamy tone.

"More than anything." Whitney said with a sigh as she looked outside the cart at the at the sky.

Zane then frowned as he guesses something else from Whitney's tone and body language. "I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"But magic's not the most common thing around here." Whitney answered. "Yeah, we have Lacrima's and such, but we don't have any _real_ magic from a guild in such. I wouldn't even know where to start."

Zane then went deep in thought. He wanted to say something that would reassure Whitney and tell her she could reach her dream. And after a moment or two of thinking, Zane spoke up. "Magic lies in all of us. It's what makes up life itself." Zane explained as Whitney looked at him with a semi-confused expression. "Like the wizards that make up every guild, everyone is unique with their magic. yeah, some magic could be considered the same, but each person can make it their own by using it their way. No two people are the same."

"Just because you don't have any experience doesn't mean your hopeless. You just gotta find that _spark_ in ya. Like when you find that power that lies deep within you that feels like an extension of your very body that you can bend to your will. That's the best way I can describe it. You just have to find the magic that's lying dormant in you."

"Dormant…in me…" Whitney repeated as she put a hand to her heart and looked down at it and felt her heartbeat.

"MA! PA! WE'RE HOME!" The sudden yelling of Alex brought the two kids out of their conversation as they saw Alex had stepped out of the cart and was parked in front of the barn he saw earlier. They all stepped out of the cart as they saw two adults approaching them. The male was dressed like any boy would. 10-gallon hat, vest, plaid shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots with spurs on them. He had pure red hair and pink eyes. The women had a big poufy blue dress with white frills. She had a large amount of green hair with some of it tied into a bun but with larges pieces still hanging out as long bangs. She also had simple black eyes.

"Hey! How are mah sweet pea's doin?" The man asked as she approached the two girls and gave them both a hug.

"We're just fine pa." Whitney answered as she returned her father's hug. Just then she looked down a bit as she kicked the ground. "Although we couldn't sell any of our crops today."

"What? Why not?" The women asked with some surprise in his voice.

"There was an pretty big event goin on at Oshibana." Alex explained as she readjusted her hat. "From what we heard it was best to stay as far away from possible."

Both parents nodded in understanding, but just then the mother's eyes wandered over to Zane, who was been leaning on the front of the cart. The women seemed to gain a sweet smile when she looked at Zane and quickly went over to him and pinched his cheeks as the 12-year-old groaned in protest but did nothing to stop it. "Now who's this little cutie pie you have here?"

"Please stop." Zane groaned as everyone watching simply chuckled at the boys embarrassing expense.

"That there's Zane Strauss. He saved our lives." Whitney answered as both adult's gasp, with the mother ceasing her pinching of Zane's cheeks.

"What happened?" The man asked with concern evident in his voice.

"A pack of wolves jumped us like a flea on a sugar high." Alex told her parents as she went to over to Zane and ruffled his hair. "But then this one came in and gave them a beatin all the way to Sunday!"

Just then the girl's father walked up to Zane and looked him dead in the eye with a serious expression on his face. "Young man, is this true?"

"Yes sir." Zane answered with no reluctance. "I was out in the woods when I heard them cry for help and I couldn't just stand around and do nothing."

After Zane's explanation, there was a moment of silence as both males simply stared each other down as the females simply watched. Just then the father gained a grateful smile on his face as he took of his hands to take on of Zane's hands in a strong grip as he shook it up and down. "Well Zane, ah can't thank ya enough for saving my precious sweet peas!" He said as Zane simply chuckled in response as Alex and Whitney blushed at what their pa called them.

"Pa, come on, not in front of others." Alex groaned in embarrassment as their mom giggled.

Once the father was done shaking Zane's head, the mother came in and knelt down to Zane's level and wrapped him into a tight hug while burying his face into her rather large chest. "Thank ya so much Zane!" She said in a sweet tone as Zane's face went red from his head being buried in the woman's chest.

"Uh…yeah…no problem." Zane managed to squeak out despite the situation he was in. Yeah, he's been in this situation as Mira herself had quite the chest…but she was his mother! This was a woman he'd just met. He wasn't prepared for this.

Finally, the mother separated from Zane, allowing the boy the breath properly again, as the women gestured her hand to herself. "Well Zane, mah name is Grace, my Husband here's name is Philip."

"Howdy." Philip said while tipping his hat to Zane.

Zane in returned gave him a salute as Whitney spoke up again. "We took him with us so the sheriff can give him directions home." The 8-year-old explained as Zane nodded in confirmation.

"That so," Philip said in acknowledgement as he held his chin. "Well then what are we waiting for. Come on ya'll, let's get him to sheriff Willy." Philip then started walking to the town with the rest of the group flowing shortly behind. After about a 10-minute walk, the 5 of them made their way into town. Only something was…off.

Zane looked around and found…no one. There was no one in sight. Not a single person was around. Everything was silent other then the sound of the whistling wind. Just then a tumbleweed came rolling by causing everyone to eye it as it disappeared from sight as Zane pointed out. "Why do tumbleweeds just appear out of nowhere like that? There's not even any dead grass around."

"Eh, it's best to just roll with it." Whitney stated with a shrug.

"Hold on…if everyone's inside then that means…" Grace said with growing fear in her voice as Alex took her hand to try and calm her mother down.

" _their_ here." Philip growled as Whitney suddenly went behind her father and clung onto his leg.

"Who's here?" Zane asked as he had no clue who or what they were talking about. And before the Fairy Tail member could question any further, a loud crash was heard as they saw someone being thrown out a closed window and land on the ground.

They all gasped as Philip called out. "Sheriff Willy!" The father yelled as he quickly went over to the sheriff to check up on him. Sheriff Willy was wearing a black vest and black cowboy hat and boots. His shirt was red plaid and had jeans similar to Philip along with a black belt with a gold buckle and a classic Sheriff's badge. "Come on Willy, speak to me!" Philip pleaded with the fallen law enforcer.

"There…there back…" The sheriff groaned weakly. "The Red Hood guild is here."

"What?!" Philip yelled in shock as Alex and Whitney gather around their mother.

Zane in particular recognized that name as his eyes widened. ' _Red Hood…that's a dark guild!_ '

Just then the sounds of the doors to the Sheriff's office opened up and they saw three figures come out. They were all wearing red hood, preventing their faces from being seen, but he could see their guild mark which they all had in red on their upper left arm. The dark guild symbol appeared to be a red paint brush next to a skull. Fitting the theme to their guild mark, they all had what looked like sketch pads on them as well as pencils in their hands.

"I knew this town was garbage, but this is just sad." The first dark guild member said as he held up a burlap sack that looked to be not even 1/4 full.

"I gave ya'll what you asked for." Willy growled back as Philip helped him up.

"We asked for you to pay your debt, not to give us some chump cage." The dark guild member, who seemed to be female, stated in a cocky tone.

"We don't have much money is this town, you know that." Willy stated as he struggled to stay on his feet without the support of Philip.

"Yeah…you're right." The member in the middle agreed. Just then he looks to the two members to his sides and gave them one order. "Burn down the town. Theres nothing here for us anymore."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled in horror as the dark guild members were about to walk past them, as if they didn't even matter.

However, just then surprising everyone, Whitney quickly glared at the three Red Hood members and ran in front of them. "You can't burn down our town!"

The three dark wizards did stop and look down at her. But, this was only so the middle one could smirk at her and say. "Go home kid." Just then, he kicked the girl in the stomach, sending her back a bit as she clenched her gut as she was frozen in pain.

"WHITNEY!" Alex and Grace yelled in great concern as they rushed over to check on the 8-year-old.

Just then Philip felt his face go red in anger as he charged at the three dark guild members. "I've had enough of you three terrorizin our town!" He yelled at them as he was prepared to fight them three on one.

Just then the Red Hood member to the center ones right simply brought up his sketch pad and pencil as he spoke in a raspy sounding voice and began quickly drawing. " **Picto-Magic Rocket Fist!** " Just then a big red colored fist with a rocket booster attached to it came out of the sketch pad and struck Philip right in the face, causing his nose to bleed and sending him to the ground.

At this point Zane felt his anger reach a boiling point. Just then he stomp on the ground hard, causing a small earthquake and bringing everyone's attention to him. The Red Hood members flinched as they saw Zane giving them an intense death glare. "That's enough!" The Strauss boy growled as he started the dark wizard's dead in where their eyes are under their hood.

The one member with the raspy voice got over the glare Zane sent them and stated. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it kid? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said in an extremely cocky tone.

"And shouldn't you be delivering a picnic basket to grandma's house." Zane retorted with a snarky tone and grin.

"What did you say?!" The dark guild member yelled back at the insult.

"Alright kid, time to show you your place." The female one said as she got ready to use her own picto-magic. " **Pict-** "

But just then Zane was right in front of her in the blink of an eye and delivered an uppercut to the Red Hood member. It had enough power to practically launch her into the sky and eventually falling to the ground with a thud and completely unconscious. "You were saying." Zane said as he looked down at her unconscious body.

It was then that the two remaining members surrounded Zane. The main member that seemed to lead the other two stepped in from of Zane and said. "Alright you little bastard, it's time you knew the true power of the Red Hood Gui-"

 _THWAK!_

And Zane proceeded to fly up to be eye level with him…and punched him dead center in the face.

"AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed in pain as he held his face. "You. God damn brat! You punched me in the-"

 _THWAK!_

"AAAAAH! YOU DID IT AGAIN YA-"

 _THWAK!_

"AAH! STOP IT! STOP-"

 _THAWK!_

"PISS!" He screamed once again. ' _Oh, what did the master tell us to do in this situation?'_ He asked himself mentally as an imagine of his guild master came to his forehead.

' _Lucas, if you ever find yourself being punched repeatedly in the face always remember to-'_

 _THWAK!_

"AAAH! HE CUT OFF THE MASTER!" The dark mage, now known as Lucas, shouted as his memory was cut of my Zane once again nailing him in the face.

"You know you could just dodge these." Zane stated with a blank face.

"Oh, that's what the master-"

 _TWACK!_

Lucas once again shouted in pain as this last punched was finally the one to knock him out and send him to the ground with a very bruised face, bloody nose, and swirls in his eyes. Zane smirked and chuckled in amusement, but just then he noticed a small spike in energy behind him and saw the last standing red hood member was finished with a drawing as he shouted. " **Picto-Magic Tiger Storm!** "

Suddenly a swarm of tigers came flying at Zane, but the 12-year-old remained calm as he cupped his hands together and charged one of his attacks. " **Galick Gun…FIRE!** " Shooting the purple energy beam from his hands, Zane easily overpowered the magic created tigers and the Red Hood member was unable to react as the attack hit him dead on with a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, it showed the last Red Hood member without his hood laying defeated on the ground.

Zane simply blew the smoke of his hands as Willie, Philip, Grace, Alex and Whitney could only stare, they were completely stunned. The dark guild that has been terrorizing their town for months…was taken down single handedly by this child they all met today. Finally, the silence was broken as Whitney, who had now recovered, started laughing gleefully as she suddenly jumped hugged Zane from the back, taking him off guard as he was sent to the ground. "You beat em! You really beat em!"

"Eh, it was nothing." Zane said modestly as he stood back up with Whitney still clinging to him.

"Nothin? That ain't nothin boy! That their guild's been terrorizing us for over half-a-year!" Alex told Zane as she was still shocked by the events that still transpired.

"So…that's what a wizard can do." Philip said quietly in amazement.

Just then Grace quickly zoomed over to Zane and gave the boy another hug similar to earlier but this time while planting a few kisses on his cheek, leaving some lip sticks marks on him and causing Zane's face to go fire red, practically letting the lipstick blend in. "Ya'll are a hero!" Grace said in an incredibly grateful and sweet tone that only a mother could give.

"Hehe…thanks." Zane said as he couldn't help but see a bit of his own mother in Grace…minus the southern accent.

"Son," Grace then separated from Zane and went back to her daughters as Sheriff Willy stepped up to Zane. Zane wiped off the lipstick that Grace left on him and looked up to see the sheriff take off his hat and hold it to his chest. "You just save our town. Those varmints have been terrorizin us for months, demandin money, with us not being able to fight back from our lack of magical skill. But then you came along and showed those dark wizards what for. How can we ever repay you?"

Zane however gave the sheriff a simple smile and said. "Ain't nothing to it Sheriff, I just saw some evil wizards hurting others and I couldn't just stay back and do nothing. I'm more than happy to help."

"But still," Sheriff Willy insisted. "If theirs anythin we can do for ya, just name it."

Zane was about to say that, once again, everything was fine. But then he remembered why he came with Alex and Whitney to that town in the first place. "Actually, could you give me direction? The reason I ran into Alex and Whitney in the first place is because I got lost and I'm looking for a way back to the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Fairy Tail Guild huh?" Willy said with a kind smile. "That's explains why your so tough for your age son. Just wait here, ah have a map in mah office." Everyone then watched as the sheriff went back into his office and due to the broken window, they could see him open up his desk and pull out a piece of rolled out paper. Willy then came back out and opened up the paper to show it was a map and gave it to Zane. "Magnolia's ain't to far away from here. Just cut through the forest to the east of here and it's a straight line."

"Thank you so much." Zane said as he tucked the map away in his pocket. "I better get going, my mom's probably worried sick."

"Well better not keep her waiting." Willy said as he tipped his hat to Zane. Zane nodded and was about to run off but was stopped by Whitney.

"Wait Zane!" Whitney said as Zane turned his head back to see her. "Do you mean what ya said earlier? Do you really think I can unlock magic and become a wizard?"

Zane simply gave her a smile as he nodded. "Absolutely. You stood up to those guys regardless of the risk. You got guts, that's one of the most important parts of being a wizard. Bravery."

This statement caused Whitney to blush a bit but shook it off as she nodded with a determined expression on her face. "Ah promise the next time you see me, I'll be a strong wizard with awesome magical powers!"

Just then Zane narrowed his eyes at her and smirked. "Well then I'll hold ya to it." But then he really brought down a bombshell with this. "And if your looking for a guild, well, Fairy Tail's always opened up to taking new members."

Whitney silently gasp as Zane's offer. Just then the boy made a 'see ya' gesture and took off running and then proceeded to jump into the air and covered himself in a white aura and flew off at high speeds. There was some backlash, but everyone simply watched with a smile on his face as he took off.

"Now that's a wizard!" Philip complimented.

"Come back anytime!" Grace yelled as she waved to his disappearing form.

And as everyone started to leave, with the Sheriff starting to tie up the unconscious Red Hood members in magic canceling binding, Whitney simply starred into the distance before Alex took her hand and brought her out of her thoughts. "Come on Whitney, let's head home."

"Alright sis." Whitney said as she started following her family as she looked back at where Zane disappeared. "I promise Zane…I'll be a Fairy Tail Wizard."

* * *

 _ **STRAUSS HOUSEHOLD**_

It was currently sunset in Magnolia. Mirajane was sitting alone at the dinner table simply starring at the food she just got done making…but wasn't eating. Her face was in a sadden expression as she found herself not having an appetite. The reason for this was because Mira had one person on her mind. Zane. She heard about everything that happened during the Lullaby mission. The Eisenwald guild. The flute becoming a demon. And of course, her son and her other Guild members running away and getting lost. Especially since Alzack and Bisca found their footprints when they went out to look for them.

She was worried sick. Her son was out their lost and she didn't know if Zane had any food or water, or…or. "Oh Zane." Mira quietly wept as she buried her face in her hands. "Please be ok."

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Huh? Mira hummed as she wiped the tears that were building up in her eyes away. "Who could that be?" She questioned as she got up and headed over to the door. Elfman was away on a job, and she couldn't think of anyone who would stop by. She then put her hand on the knobbed and opened up the door. "Hello, how can I hel-" But Mira stopped as she saw who was at the door.

"Hey mom…I'm home." Zane said as he looked up to his mother.

Mira quickly broke down as she fell to her knees and hugged her son for dear life as he immediately returned it. As Mira had some tears of joy escape her eyes, she muttered one thing to her son. "Welcome home sweetie."

"Glad to be home mom." Zane said in response as the two simply enjoyed a quiet embrace.

After a few minutes, the two separated as Mira gave her son a smile and asked. "So how did it go?"

"It went great!" Zane said enthusiastically. "We took down Esienwald, I beat Erigor, and we fought a demon!"

Mira couldn't help but girl at her son's excitement as she stepped aside to let him in. "Well you can tell me all about it over dinner. I made Cumin-Sichuan Peppercorn Beef."

"Alright!" Zane cheered as he quickly rushed into the house as Mira laughed, happy to have her son back home. But as Zane sat down at the table, a thought crossed his mind. ' _I hope the other's are ok.'_

* * *

 _ **WITH NATSU AND THE OTHERS**_

With Natsu's group, they were all slouched down as they weakly walked through a desert area. Clearly exhausted.

"We're lost…" Lucy groaned.

"Our feet are sore…" Makarov added.

"We can't find Zane…" Erza also added.

"And most importantly…" Happy, Gray, and Natsu began when…

 _GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!_

"WE'RE STILL HUNGRY!"

* * *

 _ **Yeah, like I said mostly filler but I enjoyed waiting a chill chapter like this. Kinda a nice break after all the action. And don't worry, I like to keep my filler short and sweet. Not making it last for about 50 episodes and have it not even have any connections to the main plot and when it's finally over you forget what the actual plot was and have to go back and re-watch the previous arc again after waiting so long for the actual story to continue...looking at you One Piece.**_

 _ **But enough about that. Remember to fav, follow and review and stay tuned for the next chapter...**_

 _ **S-Class**_


	12. S-Class

**_Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but I've been pretty busy with a few of my other stories and real life as well as watching some shows and movies. My brother got married so I got a sister in law now and I'm also a soon to be Uncle! So I'm excited for that when that happens. But don't worry, I'm still committed to getting my story out to you guys so I hope you all enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

"So, wait…how did you guys get lost in the canyons?" Zane asked with a confused expression, but on the inside, he was doing his best not to let out any laughs.

Team Natsu, which consisted of Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray, had just got done telling Zane about their little adventure when they separated from him after the fight with the Lullaby demon flute. And it was easy to say that Zane had a much better time then them, mostly because he was able to keep his belly full and make it back to the town first.

"But at least you were able to help out that village." Zane complimented them as during their story they explained how they come across a town that turned out to be home to a dark guild and due to their magical carelessness ended up creating a town sized magic circle that turned them into monsters.

Luckily Makarov was able to fix this and offer some words of wisdom that lead the villagers to bettering themselves and not make the same mistakes as before.

"Yeah but it wouldn't have hurt to give us some food as a reward." Natsu complained while looking to the side as he remembered how empty his stomach was during the whole experiencing.

"I still can't believe how disgusting those winged fish were." Happy lamented sadly as he remembered when they came across of a flock of winged fish, they only caught one small one and Happy was the one to get it…and it was easily the most disgusting thing he's eaten.

"And all eating those mushrooms did was grow one on our heads." Gray grumbled as when they were foraging for food, they found tons of mushrooms. When they ate them however, mushrooms proceeded to start growing on their heads. Luckily, they fell off after a while but still, didn't do much for their empty bellies.

"…Mushrooms." Zane groaned in disgust as images of the fungus popped into his head. Zane was far from a picky eater, but if there was one food he hated, it was mushrooms.

"Just be glad that was all that happened!" Lucy scolded them as she jumped into the conversation. "Seriously, you shouldn't just eat whatever you see those mushrooms could have done a lot of worse things to you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever looney." Natsu grumbled as he turned his head away from the blond.

"MY NAMES LUCY!" Lucy yelled in comedic rage.

"Well at least everything worked out in the end." Zane stated with a sheepishly smile trying to cheer everyone up.

"Easy for you to say." Happy stated while pointing a paw to Zane. "While we stuck hungry you had a fully belly and directions home."

"You all should honestly be rather relieved that's what happened." A scolding voice came in that made team Natsu flinch as they saw Mirajane walking up to them with a not so happy look on her face. "I ask you to do _one_ thing if I let Zane come with you all and he ends up lost in the woods."

"I'm fine mom, really. Nothing bad happened." Zane reassured his mother, trying to take the heat off his friends.

"It doesn't matter if something bad happened or not." Mira said as she sat the tray she was holding down and put one hand on her son's head and the other on her hip. "The point is it happened, and I was worried sick."

"We're sorry…" Team Natsu said in unison as they lowered their heads and their bodies paled white. Doing what they can to not invoke the wrath of mama Mirajane.

"I truly apologize." The group watched as Erza walked up to the white-haired beauty with her head lowered in shame. "I vowed to watch over your son, but I was completely careless and failed to look over him when it was most important. You may strike me as punishment for breaking my promise."

' _She can't really be serious.'_ Lucy thought with a sweat drop and nervous smile. ' _Like the strongest woman in Fairy Tail would let someone hit-_

 _SMACK!_

"AAAAAAAH!" Lucy squealed in fright and shock as she watched Mirajane give Erza a smack upside the head. Zane simply sweat dropped at his mothers' actions while Natsu, Happy, and Gray flinched a bit at seeing Erza getting smacked by the bar maid.

After giving the red head a punishing slap, Mira told her. "Just make sure this doesn't happen again." Mira scolded as she rose her pointer finger at Erza.

"…Yes ma'am." Erza said in a quiet tone that was rare to hear the s-class mage speak with.

However, Zane noticed something his mom said and asked here. "Wait…again?" Zane asked as the way his mother said that gave him hope for something he would love for her to allow.

Mira in turn let out a sigh and turned to her sigh. "Yes Zane, again." Mira confirmed making Zane smile widely and quickly latched onto his mom with a hug. She was going to let him go out with Natsu and the others again! "Just please, try not to make getting lost or anything like that a habit please."

"I won't!" Zane chirp happily. "Thank you so much mom!"

Mira sighed again but could help but smile and give her son a kiss on the forehead. "You're welcome sweetie, now mommy's gotta back to work alright."

"Ok mom, love you!" Zane said as he sat back down at the table.

"Love you to Zane." Mira said before taking the tray of beers she was carrying and walking away.

Once she was gone, Team Natsu released a sigh of relief. Thankfully Mira didn't get violent with them like Erza. Even though Erza only received a slap across the head, that was still the strongest women in Fairy Tail getting slapped!

"Well, I guess that could have been worse." Gray said as he'll take a scolding over a beating any day.

"Yeah…sure…" Lucy said nervously as she was still in shock a bit from seeing Mira smack Erza.

Natsu breathed his own sigh of relief right as Happy sprouted his wings and floated next to the pinkette's head. "Hey Natsu weren't you and Erza supposed to do something when we came back?" The blue cat asked as he remembered Natsu asking Erza something for when they got back from the job they finished.

"Huh…" Natsu said as he tilted his head and expression turned confused as Natsu was forced to use his brain to remember what Happy was talking about.

…

…

…

"How long is he gonna do that for?" Lucy asked with a confused tone and a slightly nervous and slightly worried look.

Meanwhile Gray and Zane simply sweat dropped as the former spoke up. "Natsu's actually using his brain. Not his expertise so it could take a while." The ice-make mage answered while insulting Natsu which the dragon slayer surprisingly didn't notice.

…

…

…

"HEY YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT!" Natsu suddenly shouted as he rose to his feet with fire coming out of his mouth as it finally clicked what Happy was talking about.

Natsu's sudden outburst ended up causing Lucy to fall to her butt in surprise and for Gray to raise a brow. "Huh, surprised his brain didn't short out."

Natsu once again ignored Gray's insult as he suddenly marched up to Erza who still had her head lowered in shame. "Hey Erza!" Natsu said causing the red head to finally look up and see Natsu grinning madly at her with a pumped-up blazing fist. "You promised to fight me if I helped you out on that job, so are we gonna do this or what?"

Just then the entire guild seemed to stop what they were doing as they looked towards Natsu and Erza and looked at the Dragon Slayer like he was crazy, which wasn't completely wrong. "Is that kid serious?" Wakaba asked in disbelief.

"You'd think he'd learn after how badly his ass got beaten last time." Macao commented while taking a swing from his beer.

"Does he want to get killed?" Laki asked from the request board.

As every muttered about how insane and/or suicidal Natsu was, Erza simply gave a small but challenging smile towards the Pinkette. "You're right Natsu. With everything that's happened I nearly forgot about your challenge. Well, I'm a woman of my word."

Everyone gasped at what Erza said as Natsu grin got wilder as the fire in his fist intensified and even a fire lighting up in his eyes. "ALL RIGHT!" The dragon slayer said with excitement for his upcoming fight.

"…Huh?" Lucy let out as she tilted her head while trying to process everything that just happened.

* * *

 _ **OUTSIDE THE GUILD**_

Currently, all the Fairy Tail members were now outside the front of the guild hall. And…

"ARE THEY SERIOUSLY GOING THROUGH WITH THIS?!" Lucy yelled in complete disbelief.

"I guess so." Mira giggled, seeing nothing wrong with the situation and now fully back to her usual happy self.

Erza had in fact accepted Natsu's request for a rematch. And that's why everyone was gathered around to watch the event. Similar to when Natsu and Zane fought not to long ago, Cana was sitting nearby collecting bets. And nearly everyone was betting on Erza, however their were some betting on Natsu.

"And if those two value their manhood they better go through with it." Elfman stated as he looked forward, also eager to see the fight but not letting it show.

"Uncle Elf, Aunt Erza's not a man." Zane stated with a sweat drop.

"Though you can't deny she _is_ manly." Macao added in. He would admit, Erza probably had more manliness in her pinky toe then he had in his whole body.

"But aren't you worried this fight could tear our strongest team apart?" Lucy asked with concern as she didn't want her team with Natsu and the others to be split up right after it was formed because of a fight.

"Strongest team?" Gray asked, confused to what Lucy meant.

"You, Natsu, Erza, and Zane, you dummy." Lucy told him thinking it was obvious.

"Uh, actually-" Zane said but was suddenly cut off by Lucy as she started talking again. "You're the four strongest wizards in the guild."

"Lucy, I'm not-" Zane was trying to say but was cut off by Gray this time.

"We are? Yeah, right." Gray said with the roll of his eyes. "What idiot fed you that lie?"

Suddenly Mira looked to Gray and smiled bright…before turning away and bursting into tears as she, in fact, was the one who told Lucy that.

Gray quickly rose up his hands and started to panic as he looked at the weeping bar maid. "Oh, you're not an idiot Mira." Gray said trying to get the white head to stop crying.

"Smooth move Gray." Lucy said in a scolding tone while putting her hands to her hips.

Just then Gray went pale and flinched as fear took over him. He sensed an overwhelming dark presence from right behind him. And right as he was about to look at what it was…

 _SMASH!_

"AAAAAAAH!" Lucy shrieked as Gray was suddenly met with an uppercut that launched him straight into the sky. The one delivering the punch being none other than Zane who currently had the aura of the Kai-o-ken surrounding him and a look of pure rage on his face.

"WANNA MAKE HER CRY AGAIN YA ICY BASTARD!?" Zane roared in an almost demonic sounding voice that made everyone around him quickly back up to not get caught up in the monkey tailed boy's rampage.

"W-well…I'll hand it to Natsu and Gray. They're certainly tough. But both aren't close to being the strongest. There are guys in Fairy Tail stronger then both of em combined." Elfman explained as he watched Gray rocket in the air and eventually disappearing from how high he was.

"But calling Erza the strongest Women in the guild is a pretty safe bet." Laki Olietta, a short young woman with blue hair stated. Just then she looked away from everyone and muttered to herself. "Although Mira used to be able to compete with Erza for that title before the _incident_."

The two guys behind her, Jet and Droy, then added in their two sense about the subject. "As far as the guys it's a tough call, but I'd put my money on Laxus or Mystogan." Jet stated with his arms crossed.

"Although theirs also _him_ but he's rarely here anyway, but he's easily one of the strongest wizards possibly in the country." Droy pointed out, but not stating exactly who _he_ was.

"Although you can't count out Zane." Wakaba said as he took a blow from his pipe. "While I wouldn't say he's at Laxus or Mystogan's level yet, with that rate that kid gets stronger he might soon gain the title of Fairy Tails strongest."

Zane, after comforting his mom and getting her to stop trying, couldn't help but feel a bit of pride in his chest at hearing this. He clenched his first and held onto his goal and getting stronger and even stronger.

With the two fighters, they currently starred each other down as Erza said. "It's been quite awhile since we've squared off like this, hasn't it Natsu?"

"I was just a little kid back then." Natsu said as he was confident this would finally be the day he would take down Erza. "Today's gonna be different. Cause I'm taking you down Erza!"

"Well, I'm not going to go easy on you." Erza stated as her body started to glow. "In fact, I have the perfect armor for the occasion." Erza's body was then covered in a golden glow as she started to requip.

When the light died down it showed Erza in an armor with a black, orange and red color scheme. Her hair was now down in pigtails with a neck piece on her and the back of her armor having wings attached to his. Her chest piece allowed some of her cleavage to be seen and she had a pair of match gauntlets and boots and in her right hand she held a long sword with colors that matched her armor.

"That's Flame Empress Armor." Macao stated as the Fairy Tail members cheered for Erza's choice. "Good for fighting someone with fire magic."

"Now Natsu's flames will only be half as effective." Lai explained as she knew the details of almost every one of Erza's armor.

"Come on Erza give the kid a fighting chance." Wakaba said as he knew Erza would cream Natsu, but with that armor whatever chances the Dragon Slayer had at winning were pretty much gone.

Happy, after seeing the armor Erza chose, hummed in deep thought…and proceeded to bet _against_ his best friend winning.

"You're betting against your own best friend!" Lucy yelled at the blue cat as he handed his money to Cana. "Why are you guy's picking sides I don't want either of them to lose!"

"Come on Lucy, lighten up, it's just a friendly competition." Zane reassured the blond as he crossed his arms behind his head. "And me and Natsu fought not to long ago and we're still on good terms."

"Well, yeah, but that was different." Lucy stated. "Now we're a team and I don't want anything to jeopardize that."

"Wow, Flame Empress Armor, huh. Good news for me." Natsu said with a challenging grin on his face as he lit up both of his fist with fire. "That means I can turn up the heat as high as I want to!"

Most of the Fairy Tail members cheered as the action was finally about to start. And then Makarov finally started as he announced, "Round 1 start!"

Natsu was quick to go on the offense as he charged up to Erza and attempted to land a punch on her with his flaming fist. But the Scarlet Knight reacted quickly and used her wings to fly up and dodge Natsu assault.

She then swung her sword at him and although Natsu was fast enough to dunk under it, the sword was able to absorb the flames her had on his fist. Retaliating quickly, Natsu spun around and ignited his feet and kicked Erza with her blocking with her sword.

The scarlet knight then attempted another slash with Natsu was also able to dodge. The pinkette then fired a Fire Dragon's Roar at Erza, causing the red head to constantly be on the move in order to dodge with.

It was at this point that the Fairy Tail members started to back up to avoid being burnt alive. As the two kept at it, not pulling any punches, Lucy couldn't help but watch in awe. "Woah." The blond said as she watched both of her friends go all out in order to win.

"See?" Elfman said as he watched the fight with a smirk. "It's a good fight, huh?"

"Yeah!" Zane quickly agreed as he never took his off either of the fighters for a second. "This is a manly fight!" The monkey tail boy said while mimicking his Uncle's voice.

"That's my Nephew!" Elfman said with a proud thumbs up.

Just then Natsu lit up his fist with intense fire and Erza readied her sword as they both charged at each other and…

 _BANG!_

Suddenly the sound of a gong ringing stopped the fighting as a voice said. "This fight is over!" Everyone looked to the source and saw that a bipedal frog creature wearing a uniform showing they were from the magic council.

"May I have your attention please." The frog announced. "I have come here on behalf of the magic council."

This caused everyone in the guild to tense up. They knew they didn't have…the best relationship with the council. So, seeing that they sent someone here for something was a little nerve wracking. Meanwhile Lucy was questioning why no one was weirded out that the messenger was a frog.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident a member of your guild has been charged with 11 counts criminal property damage." The frog announced which made a majority of the guild gasp. But then she released a bombshell when she looked towards Erza and said, "Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest."

"WHAT?!" Pretty much the whole guild yelled in shock.

"You're putting her under-a what?!" Natsu yelled in both surprise and confusion.

And then…

"…..aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly a blur came crashing down and landing right on the ground. When the dust from the landing cleared everyone saw a hole shaped exactly like Gray who finally came crashing down after Zane launched him into the atmosphere.

"…is the fight over yet…" Gray groaned from deep inside the hole.

* * *

 _ **A FEW HOURS LATER**_

A few hours after the events transpired, the moral at the Guild was low. No one was talking. No one was drinking. No one was even fighting. Everyone could only sit down, hold their heads low, cross their arms and wait. With the exception of Gray who was in Fairy Tails infirmary in a full body cast.

Fairy Tails S-Class Mage Erza Scarlet had been arrested by the magic council. Just due to the damage done during the fights with the Dark Guild Esienwald and the fight with Lullaby.

The only one who was trying to do anything was a certain Salamander…who was currently an _actual_ Salamander. Due to Natsu's outburst Macao, who was strangely no where to be seen, had turned Natsu into a Salamander and Mira trapped him in a glass cup to keep him from doing anything reckless.

"This isn't fair you guys! Let me out of here already!" Natsu yelled from inside the glass cup with his tiny salamander hands.

"Natsu, try to calm down!" Mira told the Fire Dragon Slayer in a soft but scolding tone.

"Let me out! Pretty, pretty please!" Natsu pleaded to the bar maid.

"You'll go on a rampage." Mira pointed out as she and the rest of the guild knew that the second, he was released would probably go storm the council and try to fight off everyone there.

"I'll be good I swear! Now please just turn me back to the way I was before!" Natsu continued to plead as he waved his arms around.

"The second we turn you back you'll run out to save Erza!" The white-haired mother told the trapped Salamander.

"WELL WHY SHOULDN'T WE!?" The loud voice and cracking of wood got every Guild members attention as they turned to see Zane who slammed his fist down on the bar counter looking not to happy.

Mira then sighed at seeing her son's temper unleash and tried to calm him down. "Zane, look-"

But she was cut off when her son spoke again. "She wasn't taken fairly! So, what if some damage was caused! They only happened because we were trying to stop Esienwald and Lullaby! Who cares if some stupid railroads and building were destroyed! Does the council honestly care more about that then the lives that were at stack!"

"ZANE!" Mira yelled at her son making him and pretty much the whole guild flinch as she rarely spoke with that tone, especially to Zane. Zane in turn lowered his head as his tail fell to the floor.

Mira then put on a sympathetic look as she put a hand to her son's shoulder. "Look, I know how you feel. I'm worried about her to and yeah, I'm mad. Like really freaking mad."

"…It's just not fair." Zane muttered loud enough for his mother to hear.

"I know it's not. But theirs nothing we can do." Mira said sadly as she pulled her son into an embrace.

"Not like we can do anything anyway." Elfman said with his head lowered. "The Council's word is final, and changing their mind is something not even a real man can pull off easily."

"I just don't think this makes any sense." Laki commented as she sat next to the seat on the bar that Zane was sitting at. "We've caused the raining of destruction before, but the Council's never made a fuss of it before. So why now?"

"It's like…theirs some other reason for this." Lucy commented as she laid her front half of her body on the table she was at with a saddened expression on her face.

* * *

 _ **THE MAGIC COUNCIL**_

At the building of the Magic Council themselves, Erza was being led down a hall by another frog person while wearing a pair of special hand cuffs that are made to make sure one can't use magic while they are locked onto one's wrist.

However, both the frog and Erza stopped when they noticed someone leaning on one of the many columns in the hallway. The frog was quick to get on her hands and knees and bowed to the person as Erza tensed up and let out a gasp as she saw the man.

Said individual had azure blue hair and a red symbol tattooed around his right eyes. He was wearing a white jacket that had the magic council symbol on the back with black stripes across the collar and sleeves along with white pants.

The blue haired man opened his blue eyes and tilted his head to look at Erza and gave a tiny grin as he silently chuckled.

"Siegran…" Erza let out as the man, now known as Siegran stepped forward.

"It's been quite a while, Erza." Siegran greeted as Erza tensed up and took a defensive position. "Please, relax. I'm only here in spirit."

Siegran was literal when he stated that as his body was suddenly becoming see through and made some static sounds. "I'm sending this projection from Era." Siegran explained as Erza hardened her glare. "In fact, all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it necessary to be here for such a trivial matter."

"I see." Erza said as she quickly put together what was really happening in her head. "So you're the one behind this farce? You make me sick."

"Let's be civil. I've always been a staunch defender of Fairy Tail." Siegran stated as he walked behind Erza to where they were facing back to back. "But the Elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall into their laps. And the only way to avoid that blame is to place the blame on someone else entirely. You're their scapegoat."

"Enough!" Erza snapped as she turned to face the council member.

"Just a friendly warning." Siegran reassured here in a calm tone before speaking again. "In fact, it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with you."

Siegran then face Erza as he cupped her chin and leaned into her ear and whispered to her so the frog person wouldn't hear. "Don't let a word slip about _you know what_ … _for both our sakes._ "

Siegran then let go of Erza and started walking away. "I must join my colleagues on the council. I'll see you shortly on the other side." And with that, the projection of Siegran disappeared leaving Erza and the frog alone.

Once he was gone, the frog looked up at Erza with a surprised expression on her face. "Oh wow. You know some very important people."

However, the look Erza had throughout the majority of the conversation didn't break as the Scarlet Knight said, " _He's evil_."

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy had suddenly stood up from the table she was at and slammed her hands down as she said. "This is wrong. We should be there to testify!" The blond yelled for everyone to hear.

"But Lucy…" Nab tried to reason but was cut off my Makarov.

"We're not going to court." The guild master said simply.

"Why not master?" Lucy asked as she walked up the old man. "We all know she's innocent. We can't just sit here and let them lock her away!"

"Even if we left this very second, there's no way we'd make it there in time." Makarov told her as he was sure that the trial was either about to start or had already started and with how far away the council hall was there was no way they would make it in time.

"But-" Lucy tried to plead but was cut off by Natsu.

"I've been stuck under this stupid class all day you guys! It's getting hard to breathe come on you gotta let me outta here!" The salamander pleaded.

"You sure you want out?" Makarov said unexpectedly that took Natsu back about.

The Dragon Slayer hummed as he scratched his chin, trying to think of a response. Everyone looked at the salamander confused, Natsu doesn't usually act like that. He would probably still be pounding against the glass and yelling.

"What's the matter?" Makarov asked as he suddenly grinned. "It seems you've lost the fire in your belly." Just then Makarov let out a laugh as he fired a sphere of yellow magic energy at the salamander in the class up.

When the smoke from the attack cleared in revealed…Macao?!

"What Macao?!" Levy yelled in surprise as Jet and Droy gasped.

"That was you?!" Lucy, Laki, and Elfman said in unison.

"Yeah. Sorry guys." Macao said as he scratched the back of his head and gave everyone a sheepish smile. "But I owed Natsu a favor. I turned myself into a salamander so that everybody would think I was him."

Everyone recalled how when they were chasing Natsu, that Romeo suddenly came up to them holding that they thought was Natsu turned into a salamander but with Macao being no where in sight. Apparently Macao did it so Natsu could sneak away to go help Erza.

"Wait a minute…" Mira said before she gave a light glare to her son that made him flinch. "Zane did you know about this?"

Everyone at the guild then looked to Zane, knowing he could sense energy far better then anyone else in the guild could to the point of knowing exactly who's energy it was. Zane quickly rose his hands in defense and shook his head. "No! I swear I didn't! I mean when I thought it was Natsu his energy did feel different, but I thought that was just because he was turned into a salamander, not because it was Macao all along!"

Mira continued to look down at her son, but ultimately nodded at his explanation. She knew when her son was lying, and this wasn't one of those rare times.

"Let me guess," Laki said as she adjusted her glasses. "Natsu went after Erza didn't he?"

"Afraid so." Macao confirmed with a nod.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Elfman yelled in disbelief. "That idiot will probably try to fight the whole council!"

"Would everyone just calm down?" Makarov said as he tried to remain calm as well as calm everyone else down. "We've no choice but to wait and see what happens."

Everyone in the guild only lowered their heads and simply waited. Knowing Natsu he probably would fight the council and only make this worse. Possibly for all of them.

But just then, something clicked in Zane as he spoke up. "Wait…I think I have a way of getting to Natsy quickly. Maybe I could stop him."

Everyone looked to Zane with a small surprised look as Laki asked. "What do you mean Zane? You're fast but with how long its been not even you can get there in time."

"Well…" Zane started to say as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I'm still practicing it and there's no guarantee that it'll work."

"Well if you have any chance of stopping that pyro maniac you gotta take it!" Nab told him as he rose up from his seat. "If that idiot pisses them off enough, they could shut our guild down."

"Yeah! Besides you can pull this off no sweat!" Elfman encouraged his nephew with a strong pat on the back. "You're one of the manliest men in this guild. You got this little guy!"

Hearing his Uncle's encouragement gave Zane the boost of confidence he needed as he looked to everyone and nodded. "Alright! I'll give it my best shot! But you all better stand back and be quiet, I need to concentrate."

Everyone nodded and stepped back to let Zane do his thing. They watched as Zane closes his eyes and put two fingers to his forehead. Zane then started to but his energy sensing on overdrive. Trying to feel for either the energy of the Dragon Slayer or Scarlet Knight.

A minute or two passed, but then Zane finally senses something as he opened his eyes and smiled. "Alright! I got him!"

"What do you mean?" Laki asked when suddenly…

 _POP!_

With a comedic popping sound, suddenly Zane was gone.

* * *

"Words can't express how angry I am with you. That trial was just a formality." Erza scolded the Dragon Slayer in front of her with white eyes as they were both sitting in a jail cell. Apparently Natsu thought it was a good idea to dress up as Erza, a very poor imitation no less, and charge right into the court room spewing flames and creating explosions.

After that, the council decided to simply lock them up for the night.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked as he now realized all of his efforts were wasted.

"It's a glorified spectacle." Erza continued to explain. "The council is using me as an example to remind everyone that if you break the law, you'll be punished. It helps them maintain order in the magical world."

"Wait a minute…" Natsu said as it all started to make sense for him. "So this is all for show?"

"They probably would have found me guilty, then sent me him with just a slap on the wrist" Erza said as suddenly a tick mark appeared on her head. "But thanks to you, I'm stuck in a jail cell!"

Natsu screamed in fear as they both turned away from each other with Erza sighing irritably. "I can't believe you." Erza said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized with his head lowered.

"It's okay." Erza said calmly as small smile came to her face "You meant well." Just then Erza did her signature way of saying thank you by slamming the pinkettes head into her breast plate.

"Ow! That hurt! Natsu yelled a bump appeared on his head.

And then…

 _POP!_

The two suddenly heard a comedic popping sound from inside the cell and looked to see…

"ZANE?!" Erza and Natsu yelled in surprise as the 12-year-old suddenly appeared in the cell with them.

Zane then looked to Erza and Natsu, and then to the surrounding area and smiled wildly and cheered. "All right in worked!" The monkey tailed child cheered as he jumped up in down.

Erza and Natsu were still trying to process what they saw as Erza yelled to her surrogate nephew. "Za-Zane?! How'd you get here!?"

"Yeah man what's going on?!" Natsu added in.

"Well, in another of those dreams I had, I learned about technique that allows me to lock onto any energy signature I can sense and teleport directly to them!" Zane explained with a still giddy expression on his face. "I think it was called… _Instant Transmission_ or something like that."

Erza simply sweat dropped but still couldn't help but smile at seeing the boy. ' _He just keeps finding ways to surprise me, doesn't he?'_ She mentally thought as she felt proud of him for learning even more move and powers then one person should reasonably have.

"Wait hold on…if you can teleport now…" Natsu said as suddenly the biggest smile he's ever had appeared on his face as he himself started to jump for joy. "THAT MEANS WE NEVER HAVE TO TAKE THE TRAIN AGAIN! YOU CAN JUST TELEPORT US EVERYWHERE! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Zane sweat dropped at the Dragon Slayer's insane enthusiasm. He wanted to tell him that's not exactly how his Instant Transmission worked but the Pinkette looked so happy. He didn't want to take that away from him…he'd tell him later.

Zane then walked up to the bars of the cell and glared at them. "I still can't believe they looked you up for no good reason Aunt Erza."

"Oh, they had a reason all right." Erza said in a slightly annoyed tone that made Natsu flinched and back up. Erza then calmed herself down and said. "But the trial didn't matter. It was just for show anyway to make an example for everyone."

Zane's jaw then dropped at the news. This trail…was a giant hoax!? Zane then slapped his cheeks lightly to get himself focused again as he looked to Natsu and Erza. "Well come on, if none of this matters then lets get out of her. Grab my shoulder."

Natsu and Erza looked to each other with a bit of a confused expression on their faces but did what Zane ask them anyway. Zane then did what he did to get her and closed his eyes and put two fingers to his forehead and…

 _POP!_

In a comedic popping sound, they were all gone from the jail cell.

* * *

Back at the guild, everyone was waiting patiently for Zane to come back. They just witnessed him disappear and assumed it was some sort of teleportation magic. And just then they heard that familiar popping sound and looked to where it originated and gasped as they saw not only Zane, but also Natsu and Erza appear in the Guild.

"We're back everyone!" Zane announced to everyone as Erza and Natsu gained surprised expressions and looked around the Guild Hall they just appeared in.

"Woah! We're back at the guild!" Natsu said as he grinned and gave Zane a thumbs up. "Nice job there man!"

Zane blushed in response and scratch the back of his head and before he had the chance to say anything, they were suddenly rushed by the guild members. Erza was surrounded by the females of the guild and asked things like 'What happened' or 'Are you ok.'

Meanwhile Natsu was getting a much harsher treatment from the guys with all of them sayings 'Are you completely stupid' or 'What we're you thinking?'

"Come one guys lay off! I was just trying to help!" Natsu yelled to everyone as he pushed them all back.

"And you're help got you guys locked in a jail cell." Zane told Natsu in a blank tone that made everyone looked to Natsu with a deadpanned look.

However, Laki paled out at what Zane said. "Wait…you broke them out of the magic council's jail?!" Everyone then looked to Zane with a shocked look as the boy himself flinched. The magic council's prison was known to be incredibly secure and have enchantments that made it so now magic could be used while behind bars…how the heck did Zane break them out?!

"Er…well…" Zane asked as he didn't quite think about the consequences of his actions of getting Erza and Natsu out.

"Relax everyone. It's alright." Erza reassured everyone in a calm tone. "The trial was simply meant to be an example for the consequences of breaking the law. It was only because of Natsu's 'help' that we were thrown in. I doubt they would care if they didn't find us in there. There weren't even any guards in the area they threw us in."

Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief as Zane said. "Well, that's a relief."

But just then Zane winced in pain as Erza suddenly grabbed his ear and started pulling on it. "But that was still an incredibly risky thing to do young man! If that trial had been serious all of us and especially you would have been in real trouble! Next time think before you act!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Ok, ok! I'm sorry Aunt Erza!" Zane said as he tried to free his ear from the Scarlet Knight's tight grip.

Erza then let go on Zane's ear and sighed with a smile. "It's alright, just try to think about the potential consequences of your actions before you act. Alright?" Zane nodded in response to his aunt's wise words as he rubbed his swore ear. After that, Erza then sat down at the table next to her and said. "Well, after that I could really use some strawberry cake."

Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop at Erza's words. Despite her usual stone-cold demeanor, she without a doubt had the biggest sweet tooth of the guild.

* * *

 _ **MAGIC COUNCIL STUDY ROOM**_

Back at the building of the Magic Council in a small room filled with books and work space, none other then Siegran sat at the desk looking in a Lacarima that showed the cell Erza and Natsu were in. Key word, _were_. As he witness the young monkey tailed boy suddenly teleport in and out with them in tow.

"Interesting." Siegran muttered with a smirk. That Zane did should have been impossible. Every single jail cell they had was enchanted so no one could use any sort of magic in them. Even teleportation.

Yet somehow, this wizard, this _child_ did it so casually. Was Siegran mad? No. far from it really. The trial was pretty much fake anyway. Why would he care about this? There were no guards in that area watching over them and the only camera looking in on them was the one on his desk. He really didn't care that they got out early, he'll simply make an excuse saying he let them out first thing in the morning before anyone else did. Better than those oldies at the council getting there adult diapers in a bunch over something like this.

But Siegran was intrigued, however. He knew who that child was. Zane Strauss. Adoptive son of Mirajane Strauss. The women who was once none as the Fairy Tail S-Class mage the She-Demon before she retired when he little sister Lisanna Strauss was killed during an S-Class job.

This child was certainly something special. He was known for having immense strength that could compare to even some of the strongest adult wizards like the Salamander Natsu Dragneel and even Titania Erza herself.

He was also known for possessing a magic no one else had. Yes, wizards like Natsu also had a unique magic, but Natsu's could be explained. Zane's couldn't. It was truly a mystery.

A mystery Siegran seemed very interested in.

"I'll have to keep an eye on him." The council member said as he deactivated the camera Lacrima and walked away.

* * *

Back at the Fairy Tail guild hall everything seemed to go back to normal. Everyone was laughing and drinking again and simply doing what Fairy Tail did best.

However, when Natsu tried to resume his fight with Erza the scarlet knight simply slammed her fist on his head burying his head into the wood as she enjoyed a slice of strawberry cheesecake.

As everyone laughed at Natsu's expense, suddenly Mira noticed that Makarov was looking rather tired. "Sir, is something wrong?" Mira asked with concern for her guild master.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy." Makarov answered in a tired tone while looking at the entrance to the guild. Seemingly expecting someone. Right when Mira looked to Makarov, the master of the guild said. "He's coming."

Just before Mira could response. Suddenly she started feeling extremely tired as well and collapsed to the ground and instantly feel asleep.

Soon the entire guild followed as most of them recognized what was happening and could only put up a few seconds of resistance before they suddenly fell asleep as well.

Right when almost everyone collapsed, suddenly someone came into the guild, His face could be seen due to a mask and his whole appearance screamed mysterious He wore a clock that was torn on the end and carried around a bunch of different staffs and had bandages wrapped around his arms and legs.

Makarov, who managed to stay awake watched as this figure walked over to the request board and take a job of it. " _Mystogan…_ " Makarov mutter, revealing the cloaked figure as one of Fairy Tail's S-Class mages.

"I will return." Mystogan simply replied as he started to walk away.

"Hey…Mystogan…" The cloaked Fairy Tail mage stopped walking at hearing the voice and turned to see none other than Zane, awake despite his sleeping spell. If you looked closely you could see Mystogan's blue eyes widen a tiny bit at seeing the young boy awake, granted struggling as he was barley keeping his eyes opened, but it was enough for the monkey tailed child to look up at Mystogan and grin at him.

"You're not getting me this time." Zane said despite the sleepy feeling that was trying to overtake him.

"…You've grown stronger." Mystogan commented as he took a moment to look over Zane before turning around and walking away.

"Five…four…three…two…one" Mystogan counted as he left the Guild hall. Once he was gone, everyone started to wake up and picked themselves up off the ground. Except Natsu who was still snoring.

As everyone complained about Mystogan putting them to sleep Lucy groaned while still feeling drowsy. "Who's this Mystogan guy?"

"For one he's a contender for Fairy Tails strongest wizard." Elfman answered her as Laki yawned and lifted up her glasses to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Really?" Lucy asked with some surprise in her tone.

"Yeah," Laki yawned out. "And I don't know what his deal with but for some reason he doesn't want anyone to see his face. So whenever he comes for a job he forces everyone to whittle away the defenseless hours with a sleeping spell."

"That's kind of creepy." Lucy commented as she tried to figure out why someone wouldn't want anyone to see their face.

"Master Makarov's the only person here who's ever gotten a good look at his face." Elfman said. But just then a new voice came into the picture.

"That's not true. I've seen him before." A rather snarky voice stated as most of the Guild gasped in surprise as they looked to the source. Upstairs.

Leaning on the rail of the upper level of the Fairy Tail guild was a young adult with spiky yellow hair with a thunderbolt scar over his left eye and wearing headphones.

"Laxus?" Elfman said as he and a few other guild members looked up at Makarov's grandson.

"You're never here." Wakaba commented as Laxus rarely ever came to the guild as he was mostly out training or doing jobs most of the time.

Laxus simply looked down at everyone with a cocky grin on his face. "Mystogan's just a little shy. You should all respect his privacy."

Just then Natsu awoke at hearing the cocky voice and quickly stood up and glared up at Laxus's. "All right Laxus. You and me, right now!"

"Getting your butt kicked twice this week wasn't enough." Elfman deadpanned at Natsu. He may be a real man, but a real man knows when were both outmatched and when's a good time to give it a rest. This was both those times.

"Yeah, pal. If you can't even win against the redhead, why bother with me?" Laxus said cockily making both Natsu and Erza growl at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Erza said with a dark glare that made everyone around her back away.

"I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard." Laxus stated as he spread his arms out.

"Then come down here and prove it." Natsu challenged as he looked right into Laxus's eyes.

"You come to me little man." Laxus said through his teeth, his cocky expression never leaving his face.

"With pleasure!" Natsu said as he started running towards the stairs that led to the guild hall and-

 _SLAM!_

Suddenly, taking most off guard, when Natsu tried to go up the stairs Makarov enlarged and stretched out his fist and slammed it right down onto Natsu. "You're not allowed on the second floor, Natsu. At least not yet." Makarov told the Dragon Slayer as Laxus snickered a bit.

"I think you made him grumpy." Laxus mocked as Natsu struggled under the giant fist.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled at the blond.

"That's enough out of you Laxus!" Makarov scolded his grandson.

"The most powerful one in the Guild isn't a chick or some hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest Wizard looks like? You're looking right at him!" Laxus bragged as he pointed a thumb towards himself.

"Really, the only one of you I really have a shred of respect for is right there." Laxus said as he pointed to Zane of all people. "I gotta admit, the kid has some spunk and the power to back it up. It's really just pathetic how almost all of you can't hold a candle to a 12-year-old."

Zane blushed in embarrassment in looked away. His relationship with Laxus was a little complicated. For over half his life, Laxus thought of him as nothing but a stupid brat, but then one day Zane challenged him to a fight and actually managed to land a punch on his face that left a bruise.

One would think Laxus would be furious with him and fry him in an instant…but instead Laxus actually started showing some respect to Zane. Even offering him some pointers on fighting that he still uses and practices today.

"Yo kid." Laxus said getting Zane to look at him and see he still had that cocky grin on his face. "If you ever wanna be a part of a _real_ team you just call me up. The Thunder Legion could use some fresh potential like you, we could take you farther then anyone else in this guild."

"O-o-oh, we-well I'll be sure to think about it." Zane said with a nervous tone and smile. Laxus simply gave the him a cocky grin before walking away and sitting at one of the table upstairs.

Later that night, Lucy and Zane were sitting next to each other at the bar while Mira was one the other side doing her job. "Hey Mirajane, let me ask you something. What was the master talking about earlier? Why can't we go up to the second floor?"

Knowing the conversation that would be happening, Zane lowered his head and turned away from the two women as Mira answered Lucy's question. "That area's reserved for advanced members of the guild. The jobs that are listed up the request board up there make the ones listed down here look like child's play in comparison. They're called S-Class quest."

"S-Class?" Lucy asked as the name sounded familiar to her.

"They're jobs so dangerous that one wrong move could be your last. But with that risk comes a higher reward." Mira explained as Lucy gave her full attention. "Master Makarov hand picks the wizards he thinks are capable of handling these jobs. There are only five people in the entire guild who are considered S-Class. That includes Laxus, Mystogan and Erza."

Lucy hummed in thought as Mira spoke up again. "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you, Lucy. In my opinion there's no amount of money that's worth risking your life over."

"Yeah, no kidding." Lucy agreed with a smile.

"Trust me." Mira and Lucy turned to Zane who finally spoke with a depressed tone as he laid his head on the bar counter. "It's best just to stay away from S-Class stuff altogether."

Mira gave her son a sad smile as she gently put her hand on his head on gently ruffled his hair. Lucy noticed the gloominess coming from Zane when he spoke but decided to leave it alone. It was probably a pretty sensitive subject.

* * *

 _ **THE STRAUSS HOUSEHOLD**_

Even later that night at the home of the Strauss family, Zane was sound asleep in his bed. He wasn't having any dreams that night. He was simply lying in darkness and sleeping the night away.

But suddenly, beams of moonlight leaked into Zane's room as the window was seen being opened. Suddenly a figure was seen crawling through the window and into the room. Their appearance couldn't be made out due to the darkness, but they made their way to Zane's bed and gently and carefully picked up the 12 year old who was only wearing his sleeveless red undershirt and gi pants to bed.

"Come on buddy." The figure whispered out quietly as he could be seen grinning in the darkness. "Let's go prove ourselves."

* * *

 ** _Alright! Into the next arc we go! I've been really excited for this one and you'll all see why soon. Also, I'll give you guys a look at the current schedule I have for arcs involving this fic.  
_**

 ** _1\. Lullaby Arc (Done)_**

 ** _2\. Galuna Island Arc (In progress)  
_**

 ** _3\. ? Mini Arc_**

 ** _4\. Phantom Lord Arc_**

 ** _5\. ? Arc_**

 ** _6\. Tower of Heaven Arc_**

 ** _7\. ? Arc_**

 ** _8\. Battle of Fairy Tail Arc_**

 ** _9\. Oracion Sies Arc_**

 ** _10\. Edolas Arc_**

 ** _11\. Tenrou Arc_**

 ** _12\. ? Arc_**

 ** _13\. Key of the Starry Knight Sky Arc._**

 ** _14\. ? Arc_**

 ** _That's what I have planned for now. Those ? Arcs are gonna be surprises so look forward to them as they are probably gonna be some of my favorite parts of the story._**


	13. Galuna Island

_**Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been busy working on...another story. If you like my Loud 10 story and a certain 'other' cartoon that's has a giant fanbase then go on my profile and you should be able to find it.**_

 _ **Also, people have been asking me 'Why hasn't Zane gone Great Ape before in his life.' my answer to that is...he has. Seriously, in chapter 2 there was a bit that said when Zane was 4 his mom and Makarov forbid him from going outside during a full moon. Come on, pay attention people! And for people asking why it hasn't happened again, well Zane simply listened to his mothers and Makarov's orders. Zane's an obedient child. And for those not happy with that reason well all I have to say to you is...**_

 _ **Bite my shiny metal ass!  
**_

 _ **With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"Natsu, this is easily the most STUPID thing you've ever done!" Lucy shouted with Happy floating besides her as she looked up at Natsu exited a house through a window and climbing down a latter with someone over his shoulder.

"Geez Lucy can you be any louder?" Happy said in a whisper as he looked at Lucy with an annoyed expression. "You're gonna get us caught."

"WE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Lucy full on yelled making Happy panic and cover her mouth with his paws.

"Geez Luce, everything's gonna be fine. Just calm down." Natsu said nonchalantly as he came down the later and showed the person over his shoulder was none other then Zane Strauss sleeping heavily.

"I still don't get why you want to bring Zane." Lucy quietly screamed as Zane simply snored on, his sleep not faltering at all.

"Look Lucy, this is an _S-Class_ quest!" Natsu explained. "Look, as much as I don't wanna admit it, I think we're gonna need a little back up for this and who better then Zane here."

And that was the reason Natsu had kidnapped Zane in his sleep. Happy had taken a job after the Guild closed. But it was an S-Class quest form the 2nd floor. Natsu and Happy had taken it because they wanted to prove themselves to Master Makarov that they belonged on the 2nd floor. And their way of doing that was completing a job from the 2nd floor.

It was a job about clearing a curse on a place called Galuna island. The reward was a grand total of 7,000,000 jewels. But there was also something else in it. The thing that made Lucy ultimately come along when they barged into her house exercising and told her about the job. A golden gate key.

And Natsu wanted to bring along Zane for both extra back-up and to get the 12-year-old into the thrill of going S-Class as well.

"Well what do we do if he wakes up?" Lucy said as she crossed her arms and a tick mark appeared on her head.

"You've clearly never seen Zane sleep before." Happy said with a giggle. "He's probably the heaviest sleeper in the world!"

"Yeah, the kid once sleep through a buffalo stamped on one of our past mission." Natsu said as he tried to hold in a laugh. "Once this kid is out, he only wakes up when he wants to. Mira had to keep him a special alarm clock designed just to wake him up." Natsu then grinned as he looked to Lucy and said. "Plus, just in case I added a little something to some noodles I gave him last night."

Lucy's jaw dropped as she went pale. "You drugged him!?"

"What? No." Natsu said immediately in response. "I just added some sleeping powder to the noodles, relax."

Lucy didn't relax. Instead she crossed her arms again as she looked to Natsu with a raised brow and an slightly angry look. "Well what about Mirajane? I doubt she's gonna take kindly to you one, kidnapping her son, two, slipping stuff in his food, and three, taking him on an S-Class quest!"

Natsu flinched a bit. He admittedly was worried about Mirajane's reaction to whole thing. But this was something he _needed_ to do. And no one was gonna stop him. "Just…relax." Natsu said with some hesitation. "Besides, I did the responsible thing and left a note."

"Oh good, you kidnapped the son of Mirajane Strauss to take on an S-Class mission which is already against the rules. But good to know you were responsibly and left a note for her." Lucy said, her voice leaking with sarcasm.

"See, now you're getting it!" Natsu and Happy said in Unison.

"THAT WAS SARCASTIC!" Lucy shouted at them getting some sssh's from Happy and Natsu.

"Come on, let's just go." Natsu said as he took the latter and chucked it into the woods surrounding the Strauss household before he and Happy started walking away with Zane in tow.

Lucy simply watched them before sighing and saying. "Why did I agree to this again?" Before reluctantly walking after them.

* * *

The next morning Mira was up in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her family. She was cooking over the stove when she heard loud footsteps behind her and quickly knew who it was. "Good morning Elfman. Sleep well?" The white-headed beauty said sweetly.

"Yep! Had a sleep worthy of a real man!" Elfman said as he pounded his fist against his chest and sat down at the table.

Mira giggled in response as she turned off the stove. "Well that's good." Mira then turned around a bit and frowned a bit as she noticed her son still not up and ready for breakfast. "Elfman, can you get Zane up please? He's usually up by now." Mira then sighed as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I hope nothing happened to that alarm clock."

"Oh, I actually checked in on him." Elfman said as he looked at his older sister. "I was gonna ask him if he wanted to do some manly training today, but he was gone when I went in. But, uh, he left a note saying he was, um, going…fishing! Yeah, he said we wanted to do some early morning fishing by the river."

Mira hummed in thought, before she nodded her head, believing Elfman's claims. "Well, ok. Though I wished he told me." Mirajane grumbled as Elfman let out a silent sigh of relief. "Oh yeah, I guess if its just fishing there shouldn't be any harm in it."

"Yeah! Besides the kids manly enough to handle things on his own." Elfman said, confident in his adoptive nephew's abilities. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Mira sighed before she started to fill up plates with food. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just can't help but worry ya know." Mira said as she brought the food to the table and handed Elfman one before taking her own and sitting down.

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT DAY AT THE GUILD**_

"Say what? One of the jobs from the top floor is missing?" Wakaba asked as Mira just made the surprising announcement that one of the S-Class jobs was missing from the upper floor of Fairy Tail. This caused the entire Guild to gasp in surprise and for Makarov to spit out his drink.

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quest." Macao added in while sitting in front of Wakaba. "Anyone know who took off with it?"

"It's either someone really brave or really stupid." Laki commented as she knew that none of the actual S-Class members of the guild took it so it was probably some idiot who thought he could do it.

"I know." A familiar voice said making everyone look up to the second floor to see none other the Laxus sitting up at the second floor just like yesterday. "A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

"It was Happy?" Mira asked as she looked up at Laxus. She failed to notice however, that her little brother paled out and started shaking in fear.

"He must have stolen it." Wakaba said as it was easy to assume what was going on now.

"What were they thinking?" Macao said as he knew Natsu was crazy, but this was something else completely.

"They got some nerve taking on an S-Class quest." A wizard with black hair a cowboy look, minus the hat. This was Alzack Connell.

"I don't know if I'd call it nerve, but it's definitely dumb." The woman standing next to Alzack said. She had green hair and brown eyes and had a cowgirl look to her. This women was Bisca Mulan.

"That's a serious breach of the rules." Laxus commented in his usual tone with his arms crossed as he glanced at his grandfather. "Hey, gramps, a stunt like that'll get you kicked out the Guild, am I right?"

Makarov crossed his arms and closed his eyes at Laxus continued. "Not that it matters. It's not like those three losers are gonna make it back alive from an S-Class quest."

Just then Mira came up to the second floor with her arms on her hips and glared at Laxus. "Laxus, if you knew, why didn't you stop 'em?" Mira asked in a scolding tone.

"Oh, lighten up" Laxus said with a shrug. "All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. I had no idea it was Happy. Besides, Natsu's not cleared for S-Class I never dreamed he'd break the rules."

Laxus response was Mira giving the S-Class mage a _very_ dark glare that made even most of the wizards downstairs pale in fear. However, Laxus simply chuckled, not effect by Mira's glare at all. "Heh, haven't give me that look in a while."

"This isn't good." Makarov muttered quietly as he looked up to Mira. "Well, which job was it?"

"For lifting the curse… _off Galuna island_!" Mira revealed to everyone making their eyes widen to gasp even louder than before.

"WHAT?!" Makarov yelled his eyes shot open.

"ARE THEY INSANE!" Laki yelled in shock.

"THEY'RE EVEN DUMBER THAN WE THOUGHT!" Alzack, Bisca, Macao, and Wakaba all yelled in unison.

Meanwhile Elfman spit out the beer he was drinking to try and calm down as he screamed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" As he completely went white and started shaking even more than before.

"Woah, Elfman, you ok?" Cana asked as she put her barrel of beer down due to the events transpiring. "I know what those three are doing is stupid but you look like you're about to have a heart attack."

"W-W-W-W-Well i-i-its j-j-just…" Elfman tried to say but was currently in full panic mode.

Mira noticed this and quickly went downstairs to her brother while calling out his name. "Elfman!" She said as Elfman completely froze now as Mira approached him. "What's wrong?!"

"U-U-U-Uh…" Elfman struggled to let out anywords.

Right as Mira was about to ask anymore, suddenly Laki spoke up. "Hey Mira, I've been meaning to ask you, but where's Zane?"

"Oh, well this morning Elfman told me he left to go fishing. Right Elfman?" Mira asked as she turned to her brother. Elfman didn't respond. Mira watched as Elfman simply stayed quiet and was shaking like it was below 0. He was lying about something.

"Elfman." Mira asked in a low tone while narrowing her eyes at her brother.

Elfman flinched violently and managed to ask. "Y-Y-Yes b-b-big s-sis?"

"Where's Zane?" Mira asked in more of a warning tone that a questioning one. "Where is he _really?"_

Elfman swallowed a large lump in his throat as he shockingly said. "W-W-Well…I-I-I-I m-may haven't b-b-been c-completely honest with you i-i-in w-where Zane is." Elfman stuttered as Mira glared harshly with him. At this point, Elfman decided it was best to just tear the band aid off. "…He's with Natsu."

…

The entire guild went quiet. And cold. Everyone simply froze as they slowly looked to Mira. Some even hid under the table to try and avoid what was bound to happen.

Mira herself was frozen where she stood. Fer expression was hidden under her hair. Just then everyone flinched and hid behind her under whatever they could as they watched her start to shake and tighten her fist. "You're telling me…that Natsu took my baby…ON AN S-CLASS MISSION! AND YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT IT?!" Mira outright roared as her eyes glowed red as suddenly an extreme aura of dark magic suddenly exploded out of her.

Elfman fell to the floor on his butt shaking in fear as his sister sent him what could only be described as a demonic glare. He rose his hands up as he said. "I-I-I s-s-swear I had n-n-no i-dea it w-w-was an S-Class q-quest though! H-Here I s-still h-have the note!"

Elfman then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and snakingly handed it to his sister. Mira quickly snatched it away from Elfman and read it. The handwriting was bad, showing it was clearly Natsu.

 _Hey Mira, I took Zane out for a mission while he was sleeping._

 _Don't worry, we'll be back soon! No need to worry one bit!_

 _-Natsu._

"NATSU!" Mira roared as more dark magic leaked out of her and blew everyone and thing passed her away. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD!"

"So Zane's with them huh?" Laxus asked with a raised brow, not at all effected by Mira's anger and outburst. "Well, then maybe things _will_ work for them."

"LAXUS!" Mira roared as she stomped towards the bar with the wood cracking with each step she took. "YOU GO OUT AND GET THEM RIGHT NOW!"

All Laxus did was give her a cocky scoff and said. "Dream on, it's not _my_ business what they do. Besides, with Zane with them those idiots may come back alive…maybe." The blond mage said as he simply leaned back in his seat. "That kids more capable then that big idiot, blond bimbo, and blue rat combined. Afterall, I do take some of my time to train the kid myself every now and then. Maybe if you stopped babying him he could actually reach his full potential."

Mira growled like a beast and was about to flat out try and attack Laxus, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Makarov and stretched his hand out over to her with a calm but stern expression on his face. "Laxus!" The master yelled to his grandson. "You go and get them right now! You're the only one strong enough to bring them back!"

"Sorry master but I'd have to disagree with you there." The voice of Gray said as Makarov and Mira looked back to see him raising from the table he was sitting at. "I'll go collect them."

"Me to."" Laki said as she rose to her feet after being blown away by Mira. "I know Zane wouldn't do this willingly, we all know how he feels about S-Class quest. So Natsu probably dragging him there in his sleep. We all know how Zane is when he's asleep.

"GO GET THEM NOW!" Mira ordered them as she pointed to the door.

"YES MA'AM!" They quickly said in fear before running out the doors to both avoid the mother's wrath and to go get Natsu, Lucy, Zane, and Happy before they left.

* * *

Currently Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, as well as Zane who was still asleep on Natsu's shoulder, were in the town where all the boys first met Lucy. Hargeon. They were currently looking for someone who would take them over to Galuna island, despite Natsu wanting to _swim_ there instead.

However, their efforts were completely fruitless as every single sailor there refused to even go near the island. Saying how it was cursed and even saying its name would bring bad luck. Some even saying Pirates wouldn't dare go near that place.

Currently, all of them were at the very last sailor they haven't asked. He was a tanned man wearing a cloak over his body and his boat was simply a wooden lacrima motorboat. "Don't know why'd you wanna go over there but no sailor worth his salt is gonna take you to Galuna. Unless you got a boat of your own, I'm afraid you're out of luck." The sailor told Lucy.

"Are you serious?" Lucy said in disbelief that not a single person was willing to even go near the island.

However Natsu and Happy simply smiled in response as Zane silently snored over Natsu's shoulder. "Guess we're swimming after all." The Dragon Slayer said in a happy tone. He was glad they wouldn't have to go on those floating nausea machines.

"Aye!" Happy chirped in response.

"We're not swimming Natsu!" Lucy yelled at them with a tick mark on her head.

"We found you." Two voices suddenly said in unison from right behind Natsu and Lucy.

The two screamed in response as they looked behind them to see Gray and Laki staring them down.

"It's Gray and Laki!" Lucy said and she stared wide eyed at them.

"What are you two doing here?!" Natsu asked in surprise as Laki glared at him with Gray speaking up.

"Gramps found out about your harebrained scheme and sent us to bring you back." Gray explained simply as Laki nodded and pointed at Zane.

"And Mira knows about you _kidnapping_ Zane and dragging him along against his will."  
Laki said as she looked at the sleeping form of her best friend. "Seriously Natsu, I figured you of all people would know how Zane feels about S-Class quest, how could you be so stupid?"

"I brought Zane along for extra back up." Natsu stated as he looked Laki right in the eye. "And the kid needs to get over his fears. It's gotta happen sooner or later."

"You know, if you come with us now, you might avoid being kicked out of the guild. Maybe." Gray said with a warning smirk, thinking that would persuade at least Lucy and maybe Happy. But he knew Natsu was more stubborn then probably the whole guild put together, so he was ready to use force if and when needed.

"Kicked out?!" Lucy yelled as she was having serious doubts about going on this quest now.

"I don't care." Natsu growled back at Gray with a challenging glare. "I'm going on this S-Class quest!"

"Man, you're way out of your league here just come home." Gray said before he paled out slightly and said. "When Erza finds out about this she's gonna be so angry."

"Uh-oh…" Happy, Natsu, and Lucy all said in unison.

However, Laki simply chuckled and shook her head. "Oh Natsu, you won't have to worry about Erza." The purple hair girl said in a warning tone. "Once Mira gets her hands on you, you'll wish it was Erza who got her hands on you."

Natsu completely paled out at the thoughts. Mira seemed like a sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly…but underneath all that? Well, there was a reason she used to be called the she-demon.

Just then Happy flew behind Gray in a panic and pleaded to the Ice-Make Mage. "Please Gray save me! I tried to tell them this was all a bad idea but they forced me to come along."

"YOU LITTLE LIAR!" Lucy yelled at the blue feline.

However Natsu quickly regained his bravado and looked right at Laki and Gray and said. "I got to prove my power to Erza. And I know this will be good experience for Zane to! So, like it or not, I'm doing this!"

"Master ordered me to bring you home!" Gray yelled back as he collided head with the pinkette. "I'll drag you back to Fairy Tail if I have to!" Gray then formed a magic circle in his hands as covered his first with ice spikes.

"You know what Natsu, you can go on this flat-out _suicide_ mission if you want to. But I'm not letting you drag Zane along so hand him over!" Laki yelled as she created a wooden mace in one hand and a wooden scythe in the other.

"I'd like to see you two try!" Natsu said as he formed a flaming fist, making Lucy carry Zane now.

The sailor in the wooden boat looked at the event happening in front of him. "Hmm, magic?" He said with interest as he witnessed the wizards using their magic. He then stood up and got their attention. "Excuse me, but are you wizards?"

They all stopped and looked at him and hummed as he spoke again. "Have you come to lift the curse on the island?"

"Yeah!" Natsu told the sailor in happy tone.

"Uh, maybe." Lucy said in an unsure tone as Zane simply kept snoring away, not even stirring a bit.

"Not gonna happen!" Gray and Laki growled at the two.

The sailor looked at them with…hope? In his eyes before pointing his thumb towards the boat he was in. "Get in."

"What?" Lucy gasped in surprise.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked in a still happy tone.

"No way!" Gray and Laki said in unison again. Suddenly Natsu gained a wicked grin as he bashed both of their heads with a strong punch, knocking them out.

Lucy starred wide eyed as Natsu lifted both of them over his shoulder and said. "There we go. We're ready when you are sir."

"You sure we should bring them with us?" Lucy asked in a quiet tone.

"We can't let them go back and tell the guild." Natsu whispered back as a fearful expression came to his face. "Because the next person they'll send is Erza!"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy whimpered in fright before they hopped into the sailor's boat with Zane, Gray, and Laki in tow.

* * *

 _ **THAT NIGHT**_

Zane groaned as his cheeks were puffed up. His head was sticking outside the boat as his motion sickness was taking full effect as the sailor was taking him and his group to the cursed Galuna Island. Zane was _still asleep_ while Laki and Gray were tied up in a special magic sealing rope.

"Ok, I'm getting a little scared now." Lucy said in a frightened tone.

"Well look on the bright side, at least you're not tied up!" Gray yelled as he and Laki glared at Natsu and Lucy.

"Yeah why'd you have to drag us along!?" Laki yelled as Lucy winced at the tone of her voice. The purple haired girl then heard a snore and looked to the sleeping Zane by her feet and sighed. "Come on Zane, I know you're a deep sleeper but how are you _still_ sleeping now?"

"Natsu mentioned he slipped some sleeping power into some noodles he gave Zane." Lucy explained as Gray and Laki went wide eyed.

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"Great." Gray said sarcastically. "We'll be lucky if he wakes up before next week."

Laki sighed and nodded before glaring at the sailor who was using his magic to make the motor on the boat run. "You know this is your fault to!" Laki yelled at the cloaked man. "Why'd you suddenly decide to let us on?"

"The name is Bobo." The sailor properly introduced himself as he turned his head to glance back at them. "And if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna island…but I had to flee. I just couldn't take it anymore."

The revelation made everyone who was conscious or not puking their guts out gasp silent as Bobo simply kept talking. "I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps foot on the island. There's no avoiding it. That is, unless you're able to lift the curse."

Just then he removed his cloak, and everyone stared with wide eyes as he revealed what he was hiding under it. His left arm was shown to be covered in a dark purple exoskeleton. They had no idea what it was, but it obviously wasn't human. " _This vile demons curse."_

"Woah! Your arm, what happened to it?" Gray asked as everyone looking was certainly surprised to say the least.

"Is it…some kind of disease?" Laki asked nervously, feeling really creeped out by the arm.

"Is it…the curse?" Lucy asked quietly.

Bobo didn't respond. He simply looked up slightly and quietly said. "We're almost there." He said as everyone looked to where he was looking and saw a nearby island that had an ominous glow at the very top of it. "That's Galuna island."

Everyone looked at it as Lucy gasped as she was the first to notice the glow on the island. "That's weird. Why's the mountain top glowing like that?" They didn't get a response again. They all looked back, to their surpise, Bobo was gone. "What the-Where'd he go!?" Lucy said in a panic.

"Did he fall out?" Gray said as he looked around the water to see if he could find his body somewhere in the waves.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy said in a frightened tone.

"Ok, I'm really starting to feel skittish now." Laki said fearfully as she started shaking.

Just then the boat started rocking more then it already was as the sound of rushing water came into everyone's ears. "What's that sound?" Lucy asked as she looked into the water.

"Uh, Lucy." Gray and Laki said as they looked at the other side and froze in fear.

Lucy then looked behind her and saw that they were now caught in a giant wave. "TSUNAMI!" The blond screamed as she held onto the boat for dear life.

"Don't panic! Just hang on!" Gray yelled back as he stared up at the giant wave.

Laki looked to a still sleeping Zane and started kicking his head to try and wake him up. "Come on Zane! You gotta wake up! You're the only one strong enough to pull us all out!"

Her efforts were fruitless though as Zane still stayed completely asleep. "Everyone brace for impact!" Happy yelled as the wave completely engulfed the boat and dragged them all away into the water.

* * *

Zane started to stir as sunlight hit his eyes. He winced, but thankfully quickly adjusted as he blinked a few times before fully being able to open his eyes without problem. Zane looked around and saw he was one a pretty small island with a few palm trees and rocks. "Where am I?" Zane asked himself as he looked at the open ocean in front of him.

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_ He heard someone screaming loudly as the ground suddenly started shaking.

He looked to the source and found out that he was having another one of _those_ dreams as he saw the strange alien creature he knew as Piccolo powering up with a insane white aura around him and screaming.

In front of him was a black hair male with blue eyes and wearing an orange scarf. This was Android 17. Behind 17 stood two more people. One was female and other then the blond hair, looked exactly like 17. The other person was a very tall man with green armor around him with orange hair. These were Androids 18 and 16 respectively.

As Piccolo was powering up, 17 stood in front of him with crossed arms and said. " _Man, he has been at this for, like, 20 hours."_ 17 stated as Piccolo continued to scream and power up.

" _It has been 5 minutes."_ 16 corrected with a robotic voice.

" _It's called hyperbole big guy."_ 17 stated as he glanced his eyes over to 16. " _Also, I can't sense_ _power levels. What's goin' on over there?"_

" _Dodge." 16 told 17._

" _Dodge wh-"_ 17 was saying before being interrupted by a punch to the face from Piccolo.

17 grunted as he backed away from the Namekian and said, " _Y'know 16, yelling 'dodge' is more distracting than helpful!"_ 17 yelled as he got into a fighting position.

" _He has fused with Kami!"_ 16 explained to 17, referring to Piccolo.

" _Kami? Wh-"_ Once again 17 was interrupted as Piccolo suddenly appeared in front of him in the blink of an eye and preformed a kick to the androids face. 17 was sent sliding across the ground and when he stopped, he pushed himself up a bit with his arms and asked. " _Seriously, what the hell's a Kami?"_

Piccolo then aimed an open hand at 17 and said. " _It means God. Now bow."_ Piccolo then released an immensely powerful attack from his hands. The blinding light of energy completely covered everything as it reached far beyond the island they were on.

"Holy crap!" Zane yelled as he covered his eyes. He knew nothing in the dream would affect or hurt him, but he swore he could feel just the ridiculous amount of energy Piccolo released with just a single hand.

When the light cleared, a massive amount of smoke rose from the error as rocks and debris fell from the sky. All from the effects of a single one-handed attack. Just then the smoke cleared to reveal 17 flying in the air with his cloths torn up a bit and blood leaking from his lip.

" _Too bad Jolly Green Giant."_ 17 mocked as he looked down at Piccolo. " _Looks like ya missed. Try again for a zeni?"_

Piccolo screamed again as he formed an orb of energy in each of his hands and quickly started to fire them at 17 rapid fire. 17 simply crossed his arms and dodged the projectiles with a cocky smirk.

Zane rose a brow at Piccolo's attack. "What's he doing?" The 12-year-old asked in confusion as Piccolo's attacks seemed extremely predictable and easy to dodge. It's like he wasn't even trying to hit 17. But then Zane looked past 17 and realized what was _really_ going on. "Oh…oooooooooh."

17 seemed to notice that Piccolo's attacks were to easy to dodge as well and stopped and sure enough, despite standing perfectly still, none of Piccolo's attacks hit the android. " _Umm, I stopped dodging."_ 17 pointed out as he looked down at Piccolo. " _Seriously, are you even trying to hit me?"_

" _No!"_ Piccolo yelled as he kept firing more energy spheres past 17.

" _The hell do you mean, 'no."_ 17 asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice. 17 then looked behind him where all the attacks went and his eyes widened as he looked at every single sphere Piccolo shot out hovering above and behind him and glowing bright. 17 then quickly realized what was going on. " _Oh. Ooooohh. Ooooh…shit."_

" _ **Hell Zone Gernade!**_ " Piccolo shouted as he brought his hands together.

All the orbs glowed even brighter as 17 thought. 'Oh, man. It's even got a cool name!' Right as 17 finished his thought all the orbs came together right at 17 and resulted in a giant and bright explosion.

Once again, Zane was forced to cover his eyes from the sheer intensity of the attack. However, the brightness didn't go away. It actually got brighter, and brighter, and brighter, until…

* * *

Zane gasp as he shot up. Finally waking up after all this time. He looked around and saw that he really _was_ on an island for some reason. But it was far more tropical then the one Piccolo and 17 fought on with a sandy beach that he was sitting on a punch of palm trees not to far from where he was setting.

Zane looked around and saw some broken pieces of wood around him and only one thing came to his mind…

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

Zane quickly got up and started looking around. He saw no signs of the place he should be in and when he looked out to sea, he only saw blue water in the distance. Not even seeing any boats or other islands.

He tried to sense for anyone's energy…but couldn't. When he tried to sense for energy, he suddenly held his head as a small headache came to him. It felt like this entire island he was mysteriously on had a weird unfamiliar energy spread all through out it. He couldn't sense anything other then the energy the island itself seemed to have.

"Hey! I think I heard him over here!" He heard an all too familiar female voice call out. Zane looked towards the source and smiled when he saw his best friend Laki running towards him. Zane quickly started running after her and along the way he saw that behind Laki was Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray all following behind.

"Laki!" Zane called to her as they finally approached and face each other. "What's going on? Where are we? Why is everyone here?" Zane asked as that was only a few of the questions he had in his head at the moment.

"Well to answer the where, we're on Galuna island." Laki said as the group behind her caught up and stopped behind Laki. "As for everything else…" Laki then turned towards Natsu and glared at the pinkette and said. "You wanna tell him, or should I?"

Natsu simply rolled his eyes as he stepped up to Zane with a wide grin. "I brought you here so we can take on an _S-Class_ quest!" Natsu revealed with Happy giving his signature 'Aye!'

Zane froze. His eyes widened as his pupil's dilated a bit. "W-what…" He asked in a quiet tone as his hands started shaking.

"You heard me!" Natsu said enthusiastically. "Now we can prove ourselves to gramps and show we're ready for S-Class!" Natsu then reached into his bag and pulled out the job request for the mission and handed it to Zane.

Zane grabbed it and saw it was a job to lift the curse off of Galuna Island. The reward was an astounding 7,000,000 jewels as well as a gold zodiac key. This didn't do anything to calm Zane's nerves. "…But…we're not S-Class. None of us are! We shouldn't be here! You shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be here!"

"Well me and Gray aren't here because we tagged along." Laki said as she glared at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. "We were sent to bring you all _back_ but Natsu knocked us out and dragged us along. And Gray said he'd even _help_ them now!"

Gray rose his hands in defense as he said. "Hey, I just said since we're here we might as well try to get the job done.'" Gray said in his defense. They were on the island now and with their boat destroyed they didn't really have a way back.

Lucy then noticed Zane was shaking and his breathing was getting funny. "Zane…is everything ok?" The blond asked in concern.

Zane was silent for moment before he finally spoke. "Natsu…how could be so _stupid_." Zane said through his teeth as his eyes narrowed into a glare as he stared at the S-Class request in his hands.

Everyone flinched at his reaction as Natsu said. "Hey, come on man, why you gotta insult me like that?" Natsu said with irritation in his voice.

"We shouldn't…be here!" Zane said more loudly this time as Laki noticed some water started to form in his eyes. "You kidnapped me…and brought me _here!_ "

"Well yeah…but it's so show we're ready for S-Cla-" Natsu tried to say but was interrupted by Zane yelling…

"WE'RE NOT READY FOR S-CLASS!" Zane roared causing seagulls nearby to be startled and fly away. The group in front of him was stunned and flinched a bit.

They then looked as the water that built up in Zane's eyes started to leak and the boy started to lightly cry. "These are S-Class for a reason Natsu! We're not ready! We shouldn't be here!"

"Zane is everything al-" Lucy tried to say but was interrupted by Zane similar to Natsu.

"Shut up!" Zane yelled at the blond, making her back up. "What happened to 'No money is worth risking your life for' huh?! Are you just here for the stupid key?!" He yelled making Lucy blush in embarrassment a bit as she backed up."

"Hey man lay off!" Natsu yelled back at the 12-year-old as he stepped forward towards Zane. "We just thought-"

"No! You didn't think!" Zane yelled back as he stomped his foot into the sand. "If you did you wouldn't bring me here! You know I feel about S-Class quest! I honestly thought you of all people would understand! Especially given your _relationship_ with _her!_ "

Natsu froze as well. Everything was silent except for the waves crashing on the beach. Natsu shook a bit as he gritted his teeth and said. " _She…has nothing…to do with this!"_

"Yes, she does!" Zane yelled back as more tears came from his eyes. "Because it was an S-Class mission that took her away from us in the first place! Even with how hot headed you are I thought even you would understand! Because I know how much she mattered to you! And how much you mattered to her! But I guess I was wrong!"

"That won't happen again!" Natsu yelled as he was starting to lose his composure as well. "We're ready! We can do this!"

Zane growled as he tightened his fist. "There's a reason grandpa decides who's ready for S-Class Natsu!" Zane yelled back. "He picks them out because he knows they can handle these jobs! Because he knows they know what to do! You just picked a random job without any prior knowledge about it! Why do you think grandpa kept you from going upstairs!? Because you aren't ready! None of us are ready!"

Natsu didn't respond. He didn't know what to say to any of this. All he could do is tighten his fist and look down, his expression hidden behind his pick hair. Zane simply glared at him before looking back at the job request in his hand and crumbling it up. "You know what, have fun on your little Suicide Mission! But I'm not helping you! I'm gonna stay here and wait for someone from the guild to pick me up!" And with that, Zane threw the request on the ground before turning around and stomping away.

After a moment of silence, Laki glared back at the group behind her and said. "Well, good going you guys." Laki then went after her best friend, deciding to join him in waiting for someone from the guild to pick them up.

Once they saw the two of them leave, Natsu looked up, growled and yelled. "FINE! WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY! WE'LL COMPLETE THIS JOB OURSELVES!" Natsu then started to walk into the forest in front of the beach with his nose releasing steam.

Happy, Gray, and Lucy stood there for a moment and looked at each other. They could feel the tension coming off Natsu and Zane and simply decided to stay quiet for the whole thing. The three of them decided to simply stay quiet and follow Natsu to the village the island had on it so they could progress in their quest.

* * *

 _ **I know short chapter but this is meant to be an introduction to the arc. Don't worry we'll get to the good stuff soon. And before you ask, 'why Zane doesn't fly or transmit home' well the second one was sorta explained here and I'll explain the first one next chapter. So remember to fav, follow, and review and stay tuned for the next chapter...**_

 _ **"Ice VS Ice"**_


	14. Ice vs Ice

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it took awhile to update. I was busy with my other stories. But don't worry, I'm gonna try and update this one more often! I have some ideas to make this work just need to work on a few things first and then we should be good to go! So without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

"Stupid Natsu…stupid S-Class…stupid island…stupid sand…" Zane grumbled quietly as he's been walking in the opposite direction of Natsu for about 10 minutes. To say he was made at the pinkette was an understatement. He had learned that Natsu had kidnapped him and had dragged him to an _S-Class_ quest.

While most in Fairy Tail would be honored to be able to go on S-Class quest, not in the way Natsu did it but still, however Zane wasn't in any sense of the word. He wanted nothing to do with S-Class quest for the rest of his life. Afterall…it was an S-Class mission that took _her_ away.

He figured Natsu would get it. Natsu was without a doubt _her_ closest friend. And _she_ was his closest friend, even more then Happy. He thought Natsu would understand his hatred for S-Class quest but this just showed the Salamander didn't understand anything.

"Hey Zane!" A familiar female voice called out to Zane as the 12-year-old heard footsteps rapidly approaching him.

But Zane wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with anyone right now as he snapped his head back and gave a rage filled stare with tears building up in his eyes. "WHAT?!" He yelled, creating an echo throughout the area.

But he then saw that it was his best friend Laki coming up to him with a worried expression on her face. She stopped and looked him in the eye as Zane realized who he just yelled at and lowered his head. "Hey…" Laki begun softly. "Are you ok?"

Zane was silently for a moment before turning away and saying. "Sorry…" In a quiet tone.

Laki frowned as she walked up to Zane and got on her knees as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, its alright. It's not you fault." Laki reassured the monkey tailed boy as she turned Zane to face her. Laki then wrapped the young boy into a soft hug, letting Zane bury his head into her shoulder. "It's alright…it's alright."

Zane quickly leaned into the hug as his best friend held him tightly allowing Zane to completely bury his head in the ivory haired girls' shoulders and quietly let his tears out. "It's ok. Just let it out." Laki said in a comforting tone as she lightly patted his back. She was more then happy to be the shoulder for Zane to cry on right now. She knew how he could get in situations like this.

After about 5 minutes, Zane calmed down a bit as he separated from Laki and wiped his eyes dry and sniffled a bit. "Feel better?" Laki asked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah…" Zane muttered quietly as he finished wiping off his face. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for." Laki told the monkey tailed boy firmly while holding his shoulders. "If anyone should be apologizing it should be Natsu. He's the one who broke the rules, went on an S-Class exam, and dragged you along against your will." Zane was silent and nodded his head as he lightly kicked the sand. "Same with Happy and Lucy. And Gray to, so much for helping me out. Definitely putting him on my list when we're outta here."

That last part got a small chuckle out of Zane, making Laki smile. "Just try not to kill him alright, I know the type of stuff you keep in your dorm room." Zane informed her as he remembers some of the… _interesting_ stuff Laki keeps in her room that she tries to hide whenever he comes over to hang out or sleep over.

"Zane. You know I can't make that promise." Laki said in a casual tone that made Zane laugh a little harder this time. "So, you good now?"

"Yeah, I think…I think I'm good now." Zane answered as he looked up to Laki with a small smile. "Thanks Laki."

"Anytime Zane." Laki told the young boy as she ruffled his hair. "Now, how about we get outta here. Think we can fly back to the guild?"

"Totally!" Zane said as he walked to the shore. "Its just straight this way!" Zane said while pointing forward. However, something occurred to Zane that made the 12-year-old raise his brow and point the other way. "Or…is that way?"

"Wait, you don't know what direction the guild is?" Laki asked in a surprised and confused look as she walked up to Zane. "I thought you could sense everyones energy no matter where they or you are?"

"Normally yeah but…" Zane said as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate and find the energy of Master Makarov or Erza, who would easily have the highest energy level of anyone at the guild, but he ended up with his eyes quickly opening and clenching his head as a small headache came to him. "I can't sense anything for some reason. Its like this island is keeping me from sensing energy. I'm even having trouble sensing you right now."

Laki nodding in understanding as she looked to the sea with a serious expression. "So, it means if we do fly off, we'll pretty much be flying blindly. No telling where we'll end up." Laki then turned to Zane as the young boy's head stopped aching. "I'm guessing teleportation is out of the question to?"

" _Instant Transmission._ " Zane corrected as he and Laki backed away from the water. "And yeah, it works by me locking onto one's energy and, well, instantly teleporting to them and without an energy signal to lock onto I can't use it at all."

"So, we're stuck here greeeeeeat…" Laki said sarcastically as she raised up her hands and sat down on her butt on the sand. But Laki quickly perked up as she punched a fist into her an open palm. "Ok! That's fine! All we have to do is wait for someone from the guild to pick us up!"

"Yeah!" Zane cheered in agreement. "I'm sure Aunt Erza will pick us up and get everyone else back to the guild and everything will be fine."

"Yeah, so right now we should just focus on surviving until then." Laki said as she got up and brushed the sand off her. "And that shouldn't be too hard for us!"

"Alright!" Zane said as he and Laki shared a high five. "Alright, you stay here and find a place to build a shelter since you're the one with wood make magic. I'll go around the island and look for food and fresh water. There's gotta be some of it around here."

"Sounds like a plan!" Laki agreed with a thumbs up. "Good luck Zane." Zane returned the thumbs up to the ivory haired girl.

* * *

"Come on, there has to be something around here." Zane grumbled as he cut away some vines and branches in his way by forming a blade of energy around his hand. If he had to guess, it would be an hour till Sunset and so far, he hasn't found any food or water. No fruit, no berries, no nuts, or even animals.

"Come on, what is the curse in this place is that theirs no food?" Zane complained as right now he felt like his stomach was eating itself. He'd ended up sleeping for over a day, so he _really_ needed to refuel right now. And Laki was probably really hungry and thirsty by now.

"I mean seriously, how have I not even see any birds yet?" Zane kept going on to himself as he continued walking through the jungle. "What kind of island doesn't have birds, or coconuts, or beans, or-wait…beans?"

As Zane was looking around, he found an average sized bush completely littered with beans that were green. "Beans? In the jungle?" Zane asked as he walked up to the bush with a confused expression. Zane took a bean off the push a sniffed it. It didn't seem bad. "Well…beggars can't be choosers."

Zane then tossed the bean into his mouth and chewed on it. "Hmm, crunchy." Zane hummed as he ate the bean. "Kinda taste like fish, inter-woah!" As Zane swallowed the bean, he suddenly felt completely full! More full then he's ever felt before in his life. His belly bloated out just about an inch or two leading Zane to pat his stomach. He didn't even feel thirsty anymore.

"Wow! These beans are amazing!" Zane cheered with a loud smile as he flexed his muscles and let his energy out with a powerful white aura that spread around him. He didn't just feel full and not thirsty, but he also felt like any energy he lost was completely refilled, like he could take on the whole guild now!

"I got take as much as these back as I can!" Zane said quickly as he picked off every single bean off the bush. Not just that bush but there were plenty of bushes around the first bush completely filled with more beans. Deciding not to waste a single one, Zane picked as many as his two pockets could carry and then quickly headed off back to where Laki was.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaand…done!" Laki said to herself as she finished putting the finished touches on the shelter for herself and Zane. It wasn't much. Just a small wooden hut with a wood floor and wood roof. What could she say, she's a wood-make wizard, she's works well with wood.

However, Laki then blushed as her stomach growled rather loudly making her pat it to calm it down. "I really hope Zane get back soon. I really need to feed my stomach."

"Laki!"

"Huh, well speak of the devil." Laki said with a giggle at the extreme coincidence of her mention her best friend and him appearing right there after. She then turned around and saw Zane flying towards her and landing right in front of her. "Please tell me you found food and water."

"I found something better!" Zane said with a big smile as he reached into his completely stuffed full pockets. Zane then held a closed hand out to Laki and opened it up to reveal…a bean. A single…green…bean.

"Uuuuuh, is this…all you could find?" Laki asked with a nervously smile. She knew Zane was an expert hunter and survivor thanks to both lessons from his Uncle Elfman and just his natural senses and instincts, so she expected him to bring back a whole bunch of dead animals and piles of fruit and a whole bunch of water. But a bean? And mostly likely a bunch of beans due to his pockets looking full.

"Trust me Laki, one of these is all you need." Zane reassured her as he dropped the bean in his hand into hers. "Just try it, please."

Laki sighed but nodded. Its not like they had any other food. So, she took the bean Zane gave her and put it into her mouth and chewed. She hummed a bit at the crunchiness and the fishy taste before swallowing and-"

"Woah!" Laki said as she felt her stomach instantly filling up and bloating out about an inch just like Zane's. She even felt her thirst disappear and any magic and energy she used up return to her in an instant. "Wow! I feel great! Zane what kind of beans are these?"

"No clue. I just found them in the jungle when looking for food." Zane answered as he took a few beans out of his pockets and looked at them closely. "I don't know why, by they seem familiar to me somehow."

"Hm, interesting." Laki hummed in interest as she patted her stomach. She felt incredibly full, she couldn't try and eat another bean if she tried. But just then, suddenly a purple glow was cast down on Laki hand. Laki looked at this and noticed both her, Zane, and the entire area was covered in a bright purple glow.

Looking up, Laki saw the full moon glowing purple all over the island. "Huh, a purple full moon. Interesting…" Laki said to herself before her eyes widened like dinner plates as she looked up with an incredibly freaked out expression. "PURPLE FULL MOON?!"

"Huh, did you say something La-OW!" Zane was suddenly and abruptly cut off by Laki suddenly punching him in the head and sending his face into the sand and dropping the beans he had in his hands. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Get in the hut! Now!" Laki said as she picked Zane up by his shirt collar and quickly threw him inside the hut. Laki then ran in and used her magic to create a door around the entrance and completely black out anyway of looking outside and the only light was the bits of purple light that managed to leak in.

Zane growled a bit as he rubbed the spot Laki hit him and glared at his best friend. "Laki! What the heck?!"

"We have to get some sleep!" Laki said hastily with a giant nervous smile. "We don't wanna sleep in on Erza when she gets her right?! So let's just get some sleep and not get out until the sun comes up! Sound good? Sounds good!"

"Geez, alright." Zane said as he laid down. "You could have just said that instead of just hitting me and tossing me in."

"Hehehe, sorry I was eager to get some sleep is all, especially after a bean like that." Laki explained nervously as she quickly laid down and used both of her hands as pillows for her head. "Well goodnight Zane!"

Zane sighed before closing his eyes himself and wrapping his tail around his waist. "Goodnight Laki." Zane said followed by a yawn.

Laki let out a sigh of relief as she muttered. "Crisis adverted."

"What was that?" Zane asked as Laki's eyes widened.

"Nothing!" Laki quickly stated before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Destroying the moon might really mess things up."

"You're right! If we didn't have the moon the sky would be pitch black at night and the tides would be all whack!"

"Aye! And without the moon salmon would go instinct and they're my favorite fish!"

" _Would you guys keep it down! We don't know what's lurking out here so we shouldn't draw any attention._ The lady demand impatiently."

Currently the group of Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Lucy were traveling through the jungle of the island, with Lucy riding inside of her Celestia clock spirit Horologium. Last night they found the village of the islands and the villagers that live there.

It was there they found out what exactly this curse that has plagued the island was. Apparently, the moon started glowing purple one night a few years ago and the result was the village purple turning into demons at night. Even during the day some parts of them still remained demonic…just like the sailor that took them to the island Bobo.

In fact, Bobo just so happened to be the chief's son…the son he had to kill from losing his mind to the demonic transformation. Gray rationalized that the reason Bobo was able to disappear suddenly from the boat was because he was a spirit whose soul couldn't peacefully pass on.

And the village chief brilliant solution to getting rid of the curse…

Destroy the moon.

…

Needless to say the reason they were exploring the jungle was looking for a more _reasonable_ way to lift the curse.

"You should walk on your own." Natsu told Lucy who was all stuff inside Horologium while the spirit walked behind Gray and Natsu.

"He's right." Gray, surprisingly, agreed with Natsu. "Do you just summon your spirits because you're lazy?"

" _Listen, this curse is freaking me out. We have no idea what we're up against and I'm scared._ She says nervously." Horologium spoke for Lucy due to the glass Lucy was behind being soundproof.

"Are you kidding! This is awesome! S-Class quest rule!" Natsu cheered as he raised his fist in the air.

"Yeah, I bet I could just freeze that stupid curse." Gray said confidently with his hands in his pockets.

" _You guys are idiots._ She retorts disparagingly." Horologium spoke for the blond girl as she sweat dropped.

"Aye." Happy agreed with a nod before putting a paw to his chin. "Still its kinda weird how the full moon is purple. It wasn't that way when we were heading towards the island I think."

"Yeah you're right." Gray told the blue cat with a nod. "Must be something on the island causing the moon to shine purple only from the island. We just gotta find out what is it."

"Yeah…wait a second." Natsu said as he put a hand to his chin. "Full moon…full moon…full…moon…"

Natsu, Gray, and Happy were all silent for a moment as Lucy looked at them with a confused expression. But just then the blond girl flinched and squealed a bit when the three boys eyes suddenly widened as much as they could in horror as they all screamed. "ZANE!" They shouted in a panic.

" _What?! What about Zane?!_ She asks in a frightened tone." The clock spirit spoke for his master.

"Ok, it didn't happen last night otherwise we would have totally noticed!" Gray said, ignoring Lucy's question, in a panicked tone. "Laki must have kept him from looking at it."

"Oh thank Kami!" Natsu said with massive relief as he put his hands to his knees. "Honestly that kid could end up being worse than any kind of curse if he looked at that thing."

"Aye." Happy said with his tone and body incredibly tense.

" _Ok, will one of you tell me whats going on. Why are you talking about the full moon and Zane?_ She demands irritably." The clock spirit spoke as Lucy gains a tick mark on her head.

Gray tensed up a bit and slowly turned to Lucy. The ice-make wizard gulped a bit as he struggled to find the words to say. "Well…ya see…when Zane looks at the full moon…" Gray tried explaining nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "He kind of…he sort of…he-"

"HE TURNS INTO A WERE-MONKEY!" Natsu and Happy yelled in unison with horrified expressions.

"Yeah…that…" Gray said silently.

"… _What?_ She says in disbelief." Horologium spoke for Lucy as she gained a blank expression.

"When Zane looks at the full moon, he gets all hairy!" Natsu said while ruffling his hair.

"And he turns giant!" Happy followed up as he flew up high and spread his limbs and tail out to look bigger.

"And he goes nuts!" Gray finished as he emphasized his point by stomping on the ground.

" _I don't believe that for a second._ She states in a deadpanned tone." Horologium explained with Lucy having an expression the clock spirit had described matching her tone.

"Its true!" All three of the boys said with surprisingly serious expressions and tones.

But Lucy still wasn't buying it as Horologium started walking forward. " _Look, I'm already freaking out enough about this curse, so I don't need you guys freaking me out more with your ridiculous horror stories._ She says firmly." The clock spirit spoke for his master as he walked them forward.

Natsu, Happy, and Gray looked to each other with nervous expressions before following Horologium forward. However, it only took a few minutes for something to happen as suddenly the ground started shaking. They all stopped and looked behind them only to gasp as right behind them was a giant blue rat in a…maids' outfit.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsu yelled in confusion.

"IT'S HUGE!" Gray yelled as the rat looked down at them and laughed.

" _What are you waiting for? Beat it up you guys!_ She yells frantically." The clock spirit spoke for Lucy as the blond girl yelled while facing her guildmates.

Gray quickly responded as he punched his fist into his open palm creating a cloud of cold mist and a magic circle. " **Ice Make: Shield!** " Gray chanted as he created a large ice barrier in front of them as the rat breathed a green gas at them.

The gas didn't seem to hurt them…but it smelt _rancid._ " _Oh no, what's wrong?"_ Horologium spoke for Lucy as the blond girl aimed her eyes at Happy who was somehow next to her inside the clock spirit. " _Did you seriously just sneak inside here?"_

" _Aye._ Answers the little blue cat." Horologium said before the gas caught up to him leading him to cover his face and cough. Just then a beeping sound was heard as Horologum felled back words and disappeared in a pink cloud leading Lucy and Happy to be exposed to the gas.

The rat laughed in response to their reactions to its gas as the rat approached them with Natsu on the ground, his Dragon Slayer senses affecting him more then anyone. "Come on, Natsu, get up man!" Gray yelled to the pinkette.

"The smell knocked him out." Happy explained to the ice-make wizard.

The rat then screeched as it started charging at them on all fours. Thankfully Natsu got up in time as they all started running and covering their noses as the rat tried to breath more gas at them. Gray had just about enough of this as he activated his magic. " **Ice-make floor!** " Gray then slammed his hands on the ground, causing a layer of ice to cover the ground in front of them.

This did the trick as the rat ended up slipping on falling on his back. Natsu chuckled and put his hands to his hips as he turned to Gray. "You should've done that in the first place." The Dragon Slayer said to the Ice-make wizard.

"Shut up Natsu!" Gray yelled irritably at the pinkette.

Lucy sighed, but then looked to the side and saw some kind of structure. "Look, there's some kind of building over there. We should go hide while we have the chance."

"We should kick its butt while we have the chance!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison as they were currently punching and kicking the already unconscious rats head.

"Give me a break." Lucy said as she sweat dropped.

In the end, the group ended up leaving the rat after a few more kicks and punches and towards the structure which they quickly figured out was some sort of temple with crescent moon symbols all over it. Once inside, they found that the temple was truly an old relic that was falling apart as crumbled and crack stone were all over the room. Pillars were broken and overgrown vines all over the walls and wrapped around some structures.

"Geez, this place is falling apart." Lucy commented as she looked up at a broken pillar.

"I wonder how old it is." Gray asked as they all stepped forward.

Natsu looked up at the wall and saw a whole bunch of symbols on it. "What are those?" The pinkette asked as his 3 friends walked up to him.

"Moons." Gray said as they all looked up at a wall that was covered in moon symbols. "It makes sense. Galuna used to be called the island of the moon."

"A moon island and a moon curse." Lucy commented as she put a hand to her chin. Their obviously had to be _some_ sort of connection between the two. "And weird moon symbols. You really got to wonder what all of it means."

"Man, this place is a wreck." Natsu commented, not really responding to anything Lucy said. The Dragon Slayer then walked off to an area where the ground was incredibly cracked and started lightly stomping on it. "This floor doesn't even look safe to walk on."

"Well don't go stomping on it!" Lucy said as she, Gray, and Happy turned to the dragon slayer.

However, unsurprisingly, as a result of Natsu's stomping the floor beneath them fell apart leading then all to fall down a hole and into the lower parts of the temple.

"Natsu you idiot! Look what you did!" Gray yelled as they all fell down.

* * *

"So, this is where you found those beans?" Laki asked as she and Zane walked through the jungle with Zane leading Laki to where he found those strange beans.

"Yeah they should be somewhere…around…heeeeere-AH-HA! Here they are!" Zane said with a happy smile as he finally found the small bundle of bean bushes, he found the other night. The ones Zane picked are obviously not there and still inside the monkey-tailed boys' pockets, but there were still plenty of bushes with plenty of more beans on them.

"Wow, hard to imagine these little beans did so much." Laki said as she picked one and inspected. She ate only one last night and its been a few hours since she's woken up but she still feels completely full and doesn't feel like eating or even drinking any water.

"I know right!" Zane said enthusiastically as he to didn't feel the need to eat or drink at all. For once in his life he felt completely and utterly stuffed. And just from a single bean. "Grab some, we should take as many back to the guild as possible."

"Huh, not a bad idea." Laki said with a grin as she got to picking beans as well. "Guess there's one good thing to being dragged here huh?"

"At least." Zane said with a shrug as Laki stuffed beans into her pockets. "Maybe we could plant some back home and make even more so we never run out."

"Smart idea." Laki commented as she finished picking beans. "Geez, I wonder what's taking the guild so long to send someone here. You think Erza would have been here by-"

 _Shake._

"Wait…did you here that?" Zane said quietly as he went low with Laki doing the same thing. Both were dead silent for a few moments as they tried to listen for the sound again.

 _Shake._

"There it is again." Laki said as they heard the sound of shaking bushes and other plants. "Someone must be here." Both then slowly looked up past the bean bushes and found…a women. A women that was likely native to the island as she had a long beige skirt that went down to right above her feet with the bottom having two horizontal red stripes with vertical blue stripes in between. She had a blue bra that covered some rather large breast, and a shark tooth necklace with a red collar. She had straight brown hair that went down to her neck, but she had something that truly stood out from the rest of her. A long red demon-like horn on the right side of her forehead.

She seemed to be gathering food as she had a basket filled with fruit, berries, nuts, and vegetables. "She must be one of the natives here." Zane determined as it was easy to assume she was one of the villagers on the island based on what she was wearing. "Although the horn is kinda weird but hey, I have a monkey tail, who am I to judge."

"We should say hi. Tell them wants up with the others and get off this island." Laki whispered to Zane. It didn't take long for the 12-year-old to agree as they both stood up from behind the bushes with the women aware to them.

"Uh, excuse me!" Zane called out to her. The woman was startled and ended up jumping fright and ended up throwing her basket into the air. Zane gasped as he quickly sped forward and grabbed the basket from the air and quickly caught all the items that end up flying out before they hit the ground. Once Zane had everything, he held the basket out to the still pretty startled woman. "Sorry, you dropped this."

"So sorry about that!" Laki apologized as she walked up to her best friend. "We didn't mean to startle you, I'm Laki and this is Zane."

"O-Oh, don't worry about it." The woman said with a sheepish chuckle as she took her basket from Zane. "You just gave me a little spook is all, my name is Sarah."

"So Sarah, are you from here? The island I mean." Zane asked as even though he was sure of this, some confirmation would be nice.

"Mm-hm." Sarah nodded with a smile as she pointed to the north-west direction. "I'm from the village not to far away from here. I'm just out here gathering some food." However, as Sarah was explaining she saw the Fairy Tail symbol on Zane's arm and gasped. "Wait, are you two with Fairy Tail?"

"Yep!" Laki said with a nod. "I'm guess you met Natsu and the others the other day?"

The women gave an enthusiastic nod as she faced both Laki and Zane. "Yeah! They're working on lifting the curse off our island!" Sarah then let out another gasp as she covered her mouth with a free hand. "Did you get separated from them?"

"Eeeeh…kinda…" Zane said slowly as he lightly kicked the dirt on the ground.

"Oh well that's not good!" Sarah said as she turned around and gestured for the other two to follow her. "Come! I'll take you to the village so you can catch up with them! They've already left at morning, but you should be able to find them from there. Not a lot of places in this island to go to after all."

"Yeah…that would be good." Zane said with a blank tone as they certainly did want to catch up with Natsu and company…so they can drag their asses back to the guild.

"Thanks Sarah." Laki said as they followed the village women.

"Anything for the people helping us out." Sarah told with a kind smile. She then looked back forward and lowered her head with a sad smile now on her face. "Not gonna lie…I was started to lose hope that anyone would come and help us. We've been requesting guilds to come for three years but until now…no one was willing to come here and help."

Zane gave Sarah a sympathetic expression as he quietly asked. "…Really?"

Sarah's only response was nodded as a small nod. Laki and Zane looked to each other with saddened expression before looking back at Sarah. "So…what exactly is this curse?" Laki asked as she eyed the woman's horn. The ivory hair girl guessed it had something to do with that.

"We call it the Demons Curse." Sarah explained as she used a free hand to touch her red horn. "Ever since that day 3 years ago, whenever the moon comes out it gives a purple glow and all of us on the island transform into demons." Zane and Laki's eyes widened as they silently gasped and looked to her horn again. "Not all parts change back as you can see. But then…there are those who can't change back."

"What…what do you mean?" Zane asked in a low tone.

"…The village chief's son." Sarah said sadly and quietly. "He one of those who didn't change back even when the sun came up. He went mad and insane. We tried to simply contain him many times but…he always got out. So…we had…had to…" Tears started building up in Sarah's eyes as she covered her mouth. The last part of the sentence practically hurting her to say. "… _Put him to death."_

Zane and Laki froze. Their pupils shrank once they heard the last part. Zane hands trembled for a moment as he managed to let out. "You had… _kill_ him?"

Sarah nodded her head in sorrow and shame. "We didn't have a choice." She said in a trembling tone. "Its not like we wanted to. Everyone was heartbroken over it…but not as much as our chief. He refused to leave his hut for months afterward.

"…" Zane and Laki were completely silent as they followed Sarah. They simply didn't know what to say.

"It was then we feared the rest would happen to us." Sarah went on as Laki and Zane looked at her. "We feared that if the curse continued…we would all die or go mad. That we would destroy ourselves. That our very way of life would end." But just then Sarah turned to the Fairy Tail wizards with her mood taking a 180 as she gave them a big bright smile. "But everything gonna be ok now! You wizards have finally answered our call! You'll break the curse and we won't have to live in fear anymore! I know you can do it!"

Zane and Laki looked to each other again and opened their mouths and tried to think of something to say and response with. But no words came out. It was then that they approached a big wooden barrier with a gate in the front and two people on watch towers from the other side of the wall. Sarah waved to them and the two men nodded their heads as the gate started to open. "We're here! I'll introduce you to the village chief and then you can do find your friends."

"Y-Yeah…"Laki managed to say. "Sounds like a plan."

Sarah nodded as she led the two Fairy Tail wizards followed the village woman through the gate that led to the village. As Sarah led them across the village, Zane and Laki saw that everyone in the village, like Sarah, had some part of them that resembled a demon whether it was an arm, leg, horn, even facial features.

Soon enough, Sarah led them to the hut where the chief of the village was. Once inside, they saw the chief was a short old man with probably the longest sideburns of all time. Similar to the rest of the village, the chief's arm was blue and almost insectoid…exactly like Bobo's…

"Chief! These two are with Fairy Tail! They ended up getting separated from their friends!" Sarah explained as the chief nodded in understanding.

"I see. I'm guessing your also helping find a way to remove the curse from the island." The chief asked the two as Laki and Zane put on uncertain expression and looked at each other.

"Well…" Laki and Zane tried saying but didn't get the chance to come up with anything else as the chief spoke up again.

"I've said it to your friends but let me say it to you two as well…I can't thank you enough for coming to our aid." The chief said as he bowed his head. "For so long we've lived in fear and despair but finally a spark of hope has come to us."

After hearing this Zane took a deep breath and walked forward and faced the chief with a firm expression on his face. "Chief…there's something I have to tell you!" Zane said with Laki gulping and backing up a few steps.

The chief looked up at Zane and tilted his head a bit and hummed. "Hm, what is it young man?" He asked with a patient tone.

Zane took another deep breath and closed his eyes…and then gave the chief an expression that showed pure determination. "I promise…we'll lift the curse and save your island! No matter what!"

Laki silently gasp as Sarah and the chief gave Zane hopeful smiles. "Thank you. Thank you so much young man." The chief said as he bowed his head again. "We are forever grateful."

Zane simply gave the chief a small smile. "So can you tell us where are friends headed so we can catch up with them and find a way to break the curse."

The chief nodded as he exited his hut with everyone following. The chief then pointed to the gate opposite of the one Zane and Laki entered at. "They went straight in that direction. If I had the guess, they went towards the moon temple. You should be able to easily find it."

"Thank you sir, we promise, this curse will be lifted before you know it." Zane said as he started to head towards the gate. But before he could get far, Laki grabbed his arm and faced the village chief.

"Um, before we go sir, I was wondering…" Laki was saying as the chief raised a brow. Laki then looked up and flinched as she saw the sun heading to the west. "Any chance you have any spare sunglasses?"

* * *

"Laki I feel ridiculous." Zane said as he was currently wearing a pair of dark green sunglasses with a red rim.

"Well keep them on, its for your own good trust me." Laki said as she watched the sun begin to set and looked to the other side of the sky and saw the moon slowly rising.

Zane let out an irritated sigh and said. "Is this about me and the moon." Zane asked as Laki flinched a bit. "When are you guys gonna tell me about the problem with me seeing the full moon."

"We'll tell you when you're older!" Laki quickly said as Zane puffed his cheeks and pouted.

"Is it some sort of sex thing?" Zane asked as Laki's mouth gaped as her entire body went red in embarrassment.

"No! No! No! No! No! It's nothing like that!" Laki yelled as she frantically waved her hands around. "Look…just… _please_ the sunglasses on. Alright? I'm not asking much."

Zane sighed in response but ultimately nodded his head. "Fine. I'll keep em on." Zane grumbled as Laki smiled and sighed in relief.

Laki then put on a serious expression and looked towards Zane. "So…what was that about telling them we'd lift the curse?" Laki asked with a curious, not mad or upset expression, tone. "I thought we were gonna wait for someone from the guild to pick us up."

Zane looked down at the ground and tightened his fist. "You heard what they said. There scared of even themselves. Afraid of this curse completely making them lose their minds and being forced to kill each other." Zane then clenched his teeth and trembled a bit. "The chief was forced to kill his own son…"

Laki nodded in understatement as Zane moved his head to her. "Laki we…we can't just leave them! We can't just leave them like this! So forget about this being an S-Class mission. Forget about the reward money. Forget about the key…let's just help these people because they need help. Are you with me?" Zane then held out his fist to Laki and looked her right in the eyes.

Laki was silent for a moment before smirking and snickering. "You know I can't bail on my best friend." Laki said as she bumped fist with Zane.

"Thanks Laki." Zane said with a thankful smile. "Knew I could count on you."

Laki nodded and just then darkness came over them. They both looked up, or rather Zane looked up and Laki looked at Zane with a panicked expression. They saw the moon come over them and suddenly start to glow purple and shine over them. Zane adjusted his sunglasses but didn't take them off. "Woah, freaky."

Laki winced and closed her eyes…but after a few moments of nothing happening she carefully opened her left eye and saw Zane perfectly normal. Laki let out a massive sigh of relief. _'Oh thank Kami!'_ Laki thought with extreme happiness that the sunglasses ended up working. "Well, better move forward, I think I can see the temple up ahead."

"Sounds good." Zane said as they started walking forward.

After about 20 minutes, the two approached the temple and gazed up at the giant ancient structure with amazement. "Woooooah…" Both Laki and Zane said in unison.

"Wait…what's going on up there?" Laki asked as she pointed up at the very top of the temple. Zane looked up and saw a bright purple light coming from the top of the temple. It was the same kind of purple that the moon was shining with, only much brighter.

"We better check it out." Zane said as he and Laki faced each other. "Maybe that has something to do with the-"

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Suddenly, a large stream of fire shot up from the top of the temple. Laki and Zane looked at it with a deadpanned expression with the former saying. "Gee, wonder who that is."

"Come on." Zane said as he and Laki started to fly up. "Let's see what they got themselves into."

Zane and Laki then quickly flew up to the top of the temple and immediately saw what was going on up there. They saw that at the top of the temple was indeed Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy but also a bunch of other people! A majority of them had mask and robes, obviously resembling a cult. But their was four who stood out. One was a mane with blue hair and giant eyebrows. The other was another man who resembled a dog. The third was a girl in pink hair wearing Gothic Lolita fashion.

The fourth one, the one Gray seemed to be giving a death glare to, was wearing a helmet that covered his face and hair. The felt resembled a beast with long horns and teeth at the bottom and we wore a white cloak with fur rims at the top and a blue jacket with yellow highlights.

"Woah Zane?! Laki?!" Natsu yelled as everyone but gray and the masked man turned to them.

"More intruders." The man with giant eyebrows commented.

"When did you two get here?!" Lucy yelled to them.

"And whats with the shades?" Happy asked while pointing to Zane's sunglasses.

Before Zane or Laki could give an answer, suddenly gray started charging towards the masked man. "ENOUGH OF THAT!" Gray yelled as he charged his magic. "ENOUGH!STOP THIS CRAZY CEREMONY RIGHT NOW!"

Gray then slammed his hands into the ground and sent a massive wave of ice towards the masked man. But the man simply smirked as he jumped up and, using only his right hand, created a magic circle very similar to Grays and when he slammed it into the ground, he sent his own wave of ice towards Gray's attack with the masked mans eyes having a bit of a green tint.

Both attacks collided with each other and broke into thousands of ice shards with everyone gasping in surprise at the scene. "Woah! He's got the same magic as Gray!" Laki yelled in surprise.

" _Lyon!"_ Gray said while facing the masked man.

Everyone gasped again. Gray knew this guys name?! "Gray! You know this guy?!" Zane yelled to the ice-make wizard.

But Gray didn't answer Zane as he glared hard at the man now known as Lyon. "How could you?" Gray said to Lyon with venom in his voice. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Oh Gray." Lyon said in a calm tone. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Why would you revive Deliora?!" Gray demanded to know.

"To think you were one of the wizards called to this island to help these poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me?" Lyon asked, still keeping his calm tone and not responding to any of Gray's questions. "Or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me."

"An acquaintance of yours cold emperor?" The one with big eyebrows asked with the dog-man making a growling noise.

"Do as you were ordered!" Lyon told them. "Destroy the village. I can handle the intruders on my own."

"WHAT?!" Zane yelled at what Lyon said. He'll be damned if he let them destroy the village.

It was then it was clear to them they were dealing with much more then a curse. They were dealing with a far greater threat and someone from Grays past.

The battle for Galuna Island had begun.

* * *

 ** _And there we go! Set a lot of things up here and introduced a few things I've been looking forward to! I really hope to work on this story more so remember to fav, follow, and review and stay tuned for..._**

 ** _"War against the Emperor"_**


	15. War Agaisnt the Emperor

**_So...its been while._**

 ** _First off, I just want to apologize for taking so long. Last chapter I promised faster updates...and didn't deliver. I honestly feel really guilty. I love this story yet I've probably put the least amount of time and effort into this. But I wanna change that. Here's what I'm gonna do. After this chapter, I'm gonna update all my other stories and then I'm gonna focus mainly on this one as well as me recently made Bakugan and Loud House fic. I'm done with not giving this story the attention it deserve's. You all deserve that._**

 ** _Also, thank you all so much for sticking around. Despite the time it takes to update, you're all still following me and even more people have been finding my story and giving it favs and follows. I can't thank you enough and I hope to make this story great for all you!_**

* * *

"Ok so let me get this straight!" Zane yelled as he, Gray, and Natsu faced down Lyon. Currently Lucy, Happy, and Laki were heading back to the village to warn them about Big eyebrows, Dog-Man, and the chick in Gothic Lolita and their plans to destroy the village. Hopefully they would be able to work with the villagers to stop them. So this left the remaining three Fairy Tail members to fight against Lyon. "So, you and this guy right here used to train under the same master? There's some demon named Deliora frozen underneath his temple, and this whole thing has been about this ceremony to produce something called Moon Drip to melt the ice, freeing said demon. Am I correct?"

"In a nutshell pretty much." Lyon responded instead with a grin on his face. "Of course, he's still missing some of the _finer_ details. Why don't you tell them the real story Gray!"

"That's enough out of you!" Gray yelled back, his voice filled with nothing but rage and anger towards fellow ice wizard. "I won't let you undo what our master did! **Ice Make-** "

"Gray wait!" Natsu and Zane said in unison as Gray was quick to start charging in attacking, which was usually Natsu's strategy.

" **Hammer!** " Gray didn't listen and instead proceeded to use his magic to create a giant hammer of ice to smash down on Lyon only for-

"Hmph, how pathetic." Suddenly a giant ice gorilla appeared from a magic circle Lyon made with only right hand. The ice gorilla easily smashed the hammer in its arm before swinging its other hand at Gray. Thankfully the onyx haired wizard managed to jump out of the way as the gorilla shattered into shards after failing to land the blow. "You still use two hands to cast spells."

"Yeah because that's how _Ur_ taught us!" Gray yelled at Lyon as he got his hands ready for another attack. This was the first time Zane had heard the name Ur. But Natsu and the others learned that this was the name of Gray and Lyon's old master and teacher. The one who taught them Ice Make magic in the first place. "One handed spell casting is unstable and unreliable!"

"Maybe for you and Ur, but not me." Lyon boasted while his tone remained the same its been since they first encountered him. "I have surpassed her in both skill and strength."

"You shut your mouth!" Gray said through his teeth, absolutely livid at the statement Lyon just made.

"So, should one of us jump in or…" Zane said awkwardly as they simply watched Gray and Lyon go at it and were ready to jump in just in case.

"All I know is that I wanna get a good fight in!" Natsu growled as he cracked his knuckles. "I don't know about all of you but I feel like I've been standing around doing nothing for months!"

…

…

…

"Anyway…" Zane said awkwardly as he swore, he could hear the sounds of crickets just then. "Maybe lets give him a bit and see how he handles it and then we go and jump in."

"Fiiiiiine…" Natsu groaned out, he was already impatient enough as it is and this wasn't helping at all. He wanted to burn something or someone damn it!

" **Ice Make: Seven Sword Dance!** " Slamming a fist into his open palm, Gray created seven sharp ice blades into the air that all started to shoot down towards Lyon. The other ice-make wizard simply stood his ground and help one arm out and created an ice barrier that blocked the swords almost effortlessly.

"Hm, weak, just like when we were kids." Lyon simply said which further pissed of Gray as he got ready to launch another attack.

"Alright that's it!" Natsu yelled as he started charging forward with his fist on fire. "I'm not just gonna stand around anymore! I'm coming!"

"Natsu wait!" Zane called out to the pinkette as he started running after him.

"You two stay outta this!" Gray yelled at them as this fight was between him and Lyon. No one else. Plus, it also served as a warning for what he knew what would happen if those two got close.

"Fools." Lyon said as he held his hand out and started generating a large gust of freezing cold wind that surrounded the area around them. While it didn't affect Gray since he was an ice wizard, but with Zane and Natsu the chilling wings just surrounded them causing them to come to a halt.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Natsu yelled as ice started to cover and surround both him and Zane.

"I can't…move!" Zane grunted as Natsu and Zane were now trapped in balls of ice with only their heads, upper parts of their arms, and their lower legs and feet, and tail in Zane's case, sticking out of the ice. "What the hell is this ice made out of!" Despite their struggles, the ice didn't seem to budge.

"Hm, so this is all that your allies have to offer." Lyon said as he raised his hand up once more as it started to glow. "How disappointing that these are the wizards you chose to stick around with Gray."

"Don't think this is over yet buddy!" Natsu said as, with some effort due to being trapped in ice mostly, turned to face Lyon. "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail buddy!"

However, once Natsu said this, Gray suddenly came up to him and tipped his ice-trapped body and sent Natsu rolling of the temple and into the jungle. "What the heck Gray!?" Zane yelled as he watched the pinkette scream and roll away at high speeds. "What was that for?!"

"No time to explain." Gray quickly said as he walked over to Zane. "You gotta get going to!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Zane quickly retorted as he clenched his fist and started powering up. "I can get out of this!"

"Please, a mere child has no hope of breaking my ice." Lyon boasted with a smirk as his hand glowed brighter. "Now you can either join were rollie pollie friend, or die here."

"There's a third option." Zane said with a smirk on his face as his hair started to rise. "I kick your ass into the ground! **Kai-o-Ken!** "

"Kai-o-What?" Lyon questioned when-

 _SMASH!_

"HERE I COME!" Zane yelled as he broke free of the ice sphere thanks to the Kai-o-Ken attack doubling his power. With body letting out a pure red aura, Zane zoomed in front of Lyon and landed a punch dead on in the middle of his face, right between the eyes.

Lyon screamed in pain as his helmet broke and he was sent flying to the far edge of the temple, narrowly avoiding falling off similar to Natsu. "And you wanted me to leave." Zane said in a cheeky tone towards Gray who simply scoffed in response as Lyon started to pick himself up.

Lyon winced as he touched the spot that Zane punched before gritting his teeth and tightening his fist in response. With his helmet gone, they were able to see Lyon had pale blue hair and black eyes. "Little brat…" Lyon said as he made some ice over the wound to seal it up. "You got lucky that time."

"Nickel for every time I heard that." Zane quipped as he and Gray got into fighting positions.

"I suppose maybe I shouldn't underestimate you." Lyon stated as he cracked his neck and got into a fighting position. A grin then came onto the Cold Emperor's face as cold mist came out of his hands. "Of course, this also means I don't have hold back!"

"Just leave this guy to me Zane." Gray told the young monkey tailed boy as he got ready for another ice-make spell. "This is between me and Lyon."

"Yeah how about no." Zane immediately responded with his he took off his weighted gi but left on his boots and wrist bands. "So far this guy wasn't fazed by any of your attacks and is able to use one hand casting. You need me."

"I'd listen to the boy if I were you Gray." Lyon told Gray with a calm but mocking tone towards his fellow ice make wizard. "You never were able to beat me on your own. Not once since we were kids. Maybe you'll actually get a punch in with some help."

Gray growled in response. He's had just about enough of this guy. First trying to revive Deliora, then ordering the attack on the innocent villagers, saying he was stronger than Ur, and now this. Pretty much all of Gray's buttons. "You're mine Lyon!" Gray said as he charged at his rival/enemy.

"Damn it Gray!" Zane yelled as he quickly took off flying after his fellow Fairy Tail member.

" **Ice-Make Drill!** " Gray casted as a giant drill of ice quickly started rotating and shot itself towards Lyon who simply stood his ground.

"Childs play." Lyon called out as he used one hand to cast a spell again. " **Ice-Make Snow Tiger!** " From Lyon's magic circle came a massive tiger made entirely out of ice. The snow tiger grabbed the drill with its mouth and proceeded to crush Gray's creation into tiny ice shard before slashing Gray with its claws causing Gray to yell out in pain as his shirt was torn clean off and three cuts were made on his chest.

"Why do I have to do everything?!" Zane yelled in irritation as he rose his hands above his hand. He swore, until Lucy came along he was one of few rational people in the guild. At least he usually liked to think of a plan! " **Masenko-Ha!** " Zane then fired a beam of yellow energy that easily pierced the Snow Tiger and shattered it.

Lyon's eyes widened as the energy attack approached him but he had managed to jump out of the way before it hit him. But right as he was about to face his opponent Zane was quickly in Lyon's face and grabbed the ice mage by his cloak and threw him over his shoulder followed by an energy blast to the stomach that sent Lyon flying.

"My turn!" Gray yelled as he looked at the air born Lyon. " **Ice-Make Knuckle!** " Gray then created a giant ice fish that Lyon didn't have the time to dodge as the fist hit him and sent him high up into the sky.

Lyon growled as he managed to recovered in mid air and stuck his left arm out. " **Ice-Make Eagle Storm!** " Being created from the magic circle was a large swarm of dozens of ice eagles that came crashing down on the group causing them to block with their arms.

"Got a plan for this?!" Gray yelled as he made himself an ice shield only for the eagles to fly around him and hit Gray in the back.

"Oh so _now_ you want to make a plan?!" Zane yelled in relation as he either dodged or blocked the Ravens. "Ok! I have one new technique I saw recently! Never tried it before so don't know how well its gonna go but I need you to distract him for the best odds!"

"Alright then!" Gray said as he recovered from the ice race onslaught and slammed a fist into an empty palm. " **Ice-Make Cannon!** " Appearing in Gray's hands was an ice rocket launcher that the Fairy Ice Mage aimed at Lyon and fired a giant ball of ice at Lyon.

Lyon growled as he saw the attack approaching him and quickly retaliated. " **Ice-Make Wings!** " With a magic circle appearing on his back, wings of ice appeared on Lyon allow him to stay airborne. " **Ice-Make Pufferfish!** " Lyon then created a giant ice puffer that he sent down towards Gray's own attack with the two canceling each other out and send thousands of ice shards flying and created a giant cloud of mist.

"Alright! My turn!" Zane said as he created two spheres of yellow energy in his hands and started firing blast willy nilly towards Lyon.

"Shit!" Lyon cursed as he saw the energy blast barrage coming at him. The Cold Emperor reacted quickly as he started to dodge the attacks with relative ease. Lyon smirked as he simply dodged the attack that just kept coming and coming…in fact…they seemed way too easy to dodge. But Lyon didn't seem to notice.

But he soon grew suspicious as at some point, he realized he didn't even have to dodge as the attacks as they simply grazed past him. "You really need to work on your aim child." Lyon told Zane, who continued his barrage. "Its honestly just sad at this point."

"Then here! I'll give you something to dodge!" Gray yelled as he got ready to cast another spell. " **Ice-Make Shuriken!** " Gray then motioned his arms in a throwing position as he sent out giant ninja star made of ice at Lyon. He had to distract Lyon so Zane could get his attack off.

"Pathetic!" Lyon yelled as he held his right arm out. " **Ice-Make Snow Dragon!** " Emerging from the giant magic circle Lyon created was a gigantic dragon made out of ice came charging at Gray. The Ice Dragon effortlessly shattered the Ice Shuriken in its way and continuing charging at Gray.

"Gray!" Zane yelled as he stopped his barrage. "Dodge!"

"Dodge wh-" However, right as Gray said that the ice dragon crashed into him creating an explosion of mist and ice shards.

"Huh…that is more distracting then helpful." Zane commented as he remembered his dream from earlier with the Androids and Namekian. But Zane quickly shook is head to get his focus back. "GRAY! ARE YOU OK?!" Zane didn't get a response and looked to see the mist clear and when it was gone, he saws Gray laying on his back barely conscious. His cloths that he still had one were torn, the three scratches he got from the Snow Tiger opened up a bit and were leaking blood. The damage the ice Dragon made was immense as it covered Gray's body with bruises and cuts that were leaking blood.

"Oh don't worry about him." Lyon told Zane with a cocky smirk on his face. "You'll be in a similar state soon enough boy. I don't care that you're a child, to me, you're just another obstacle in my way."

"An obstacle that you're not getting past." Zane said with his own smirk on his face. "I'm stronger than I look."

"Maybe, but all the strength in the world means nothing if you can't hit your target." Lyon explained to Zane with crossed arms. "If you keep aiming like that your have less of a chance at beating me then Gray."

"Who said I was aiming at ya?" Zane said with a hint of deviousness in his voice. Lyon raised a brow in response as Zane went on. "You seemed to have forgotten the most basic rule of fighting."

"And what would that be?" Lyon asked in a bored tone.

Zane then raised his hand with his fingers in a snapping motion. "Always be aware of your surroundings."

Lyon hummed in response before he saw something glowing at the corner of his eyes. Turning around, he gasped as his eyes widened at what he saw. The yellow orbs Zane fired were all floating behind him, surrounding him from almost all angels. "Oh…crap baskets…" Lyon let out as he looked at the dozens of yellow orbs surrounding him.

" **Hell Zone Gernade!** " Zane yelled with the snap of his fingers.

' _Shit…its even got a cool name.'_ Lyon thought before-

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

All the orbs around Lyon proceeded to all strike him and exploded at once creating in a large explosion that forced Zane to hold his ground and made Gray get blown back a bit, not doing his current state to well. "Huh…can't believe that worked." Zane said with a smirk. For a first time using a technique, not to shabby he had to admit.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Lyon slowly going down to the ground due to his wings being almost completely broken. His body was covered in ice as he covered his body in ice armor at the last second to protect himself from the attack. It only worked so much as he still sustained heavy damage as his cloak was hanging together by threads, some of his cloths were torn, his body had scraps and bruises, and he was panting heavily.

"So, how's the mighty Cold Emperor doing now?" Zane mocked as Lyon landed on the ground and growled at Zane. "Up for round two?"

Lyon growled even harsher as he ripped his cloak off and tossed it to the side. "Gladly." He wasn't about to let some brat show him up. Time to stop pulling punches, this kid was _dead._ " **Ice-Make Wolf!** " With a loud howl, and ice wolf started charging at Zane at high speeds.

"Two can play that came!" Zane countered as he got into position. " **Wolf Fang Fist!** " With the outline of wolf claws appeared on Zane's fist as he started striking the ice wolf with the martial arts technique. However, this wolf proved to be tougher than the rest of Lyon's creation and actually started striking back and biting Zane in the arm.

"Ouch! You son of a-" Zane cut himself off and as he managed to smash the wolfs head into dust when-

" **Ice-Make Water Serpant!** " Lyon was suddenly behind Zane and used his hand to create a spiral of water around the monkey tailed boy and froze around him and trapping him. "I've had enough of these games! **Ice-Make Dragon Fly!** " Lyon then unleased a barrage of tiny little dragon flies at Zane that all struck the trapped Strauss like tiny stinging needless.

' _D-Damn it!'_ Zane grunted in his mind as he struggled to break free of the even stronger ice. ' _This guy's stronger than I thought! Can't sense his power level due to this weird energy around the island. Better wrap this up quickly incase he's got anything up his sleeve.'_

"Ok, probably gonna regret this later, but on the bright side, should give me one heck of a power boost when I recover." Zane told himself as he endured the ice barrage and shouted at the top of his lungs. " **Kai-o-Ken Times Three!** "

"Times what-UGH!" Lyon was cut off by Zane breaking out of the ice and rushes towards him faster then his eyes could track and getting roundhouse kicked in the gut and sending him flying back at high speeds. Zane, now with an even more intense Kai-o-Ken aura, sped behind Lyon to where he was flying towards and axe kicking the Cold Emperor's back and sending him flying into the air with Zane chasing after him and slapping Lyon down and nailing him to the very center of the top of the temple they were fighting on.

"Alright! Now to finish this!" Zane said as he flied right above Lyon and cupped his hands together to make a diamond shape.

"Dream on child." Lyon said as he stood up on his feet and wiped some blood from his lip and took some deep breathes. "You may have gotten some good hits on me; I'll give you that. You're a lot stronger than most I've fought, even Gray. But if you think I'm going down now then you have another thing coming."

"Then lets see how you handle this!" Zane said as he aimed his diamond-cupped hands at Lyon before shouting. " **SHIN-KIKOHO!** "

A large wave of energy then started approaching Lyon at a rapid pace as the Cold Emperor stood his ground. "Oh, that's adora-SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" The energy wave then crashed down on Lyon and sent him crashing down through all the floors of the temple creating square shaped holes.

"Suck on…that…" Zane said as he took heavy breaths with his body feeling incredibly strained due to both Kai-o-ken, Kai-o-ken times 3, and the Kikoho all drained him substantially. ' _Huh…surprised I'm still standing and-oh there we go._ ' And with that, Zane fell to the ground.

"Oh Kami…oh dear Kami…everything hurts." Zane grunted between breaths as he could hardly move his body at that point. If anyone came up here…he wasn't sure if they'd make it. Both him and Gray were down for the count. They just didn't have the strength to fight back. "Where's an…Ex Machina…when you…huh, what's that?"

Zane had ended up spotting someone out of the corner of his eye. A green bean. One of the many he stuffed into his pockets earlier. He was honestly surprised they all survived the fight and that one bean was the only one that fell out of his pocket. "Well…got nothing else better to do." Zane told himself as he managed to move his arm to pick up and bean and move it to his mouth. Zane then ate the bean and-

"Woah!" Suddenly Zane was covered in his signature white aura as suddenly all the injuries on his body disappeared and Zane felt like all of his strength came back and then some due to that strange power boost he gets whenever he recovers from being drastically injured. "Ok, these beans are my new best friend."

* * *

"ACHOO!" Laki sneezed as currently she was working with Lucy, Happy, and the villagers on the island to prepare for Lyon's minions to come attack them.

"You ok?" Lucy asked in some concern for the ivory haired girl due to how intense the sneeze.

"Yeah…just…" Laki said rather slowly. "I just got a…weird feeling of replacement. Eh, I'm sure its nothing."

* * *

"Ok, now to help Gray." Zane said as he walked over to Gray who was started to bleed more. "Yeah let's get you fixed up. Beans don't fail me now." Zane then took one of the many green beans out of his pocket and opened up Gray's mouth to put it in.

Once the bean was inside, the Onyx haired mage subconsciously chewed on it before swallowing. Once the bean was inside his belly, it quickly did its magic and Gray shot up wide awake with all of his injuries healing up. "Woah! Where am I?! What happened?! Where's Lyon!?" Gray was quick to asking questions once he was up.

"You're still on the temple, I took care of Lyon and…I took care of Lyon." Zane answered all of Gray's questions.

"Wait, you beat Lyon?!" Gray asked Zane in a tone of shock and disbelief.

"Wouldn't say beat, more so just swatted him away for now. It took everything I had." Zane told him rather grimly with a lowered head. "He'll be back soon. We should probably get back to the village and think of a game plan."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Gray agreed as he stood up. He then looked over his body and noticed all of his wounds were gone and every bit of magic energy he used up was back. "What did you do by the way? I feel good as new!"

"Let's just say this island would making a killing selling beans." Zane told Gray with a grin which only served to confuse Gray.

"Alright! Finally made it!" The familiar voice made itself known to the two as they looked to the stairs that led to the top of the temple where they were at the moment. They ended up seeing the rather funny sight of Natsu, still trapped in the ball of ice, waddle up the stairs and to the top of the temple.

"Wow, you made the entire trip like that?" Zane said as he looked over Natsu's icy prison. "Not sure whether to be impressed or laugh hysterically."

"Never mind that!" Natsu yelled at Zane before glaring at Gray and doing his best to point at him. "What was that for you jerk?! You just sent me rolling off the temple!"

"Sorry about that." Gray apologized with a lowered head. "I thought I had to do it myself…"

Natsu glared at Gray in silence for a few more moments before speaking. "Well that's not how we do things." Natsu told his rival. "We're Fairy Tail. That means we fight together…and we die together."

Gray silently gasped at what Natsu said before giving a tiny smile and scratching the back of his head. "Yeah…guess you're right." Gray admitted, making Zane and Natsu smile.

"Good. Now then…" Natsu said before-

"NOW GET THIS ICE OFF ME!"

* * *

"Hey Lucy, I really hate to break it to you but I think you might be stupid." Happy told Lucy with a few sweat drops on his face. Currently Lucy had just finished her plan to trap Lyon's incoming minions and it…wasn't the best.

"Wow, thanks for the encouragement there Happy." Lucy said with her voice dripping of sarcasm.

"He…kinda has a point Lucy." Levi said sheepishly as she looked at what Lucy had come up with a sweat drop. "I mean come on, that's the oldest trick in the book."

"Don't be silly!" Lucy said with confidence as she gestured to her brilliant plan…a pitfall trap. "A pitfall trap works every time!"

"But you can tell what is it just by looking at it…" Happy explained as it was obvious to see the grass covering the hole contrasting with the rest of the ground around the area.

"Maybe if we put wooden spikes at the bottom…" Laki thought while putting a hand to her chin as she thought about using her wood-make magic in order to put spikes at the bottom of the hole.

"WHAT ARE YOU A SADIST?!" Lucy screamed at Laki. They were trying to catch the bad guys not murder them gruesomely! "Anyway, it doesn't matter if they can see it, there's only one way into the village so if they want in, they have to go over it."

"Well I still don't think there's any way they'll fall for it." Happy said bluntly.

"Um, me either." A green demon women agreed with the blue cat.

"I'm sorry but I agree with them." A red demon man agreed as well.

"Yes. I have to concur." Lucy's spirit, Virgo, a main spirit with pink hair, blue eyes, and chains on her wrist, agreed with the majority. It was Virgo herself who dug the hole with her power.

"Not you to!" Lucy yelled in surprise, expecting her spirit to take her side with this plan. She then glared at the group around her and said. "Go ahead and doubt me you'll see."

"Miss Lucy!" One of the look outs to the village called to Lucy as he looked over the walls. "It looks like there's someone heading this way!"

"That must be them." The blond assumed. "Open the gates!"

"Right!" The look out said as he and a few other demons got to opening the gates and-

"So wait you make your hands into a diamond shape and make square explosions…how does that make sense?!"

"Hey man, I don't make the techniques, I just use em."

"Well at least it shook off Lyon. Takes a lot out of you though."

Everyone in the village gasped as they saw Natsu, Zane, and Gray running towards the village, not even looking forward where the hole was. Thanks to Zane, Natsu was no free of his icy prison. "Natsu! Zane! Gray!" Lucy called out to in a panic as they saw them approaching her hole trap.

"Oh! Hey Lucy!" Natsu said as he looked and waved at the blond as the three continued moving forward.

"STOOOOOOOP!" Lucy and Laki yelled in unison causing the three of them to quickly stop when they were only a few steps away from the hole.

"Why? What's wrong?" Zane asked as he quickly started looking around for any potential trouble that may be around.

Everyone watching sighed in relief that the male Fairy Tail members avoiding falling in the hole. "Hey, what's with this grass?" Gray asked as he, Zane, and Natsu looked forward to see the grass covered pitfall just inches in front of them.

Lucy, Laki, Happy and the villagers gasped as Natsu actually took a step forward and onto the grass and triggering the trap and sending Natsu falling down to the bottom. "Really Natsu?" Gray and Zane deadpanned at seeing the pinkette willingly step onto the grass and fall down.

"Ow…" Natsu groaned from the bottom of the hole.

"I'll go get em." Zane sighed as he floated down the hole to go get his friend out.

"He actually fell for it…" The red demon said with disbelief.

"Sorry we doubted ya…" Another demon man apologized to Lucy.

"Its ruined…" Lucy groaned out with a lowered head.

"Alright who's the wise guy!" Natsu yelled as Zane flew him out of the hole. "We don't have time to play practical jokes on each other guys!"

"Don't look at me it was Lucy's idea." Happy explained with a shrug.

"I SHOULDA KNOWN!" Natsu roared as he gave Lucy an annoyed/angry look.

"It wasn't a practical joke it was supposed to be a trap!" Lucy quickly explained in a panicked tone, hoping to get her pyromaniac friend off her case and not cause any problems…or pain.

"Well, I'm glad you all made it back ok." Laki said in a relived tone as she approached the three male members. "How'd it go?"

"Well, about as well as you'd expect." Gray admitted as she scratched the back of his head. "We gotta outta there at least."

"Yeah, we managed to fend that Lyon guy off…barely." Zane followed up on. "Took both me and Gray everything we had to just fend him off. He'll be back."

"Wait, if it took you guys everything you had why don't you look injured at all?" Lucy said as she examined all three of the guys body's and noticed a distinct lack of wounds despite them telling her and the others about an intense battle.

"Oh, it's because of these things." Zane reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the many beans he took from the bean bushes on the island. "They just fixed us up completely! Even restored our magic."

"Wait, these things did all that?" Laki asked as she pulled a bean out of her own pocket. The ivory haired girl then turned to one of the village people and asked. "What kind of beans are these?"

"Oh, uh, let me see?" A female villager said as she took the bean from Laki's hand and examined it. "Oh! I know what these are! They're called _Senzu Beans_."

"Senzu Beans?" Natsu repeated as he scratched his head.

"Yep, but that's all we really know about them." Another female villager told the Fairy Tail members with a sweat drop. "We tried eating them once…and they didn't agree with us."

"Huh, weird. They worked miracles for us!" Zane explained to everyone as he put the bean back in his pocket. "Definitely taking some of these home."

"Just forget about the beans for two seconds!" Happy yelled, getting everyones attention. "We still need to prepare for that mask guys lackies to arrive!"

Everyone nodded at what Happy said…until Zane cupped his chin in thought. "Hey wait a second…how come they haven't shown up yet?" Zane asked as he crossed his arms and went into deep thought. "I mean we got her before they did and they left quite a bit before we started heading back."

"Yeah…that's a good question." Lucy said as she cupped her chin. "What's taking them so long?"

It didn't take long for something to happen right after that.

"Hey! Look over there!" The red demon man shouted as he pointed up at the sky. Everyone looked to where the demon was pointing…and their draw drops.

The giant rat Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray encountered earlier that day was flying high in the sky by using its tail as a propeller while carrying a giant bucket with Lyon's three minions on its back.

"Son of a…" Zane slowly said as he watched the flying rat come closer. "Although…it gives me a strange sense of déjà vu…"

"THEY'RE FLYING?!" Lucy yelled out in shock at seeing a rat using its tail to fly. "NO MY PIT TRAP IS TOTALLY USELESS!"

On the rats back, Lyon's three minions were looking down at the village, taking notice of the Fairy Tail mages that had made it back. "I didn't realize double poison jelly would take so long to make." The pink haired one said as she looked in the giant bucket that was filled with a bunch of foul-smelling green jelly.

"You're timing was just right _Sherry_." The wizard with the big eyebrows said, revealing the pink haired girls name.

"Can we just get this over with please _Yuka_!" The dog-man begged as he plugged his nose. "This stuff smells awful!"

"Relax _Toby_." Yuka reassured his dog-like friend. "It'll be over soon."

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…"

"We can not rest until the demon Deliera is revived for the Cold Emperor." Sherry explained in a dark tone as she looked down at the village they were planning on wiping out. "Anyone who dares to stand in our way must die."

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!"

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Toby asked as he turned to his two teammates.

"Mine, mine, mine, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!"

"Yes, I do." Yuka said as he and Sherry looked around for the source. "It sounds like its getting closer."

"MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!"

Sherry then looked off Angelica, her pet rat they were flying on, and her eyes widened at what she saw approaching them at a rapid place. "Wait what's tha-"

"MINE! MINE! MINE!"

 _SMASH!_

Suddenly a black blur came in and hit Angelica right in the face causing the rat to go flying out and spin out a bit and drop the bucket. But quickly catching the bucket and being able to carry it with his immense strength was none other then Zane who had quickly sped in the air about the rat. "Mine." Zane said with a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked down and saw the acidic jelly in the bucket.

With the rat and the people ride it, Sherry was able to help get her pet back on focus and recover from the surprise attack and get back to flying straight. "Ok, how the hell is that kid doing all that?!" Toby yelled as he held on tightly to the giant rat's fur.

"Don't know but he's one of the wizards we encountered at the temple." Yuka said as he managed to stand back up and regain his footing on the rat.

"He's going to pay for that!" Sherry yelled with fire in her eyes for what that boy did to her precious Angelica. Angelica made a roaring squeak in agreement as she flew towards the monkey tailed boy that just knocked her out of the sky. "Alright boy, I hope your ready to face the punishment for hurting my darling Angelica!"

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Zane said with nothing sarcasm in his voice. "Meanwhile you were planning on dropping this entire bucket of acid on the village. Those people down there are completely innocent and haven't done a thing to try and stop your stupid plan. I don't know how monsters like you exist."

"It doesn't matter if they are innocent or not." Yuka told Zane with his arms crossed. "If the Cold Emperor says they need to die, then they need to die."

"So, you seriously worship that Lyon dude?" Zane said with disbelief in his voice. "Man, how stupid and sad can you get? Especially considering how I handed him his butt earlier."

"What?!" They all yelled in unison with dropped jaws.

"There's no way a little punk like you took down Lyon!" Toby yelled while shaking his fist at Zane. "You're just trying to freak us out!"

"Well, believe what you wanna believe." Zane said with a shrug before powering up. "And about your jelly plan…" Zane then let out a powerful yell as he threw the bucket into the air before fire a energy beam at it causing a huge explosion in the air that push Angelica back, thankfully for the ones riding her, the rat was able to remain airborne. "Don't even think about it."

"You…little…brat!" Sherry roared as so far this kid just kept pissing her off more and more with each second. "Do you have any idea how long it took us to make all of that?!"

"About as long as it'll take for me to do this." Zane said with a snarky grin as he put both hands to his hand.

"…Wait why are you wearing sunglass during night ti-" Toby's question was then cut off by-

" **Solar Flare!** " Zane then produced the blinding attack right into his opponent's eyes. Due to being night and everyone's eyes not being adjusted for more bright lights, the attack was extra devastating as Yuka, Sherry, Toby, and Angelica all yelled as they covered their burning eyes.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Yuka yelled as he tried to get his eye sight back.

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE!" Toby yelled out in a panic.

Due to the Solar Flare, Angelica was forced to cover her eyes and start twirling her tail and quickly started crashing down to earth. "ANGELICA!" Sherry yelled in concern for her rat as she held on tightly and refused to let go.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Yuka yelled to his team mates as he and Toby dropped of the rat who was started to crash down towards the jungle of Galuna island. Meanwhile Sherry refused to leave her precious Angelica and crash down with her with Lyon and Toby landing near the village, using their magic to help break their fall.

With Zane, he simply smirked at the whole scene as he started to lower himself back down into the village. "I love my life." Zane said with nothing satisfaction as he floated back down to the ground.

"Way to go their bud!" Gray complimented as he patted Zane on the back.

"That's but we're not outta the woods yet." Zane told his guild mates as he looked up at them. "That rat and pink haired girl landed somewhere in the jungle. Lucy, Laki, you two check it out. They never go down THAT easily.

"Right!" Laki said as she started to fly up into the air. Lucy didn't have a chance to react as she was suddenly lifted up into the air by Laki. "Come on Lucy! Lets go!"

"HEY HOLD ON!" Lucy yelled as Laki flew them both high into the air. "AT LEAST GIVE ME A WARNING FIRST!"

"Good luck!" Happy waved to them as the Laki carried Lucy off into the air in search of the crash sight of the giant rat.

"Alright. Now all we have to do is wait for those two other guys." Gray said as he cracked his knuckles, getting ready for another fight.

"HEY!"

"Didn't have to wait long." Natsu said with a grin as they watch, coming in from a wall they made in the village wall, Yuga and Toby came in looking not to happy and plenty pissed.

"Hope you ready to cry!" Toby yelled at the Fairy Tail mages and villagers as he punched a palm into his open fist. "Because we're gonna rough you up good!"

"Ruff' you say?" Yuga said with a tiny smirk that showed that he just couldn't resist.

"I WASN'T MAKING A DOG PUN!" Toby angrily yelled at his team mate.

"You think I'm afraid of you two?!" The village chief roared at the two intruders to the village. "I'll show you what we do to intruders!" But right as the chief was about to charge at the two Lyon lackeys, two the villagers grabbed him and kept him from trying to fight.

"Please calm down Chief!" One of the villagers holding the chief pleaded.

"Just let the wizards handle the fighting!" The other one holding the chief said the chief tried to struggle free.

"Yeah, you all get somewhere safe!" Natsu told all the villagers. "It might get dicey! But we got this!"

"Right!" The red demon man said with a nod before starting to run away while gesturing his fellow villagers to follow him. "Come on everyone! To the emergency camp!" It didn't take long for the entire village to evacuate, leaving Zane, Natsu, Gray, and Happy to face down Yuka and Toby.

"Sorry but we have a mission to carry out." Yuka told the Fairy Tail wizards in front of him. "Once we deal with you three, we'll get to work on killing the villagers."

Zane glared hard at the two enemy wizards in front of him. "You still have to get by us." The 12-year-old told them.

"And what do you mean three?!" Happy yelled while shaking a paw. "I'm here to ya know!"

"Alright, Zane you take Mr. Eyebrows there." Natsu told the 12-year-old marital artist. "Me and Gray will take the oversize mutt."

"Well you heard them Toby." Yuka said with a grin as he started stepping forward. "You take those two fools, and I'll handle the boy."

"Ha! This'll be easy!" Toby said as he ran towards his opponents.

"Alright, so, you're fighting me?" Zane asked as he cracked his necked as he faced down Yuka. "If your fighting skills are about as good as your ability to shave those forest acre's you call eyebrows, then this should be easy."

"Let's see how well you run that mouth of yours when your bruised and beaten on the ground." Yuka said in a calm and collected tone. "You know took me awhile, but I recognize you know."

"Oh really?" Zane said as he tightened his fist and was ready to start punching at a moment's notice.

"Yes, your name is Zane Strauss, adopted son of Mirajane Strauss who used to go by the name the She-Demon." Yuka began listing off everything he knew. "You're quite the star yourself. Despite your age, you put the skill and power of many adults' wizards to shame. Your magic type is completely unknown and has quite the variety and versatility. But that doesn't matter to me, we we're once part of quite the large-scale guild ourselves. Perhaps you heard of the Lamia-Scale, Iron Rock Jura is part of it."

"Yeah I know about all that." Zane confirmed with a nod. However, Zane's glare only intensified. "Honestly it just makes this whole thing quite sad. To think that members of a guild like that could sink so low. Imagine if a wizard like Jura saw you now. He'd be ashamed."

This caused Yuka to frown harshly at the boy and return the glare. "Don't judge those you don't understand. We have out reasons for doing this and we won't let anyone stand in our way!" Yuka then held his hand out and created a blue sphere of magic energy. " **WAVE!** " The sphere of magic then shot out at Zane at high speeds.

But the young Strauss boy was easily able to react in time and flip over the attack. " **Wave!** " And just like that Yuka sent another attack towards the young boy. " **Wave! Wave! Wave! Wave!** " With every attack Zane dodged, Yuka just kept them coming and continued to try and hit Zane. "You can't dodge forever!"

"Then how about I try attacking!" Zane said as he got his hands ready to unleash some blast of his own.

"Go ahead but it won't work!" Yuka claimed causing Zane to raise a brow. "I specialize in anti-wizard magic! All attacks that come in contact with my Wave are instantly destroyed! Not even the strongest of wizards can stand up to me!"

"Care to test that theory!" Zane said as he waved a hand over an open palm and created his own sphere of blue energy. " **Spirit Ball!** " Zane then threw the Spirit Ball right at Yuka.

The blue haired mage didn't think much of the incoming attack and simply waved a hand in front of himself. " **Wave!** " Yuka then projected a blue barrier in front of himself made of the same magic energy as his projectiles as the Spirit Ball came closer and-

 _BOOM!_

"AAAAAAHHH!" Yuka yelled as the Spirit Ball effortlessly went through the Wave barrier and collided with Yuka, doing heavy damage and sending the Wave user flying.

"Well…so much for the Wave." Zane said with a smirk after Yuka crashed into a hut. "I'm...gonna have that fix that later…"

"H-H-How…" Yuka said in pain as he managed to stand himself up and clenched the spot that the Spirit Ball hit. "My Wave…should have completely…destroyed your spell!"

"First time for everything." Zane quipped with a smirk as he put his hands together.

"Well it won't happen again!" Yuka roared as he put a hand in front of him. "I just need to put more power into it!"

" **Galick Gun…** " Zane chanted as he charged up the purple beam.

" **WAVE!** " Yuka then created a much larger barrier in front of him with more of his magic energy put into the attack.

" **Fire!** " Zane then fired the Galick Gun straight at Yuka. The Wave wizard smirked, thinking his much stronger barrier would no doubt stop this attack dead.

Oh how wrong he was.

The Galick Gun easily penetrated the new, stronger barrier and collided with Yuka and caused the blue haired mage to scream in pain as the attack sent him crashing all the way to the wall on the opposite side of the village.

With his speed, Zane was there the instant Yuka collided with the barrier. With only two attacks, the Wave user was already looking pretty beat up with his cloths torn and his body bruised. "T-T-T-T-T-This…can't be…h-happening…" Yuka struggled to stay as he barley managed to stand up. "N-N-Not even…the strongest wizards…should be able to get…their attacks through anti-magic. What…are you?"

"I think its obvious what I am…" Zane said as he got ready for a final attack. "I'm a Kami Damn Fairy Tail wizard…" Zane then got into position as he started charging an attack.

" **Ka…me…ha…me…** "

Yuka let out a vicious growl as he spread his arms out wide and used the rest of his strength for one last barrier. " **WAVE!** " Creating the strongest barrier he's ever had to make, Yuka was ready to try and stop this attack.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " With a mighty shout, Zane unleashed the Turtle Destruction Wave straight at Yuka. Despite this being the strongest barrier he's made, Yuka's wave didn't even manage to hold back the Kamehameha even a bit and completely engulf him.

After a few seconds, Zane ceased his attack and the blue energy beam disappeared. What remained was a giant hole in the wooden barrier to the village and a bunch of trees torn down going forward and finally ending at Yuka's completely unconscious body. "Not gonna lie…kinda disappointed." Zane admitted as he was hoping for a better fight.

"Well…" Zane then turned around and started walking back to where the fight first began. "Wonder how Gray and Natsu are holding up against…ah who am I kidding they're kicking that dog guys butt."

* * *

How right Zane was.

"HOLD STILL WILL YA!" Toby yelled as he tried slashing Natsu and Gray with his extended claws. These were Toby's Super Jellyfish Paralyzing claws. Guess what they did? Well exactly what Natsu, Gray, and Happy guessed as well as what the name literally says. They paralyze people.

And Toby has been trying for the last five minutes to slash Gray, Natsu, and Happy with his claws only for the three to effortlessly dodge with bored looks on their faces. "Started to think I picked the lame fight." Natsu said with disappointment.

"Ya think?" Gray said with an equal amount of disappointment as he simply back stepped away from some slash.

"STOP UNDERESTIMATING ME!" Toby yelled in frustration.

"Hmmmm." Happy hummed as mischievous look came to his face. He could take this guy out…with a bit of classic Happy trickery. "Hey, excuse me mister Dog Man."

"I'M NOT A DOG! ITS JUST A FASHION CHOICE!" Toby yelled at the blue cat before calming down. "At what is it?"

"Its just, you have some food on your face." Happy told Toby while pointing a paw near his lip. "Right there, next to your lip."

"Woah really?" Toby asked as he reached a hand for his face. "Oh man this so embaress-"

 _Poke_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Toby yelled in pain as he ending up pricking himself with his own claws as he reached for his face. The Fairy Tail wizards then watched as Toby fell to the ground completely paralyzed.

Once Toby was on the ground, Happy climbed on top of his body and placed a foot on the dog man's head and raised a paw in the air. "And the winner is Happy!" Happy announced as he stood proud and tall on the opponent he tricked into defeating himself.

"Hahahahah! Nice one little buddy!" Natsu laughed as he and Happy shared a high five.

"Well that's two of Lyon's minions down." Gray said as he heard all the explosions from Zane and Lyon's fight and was about 99.99% sure that Zane had taken eyebrows down all the way to new years.

"Alright that only leaves that rat loving chick." Natsu said as he crossed his arms. "Unless Lucy and Laki took care of her already."

"I'll go check on them!" Happy said as he sprouted his angel wings. "I'll be right back!" And with that, Happy flew off to go look for the two female Fairy Tail members.

* * *

Back with Lucy and Laki, Laki was easily able to find where Angelica had crashed down after flying up high enough and soon brought herself and Lucy down at the area where the giant rat could be seen laying unconscious. "Alright, down we go." Laki said as she set Lucy down on the ground on her feet.

"I still don't get how this works." Lucy said as she saw Laki float down next to her. "How do you fly with no wings?"

"Eh, its kinda hard to explain." Laki said as she dusted her cloths off. "Its sorta like using energy to propel yourself in the air…just not magic…its really hard to explain. You'll have to ask Zane."

"Do you two have any idea what your friend has done."

Laki and Lucy's eyes widened at the familiar voice and looked to see none other then the last of Lyon's lackies, Sherry, standing on top of a pile of rocks with tears streaming down her face. "Because of all of you the Cold Emperor won't love me anymore! And look what that brats done to Angelica! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Bring it on!" Lucy challenged as she stood her ground.

"If its love you'll interested in, then I think I can show you the meaning of tough love." Laki said in a threatening tone as she created her wooden scythe. "Its time for discipline."

Sherry growled in response as she held her hand out and created a dark pink magic circle. " **WOOD DOLL!** " Sherry yelled, her voice echoing around the area, as the ground suddenly started to shake.

"Wait, what's going on?" Lucy asked as she and Laki looked behind them to and flinched to see a tree somehow approaching them like it was sentient with a spooky face on it. "IT'S ALIVE?!"

"Doll magic huh?" Laki pointed out as she gripped her wooden scythe tightly. "This should be an interesting clash of fist."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sherry screamed like lunatic as she subconsciously ordered the living tree to slam its fist down on the two Fairy Tail mages. The two managed to jump out of the way with Lucy jumping back and landing on her back with Levi actually jumping towards the tree doll and

 _SLICE!_

 _SLICE!_

With a few precise slashes from her scythe, Laki was easily able to cut the Wood Doll to piece. Laki had a small smile on her face the whole time as he glasses glowed from the moonlight as she let out a haunting laugh. "I have experience in wood carving~ Its how I make all my tools. Even the ones revolving around the art of medieval punishment and misery~"

Both Lucy and Sherry felt goosebumps over there body and chills going up their spine as Laki said this. "What are you some sort of sadist?!" Sherry yelled at the ivory haired girl.

' _Even she sees it.'_ Lucy thought with a sweat drop before she reached for her keys. "Well now its my turn to-"

"Lucy wait!" Laki said as she flew right in front of the blond and whispered into her ear. "This girl specializes in Doll Magic. This allows her to control any living things expect for humans and that would include Celestia Spirits."

"Woah seriously?" Lucy silently gasped so Sherry wouldn't hear what they were saying. "So I won't be able to use my spirits against her."

"Afraid not." Laki confirmed with a frown. "She could just take control of them."

Lucy gritted her teeth a bit in response. She was completely useless against this chick. Any spirits she let out could just be taken control of and be ordered to attack them and…hold on a minute. Lucy's eyes widened as a thought crossed her mind. Yes her spirits could be controlled of and attack them…but would that matter if the spirit was weak? "Laki I have an idea." Lucy informed the wood-make mage with a grin. She then leaned close to Laki's ear and whispered her idea to the Ivory hair girl.

Once she heard it, Laki gave Lucy a grin in response. "Hey that's pretty good! Let's do it!"

"Are you two down gossiping down there?!" Sherry yelled as she was started to get really ticked off at these two ignoring her.

"Just wait! You'll get what's coming to you!" Laki said before covering herself in a milky white aura and taking off high into the sky.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Sherry yelled as Laki continued to soar higher into the sky.

"Forget about her! Your fight is with me!" Lucy yelled towards the pink haired girl as she took out one of her silver keys. "Now watch and see what a Celestia Wizard can do! **Open Gate of the Little Dog: Plue!** " With some Circus music, Lucy's cute little snowman-like spirit appeared and looked up at Sherry with the spirits usual smile on its face. "Alright Plue! Take her down!"

"Hehehehe…" Sherry hauntingly laugh as Plue started running, more waddling really, towards her. "As cute as that little darling is, I'm afraid you've made a grave mistake." Cherry then held both of her hands out and created magic circles in both of them. "Celestia Wizards just hate my kind of magic. Now I'll show you why!" Suddenly, Plue stopped his charge towards Sherry and turned around towards Lucy with his eyes glowing pink and the kanji for evil appearing on the small spirits forehead.

"Plue?" Lucy gasped in fake surprise. Good, everything was going according to plan.

"Now little spirit! Turn on your master!" Sherry ordered as Plue let out a cute squeaking sound as he charged at Lucy and-

 _Dink, dink, dink, dink, dink, dink, dink, dink._

Sherry sweat dropped and Lucy didn't even flinch as Plue unleashed a series of punches at Lucy's legs that…didn't do even a tiny of damage. "You're kidding me?!" Sherry yelled out in frustration.

"I knew you'd fall for that!" Lucy yelled with a smirk on her face as she looked up. "Laki now!"

"Wait, wha-" However, Sherry was then cut off as Laki come down at high speed and dropped kicked Sherry right in the face and sent the Doll Mage flying towards a nearby tree.

This caused Plue to snap out of Sherry's spell and realize what he was doing to Lucy and quickly started bowing to the blond and begging for forgiveness. "Aw, don't worry Plue." Lucy reassured her little Celestia Spirit with a head pet. "You did exactly what I need you to do. So why don't you head back to the spirit world and I promise I'll get you a nice and big lollipop later." And with that, Plue disappeared in a puff of smoke back to the world where Celestia Spirits live.

"Way to go Lucy!" Laki complimented her blond friend with a thumbs up. "It worked perfectly!"

They heard a groaning sound coming from in front of them and looked to see Sherry slowly standing back up and holding the cheek Levi kicked which now had a large bruise on it. "You…bitch!" Sherry growled as she glared at the two Fairy Tail ladies. "You tricked me by summoning a weak spirit!"

"Darn right we did!" Lucy said with a smirk as she pointed at Sherry. "Sorry but there's no way someone like you could stand up to us Fairy Tail wizards.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Sherry accepted the challenge as she rose up her hands and all the nearby rocks in the area started to come towards her. " **Rock Doll!** "

"Come on! Give us all you got! We can take it!" Laki said as she recreated her wood scythe and Lucy pulled out her trusty whip. However, both girls kind regretted what Laki said as Sherry proceeded to make a giant stone golem with Cherry riding inside its head and controlling it.

"Well then, how about we play a game?" Sherry said with a sadistic giggle. "I just love to play cat and mouse. So little mice, lets see if you can feed my rock doll."

"Uh-oh…" Lucy squeaked out as Levi threw her weapon at the golem only for the wooden scythe to shatter against the stone enemy.

"Yeah…didn't think that was gonna work." Levi let out as they both saw the golem raise its fist. "We should run…"

And both girls quickly did that. They managed to avoid the rock doll crushing them with its fist and quickly booked it with the stone golem hot on their tail with Sherry laughing in glee at the two girls running away. Bad time to mention that Laki may have forgotten that she could fly during her panic.

As they were running the two girls quickly tried to think of ways they could possibly defeat the giant stone doll. No matter what she did, all of Laki's wood-make spells wouldn't make a dent in the stone giant and Lucy tried to think of which spirit could help them in the current situation but none of them seem suited for it. The most helpful one would probably be the Golden Bull Taurus, but Sherry could just take control of him and use his immense strength against the two girls pretty much getting them back to square one.

It was then that Laki came up with one idea that might possibly work…but it was risky. "Lucy…I think I got something!" Laki told the blond as they continued to run for their lives.

"Please! Open to anything about now!" Lucy told her as they jumped out of the way of the doll slamming its stone first down on them.

"Alright! I possibly have something that can destroy that stone doll!" Laki told Lucy who perked up a bit at the idea. "But…I've never tried it before! For the best chance, we gotta get it to hold still."

"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!" Lucy yelled as she saw no way they can get that thing to stand still with Sherry still controlling it.

Laki gritted her teeth. Yeah, that was the hard part. She quickly started looking around for anything that could help them and soon found herself looking forward at where they were quickly approaching.

A cliff.

A grin came to Laki's face as an idea formed inside her head. "Just following me lead!" Laki said as she sped up towards the cliff with Lucy panicking but still following.

Soon enough, they reached the edge of the cliff with Lucy panicking even more as Laki and her looked up at Sherry still riding her rock doll and making is raise its foot above the girls. "Now crush them!" Sherry ordered as the Rock Doll slammed its foot against the ground causing the two girls to jump to the very edge of the cliff to avoid it and the cliff edge to crack.

"Perfect." Laki said with a grin as her plan was already starting to work.

"What do we do?!" Lucy yelled as she held onto Laki.

"Wait…" Laki said as the edge cracked more. "Wait…" The crack was almost complete. "NOW!" Once the edge had snapped off Laki, with Lucy holding on tight, remembered she could fly and took off into the sky.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!" Sherry yelled as she to forgot about the ivory haired girls flight capabilities due to her fun of chasing her and the blond one around.

Once they were safe in the air, Laki quickly flew behind the rock doll, and with gravity and momentum aiding her, managed her feet against its back and managed to push the doll, along with Sherry off the cliff.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Sherry yelled as she fell to the ground with a loud 'POOF!'

"Huh, that worked." Lucy said with a small smile as they started to fly down.

"And now to deal with the doll." Laki said as she landed a few dozen feet away from where the doll landing. Setting Lucy down, they both found themselves on the islands beach. With the sounds of the waves hitting her ears, Laki focused her eyes forward and saw the dust clear and saw Sherry still on the rock dolls head looking quite dazed. "Alright…I got one shot at this…Zane don't fail me now."

Lucy rose her eyebrow in response…and looked to see Laki entering a familiar position. "Wait…is that…" Lucy gasped as she quickly knew what that pose was.

" **Ka…me…** " Laki chanted as a blue sphere was created in her hands.

' _But…how?!"_ Luc thought in amazement as she watched Laki prepare one of _Zane's_ attack. ' _That's one of Zane's move! She already knows how to fly like him and now this?!'_

" **Ha…me…** " Laki kept it up as the blue sphere became more intense.

"Huh, what's going on." Sherry asked herself and as managed to recover from her daze and looked to see-

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " Laki then released the energy attack. A blue beam, while not as powerful as Zane's, was fired out of Laki's hands and towards Sherry and the rock doll. Sherry screamed as the beam was fired right at her dolls chest and was able to go right through the rock dolls chest.

Laki kept up the attack for a few more seconds before the intensity of it cause her to stop. When she ceased using the Kamehameha Laki let both arms fall to her side nearly limp and take heavy breathes. The attack took a lot more out of her then she thought, but luckily it did the trick.

Sherry's rock doll had a giant hole in its chest and due to this, it only stood for about two more seconds before it fell apart crumbling into worthless debris. "Alright! You did it!" Lucy cheered as Sherry struggled to move a few rocks that her feet got stuck in.

"Thanks…it was…nothing…" Laki said in between breaths. "Just…can't feel my arms now…luckily…it what Zane said about those beans are true…it won't be a problem."

"Well don't worry Laki, I can finish his chick off!" Lucy said as she cracked her whip, ready to bring the pain to this girl.

Sherry looked forward to see Lucy approaching her before Sherry looked up at the sky and shouted. "ANGELICA! DEFEND YOUR MASTER!"

Both Laki and Lucy rose their brows at this, but suddenly heard the stound of stomping coming from the cliff they were just one and watched to see that Sherry's pet rat Angelica had recovered from its crash from earlier and came jumping at Lucy. "Lucy! Look out!" Laki called out to the Celestia mage as the rat got closer and closer to Lucy and-

 _SLASH!_

Suddenly, coming out of nowhere to their rescue was none other than the Scarlet Knight Erza, who was effortlessly slashed Angelica away. "It's Erza!" Lucy and Laki said in unison as Sherry's jaw dropped at seeing Titania Erza herself effortlessly swatting away her rat. Before Sherry had a chance to do anything, Erza suddenly sped in front of her and knocked out her out with a swift neck chop.

With both Sherry and Angelica unconscious, both Lucy and Laki smiled widely at Erza…until she turned to them with a dark glare. Both girls instantly felt dread all over again as they quickly realized why exactly Erza was here.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

 _ **Alright! For not updating in a few months I think I did good on this chapter! And don't worry! I swear on Bulma's life I'll keep my promise this time so expect an update much quicker then last time! So, remember to fav, follow, and leave a review and stay tuned for...**_

 ** _"The Demon and Beast of the Moon"_**


	16. The Demon and Beast of the Moon

**_See! Told ya I wouldn't make ya wait long! Don't worry guys I'm serious this time! I want to put the time and effort into this story that it and you guys deserve! So without further ado, I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

A loud yawn was heard inside a hut in the Galuna Island village as some sunlight leaked past a window. The one inside the house stirred as the sunlight hit his face showing him to be none other then Zane. Last night after the battles with Yuka and Toby, after Happy had went to go look for Lucy and Laki and after telling the villagers it was ok to come back, the gang decided it was best to rest up and go storm Lyon and the temple tomorrow. They need all their strength and energy to defeat Lyon and stop this curse. Now, today was the day.

Let out another yawn, Zane sat up and stretched his body out causing some popping sounds in his joint. After rubbing his eyes and slapping his cheeks Zane was nice and awake and ready to start today…after some breakfast first. He could only fight at his best once he had a full belly. But worst scenario, he would simply eat a Senzu to fill his belly up.

He was honestly loving those beans. Instantly filling up his stomach, refueling his energy, and even healing his wounds. While he would never trade them for a good ole fashioned hot meal, they were still nice to have for eating, and an asset for a fight. Hopefully the islanders won't mind him taking some back home and maybe even start farming them so they would always have them. Just have to hope they can grow near his house.

But that was something to worry about _after_ today. Zane decided it was better to save time and act now and act a bean for his fill of breakfast. While it tasted weird having a bean that tasted like fish for breakfast, it would have to do. The faster they get this done and break this curse, the better. "Alright! Let's get started!" Zane hyped himself upped by slamming his fist into each other.

And with that, Zane left the hut he was sleeping in while tightening his belt. Once outside, he winced a bit at the bright island sun hitting his eyes, but luckily, they adjusted quickly. Thank God it was day now and he didn't have to wear those sunglasses during the _night_. Seriously, he just didn't get why everyone seemed hellbent on him not looking at the full moon. Every time he was awake during one, everyone at the guild just freaked out and made sure his eyes were covered, he was inside, or better yet, asleep. Every time he asked them about it, he never got a straight answer from them.

He sighed at the countless memory's of asking his family and guild mates and just decided to go get Natsu and Gray. Looking around, he saw the villagers in their human forms, but still with some demon parts, walking around doing their daily business. Going up to a young woman with short black hair and getting her attention. "Yes? What can I do for you…Zane right?"

"Yep!" Zane told her with a strong nod. "So hey, do you know where my friends are? Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Laki, and Happy?"

"Hmmmm, let me think…" She said as she put a finger to her chin before a smile came to her face as she remembered where all those Fairy Tail members are. "Natsu is the one with the pink hair right? He went ahead to the temple about an hour before you woke up."

"Of course he did." Zane said with an annoyed sigh. They were all supposed to go _together!_ He just wished he could be surprised at this, bit honestly it would be more surprising if Natsu _didn't_ do that.

"Gray is still asleep, I think. And your other friends are waiting in that big storage hut near the south end of the village along with another one of your friends that says they're waiting for you and the other two." The village women explained.

That got Zane to raise his eyebrow in confusion. Other friend? What other friend? Natsu was at the temple doing who knows what, Gray is asleep, and Lucy, Laki, and Happy are in a storage hut with another one of his friends? Well, only one way to find out whats going on. "Uh, thanks a lot." Zane politely said with a bow before going of to the storage hut.

It didn't take him long to find this hut as it stood out pretty well from all the other huts. It was much bigger the most of the other huts and wait painted white. But when Zane went to open the door to it, he flinched a little. Despite his ability to sense energy being on the whack since coming onto the island, he swore he could feel something… _familiar_ coming from inside. Family…and unhappy.

Against his better judgement, Zane slowly opened the door to the hut and saw…

"Aunt Erza!?" Sitting on a box with a rather dark look on her face, was none other then Erza Scarlet. Next to her, all tied up with comedic tears down their faces, was Lucy, Laki, and Happy. Zane flinched again once he saw the three tied up. However, Erza's dark and threatening face almost instantly when she saw it was Zane who had came in. That look was meant for Natsu and Gray, not for her surrogate nephew.

"Zane!" Erza called out for as she quickly rushed over to him and, before Zane knew it, Erza quickly wrapped the 12-year-old up in a hug and breathe a massive sigh of relief as she held onto Zane tight. "Thank Kami! You're ok!"

"Uh y-y-y-yeah…" Zane stuttered as he was expecting Erza to be pissed at him. He was not expecting this. "When did you get here?"

"Last night. And thank goodness I did." Erza said in a tone of a concerned mother similar to how he hears his mom talk in sometimes as the scarlet knight looked over Zane and checked him for anything wrong like injuries. "I saw the full moon last night. You didn't look at it did you?"

"N-No, Laki made me wear sunglasses while the moon was out." Zane then looked past Erza and gave a deadpanned look to his tied up best friend. "Thanks again by the way…"

Laki sweat dropped in response as she nervously chuckled. "It was for the greater good…" The ivory haired girl squeaked out, still feeling immense fear due to Erza.

"Please have mercy on us O, great Erza!" Happy said dramatically as he made a fruitless struggle in the ropes he was tied up in. "It was all Lucy's idea! She made me do this!"

"YOU LITTLE BLUE DEVIL!" Lucy yelled in fury, really wishing her arms were free to slug the blue rat in the back of the head.

"Enough!" Erza snapped as she turned back to the three guild members she tied up which caused them to instantly shut up and stiffen still. "You have all messed up dearly! You two and Natsu for going on an S-Class quest!" She pointed at Lucy and Happy. "And for you and Gray going rouge and not only joining them, but failing to watch over Zane and bring him back!"

"Um…Aunt Erza..." Zane spoke up rather timidly as he poked his finger's together.

The tied up Fairy Tail members fear only grew as Erza's look soon turned even darker and scarier as she stared them down. "You're all just lucky Zane is unharmed otherwise things would be much worse! Not just with me and the master, but Mira as well!"

"Aunt Erza…"

"Now here's what's going to happen. We're going to get Natsu and Gray. Leave the island, and face punishment of the master! But Mira as well for what she has planned!"

"Aunt Erza!"

"Honestly, I would think all of you would now better. After this you'll be lucky if-"

"AUNT ERZA!" Zane's sudden snapping got Erza to stop her scolding and make her as well as Lucy, Laki, and Happy looked at Zane sporting a rather irritated and even angry look towards Erza.

"Z-Zane…" Erza stuttered in slight surprise. She rarely sees Zane like this except during a fight and towards his opponents. But she's never seen this look directed at _her_ and it just felt unnerving and unnatural.

"We…We can't leave!" Zane told the scarlet knight making her eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked in a both confused and serious tone. "I thought you of all people would be keen to leave seeing how this is an S-Class quest."

"I-I know…I was at first." Zane explained to Erza making her raise a brow. "But after everything I found out…we can't just leave Aunt Erza! We just can't! These islanders have suffered to much!"

Erza let out a sigh and lowered her head. She probably should've expected this. She believed it when Zane said he wanted to leave at first. Ever since the Lisanna incident, Zane wanted absolutely nothing to do with S-Class quest. But one thing that could've persuaded him was the suffering of others. Zane was a pure heart through and through and couldn't stand to see innocent people suffering. And from the bits and piece's Erza heard about the curse as well as Lucy and Laki telling her everything, yep, that would do it to make the boy want to help. "Zane, I get it. But you need to understand." Erza tried to persuade the 12-year-old in a calm manner. "They should wait for Wizards who are properly qualified to take on this job. The others just aren't ready for this."

"But they waited long enough!" Zane argued while giving Erza a pleading look. "They've suffered so much! Their request has been posted on guilds for years and no one was taking it! How much longer do they have to wait?!"

Erza let out another deep breath. Despite not being blood related, Zane sure as heck inherited Mira's stubbornness. "Zane…this is just what has to be do-"

"THE CHIEF HAD TO KILL HIS SON!"

"…" Erza was silent. That…that one was new to her. She never heard about that from the villagers nor from Lucy, Laki and Happy. Speaking of those three, they just decided to stay silent and watch the conversation in front of them happen, afraid that them speaking up may just make things worse.

"The chief…the villagers…had to kill him because he went insane from the curse…" Zane said in a breaking voice as small tear drops formed in his eyes, his knuckles tightened to the point that they started turning white. "Now…they're terrified of themselves. Terrified that they are going to end up killing themselves or each other because of this. They lived in this terror or far to long! We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Erza was completely silent as she watched and heard everything Zane was doing and saying. "You all raised me to but others before myself! To look out and help for those who need it! Why is now any different?! Are you saying that despite there being something I can do; I should just turn my back on everyone?! I just can't do that! And I know you can't either! Please help us!"

Erza was still silent, her orders have been to simply retrieve all the Fairy Tail members on the island, and punish them sans Zane who was simply kidnapped and not brought along willingly and haven't gone rouge like Gray and Laki who were originally supposed to bring Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Zane back.

"Just…please…" Zane pleaded in a much calmer tone. "Forget about this being an S-Class quest. That doesn't matter. Let's just think of this as helping people who need help! Please Aunt Erza I'm begging you."

"…" Erza continued her silence. At this point the three she tied up were getting anxious and scared. Zane was one of very few people who could back talk to Erza without suffering her wrath, but even they thought that Zane was possibly pushing it. Especially when Erza summoned a sword in her hand and-

 _SLASH!_

 _SLASH!_

 _SLASH!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Happy, Laki, and Lucy shrieked as Erza swung her sword at them and…cut off their ropes.

"Wait what?" Happy asked in a confused turn as he and Lucy and Laki all had confused expression once they realized that Erza had freed them.

"I suppose that…its our fault for raising you like that." Erza admitted as she gave Zane a tiny but proud smile. Despite this going against the rules…it just goes to show how far Zane is willing to go to help others. Consequences and rules be damned.

Zane gave his surrogate Aunt a big and grateful smile before jumping her with a hug that Erza instantly returned. "Thank you…" Zane quietly said as Erza simply patted his back.

"So does this mean…" Lucy dared to asked with a smile on her face.

However, this was quickly met with Erza once again giving them a dark glare after setting Zane down. "Guess not…" Laki fearfully whimpered under Erza's gaze.

"Please don't kill me." Happy begged as he got on his hands and knees and bowed to the Scarlet Knight.

"We'll deal with the immediate problem for now." Erza told the three in front of her. They all shakily nod as Zane sweat drops at Erza's usual fear tactics. "But don't think for a second that you're all free from punishment when we get back."

"Yes ma'am!" Laki, Lucy, and Happy said immediately in unison.

"Sooooo…when you're done making them pee themselves." Zane said with a slight joking tone while still sweat dropping. "Can we head out and get things done? Natsu already head out awhile ago and considering its Natsu we're probably gonna have a mess to clean up."

"Yes. Should be easy to find him." Erza said with a nod of her head. "Just follow the smoke and destruction."

Zane smirked and laughed a bit. "Now we just need to wake up-"

"Erza?!" Looking to the door of the hut, they saw none other than Gray there looking at Erza with a shocked and fearful expression.

"…Nevermind he's awake." Zane said after an awkward moment of silence.

* * *

"So…does the temple look a little…crooked today?" Laki asked as she, along with Zane, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Happy were now on the path towards the temple…only the temple was leaning to the side fore some reason.

"Yeah, what the heck is going on?" Lucy asked as she and most of the others titled their necks in the same direction the temple was tilted.

"My necks stuck!" Happy yelped as he ended up tilting his head to much for to long causing his neck to stiffen into place.

"No doubt, Natsu did that." Gray easily deduced as there was only one person he knew that could cause that much destruction…well, there was another but if was _him_ the temple wouldn't even be there at all. So Natsu it was!

"Wait a second…Natsu you stupid genius!" Zane cheered with a wide smile on his face. Everyone shot Zane a confused look, except Happy who accidently hurt himself by snapping his neck back into place. "Don't you see? If the Temple is leaned like that, then the Moon Drip won't be able to be used to break the Iced Shell keeping that demon in."

"Yes, you're right." Erza said as a small smile came to her face. "Natsu doesn't use his head much but when he does, he can actually be quite clever."

"Heh, good going ya pyro." Gray complimented the Dragon Slayer who was more likely in the temple by now with a small smirk before his face became serious. "Now, only one thing to do."

"Lyon." Zane easily deduced. With the Moon Drip problem dealt with thanks to Natsu, all that was left to hand Lyon is frozen white ass.

"Yeah…you all leave that to me." Gray said with a determined look as he clenched his fist. "Not only do I have to settle the score with Lyon, I have to tell him something. Something extremely important."

"What's that?" Laki asked with her and the rest of the group raising an eyebrow at Gray.

…

"That Ur is still alive."

* * *

Indeed they were right. Natsu had in fact been the one to lean the temple. He even thought about how it would stop the moon light from hitting Deliora and melting the ice it was trapped in. That's right everyone. Natsu was actually using his brain!

Truly the universe was in a state of imbalance.

But we're gonna have to worry about that later! After Natsu had leaned the temper like he planned, he busted in, quite literally in fact, and confronted Lyon, Toby, who had managed to recover from his self-inflicted paralyses, as well as another wizard that Natsu had never seen before. He appeared to be an old man wearing a red tiki mask with long green hair. He went by the name Zalty

Natsu fought Lyon for a bit, frying Toby in the process, when a hole suddenly opened below him somehow and caused the Dragon Slayer to fall down to the lower part of the temple. Lyon was quick to catch on to what it was and suspected that it was Zalty's magic that made the hole.

When Natsu managed to jump back through the hole, Lyon ordered Zalty and Toby to leave him to fight the Dragon Slayer alone while completely covering the entire room, including the walls and ceiling, with ice.

"So, let me just this straight." Natsu said as he looked Lyon dead in the eyes. "You just wanna revive this Deliora thing just so you can fight it? That's pretty messed up if you ask me."

"I must rise up and surpass Ur's legacy." Lyon said as cold mist surrounded him as he created a magic circle in his right hand and sent a barrage of ice eagles towards Natsu. "I will not rest until I achieve my dream!"

"Why go this far?!" Natsu demanded to know as he was able to dodge each ice eagle that came his way. "Why not just challenge Ur and be done with it?!"

"Well I would if I could!" Lyon said with an angry look and tone as he got ready to attack Natsu once again. "But Ur has been dead for years!"

This revelation made Natsu gasp. He remembered when he, Lucy, Gray, and Happy first fell down into the depths of the temple and found the massive demon trapped inside ice. Gray informed that that his master Ur sacrificed everything to trap Deliora…everything. "I didn't realize that she ended up dying after she sealed it." Natsu said as he just now realized what Gray meant back then.

"Yes! And she'd still be alive if it weren't for Gray!" Lyon claimed as he created an ice eagle behind Natsu. Natsu did notice it, but was unable to dodge it and caused an explosion of icy mist.

When the ice mist cleared, it revealed Natsu had blocked the eagle with his arm and while it did scrap it a bit, Natsu seemed to be perfectly fine for the most part. "Look, I don't know what happened to you or Gray in the past, but I do know what you're doing in the present and its hurting a lot of innocent people." Natsu then glared hard at Lyon as he created a spiral of flames on his fist. "And if you can't understand that, then I'll just have to beat some sense into ya!"

"What, what do you mean Ur's alive?" Lucy asked as everyone had their attention on Gray. "You said she sacrificed everything to seal Deliora in ice?"

"Yeah, it sounds like she had to give her life to do it." Happy added in.

"…Ur made me promise not to tell Lyon." Gray started explained with everyone focusing on what he was saying and nothing else. "But the Iced Shell works by the caster actually turning their body into the ice that it's made of. Ur is the ice sealing Deliora."

"Woah…" Laki said as she paled a little at the information. "So all this time…your master has been keeping Deliora at bay…"

"Which means melting the ice…" Zane said as he gritted his teeth and tightened his fist. "Would be the same as killing Ur. Along with releasing the demon she gave up everything to seal."

"Then we can't let that happen." Erza said in a deadly serious tone as she crossed her arms.

Gray nodded in response to Erza has he spoke further. "It's always been Lyon's dream to surpass Ur and he sees defeating Deliora as the only way of surpassing her since he can't challenge her directly."

"Obsessed much?" Zane stated in a disgusted tone.

Erza nodded in agreement before her eyes widened as she heard and saw something shiny and sharp coming towards the blond of the group. "Lucy watch out!" Erza suddenly jumped towards Lucy and tackling the brown eyed girl down to the ground with Erza landing on top of her. Just in time two has a round boomerang-like blade passed by where Lucy was standing and hit a tree.

"Where'd that come from?!" Zane yelled as the group heard some rustling come from all the nearby bushes and trees. "Damn I wish my energies sensing powers weren't on the frtiz!"

"Better get ready for a fight!" Laki said as she created her signature wooden scythe with Gray getting ready to use his ice-make magic.

"They must have been expecting us." Erza deduced while still on the ground. "We shouldn't have left our guard down!" Erza was then about to get up when-

 _Squish!_

"Huh? What the?" Erza muttered quickly as she felt her hand squeeze something soft, round, and plush and even softer than a pillow. ' _What is this? Feels kinda nice actually…'_

"Uuuuuuh…Aunt Erza…" Zane told his aunt with his face bright red. "Might…wanna see what you're doing…"

Erza hummed in curiosity and looked to where her hand was…and her face exploded with red. Her hand…was groping Lucy's left breast. The blond in question's face was lava red with her ears releasing steam. "Um…E-E-E-E-Erza…" Lucy started as her body shook. "C-C-C-Could y-y-you please l-l-l-l-let g-go…"

"Ah!" Erza squeaked in a high pitch, catching Gray and Laki by surprised at hearing Erza scream like a girl, as she got off Lucy with the scarlet knights face glowing red. "M-My apologies Lucy! I didn't mean to invade you like that!"

"I-I-Its f-fine…" Lucy stuttered as she put her hand over the part of her chest that Erza squeezed, Lucy's face was red and her heart was beating fast…but not for the reason's one would think exactly. ' _Erza's hand…kinda felt nice. AH! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LUCY?! And why won't my heart stop beating? My face feels hot. Come on! Get it together!'_

"Lucy! Snap out of it!" Laki yelled, thankfully bringing Lucy back to reality and calming down her heart and making her large blush die down. "We're kinda surrounded right now!"

"We finally tracked you down Fairy Tail!" An old elderly women sounding voice said as the group looked to see the members of Lyon's cult around them from all sides. They all dressed in purple ropes with large black scarfs and light purple mask covering their faces. All of them had the boomerang blade weapon that almost hit Lucy.

"We won't allow you to interfere with the cold emperor." Another one of Lyon's minions said.

"Great, not these guys again." Gray said as he and everyone else got into a fighting position.

"Alright, guess its time to bust some skulls." Zane said as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"No, I can handle them myself." Erza said as she summoned her sword. "You all go. Settle the score with Lyon Gray."

Gray was taken aback by what Erza told him, but gave the scarlet knight a thankful smile. "Thanks Erza." The ice-make mage told Titania.

"We'll fight with you Erza!" Lucy said with a determined smile as she got out her whip.

"Me to!" Laki said as she twirled her scythe around.

"Aye!" Happy added in as he brought up…a dead fish for a weapon.

"Alright then. You all stay back and hold these chumps off." Zane told them with a smirk before turning to Gray. "You and me will head to the temple and put a stop to this once and for all."

"Right." Gray instantly agreed as he and Zane took off towards the temple with Erza, Lucy, Laki, and Happy fending off the cult members.

* * *

Back inside the temple, Lyon and Natsu's fight kept going strong. They were pretty evenly matched, countering blow with blow and never being able to land a solid hit. "This could go on forever." Natsu told Lyon as he looked him right in the eye, the Dragon Slayer seeing the stand still they were in. "So do yourself a favor and give up."

"I would never give you the satisfaction." Lyon said to the Dragon Slayer through his teeth, his tolerance of the pinkette quickly fading.

"Then you're asking for it." Natsu said with a devilish grin as he ignited his fist.

"Oh am I now?" Lyon challenged as cold mist surrounded him as he got ready to use another attack when-

 _Crack!_

"What the?" Natsu and Lyon got distracted by the ice on the wall suddenly cracking and-

 _Smash!_

They watched as the spot on the wall completely broke open revealing Gray and Zane. "Gray!" Natsu gasped as the two stepped into the room.

"And the child…" Lyon growled as he gritted his teeth at the sight of the monkey tailed boy. He remembered all to well about the humiliation he felt after this mere child gave him during their fight.

"Kiko-how ya doing?" Zane asked Lyon with a cheeky smirk that only made Lyon's blood boil even more.

"Alright Natsu, leave this guy to me." Gray said with nothing but determination in his voice as he stepped up in front of Natsu and faced down Lyon with a dead serious look in his eyes. "Alright Lyon, its time we settled things once and for all."

"No way man!" Natsu quickly protested. "You and Zane already had a piece of him, it's my turn now!"

"Natsu!" Zane yelled at the pinkette with a serious tone and look. "This is Gray's battle." Gray sent Zane a thankful nod in response.

"Hmph, you seem awfully confident Gray." Lyon said as he narrowed his eyes at his fellow ice-mage.

"You're right Lyon. I am the one to blame for our master's death." Gray told the silver haired mage causing him to glare harsher at Gray. "But you're no better. You threatened my comrades. Tries to hurt the villagers. And destroying what Ur gave her life to create."

Zane was raising an eyebrow at what Gray was saying. He thought the ice-make mage was going to tell Lyon about Ur being the ice itself holding Deliora…this was something different. Gray then spoke once more…

"Its time we accept our punishment together."

Suddenly, Lyon's eyes widened and his pupil's dilated as Gray planted his feet firmly on the ground, spread his legs and held his arms forward and crossed them into an X shape. "That stance!" Lyon yelled as he knew instantly what Gray was prepared to do. "The _Iced Shell!_ "

"What?!" Zane yelled as he remembered that being the spell Gray told them Ur used to seal Deliora. What the hell was that guy thinking?!

"Iced Shell?" Natsu asked with confusion, never hearing of that spell before. But suddenly Natsu's eyes widened a look of shock came to his face. He realized what this spell was going to do. Remembering Gray saying how Ur gave everything to seal Deliora, how Lyon told him that Ur was dead. This spell. This spell is what did it all.

"You're bluffing!" Lyon claimed as he back away from Gray slightly. "You wouldn't dare cast that spell!"

"I will! Unless you change the villagers back to their human forms!" Gray demanded as he kept the stance of the sealing spell. "And leave this island and never return!" Just then a magic circle appeared right under Gray as cold mist quickly filled the room. "If you do that I'll stop! Otherwise this is the end."

"Is that so?" Lyon challenged with a smirk on his face, his earlier disbelief and surprise gone. "Well I don't believe a word of it."

Gray glared harder at Lyon has cold wind started spiraling around Gray. "I will." Gray stated firmly as the wind blew everyone back a bit.

"You'll die!" Lyon yelled as he held his hand out and created a magic circle to attack Gray, only for the casting of Iced Shell to cancel out the attack and push Lyon back.

"Gray! You have to stop!" Zane yelled as he stood his ground against the instead cold winds.

"You can't do this!" Natsu added in as he tried to step closer to Gray to stop him from casting the spell that would be his end.

"All these years I've lied to myself!" Gray claimed as he didn't stop for even a second, truly intending to cast this spell. "I didn't want to admit that Ur died because of me! But she did! And its time I took responsibility! So I will! Here and now! I'm not afraid to die! This ends now!"

"STOP THIS NOW!" Lyon demanded.

"What's it gonna be Lyon?!" Gray yelled as the winds and light got even more intense. "Are we gonna die?! Or are we gonna live?! Its up to you!"

"You wouldn't!" Lyon challenged back with a smirk on his face. "You're not brave enough to give your life! You're nothing but a coward!"

"…Just watch me." Gray said back as the room got bright and colder from the use of the spell.

"Gray please! Stop!" Zane begged as he fought against the freezing winds.

"GRAY!" Natsu called out to his rival.

' _Natsu…Zane…Erza…and all my friends my friends in Fairy Tail. The rest is up to you.'_ Gray said in his mind as he was fully ready to die right here and now. ' _I don't wanna leave you…but my time is up…'_

The winds and light got as intense as they could get as the spell was finished as Gray yelled with all his might-

" _ **ICED SHEL-**_ "

 _SMASH!_

" _SHUT UP!"_

" _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"_

The spell was then canceled out in a halt as Gray received a bunch in the face by Natsu and kick to the shin by Zane.

Gray was sent falling to his butt from the attacks and both Zane and Natsu were glaring at Gray and heavily breathing. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Zane yelled as loud as he could. Needless to say, he wasn't happy at what Gray tried to do.

"Would you two stay outta this!" Gray yelled back as he got back up and glared at the two in front of him. "I told ya I have a score to settle with this guy!"

"And I said no way!" Natsu growled back.

"And how does killing yourself settle the score!?" Zane demanded to know, still furious. "If anything, killing yourself and leaving all of us to clean up this mess just makes you a coward!"

Gray flinched as Zane words hit him hard. He didn't really think about it…but somewhere in his mind maybe using the Iced Shell really was a way to escape all the guilt he felt over the years. But the thought of leaving all this friends at Fairy Tail…just made him feel worse.

Before the onyx haired wizard could say anything, suddenly the temple started shaking violently. "Oh great. What now?!" Zane yelled as he has honestly had it up to here right now!

Suddenly they felt the room they were in straightening out. Due to Natsu's handywork earlier, the entire temple was leaned, including the room they were in. But in a matter of second, suddenly everything was straightened out. "Oh come on! What the heck just happened?!" Natsu said as he started punching and kicking random parts of the room.

"The temple…its straight again!" Zane deduced as he looked around the room and tightened his fist. "But how?!"

"This isn't good." Gray said grimly as he realized what this meant. "Now the moonlight can shine down on Deliora."

"Pardon the interruption." Suddenly the three Fairy Tail members and Lyon watched as the old man Zalty came into the room they were in, going up to Lyon.

"I should have known." Lyon stated as he looked down at Zalty. "I take you did this."

"Indeed I did sir." Zalty confirmed with a nod. "The moon will be out soon so I took the liberty of straightening out the temple."

"Wait…the moons gonna be out soon?!" Zane yelled as a surprised and confused look came to his face. "What the heck, how long as it been?"

"That weirdo fixed it all by himself?" Gray said in disbelief.

"And after I went through all the trouble of breaking it." Natsu said, clearly annoyed and angered that all his hard work was for nothing. "Hey! So what'd you do to fix it huh!?"

Zalty simply looked at Natsu and, "Ha! Ha! Ha!" The old man laughed.

"TELL ME HOW YOU FIXED IT NOW YOU JERK!" Natsu roared with tick marks appearing all over his forehead.

"Well, I better go and conduct the moon drip ceremony." Zalty said before running away out the way he came.

"Why you…" Natsu growled viciously as his fist ignited. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Natsu no!" Zane stopped the pinkette from leaving and grabbing his scarf. "I'll get that guy. You and Gray stay here and kick Lyon's butt."

"What?" Gray and Natsu said to Zane in unison.

Zane simply nodded at them before going to the exit Zalty took before stopping and glancing at them. "Remember, when you two work together, you're unstoppable. So don't you dare lose." Zane then gave them his trademarked smirk. "It'll make Fairy Tail look bad."

The Fire and Ice mages of Fairy Tail's eyes widened at what Zane said. The two looked at each other right in the eyes before smirks came to their faces as they turned back to Zane and nodded. "Good. Now catch." Zane then reached into his pocket and threw two green objects and Natsu. The Dragon Slayer caught them and saw Zane threw him two Senzo Beans. "Hand Lyon is butt."

The two then watched as Zane left to pursue Zalty. "So hey," Natsu said to Gray, getting his attention. "No more of that Iced Shell crap go that?"

Gray nodded a second after Natsu said this and faced Lyon. "Don't worry. I won't." Gray reassured the Dragon Slayer. "Besides, the fact that he just stood there ready to take it showed he wasn't even worried about if I did do it. Isn't that right Lyon?"

Lyon simply crossed his arms and looked at the two in front of him. "Honestly it was rather stupid of you to try that." Lyon stated as he looked Gray dead in the eye. "Think about where we are? Someone would have come to save me and freed me with the moon drip. While you would be dead."

"So that spell is useless here huh?" Natsu said as he prepped himself up for a fight as Gray tightened his fist.

"Damn it..." The onyx haired mage cursed. He really would have just killed himself for nothing. He then shook his head. He couldn't worry about that anymore. Natsu and Zane stopped him and he was prepared to fight Lyon alongside Natsu like a man. Like a Fairy Tail wizard.

But first…he had something to tell Lyon…

"Lyon…" Gray said as he took a step forward towards the silver haired mage with Natsu raising any eyebrow at what Gray was going. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Lyon asked with his patience quickly running out.

"Master Ur…is alive." Lyon's pupils dilated while Natsu gasped.

"What?" The Dragon Slayer quietly questioned. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long to receive an explanation.

"The Iced Shell doesn't kill its user." Gray explained every detail to Lyon. He had to know the truth. "Instead, the ice itself is made from the casters body. Don't you see? Master Ur isn't dead. Instead, she lives on as that ice." Both Gray and Lyon looked each other in the eye as Natsu simply listened, amazed at what he was hearing. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. Ur made me promise to keep quiet."

"…Of course…" Lyon quietly said.

"Wow…your master is really something else." Natsu said with an impressed smile. Turning yourself into ice to keep a demon sealed to protect her students. Needless to say, Natsu had tons of respect for Ur now.

"Its over!" Gray raised his voice. "There's no reason to go about this any-"

 _PEIRCE!_

"GRAY!" Natsu called out to as Lyon placed a hand on Gray's abdomen creating a magic circle and causing an ice panther that went through Gray's back causing Gray to clench his chest in immense pain as he fell to his knees with the ice panther shattering on the floor.

"You idiot." Lyon insulted Gray with a smirk on his face. "I know how the spell works. I can assure you she's not alive anymore. That's nothing more than a chunk of ice!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Suddenly Lyon was met with a strong flaming fist to the face that sent him crashing into the wall. The source of this being none other then a pissed of Natsu of course. "How could you?! Even after hearing that your master is still alive!"

Lyon growled in response as he held the spot Natsu bunched and stood back up. "Knowing is one thing and believing is another." The silver haired mage stated. "And if Gray really thinks that Ur is alive in there, then he's a bigger fool then I thought."

Natsu gritted his teeth in response as he went to help Gray up, letting the onyx haired mage use his shoulder for support as Gray gave Lyon a completely enraged look. "You knew all this time!" Gray yelled as he took heavy angry breaths. "And you still did this!"

"And what of it?" Lyon said with a smug smirk as he walked forward with Gray no longer leaning on Natsu's shoulder and-

 _SLAM!_

Suddenly Gray's fist rocketed forward to where Lyon or even Natsu couldn't see it coming with the strike landing on Lyon's face, the opposite side Natsu just punched but had the same effect of launching Lyon into the wall. "Nice one!" Natsu complimented with a wild smirk.

"How?!" Lyon yelled as he stood back up. "How are you still moving with that wound?!"

"I've had enough!" Gray growled as he glared Lyon right in the eye. "I wanted to save you. But I give up now."

"You want the title of star pupil for yourself?" Lyon guessed as he regained his calm composure and tone.

"Are you still on about that?" Natsu asked in an annoyed and irritated tone. "Get real man! This is about the villagers and stopping you from unleashing a demon!"

Lyon growled at Natsu in response to his words before speaking up. "As much as I would enjoy putting you fools in your place, I rather not waste my magic. I have to fight Deliora later after all."

"Then we'll use our fist!" Gray challenged as he rose up his fist.

"I can agree to that." Natsu said with a wild grin as he cracked his knuckles. "Been awhile since I beat someone down the old-fashioned way. Might be fun!"

Lyon simply chuckled in smirk in response. "Is that so?" The silver haired mage challenged as he lightly cracked his neck. "Fine then. It might be rather enjoyable."

"Hey Gray." Natsu whispered to his rival and getting Gray's attention. Natsu then leaned to Gray's ears and started to whisper an idea to him. After the pinkette finished talking, Gray smirked and nodded his head.

"Heh, yeah that could work." Gray agreed as both of them faced down Lyon. "Let's do this!"

"So, ready to be defeated?" Lyon said in a rather bored tone. "I don't have all night you know; I rather finish this up as quickly as possible."

"Oh don't you worry…" Natsu said with a grin as he walked towards Lyon and placed both of his feet firmly on the ground. "Because Natsu the Blazer is ready to bring the pain!"

"…What…" Lyon let out in a confused tone.

"And don't forget The Frozen Menace!" Gray said as he used a bit of ice-make magic to form a wrestling mask on his face.

"Wh…Wh-What the heck are you two doing?!" Lyon yelled as he just kept getting more confused by what Gray and Natsu were doing.

"We'll tell you Lyon! The tag team wrestling champs of Magnolia are here to take! You! Down!" Natsu yelled with his deeper 'wrestler' voice as he wrapped his scarf around his face as a make-shift mask. "So get ready Mr. 'Cold Emperor! Because Natsu the Blazer and Gray the Frozen Menace take no prisoners!"

"So be prepared! To face the man of the hour! The man with the power! The men that snack on danger! And dine on death!" Gray said as he spoke in his own wrestling voice.

The two of them then struck a pose together and spoke in unison. "So get ready to face…"

"THE FLAMING BLIZZARD!"

…

…

After a brief and awkward moment of silence, Lyon's eye twitched in annoyance as he said one thing. "…Wrestling's fake."

" _Boooooooo!_

" _Boooo!"_

" _Booooo!"_

"What the-Where's that coming from?!" Lyon yelled as he suddenly heard booing coming from absolutely no where! "Ok…you know what…I'm going to start beating you both now. And honestly, I don't know when I'm going to stop!"

"Then get ready for double trouble!" Natsu said as he flexed his arms.

"Blazer?" Gray asked as he turned his head over to his fellow wrestler.

"Frozen Menace!" Natsu said with a nod.

"LET'S DO THIS!" They said in unison as they both charged at Lyon.

"About time!" Lyon said as he charged at the two with his fist ready. "I won't let you two stop me! Deliora will be revived and I will be the one to defeat it and surpass Ur!"

"Not if we can help it!" Natsu said as he ducked down and used the ice on the ground to slide right under Lyon. This caught the silver haired mage by surprise as he looked to see Natsu slide behind him. But this gave Gray the perfect opportunity to punch Lyon in the gut.

Lyon coughed up a bit of spit in return, but he growled and quickly retaliated and punched Gray in the face. The two then entered a fist fight, each one landed a blow on each other, but right as Lyon was about to punch Gray in the wound he made with his ice panther attack earlier, he was suddenly grabbed from behind in a full nelson by Natsu. "Now get ready for the Blazer's signature move! **The Blazing Pile Driver!** " Natsu then jumped into the air while still holding onto Lyon and did a few flips midair before letting Gravity and momentum do its thing and pile driving Lyon into the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" The silver haired mage yelled as Natsu used the wrestling move and did quite a bit of damage. Lyon didn't even have enough time to recover as the pinkette stood up and grabbed Lyon by his legs and started spinning him around to the point of becoming a blur.

Once he was spun around enough, Natsu then threw Lyon towards Gray's direction. "And now for the Freezing Menace's **Icicle Elbow!** " Gray then elbowed the speeding Lyon right in the stomach, stopping the Cold Emperor at a halt and knocking the wind out of him. Gray then used his free land to grab Lyon's arm and tossed his fellow student of Ur over his shoulder and flat on his back on the ground.

Similar to Natsu, Gray kept it up with Lyon and still held his arm and proceeded to toss Lyon towards Natsu who quickly ran towards the flying ice mage. " **Blazing Crimson Kick!** " Natsu then preformed a high kick right at Lyon's face that sent him towards the ceiling of the room.

Natsu and Gray then both jumped towards Lyon at the same time and both on opposite sides as they held their elbows out and shouted in unison. " **FROZEN BLAZERS ELBOW DECSEND!** " They both then slammed their elbows down on Lyon's gut and sent them all down to the ground creating a large impact that cracked all the ice on the floor.

When the dust and mist cleared, it showed Lyon on the ground with his cloths torn and his body beaten up and Gray and Natsu standing over him with their hands on their hips. "Another victory for Natsu the Blazer and Gray the Frozen Menace!" Natsu cheered as he and Gray shared a high five.

As they did this, Lyon's body twitched as he tightened his fist. A magic circle then appeared in his right hand when he casted a spell. " **Ice-Make Snow Dragon!** " Suddenly Gray and Natsu looked to see a giant dragon made of ice coming at them. Thankfully they jumped out of the way just in time with Natsu using a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to counter and shatter the dragon.

"Hey come on what was that for?" Natsu complained with his normal voice as he put his scarf back around his neck. "He agreed not to use magic!"

"What is this?! Some sort of game to you?!" Lyon yelled in a rage filled tone as he look at Natsu with an extremely pissed look.

"Heh, guess we couldn't help but have some fun." Gray admitted as he destroyed his ice mask with a small smile on his face. The Fairy Tail ice mage then looked towards Natsu and admitted. "Guess I couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic ya know?"

Natsu grinned and let out a chuckle in response as he knew exactly what Gray was talking about and how he felt. "Heh, ice prick." Natsu 'insulted' Gray.

"Hpmh, dragon breathe." Gray said back as both Fairy Tail mages grinned at each other.

However, this only infuriated Lyon even more as his pupil's dilated as he let out an enraged scream. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU!" Lyon roared before he gained a malicious grin. "But what you two do doesn't matter anyway. Zalty is preparing the moon drip ceremony as we speak! Deliora will be released!"

"Don't count your chickens till they hatch pale." Natsu warned the Cold Emperor. "Zane's gonna get that old geezer."

"Trust me Lyon, Zane is not one to be underestimated." Gray said with a grin. "That's a mistake that's ended plenty of people in the hospital."

"Is that so? Well then I'll just have to deal with you two quickly then!" Lyon yelled as he held his arm out and created a magic circle. " **Ice-Make Snow Tiger!** " Lyon then created a giant tiger made of ice that roared and charged at Gray and Natsu.

But the two Fairy Tail mages didn't even flinch as Gray proceeded to flip over the tiger and using both of his hands, casted a spell. " **Ice-Make Prison!** " Suddenly a cage appeared around the Lyon's Snow Tiger, trapping it.

"I'll make quick work of that spell!" Lyon said as he moved his fingers around to control the tiger and make it break out of the cage. However, no matter how much he struggled, the cage didn't budge or crack one bit with the Snow Tiger still completely trapped inside. "But how?!"

"Singe hand spell casting is unstable and weak! Your creations will fail you when you need them most!" Gray yelled as he stood on top of the cage. "This is what you are Lyon! A beast in a cage, blind to the outside world! I spent the last 10 years in a guild, in Fairy Tail, making myself stronger, making friends and rivals. Just like Ur told us! I've met strong wizards, battles powerful foes, and kept getting up no matter how many times I fell!"

"While you wasted your life on this stupid plan!" Just then Natsu jumped on top of the cage next to Gray as he spoke up. "I may not have known Ur like you and Gray, but I do know she would have wanted you make the most of your life like Gray has instead of wasting so many years on something like this!"

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared under both Gray and Natsu as both their magic power spiked up and they gained powerful aura's. "Someone like you couldn't be better than Ur! Never in a million years!" Gray yelled as suddenly him and Natsu held their arms out together and next to each other, almost as if on their own. "Live your life to the fullest! Play hard! Eat hard! Train hard! Sleep hard!"

"That's how we do it in Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled as the two's magic were somehow combing into one.

Lyon was frozen in fear. He knew what was happening, but he couldn't believe it. ' _I-Impossible! Not even Ur could do this! People have wasted their lives trying to master that!'_

Another giant magic circle appeared in front of Natsu and Gray's hand as they shouted together in full unison…

" _ **UNISON RAID!**_ "

" _ **FLAMING DRAGON BLIZZARD!**_ "

Lyon could only watch as a massive dragon made of fire and ice was created in front of him. Letting out a powerful and loud roar, the dragon charged at Lyon at high speed and power.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The attack connected creating a massive explosion of fire and ice. The wall was completely blown away and opening up the part of the temple they were in to the outside. Gray and Natsu hopped off the cage with the cage and tiger inside both shattering into ice dust as they landed.

Eventually, when the smoke and mist cleared, the two Fairy Tail mages saw Lyon on his knees, his eyes white and his cloths torn and burnt. "G-Gray…" Lyon weakly let out as he fell down to the floor on his face completely unconscious.

Natsu and Gray looked down at the defeated Lyon before letting out a sigh of relief. They had won. But suddenly Gray's eyes shot open as he clenched his abdomen in pain. "Woah, you ok man?" Natsu asked as he held Gray stay standing.

"Yeah…just that wound Lyon gave me earlier…" Gray explained, referring to Lyon's cheap shot with the ice panther attack. "Should have sealed it…"

"Oh, no need to worry about that. Here." Natsu then reached into his pocket and took out one of the two Senzu beans Zane gave him. "Eat this."

"Huh? These are Senzu Beans right?" Gray asked, remembering what the villagers told them the name of these things last night. He also remembered Zane telling him it was this bean that completely recovered Gray in the first place after his and Zane's first fight with Lyon. "Well, bottoms up then." Gray then took the bean into his mouth and chew it up before swallowing. After only a second, the wound Lyon gave Gray completely disappeared as well as all of his other injuries and even his magic energy returning. "Alright! These things are miracle workers!"

"Yeah no kidding!" Natsu said with a big grin. "Now all we need to do it-"

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_

"AH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Natsu yelled as he covered his ears. But Gray reacted completely differently. The ice mage froze in fear as he heard that roaring screech. He knew it all too well…

"Oh no…"

* * *

"You tricked me!" Zane yelled as Zalty laughed in response. Zane had gone through almost the entire temple chasing around Zalty, the green haired old man proving faster than the 12-year-old thought. They eventually came into the deepest parts of the temple where Deloria was, still trapped in its icy prison…but not for long.

Turns out, there was one person at the top of the temple preforming the ceremony and causing moon drip to go down on Deliora. "Guess chasing me down here was a mistake young Strauss!" Zalty mocked as Zane threw another blast towards him only for the old man to dodge it.

 _CRACK!_

"Oh no!" Zane gasped as cracks appeared over Deliora's icy prison. Zane could only watch as the complete upper half of the ice trapping Deliora completely shattered, freeing the demon's upper half.

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_

"NO!" Zane yelled as he heard the demon let out a demonic screech.

"Yes! Its free!" Zalty said in victory. "Finally! The moment is here!"

"What have you done?!" Zane yelled as he faced Zalty. "That's it! Now you're really getting it now!" Zane then powered up as he flew towards Zalty, but the old man simply grinned when suddenly a crystal ball appeared from behind him and flew towards Zane at speeds.

Luckily, the 12-year-olds reflexes won out and Zane managed to dodge it as it came towards him, but once it was behind him the ball quickly stopped and flew at Zane form behind. This time Zane responded by counter attack and giving a round house kick to the ball which completely shattered it. "That won't work." Zalty said with a grin when suddenly the ball was put back together and flew at Zane again, this time managing to strike him in the gut.

"What the?!" Zane yelled as he held his stomach. "I thought I destroyed it."

"I can control an objects time." Zalty explained with that stupid cocky grin still on his face. "That's my magic. So, I can take the crystal back in time to before it was broken."

"Magic like that seriously exist." Zane said with disbelief.

"Yes, its one of the Lost Magics. It's called the Arc of Time. Extremely rare." Zalty explained before holding his hand out. "Want to see what happens when I send this crystal ball into the future."

Suddenly Zane was forced to go on defense as the ball was striking him at extreme speeds at all angels. The hits didn't do to much damage to him, but it was huge nuisance and keeping him back. "This magic is impressive I'll give ya that much!" Zane said before a grin came to his face. "But you telling me how it works just gave me the know how to take out this ball!"

"Oh? And how's that?" Zalty asked in a cocky down.

Zane grinned as energy covered his body as he spread his hands and legs out. " **Demon Explosive Wave!** " Suddenly energy exploded throughout Zane at a large radius causing Zalty to jump out of the way to avoid being caught in the blast.

When the smoke cleared, it showed the area around Zane had been completely cleared and destroyed, even the crystal ball. Zane then smirked down at Zalty. "Can't bring back something that's been destroyed completely. You still need the remnants of the object, can't make something out of nothing."

"Hahahaha! Well that's certainly true!" Zalty laughed, irritating Zane to no ends. "I compliment you boy. Not only are you strong, but smart as well. Truly something unique."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Zane snapped as suddenly he disappeared from sight. Zalty actually gained a look of surprise before the wind was knocked out of him by Zane, who reappeared in front of Zalty and kneed him in the gut. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Zane then landed a powerful punch on Zalty's face and launching him into the wall. The young boy watched as Zalty feel to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Alright, that takes care of you." Zane said before looking up at Deliora, who had freed even more from its prison. "Now…got a massive fish to fry."

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_

"AAAAAHHH!" Zane roared in pain as he covered his ears from the loud screech. Its been done. Deliora was completely free from the ice. Ur's ice. It was all just water now on the cave floor, slowly flowing out to sea.

"ZANE!" Zane heard his name being called and looked to see Gray and Natsu running into the room that the demon was in. On Gray's back was a still unconscious Lyon, and on his face, a horrified expression.

"No…" Gray let out as he looked up at the demon that had destroyed everything in his original home. His parents, his home, everything.

"Guess we only have on choice now." Natsu said in a serious tone. "We have to destroy it."

"No, we have to evacuate the village!" Zane told them as he floated down to them. "This thing is to strong for us! We'd stand no chance! We should focus on save the lives of the islanders!"

"But-" Natsu tried to argue when-

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_

The demon let out another screeching roar as it took a step forward and caused a giant earth quake from it. "We need to get out of here!" Zane told them as both Natsu and Gray looked up at the demon was started to approach them. Zane then looked at Gray and noticed the expression on his face and quickly told him. "And Gray, don't even think about the Iced Shell! We said you aren't dying here and you aren't!"

Gray gasped at what Zane said, but then nodded. "Let's go!" Gray said as the three quickly started to run out of the temple, jumping out of the way as Deliora slammed its fist down at them with Gray holding on tight to Lyon.

The three Fairy Tail mages quickly made their ways outside and quickly started heading to where the village was. They could still hear and feel Deliora's foot steps so they knew they had to work fast. "Gray! Zane! Natsu!" A female voice called out to them, causing them to look back and Natsu to flinch a bit.

"Erza!" Natsu yelled with fright as they saw Erza, Lucy, Laki, and Happy approaching them.

"What's going on?!" Happy yelled, scared senseless right now.

"Deliora's been released." Gray told them making the four of them gasp. "We have to go now! We need to get the islanders out of here and far away from Deliora!"

"Then lets get it done! And quick!" Laki quickly said as all of them started heading towards the village…all of them…except one.

"OMF!" Zane said when he suddenly tripped on a rock on the ground. "Seriously?! Talk about a cliché!" Zane yelled in frustration as he quickly started to get up as he rose his head up…

…

And looked at the moon.

* * *

Zane's eyes suddenly went blank as he starred at full purple moon. Its presence somehow keeping Zane from looking away as-

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!** "

"We're almost there!" Erza said as they could see the village coming up ahead.

"I just hope we can escape in time!" Lucy added as it was taking everything she had right now not to break down in fear.

"Well, if it comes to it me and Zane will fight that thing to try and buy some time!" Natsu said as he continued to run forward. "Right Zane!"

…No response.

"Zane?" Natsu questioned as he turned around…and saw no sign of the monkey tailed boy. "AH! Where's Zane?!"

"He's not here?!" Erza yelled in concern as everyone stopped and saw that the boy was indeed gone. "Where is-"

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!** "

Laki, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy froze. They _knew_ that roar. This just went from bad to worse…

"What was that?! I didn't sound like Deliora!" Lucy yelled as he looked around for the source of this roar.

"Lucy! Natsu! Happy! Go get Zane! Now!" Erza instantly ordered with a look of pure fear on her face. "There may be time to stop it!"

"Stop wh-AAAAAAHHH!" Lucy yelled as Natsu grabbed her arm as he and Happy with the blond in tow took off back in the direction they came in as fast as they could.

"ZANE! DON'T LOOK UP!" Natsu called out for him as he held on tight to Lucy as he used his fire magic on his feet to act like thrusters to increase his running speed with Happy putting more into it as they both went faster.

"SLOW DOWN!" Lucy begged as she wasn't quite used to these speeds.

"WE CAN'T!" Happy yelled in a panic. "WE HAVE TO GET TO ZANE!"

"I THINK I SEE HIM!" Natsu yelled as he could see the form of Zane quickly coming into sight…only things clearly weren't right.

They came to a clean stop with Natsu and Happy having nothing but pure terror written on them with their colors gone. Lucy managed to stand herself up and was about to yell at the two, but then looked at Zane and asked, "Wait…what's going on with Zane."

Zane hadn't stopped looking out the full moon for a second. " **ROOOOOOOOOAAAARRR!** " Zane let out another primal sounding roar…as he begun to change. His teeth all became sharper and deadly looking. His eyes turned bloodshot before turning a blood red color all together…and he started to grow.

"AAAHHH! ZANE! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU!" Lucy yelled as Natsu and Happy managed to find the ability to move backwards slowly.

Zane kept growing and growing as brown hair suddenly started covering his body. His cloths reached their limit as they all were torn off his now large and bulk body with brown fur now completely covering him. Lucy was now looking similar to Natsu and Happy as they watched as Zane's body changed further. His face, hands, feet and body overall all started to turn monkey like.

The transformation was finally complete. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy all watched before their very eyes as Zane had turned into a 50-foot-tall Giant Monkey.

Zane had turned into the Great Ape Oozaru.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!** " Zane let out a roar that shook the entire island as he mindlessly stomped his feet around creating massive tremors and quakes.

"H-H-H-H-HE TURNED INTO A WERE-MONKEY!" Lucy yelled in pure terror.

"WE TOLD YOU SO!" Natsu and Happy yelled back in unison as Natsu once again grabbed Lucy and started to run away as fast as he could.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!** " Zane roared again as he pounded his chest when-

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_ " A loud screeching noise actually managed to get Zane's attention as the Great Ape turned towards the temple and watched as the ancient structure was completely destroyed as Deliora itself emerged from under it.

The demon now stood in front of Zane as both giants looked each other in the eyes.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!** "

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_ "

They both roared and screeched at each other respectively as they reared their fist back and proceeded to throw a kaiju sized punch. Both their fist collided, creating a shock wave that spread throughout the entire island and even beyond.

A battle of massive proportions had begun.

* * *

 ** _Oh man, things are really heating up eh! And here we have Zane's first ever transformation in the fic. Just the first of many to come. Saiyans. I'm I right? TFS quotes aside, remember to fav, follow, and review and stay tuned for the final part of this arc..._**

 ** _"Lifting the Curse"_**


	17. Lifting the Curse

**_Here we have it folks. The finale of the Galuna Island Arc. Sorry again about taking so long to get these last few chapters out, but hopefully that won't happen again. Its been super fun to work on this story again and I can't wait to go even farther with it._**

* * *

"Oh no…" Erza was feeling something she rarely ever feels. Pure terror. In the distance on the other end of the island, she just witnessed Zane turn into the Great Ape he has only turned into once when he was four and she didn't even wanna think about how that would have ended if it wasn't for Makarov. And now she watched as it seemed that the giant monkey was about to pick a fight with a giant demon known for easily bring villagers to the ground.

The only thing that could result from this was chaos and destruction.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" Erza quickly yelled to Laki and Gray.

"No arguments here!" Gray quickly agreed as they all beelined it for the village as fast they could.

Thankfully when they went to the village, the gates were all open and the villagers were more aware of what was going on in the distance. "What's going on over there!?" The red demon villager asked the mages as they came into the villagers, all the villagers scared out of their minds.

"We'll explain later, but just now that some serious stuff is about to go down!" Laki quickly told all of them, knowing every second counted in this scenario. "But we have to get off the island now!"

"The curse of the moon is responsible for this!" The village chief yelled as he pointed his staff towards Zane and Deliora. "It's the cause of all of this!"

"Technically not wrong." Laki let out in a whimper.

"We have some boats prepared on the opposite side of the island!" A blue skinned demon woman told the Fairy Tail wizards. "We keep them there incase we need to evacuate."

"Well I say now is a good time." Gray said as he looked back and flinched at seeing Great Ape Zane and Deliora. "There's no time to lose."

"WAIT FOR US!" Everyone looked to see Natsu, Lucy, and Happy quickly approaching the village in a panic. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Yeah no duh!" Laki yelled at the pinkette before turning to the villagers. "Lead us to the boats!"

"You all go." The village chief said with a brave tone as he firmly planted his staff on the ground. "Get to safety, I will stay here with the village. The captain must go down with the ship."

"But chief…" One of the villagers begged for the chief to go with them.

"We can't leave you here!"

"Come with us!"

"This is my choice. Please just save yourselves. I wish to join my son in the afterlife." The chief told his people with his head lowered. Ready to accept death if it meant being with his son once again.

"I'm sorry but leaving anyone behind is not an option." Suddenly Erza came up to the chief and picked up, not letting him stay here and potentially die as a result from the kaiju battle about to take place. Now! Let's go!"

"LET ME GO!" The chief yelled as she struggled against Erza's hold.

"Ok…so I know he's a giant monkey right now…" Lucy said with a still scared tone in her voice. "But…do you think he's gonna be alright?"

"Well…this is Deliora we're talking about." Gray stated, still holding on tightly to Lyon as they followed the villagers to where they kept the escape boats. "All we can do is hope…"

"Aye…" Happy said with a nod.

Back where all the chaos was happening, Zane and Deliora were still connecting fist. Both giants giving each other the same look. To simply destroy each other. Deliora being a demon that only focused on destruction, and Zane's mind currently wired to simply destroy in this form.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!** " Zane was the one to make the next move as he used to free arm to land a powerful blow to Deliora's face which caused the demon to give up the struggle and be knocked back a bit. Zane roared again as the great ape didn't stop his onslaught and threw another punched to Deliora's face.

Deliora screeched in pain as it received blow after blow from the giant monkey, Zane not letting up for a second. Zane then grabbed Deliora by its shoulders and proceeded to collide its head with the demons causing a crack to form on Deliora's head and some blood to leak out.

Deliora has had enough as it let out a screech. " _SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!_ " Deliora raised its arms and proceeded to slash Zane in the chest. The great ape let out a roar as the attack managed to cut off some fur and leave some cuts on the boy turned monster. Deliora then gave the Oozaru an upper cut which raised the giant monkey in the air a little bit and sent him back.

The demon then grabbed some of the remains of the temple it destroyed and grabbed some of the debris and proceeded to slam it down on Zane's head, doing a fair bit of damage. Before the great ape could recover, Deloria slammed both of its fist against Zane's chest causing him to roar out in pain.

However, the pain only increased the Oozaru's rage as he used his tail to wrapped around the demon's leg and pull on it. This cause Deloria to fall down on its back and give Zane the opening he needed. The great ape proceeded to rapidly slam its fist down on Deloria's chest over and over again. Deliora cried out in pain after each blow, the great ape not ceasing for even a second. Zane then switched from punches to kicks as he reared his foot back and delivered a mighty kick to Deliora and sending the demon back near the beach of the island. Thankfully the one opposite to where Zane's friends and the villagers were heading.

As the demon was getting up, Zane uprooting a large free and proceeded to charge towards Deliora full speed, being surprising even faster in this form then his normal one, and used the tree to stab Deliora in the shoulder.

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_ Deliora let out in intense pain as Zane removed the tree only to stab it in once more. The young boy feeling nothing but the primal urge to torture and kill this demon due to the form he had taken.

But it was gonna take much more then this to put down Deliora as the demon retaliated once more by getting in close to the great ape and sinking its teeth into Zane's shoulder. This caused Zane to cease his attack and roar out in pain and drop his stabbing tree and the demon's bite drew blood out of the Great Ape.

Thanks to this finally causing the Great Ape to stop its onslaught, the demon proceeded to pick up a large handful of sand from the beach and throw it right into Zane's. " **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRR!** " Zane roared in pain and irritation as he covered his eyes due to the sand being in his eyes.

Deliora actually let out something similar to a chuckle as he took the chance to get some payback and land some blows of his own. The demon quickly got to work slashing Zane with its sharp claws. Each swipe, at best, simply cutting off some fur, and at worst drawing blood.

The demon then went from claws to fist as it reared its left arm back as much as it could and proceeded to punch the giant monkey right in the nose and send him to his back. The demon then picked up Zane by his legs and proceeded to throw the giant monkey right into the ocean, throwing him far enough to where he was completely submerged while lying on his back.

On the other side of the island and despite their better judgement, the Fairy Tail members and village people were all watching the Kajiu fight from a safe enough distance. They could still feel the quakes from the fight but were otherwise safe…ish…but they still decided to watch Zane fight the demon and would bail if things got to intense.

"Man this is totally awesome!" Natsu cheered as his earlier fear was replaced with excitement over watching the giant battle. While he was terrified at first, seeing Zane focus the power he had as a were-monkey on the demon was much better than him attacking them in a blind rampage.

"Of course you would think that!" Lucy yelled as she was still completely freaking out over everything happening. She know Erza told her they were to stay until something really bad happened, but this qualified as really bad in her book!

"He's…actually holding his own…" Gray said in nothing but pure shock. Not over the battle itself. But seeing Deliora actually struggle and be fought in what looked like an even battle. To him, it seemed that demon was completely unmatched in power. Only sealing it would stop it. But now, after Zane had turned into a Great Ape, it seemed like that dreaded monster that killed his parents finally met its match.

"N-No…" Suddenly everyone's attention was diverted to Lyon, who had just woke up but was still in no condition to fight. After telling the villagers who he was, they had to hold them back from attacking Lyon out of anger. "I-I'm…the only one…strong enough to stop it…"

"Please, you've caused enough trouble." Laki said as she and the villagers gave Lyon an angry look. "Besides, you can't even beat a wet paper bag right now.

"S-Shut up!" Lyon weakly snapped as he tried to crawl forward. "I have…to go…and achieve my dre-"

"That's enough out of you." Erza said as she cut off Lyon by knocking him out. "We'll figure out what to do with you later."

"Aye." Happy said with a nod as he looked to where Natsu was looking. "Although if Zane wins…what do we do if he just goes on a rampage?"

"…We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Erza said in a rather grim tone, honestly not sure what to do about it herself.

"Mommy…" A little demon girl said as she clung to her mothers' leg. "Is the monkey boy gonna be able to beat that monster?"

"I'm…sure he will sweetie." The demon mother reassured her daughter. Despite their first thought of terror over both the Great Ape and demon, when the Fairy Tail mages explained the situation to them, they were all rooting for Great Ape Zane to win.

It was then that the ground began to shake…

Back at the fight, Deloria looked to where he threw the Oozaru and after a moment of not seeing anything, was about to turn around, thinking it had won, and, " **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!** " Suddenly Zane emerged from the sea water, angrier than ever, while holding something in his left hand that he grabbed from the ocean floor. The broken front half of a sunken ship.

Before Deliora had a chance to react, Zane ran right up to the demon at even fast ships and proceeded to stab the demon right in the abdomen with the broken boat. " _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_ The demon screeched in intense pain. Until this battle, Deliora has never felt pain before. No wizard it had face had ever damaged it.

But the Great Ape Oozaru proved to possibly be even stronger than the demon. Deliora honestly wasn't sure how much of this it could take. Deliora had to finish this. So, the demon actually quickly. It raised its arm and proceeded to slash Zane across the face, however the giant monkey was actually able to respond to this and actually raised an arm to block it.

This wasn't a problem for Deliora though as the demon used its other arm to punch Zane right in the giant and push its fist deep against the giant monkey's flesh making him roar out in pain. Deliora took this moment to removed the broken ship from its body, creating a hole in its abdomen. Hopefully it could regenerate that later. But it would certainly take some time and…be incredibly painful. But the demon could worry about that later. Right now it had only one thing in mind.

Killing this damn dirty ape!

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_ Deliora let out a loud ear-piercing shriek as its mouth started to glow.

"OH NO!" Gray yelled as he knew what the demon was about to do. "ZANE YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE!"

"What's happening?!" Laki yelled as she and everyone nearby quickly ducked for cover as the island started shaking.

"Its gonna attack!" Erza said as she covered her head. This was gonna be a big one.

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCHHHHH!_ " Deliora let out another screech as its mouth glowed brightly and-

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A massive lime green beam shot out of Deliora's mouth and struck Zane right in the chest. The Great Ape was unable to react as the beam struck his chest causing the Oozaru to roar in pain as the attack hit. The demon's attack lifted the Great Ape right off the ground and sent it flying in the opposite direction of Deliora.

Once Zane was sent to the east beach of the island, with Deliora on the west beach and the Fairy Tail members and villagers on the south beach, the beam finally exploded causing a massive earthquake.

"ZANE!" Natsu, Erza, and Laki called out to with Gray only being able to look in fear and shock.

When the smoke cleared, it showed Zane lying on his back, half on the beach and half on the ocean. His eyes closed and seemingly unconscious with his chest having most of his fur burnt off and a giant burn mark in the fur's place.

"No…" Lucy let out quietly, fearing the worst.

" _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"_ Deliora let out a screech of victory as it looked over the fallen ape. It then started to walk towards, seemingly ready to finish Zane off.

"DELIORA!" Gray roared as his fear was replaced with rage as he gave the demon a completely enraged look. "YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! COME AND FACE ME!" Gray wasn't about to let this demon kill anymore of his friend and family. However, Gray was quickly held back by his guildmates as he tried to go running towards the demon.

"GRAY STOP!" Laki yelled as she had a firm grip on his arm.

"YOU'LL ONLY GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Happy told the ice-make mage.

"PLEASE GET UP MR. MONKEY!" Suddenly the Fairy Tail mages heard the same demon girl from earlier shout out towards the fallen Oozaru. "PLEASE GET UP AND WIN! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"

"YEAH!" The red demon cheered as well. "DON'T LET THAT MONSTER BEAT YOU!"

"ZANE! YOU MADE US A PROMISE!" The demon women Zane and Laki met named Susan added on. "YOU PROMISED TO HELP US! SO PLEASE GET OUT!"

"YEAH! GO GET EM!"

"SHOW THAT DEMON WHO'S BOSS!"

"WE NEED YOU!"

Soon all the villagers joined in on the cheering. Each one telling Zane to get up and beat down the demon, lending their support. Watching the villagers cheer, the Fairy Tail members soon joined in as well.

"COME ON ZANE!" Natsu cheered his friend. "SHOW THAT FREAK OF NATURE HOW TOUGH YOU ARE!"

"YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" Laki cheered for her best friend with a raised fist. "YOU'RE STRONGER THEN DELIORA I KNOW IT!"

"YOU CAN DO IT ZANE!" Happy cheered as he flew up high. "I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"ZANE! I DON'T KNOW IF YOU CAN HEAR OR UNDERSTAND US RIGHT NOW!" Lucy yelled after watching everyone else join in. "BUT JUST KNOW THAT WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"GET REVENGE FOR ME ZANE!" Gray yelled as loud as he could. "MY PARENTS! UR! ITS ALL UP TO YOU TO AVENGE THEM! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Deliora looked to the crowd cheering for the giant monkey with annoyance. It would handle them later, but first, kill their last hope and then it'll kill them like the bugs they are. However, Deliora failed to notice the Great Ape's hands start to twitch from all the cheering.

The demon then mimicked something that the Oozaru did earlier and found a large tree to uproot. With the plant in hand. The demon raised it up high right above the ape's heart, ready to stake it like a vampire. And when the demon was about to do the deed…

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAARRRR!** " With Deliora not even being able to react in time, suddenly Zane got right back up and landed a devastating blow to the hole in the demon's abdomen he made earlier, causing the demon to screech in pain and be sent back while dropping the tree it had.

Everyone watching cheered happily as they watched as Zane got back on his meet, his red eyes glowing brighter then ever as the ape was ready to fight again. Before Deliora could recover, Zane charged at the demon at full speed, moving faster then most of the spectator's eyes could see, and proceeded to shoulder check the demon like a football player and sent Deliora to the ground.

Not letting it recover, Zane let out a primal roar as he slammed his fist down on the demon over and over again at max speed and strength to the point of his fist becoming blurs and each strike causing an earthquake. This resulted in cracks appearing all over the demon's body, blood leaking out all over.

By the end of the assault, Deliora looked like it was one its last legs. Struggling to even stand up. And when the demon looked up at the Great Ape, for the first time in the demons long immortal life…it felt fear.

And that fear only grew as Zane didn't give the demon a chance to try and get up and run as the Great Ape planted a foot on the demon's chest and pinned it down. Zane then grabbed both of Deliora's arms and started pulling with great strength. Deliora could only shriek in pain as-

 _CRACK!_

…Zane ripped off both of Deliora's arms.

All the cheering died down as they all witness the brutal scene in front of them. The adult villagers covering the childrens eyes so they wouldn't have to witness the scene.

"Holy…" Natsu began.

"SHIT!" Lucy finished for him.

The arms of Deliora, once separated, quickly cracked and soon turned into dust in the giant apes hands. Deliora could only wriggle around in pain. At this point, there was nothing it could do to escape or fight back. It was at the mercy of the Great Ape Oozaru.

And there was none to be had.

Once Deliora's arms had been reduced to dust, Zane removed his foot from Deliora's chest and proceeded to jump up high in the air. He then came landed down right towards Deliora and-

 _SMASH!_

Deliora didn't even have the strength to screech in pain as Zane landed right on its legs, completely destroying them.

Zane seemed to let out a dark and deep chuckle at seeing the demon in such a state and decided to put it out of its misery. Zane lowered his head towards Deliora and opened his mouth wide open, and similar to Deliora earlier, started to charge an attack from his mouth. A giant ball of energy that looked similar to a fire ball formed in front of the Great Ape's mouth and once it was big enough, the giant monkey fired it point blank at Deliora.

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

A giant eruption of energy was created from the attack, launching upwards like volcano, causing all the spectators to cover their eyes. After a few moments, they finally felt it stop and looked to see a jaw dropping sight.

Deliora's top half had been completely disintegrated.

…The demon was finally dead.

Zane, after seeing that he killed Deliora, let out a deep breath his nose and took a step backwards off the crushed legs. Soon, the remaining parts of Deliora cracked before finally turning to dust. Everything that remained for Deliora gone forever.

Everything was silent for a moment, the villagers and Fairy Tail members all watching with widened eyes and dropped jaws.

Finally, Zane stomped his foot on the ground where Deliora once laid and proceeded to let out a victorious roar. " **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!** " The Great Ape's roar could be heard for miles as he pounded his chest in victory.

Soon after this, cheers broke out as the villagers all cried out in glee for Zane's victory over the demon.

"ALRIGHT!"

"YAY! MR. MONKEY WON!"

"WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT ZANE!"

Soon enough, all the Fairy Tail members started cheering for Zane along with the villagers, all smiling and clapping their hands. All except for Gray. Gray simply watched the ape pound his chest in shock. He couldn't believe. Zane had slain Deliora. The demon that had haunted him for so long was finally gone, fell by one of his friends. Before the ice-make mage knew it, tears were coming down his eyes as he looked up at Great Ape Oozaru Zane. "Thank you Zane…" Gray chocked out. "Thank you…"

 _THUD!_

However, their cheering was cut off as they watched the Great Ape collapse forward from exhaustion. Looks like the fatique and damage all caught up with Zane has he fell forward. But to everyones relief, they actually witnessed him started to shrink with the fur slowly disappearing off his body. But they could only witness so much of the reversion as Zane finally shrunk out of sight.

"Alright!" Erza yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Gray, Laki, you're with me to go check on Zane. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, you all go with the villagers. See if their village is still standing, if not, help them gather anything that might have survived."

"Right!" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy said in unison as they went with villagers to see about the unlikely chance the village had survived the battle.

Laki was quick to follow Erza to where Zane was, hopefully, back in his normal state. But Gray took a bit to catch up as he looked down at the still unconscious Lyon and proceeded to do what he did earlier and carried him on his back.

The onyx haired mage then went over to the ocean and proceeded to scoop up some ocean water in his hands. When he first saw Deliora in the caverns of the temple, as well as all the water from the melted ice, he remembered seeing it flow out a hole and into the ocean. With all the ice melted, he realized that his master wasn't truly dead. She had turned herself into ice. That ice had turned into water. And that water now part of the ocean. Ur was now one with the sea.

Look at the water that was started to drip back into the sea and said one thing. "Thank you master…for everything."

* * *

"ZANE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Laki called out to her best friend as they arrived at the area where they saw Zane shrink. It was quite easy to find the location as it was the area where all the destruction was. Now they just had to actually find Zane.

Which didn't take long.

"Wait! I see him!" Erza called out as she pointed to where she was looking. Laki and Gray looked to where Erza was pointed and gasped when they saw Zane lying down in the dirt…completely naked.

"Zane!" Gray called out as he set down Lyon and headed towards Zane. When they reached him, they grimaced a bit when they saw all the injuries Deliora gave him while he was Great Ape still on him now, just on a smaller scale due to reverting back to his normal state.

"Zane? Are ok you?" Laki asked as he flipped Zane over onto his back and helped support him.

"…Can't…feel…" Zane muttered after a moment of silence. "Can't…feel my…anything…"

"Yeeeeeah…should probably give you a Senzu." Laki said as she reached into a pocket and pulled out the healing bean. Laki then put the bean into Zane's mouth where the 12-year-old quickly started chewing it. "That's it, you're gonna be ok."

After a few seconds of chewing, Zane swallowing the bean. Unlike the previous times, it took a while to take effect, but soon enough all of Zane's injuries disappeared and the young boy sat up on his own with wide eyes. "AH! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"That's…a bit complicated." Erza said as she scratched the back of his head. It was obvious to see Zane didn't exactly remember aping out...but they should tell him.

"By the way…" Gray said, getting Zane's attention. "Might wanna look at yourself."

"What?" Zane said as he looked at himself…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

"WHAT?!" Zane yelled in surprise and shock at what he heard…while covering his privates with a giant leaf from a palm tree. "I TURNED INTO A GIANT MONKEY!?"

"Yep. Pretty much." Gray answered Zane, at this point Lyon was awake and simply listened to everything in silence. The silver haired mage simply had to face reality. Deliora was killed by someone that wasn't him. He was beaten by Natsu and Gray earlier. There was nothing he could do about any of those things.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Zane demanded to know. "If you had just told me I turned into a giant monkey if I looked at the full moon I wouldn't have looked at it no question!"

"We…didn't want you to freak out…" Laki admitted sheepishly, hearing just how bad of an excuse it was.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING NOW?!" Zane yelled back, proving Laki's point of it being a bad excuse.

"I'm truly sorry Zane." Erza apologized as she looked down at her honorary nephew. "We figured it was best to hide it from you. But at least you know about it now, and no one was hurt thankfully."

"Yeah I guess so." Zane said as his mind was still kinda processing everything. He was a were-monkey…certainly interesting. But the boy soon gained a bit of a cheeky smile as he said. "Well on the bright side, at least I can say I killed Deliora!" Zane then turned to Lyon and couldn't resist. "Suck it Lyon!"

"Grrr…" Lyon silently growled in response.

"Now we only have one thing to worry about." Laki pointed out, getting everyones attention. "Turning the villagers back."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Gray said as realization hit him. "I guess I kinda forgot about that. I doubt just killing Deliora is gonna do it."

"Well its obvious that the power of the moon drip spell is somehow effecting them." Erza stated as she crossed her arms.

"Sooooooo, yeah, I wanna lift the curse off the villagers as much as you guys but first…" Zane said as he looked at the jungle leaves hiding his shame. "Kinda naked right here…"

"Oh…right, hehe." Laki lightly laughed as an embarrassed shade of pink came to her face. "Not gonna lie, kinda forgot about that."

"Don't worry Zane. I've prepared for a situation like this." Erza stated as she created a red magic circle in her hand. From it, appeared a spare set of Zane's cloths. "I've kept a few spare sets of your cloths in my pocket dimension just incase yours got destroyed in battle."

"Alright! Thanks Aunt Erza!" Zane said as Erza handed him the cloths. "Alright I'll be right back. Gonna go put these on behind a tree." Not wanting his friends to see his privates, Zane quickly ran over to the nearest tree that was still standing to put on his cloths.

"Hmmmm…" Gray hummed in thought before turning to Lyon. "Hey Lyon, do you have any idea what's going on with the villagers?"

"To be honest I don't have a clue." Lyon told them simply.

"What? What do you mean you don't have a clue?" Laki asked in a bit of an irritated tone. "The villagers told us the cursed started when you first came to the island."

"When we first arrived three years ago, we knew there was a village on the island. But we never had a reason to interact with it or the villagers, so we left them alone. And in the three years we've been here the villagers never came to the temple to see what was going on." Lyon explained to them with nothing but honesty.

"You mean to tell me in the three years you've been here you never once met?" Erza asked for conformation. It was extremely strange to her that the villagers would never investigate, surely they would know what was going on.

"But that doesn't make any sense." Laki pointed out. "The moon drip could easily be seen from anywhere on the island and yet the villagers never came to check it out?"

"The moon drip isn't what caused the villagers to transform." Lyon stated getting Gray and Laki to raise their eyebrows. "It doesn't effect the human body. Just look at me and my men. We've all been exposed to the moon drip far more then the villagers ever were but we haven't changed one bit."

"Hmmmmm…" Erza hummed as she started piecing things together in her head.

"I wouldn't trust those villagers." Lyon continued speaking. "They're hiding something." Lyon then crossed his arms and turned his head away from the Fairy Tail mages in front of him. "But I'm sure you _guild_ wizards can handle."

"What makes you think we're just gonna set you free like that?" Laki said with a glare as she was about to walk up to Lyon only to be stopped by Erza putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough Laki." Erza told the ivory haired girl. Earlier, before Deliora had been completely awakened, Erza met Toby on the top of the temple preforming the moon drip ceremony. When she stopped him, she interrogated him and demanded to know why he was serving Lyon. It was then that Erza learned the tragic truth. Everyone who was allied with Lyon were victims of Deliora. They either had their villages destroyed by it, had friends and family killed by it, or both. They wanted revenge on the demon so Lyon convinced them that he would kill it if they supported his cause.

Erza explained this to the two with her, positive that Zane was listening as well due to his better hearing. "They were simply doing what they felt was right. There isn't a need to punish them."

"Well…if you say so." Laki said with an unsure tone. Despite the sad and sympathetic story, she still felt like they deserved something to come to them.

"No come on, we should meet back up with everyone." Erza instructed as she started walking away.

"So…" Zane said as he peaked his head from behind the tree he has put his cloths on, now fully dress and following his Aunt Erza and Laki. "How we doing this?"

"I think I may have an idea." Erza told Zane with a small smile. "I just need to get some information first."

Gray, similar to before, stayed behind for a bit and looked at his old rival who responded with a harsh glare. "What do you want?" Lyon asked with venom in his voice.

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but you really should join a guild." Gray told Lyon in a calm voice. "You'll make new friends, meet new rivals, maybe even find a new dream to work towards."

Lyon's eyes widened a bit at what Gray said before he turned away from Gray. "W-Whatever." Lyon stuttered in a stubborn tone. "Just get out of here." Gray simply gave Lyon a small smirk before leaving to follow Erza and the others.

* * *

"What the…" Erza, Zane, Laki, and Gray said in unison as they arrived back in the area where the village was…and found it completely undamaged. The area of destruction wasn't that far away yet the village and the area around the village looked like it was all in perfect condition.

"You guys did tell me I was a giant monkey fighting a demon right?" Zane asked in a confused tone. "I was expecting a lot more…rubble."

"Your guess is as good as mine." Gray said as he scratched the back of his head.

"There you guys are!" The four of them looked forward to see Lucy, Natsu, and Happy approaching them. When they reached them, Lucy was the one who spoke up. "Glad to see you back to normal Zane."

"I know right?" Zane sheepishly said with a chuckle and as he scratched the back of his head.

"So hey, how is the village, ya know, still standing?" Laki immediately asked the big question.

"Guess is as good as mine." Natsu responded as he crossed his arms. "The villagers and us were just as confused as you guys."

"It was almost as if everything was turned back in time." Happy added in.

However, this caused Zane's eyes to widened as he thought about what Happy said. "Back in time…" Zane quietly said with no one hearing him. ' _Wait a minute…that old guy with the time magic…but why would he repair the village? Did he have a change of heart?'_ Zane thought about it for a moment before simply smiling and shrugging as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Ah well, guess it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" Erza asked as she faced Zane.

"Nothing important." Zane told the scarlet knight before looking up at her. "Anyway, you said you had an idea Aunt Erza?"

"Right." Erza confirmed with a nod. "I need to gather all the villagers. I have some questions I need to ask them."

Everyone except Zane rose an eyebrow at what Erza wanted to do, but simply nodded at Titania's request and got to gathering the villagers to the center of the village. It only took about 10 minutes, but now all the members of Fairy Tail with Erza in the front were facing all the villagers with the chief in the front. It was also worth mentioning that Zane was once again wearing sunglasses to prevent the moon from transforming him again.

"So let me get my facts straight." Erza told the villagers as she needed to make sure of everything before taking action. "You all first took on these demonic forms when the moon first started turning purple. Is that correct?"

"Yes." The village chief confirmed with a nod. "During the day we're fine but when the moon comes out we transform into what you see now."

"And the moon first turned purple about three years ago, right?" Erza questioned once more.

"Wow has it really been three years?" One of the villagers said with a stunned tone. Its hard to believe three years have already passed since the day the moon turned purple. "Wow…"

Erza then lowered her head and started pace to the right as she spoke further. "We learned the moon drip ceremony has been preformed at the temple every night for the last three years." Erza stated as all the villagers continued looking at her. "And each night it proceeded a beam of light so brilliant that you couldn't possible have missed it-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!"

Everyone went wide eye and slack jawed as they watched Erza walk right into the pit trap made last night by Lucy, which was also covered again. "Woah! Even Lucy's pitfall trap is back!" Happy pointed out as everyone looked at the scene.

"She screamed like a girl…" Natsu said in shock. He couldn't believe that noise just came out of Erza.

"Wow…" Lucy said as a shade of pink came to her face. ' _She sounded really…cute…'_ However, the blond quickly realized what might happen to her once Erza climbed out. "Oh no! I'm so gonna be dead meat!"

But everyone simply watched as Erza easily climbed out of the pit and dusted herself off, not looking the least bit dazed her damaged by her fall. "It just doesn't make sense." Erza said as he crossed her arms.

"She got right back up like it was nothing…" One of the villagers muttered in amazement.

"She must be super tough." Another villager added.

"Why didn't any of you go to investigate?" Erza asked the demons in front of her.

All the villagers gained nervous expressions as nervous beads of sweat came down from their heads as they all muttered and looked at each other. "Well…" The chief began nervously. "We would have looked into it but village lore says he must never go near the temple."

"But who cares about village lore when your own people are dying." Lucy stated, not quite getting their excuse.

"Yeah, at that point I don't think you should care about village lore that much." Zane said in a firm tone as he crossed his arms. He know he would check the temple at that point if he were one of them, village lore be damned.

"Its obvious you knew there was a problem." Laki pointed out. "I mean you contacted quite a few guilds about this request."

"Um…well…" The chief nervously tried to think of what to say next.

"…Why don't you tell us whats really going on." Erza asked them after a brief moment of silence.

"To be honest we really don't know that ourselves." The village chief decided to tell the guild mages the truth and spoke honestly. "Allow me to explain. We'd tried to investigate the light many times. We'd pick up weapons we've never had to use, I'd trim and style my sideburns, and then we'd venture into the jungle towards the temple. But we could never get near it. We'd get close enough that we could seen it through the trees and then suddenly we'd find ourselves back at the village gates."

"But…how's that possible?" Lucy asked in a confused tone. "It just doesn't make sense."

"We got into the temple without any trouble at all." Natsu state, equally as confused as Lucy. "Weird."

"We didn't say anything to you earlier because we were afraid you wouldn't believe us." The red demon man told the mages.

"We're telling you the truth." A dark blue demon man added. "We tried to go to the temple many times."

"But not a single villager has ever managed to get inside." Another demon man pointed out.

"I get it…yes." Erza knew everything she needed to know now. Erza then looked forward as her armor glowed as she proceeded to requip. "Natsu come with me." Erza told the pinkette as her armor changed. Her new armor was bulky and mainly had a yellow color scheme with blue highlights. It had a blue cross on the chest plate, arched shoulder pads, and a white fur trim on the bottom on her shoulder pads. However, what Erza said next completely shocked everyone.

"You're going to help me destroy the moon."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Zane, Lucy, Gray, Laki, and Happy said in unison.

"HA! HA!" Natsu laughed with an excited look on his face. "Really?!"

Laki, Gray, Happy, and Lucy all had looks of shock and disbelief on their face. However, Zane had a look of in difference on his face. ' _Ok…why does destroying the moon of all things giving me déjà vu…and why am I imagining a guy in a wig…'_

"We need to destroy the moon." Erza said in her usual tone, acting like it wasn't a big deal. "It's the only way to change the villagers back to normal."

All the villagers were quick to start cheering over this news.

"Their really gonna do it! We get to watch it happen!"

"We're finally gonna be human again!"

"So where do you wanna go?!" Natsu asked with an extremely excited expression and tone. He couldn't wait to do this. "The temples destroyed but that part of the island should still be higher."

"No, we have to do it here." Erza instructed with her arms crossed. "Even if its destroyed, the villagers probably won't be able to go near where the temple was and they have to see this." Meanwhile the other Fairy Tail members were still in disbelief over what Erza was saying. They knew Erza was strong and could do many things, but destroying the moon…was still a HUGE stretch.

"This is my _Giant Armor_." Erza then went on to explain what she had requipped to. "It increased my strength and allows my to throw farther. And this…" Erza then held out her right hand and summoned a long heavy looking spear with a cross-shaped head. "is the Spear of Haja. It repels darkness."

"Repels darkness?" Zane quietly questioned. What was his Aunt Erza planning?

"Oh I see what you're planning now!" Natsu said as his excitement only grew with each passing second. "You're gonna use that spear to knock the moon outta the sky!"

' _Give me a break that's never gonna work…'_ Gray, Lucy, Laki, and Happy thought in unison with deadpanned expressions.

"That's right." Erza confirmed with a nod. "But I'm afraid I'll need more strength than this armor can give me." The scarlet knight then turned to face Natsu. "So Natsu, I'm going to need your fire powers as a boost. Whenever I begin to throw the spear, I want you to hit the back of it with your flames. Now we'll have to plan out attack perfectly, but I think you should give me enough power to do the job."

"Sounds like a killer plan to me!" Natsu said excitedly as he gave Erza two thumbs up.

And so, the two went to carry out their plan. They headed to a wooden tower located by the walls surrounding the village. Meanwhile, their teammates minus Zane all looked at the duo as if they had gone insane.

"No way this is gonna work." Laki let out a sigh.

"Yeah I think its safe to say those two went off the deep end this time." Lucy stated with a nod.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

With Erza and Natsu now on top of the tower with the former of the two looking at the purple moon with a fierce determination. The villagers and other Fairy Tail mages all looking up at them from below in anticipation. Erza then started to go about her plan and rear her throwing arm back with the spear in hand. As she held it there, the gem that was on the armor glowed as it built up power and strength.

"NOW!" Erza yelled as she gathered up enough power and got ready to throw the spear.

Natsu gained a wild grin as he ignited his fist with flames and struck the spear's bottom part at the precise second Erza threw it. What results was the top half of the wooden tower they were in to be completely blown off with the spear rocketing towards the sky like a rocket.

"They did it!" Happy cheered.

"What are they thinking?!" Lucy shrieked with eyes like dinner plates.

Erza's spear continued soaring higher and higher into the sky. It flew up so high that it appeared nothing more then a small dot to everyone watching from the island.

"Almost there!" Erza screamed. Just a bit more…

Just then, everyone heard a loud boom coming from the sky. Everyone watched in complete shock and surprise as cracks formed in the big purple moon. "NO WAY!" Lucy, Laki, and Gray yelled simultaneously while the villagers cheered at the sight of the cracking moon. Zane's mouth was agape, but it wasn't outright slack jawed. He knew there was more to it then everyone was seeing and thinking. Heck, he swore he felt a strange spike of energy when the cracks started to appear.

But soon enough, everyone's shock was replaced with confusion as the cracks spread beyond the moon and to the very sky. The night sky started to crack more and more before everyone watch it shatter like glass, the sky shattered and revealed a normal colored moon and night sky.

Everyone watched in awe as the entire sky around the island cracked and shattered, leaving purple crystalline particles to fall down to the island like snow. "It wasn't the moon that shattered." Lucy said as she looked at the falling purple dust. "It was the sky."

Back on top of the tower, Natsu watched everyone and soon gained a confused expression. "What the heck just happened?" The pinkette asked as he scratched his head.

"This was a result of the moon drip spell." Erza explained with a smile. "A nauseous membrane was covering the island."

"What?" Nastu asked again."

"The moon drip released evil energy in the form of a gas." The scarlet knight answered. "That gas crystalized and formed an invisible shell in the sky that covered the island. That's why the moon looked purple here."

"Oh…" Zane said, over hearing the explanation. However, the young boy's eyes soon widened as the sky above finished cracking with all the membrane destroyed…Zane begun to feel energy again. "Wait a second…ALRIGHT!"

"What? What is it Zane?" Laki asked as she turned to her best friend.

"LAKI! EVERYONE! I CAN FEEL YOU'RE ENERGY AGAIN!" Zane told them all in a happy and excited tone that caused the Fairy Tail wizards to smile. "Hold on, let me try something." Zane then smirked as he put two fingers on his forehead and-

 _POP!_

With a comedic popping sound, Zane suddenly appeared next to Laki.

 _POP!_

And then next to Erza.

 _POP!_

And then next to the chief.

 _POP!_

And then next to Lucy.

"All right! I can use Instant Transmission again!" Zane cheered with a pumped-up fist as the villagers watched in amazement over Zane's teleportation ability.

"If I had to guess I would say the moon drip is responsible for your sensing ability to be out of line as well." Erza said as she and Natsu walked up to everyone. "The membrane released a constant spread of energy making it difficult to sense any single source on the island."

And right after Erza's explanation, the villagers became startled as suddenly a bright light illuminated from under their feet. "And now that the shell is broken, everything will go back to the way it was three years ago."

Finally, the glowing stopped and…nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. The villagers remained in their demonic form.

"What happened?" A confused Gray asked. "They didn't turn back."

"Oh no…" Happy let out in a worried tone.

"That's because these are there true forms." Erza revealed to everyone with a smile on her face as she requiped into her normal armor. "The moon drip never had any effect on their appearance. However, it has seemed to affect their memories."

This came as a shock to Lucy as she slowly started turning to the villagers. "S-So wait…" Lucy nervously stuttered. "W-What y-y-you're saying…is that they're r-really…"

"Yep. You got it." Erza nodded. "They think they're humans who have been turned into demons, but it's the other way around."

This caused Lucy, Laki, and Happy to scream in shock while Gray and Natsu's jaws dropped. Zane was surprised, but considering he also just found out he could turn into a Great Ape after looking at the full moon…needless to say it was tough to surprise him with stuff at the moment.

"The villagers have always been demons." Titania explained further, causing Lucy to enter a fetal position.

"Hey is that true?!" Gray demanded as he got in the face of the red demon man.

"Well…maybe…" The villager stuttered. "My memory's still a bit hazy. We all looked pretty human when you met us, didn't we?"

"Yes, because you all possess the ability to take on human form." Erza enlightened everyone. "Your false memories led you all to believe that your temporary states were actually your true forms. In reality, you were actually victims to the moon drips side-effects."

"Wait, but what Lyon and the others?" Zane asked as he faced the scarlet knight. "How come they weren't effect by it?"

"I assume it's because they're human." Erza answered her surrogate nephew. "As far as I can tell demons were the only ones susceptible to the memory loss. I knew what was going on as soon as the villagers said that they couldn't go near the temple. The moon's light was sacred; thus, preachers of darkness couldn't go anywhere near it."

"You're great the detective." A new, slightly familiar voice, made itself present making everyone turn to it. "I knew I could trust you and your friends. Thanks wizards, I owe you one."

The Fairy Tail members, sans Zane and Erza, and especially the villagers were all stunned by who they sat. Happy and Lucy actually ended up hugging each other tightly as they shrieked girlishly. Gray, Natsu, and Laki once again found their jaw's dropping from the sight of a purple skinned demon. Zane however, simply tilted his head. He'd never seen this guy before.

"You're the guy from the boat!" Gray yelled as he pointed to the demon.

And that it was. Standing before everyone was none other than Bobo. The son of the chief who they thought they had killed. At the sight of his son, the chief's eyes began to tear up and his lip started to quiver. "Bobo…" He chocked out.

"But…we thought you were dead!" One of the villagers said in confusion.

Bobo simply chuckled as he walked up to everyone and patted his chest. "Getting stabbed in the chest hurt pretty badly but you gotta do more than that to kill a demon."

"But…on the boat…you vanished into thin air." Gray pointed out, still trying to process everything he was seeing and hearing.

Bobo chuckled again as suddenly a pair of black, bat-like wings folded out from behind Bobo's shirt as he leaped into the air and hovered over everyone. "I sure hope you kids can forgive me." Bobo said with his arms crossed.

"Woah! He can fly?" Gray muttered.

"I was the only one who didn't have any memory loss." Bobo explained to everyone. "I had to leave because everyone else went nuts! I knew I was a demon, but everyone else thought that they were cursed humans." After saying this, Bobo started laughing.

"Bobo!" The chief let out again as years came down his face as he unfolded his own wings and flew towards his son, tackling him with Bobo quickly to catch his dad and hug him.

"I'm so glad you snapped out of it pops!" Bobo said happily as he held his father tightly.

At seeing this, all the other villagers smiled widely as all their memories came rushing back to them as well. Similar to Bobo and the chief, wings appeared on all of the villagers as well as they started flying around the chief and his son, cheering for the return of Bobo.

All the Fairy Tail mages looked up at the scene, happy smiles on all of their faces.

"Yep, they're definitely demons." Erza commented.

"I don't know. When you look at their faces…" Natsu began talking as he looked up at the crying village chief still hugging his son. "Well…they kinda look like angels to me."

Later that night, all the people in the village decided to throw Fairy Tail a giant feast. So, long tables of food were set up and everyone was simply enjoying the party, laughing, eating, or simply talking. And due to this talking, Erza and the other members of Fairy Tail found out exactly what the curse the sailors at the port were talking about when talking about Galuna.

A lie.

The demons of the island were afraid of the outside world. Afraid that people would judge them based on their appearance. So, they started the rumor of the curse to keep people away. But after interacting with Fairy Tail and the wizards helping them all they had, they made a vow to no longer hide from the world and try to form friendship with the humans.

All the while the demon women on the island started fangirling over Gray.

A little while after that, two of Lyon's right hands, Yuka and Sherry showed up. Initially thinking that they were here to attack the village, even after everything that's happened, the villagers actually told the Fairy Tail members that they should start fighting their own battles and were prepared to fight off the two themselves. However, Erza quickly jumped in and defeated the two without even using magic.

Once they were down, Sherry and Yuka revealed that they actually weren't here to fight. They were actually there to thank them. They explained to everyone how they were victims of Deliora and joined Lyon so that they could help him kill the demon, but along the way didn't even realize they were hurting innocent people and vowed to change their ways.

Upon hearing that, Natsu quickly dragged Yuka and Sherry to the party despite their protest. Overall, it was a great night for everyone. But eventually, they all had to call it a night and get some much needed and deserved rest.

* * *

…

…

…

"H-Huh…"

"W-Where am I…"

Zane had awoken to find himself…well…he didn't know exactly. Everything around him was foggy. He couldn't even see the ground below his feet. "Is…this another one of my dreams?" No, that wasn't right. For some reason, this felt different. But he couldn't tell if this was a good or bad different.

" _Well, this is certainly a surprise."_

"Ah!" Zane screamed in fright as he heard the voice. But his fear died down a bit when he thought about what the voice sounded like. It sounds old and wise. Not unlike Makarov. "W-Who are you? W-Where are you?"

" _Please. There is need to worry child."_ The wise voice reassured Zane, calming him down greatly. " _I do not wish to harm you. I couldn't even if I wanted to."_

"Ok…" Zane finally calmed himself down with help from the voice. "So…who and where are you exactly?"

" _Just keep looking around, through the fog."_ The old and wise voice instructed the young boy. " _I'm sure you will soon find me."_

Zane simply nodded, deciding he could trust this voice and started walking around and looking for the source of the voice. After a few minutes of walking around and looking through the fog, Zane eventually spotted the outline of a rather large figure in the fog. Zane was quick to start running towards this figure and reached him fast.

Once Zane reached this figure, the fog actually cleared around Zane and the figure allowing the 12-year-old to see who it was. Zane's eyes widened and his mouth gaped a bit as he looked up at who, rather what, he was looking at.

Sitting in a large chair was a rather big and obese green alien creature. His green skin was wrinkly and he had two antennae on his forehead with his eyes squinted shut. "W-Woah…" Zane let out as he looked up at the fat alien.

"Ah, so you're the one who was connected to me from the world of Earthland." The alien said as he looked down at Zane with a kind smile. "A rather impressive feat considering I am no longer of the living."

"What?" Zane questioned in a surprised tone. "You're…dead?"

The alien nodded, his smile not leaving his face. "Yes. But do not worry child, I have lived a happy life, and died surrounded by those I have loved." The alien reassured Zane. "Although I am quite surprised you reached to me from the other world."

"I-I-I didn't exactly mean to do it…" Zane sheepishly admitted as he held his arm. "I just fell asleep and…this just kinda happened. I'm sorry for disturbing your rest sir."

The alien simply let out a small but hearty chuckle at Zane. "No need to apologize young one. And my name is Guru."

"My names Zane." Zane introduced himself to Guru.

"Zane…I can see you have a pure heart." Guru told the young boy making him tilt his head at Guru in curiosity. "Please, step closer. There's something I want to check."

"Um, ok," Zane said in a confused tone as he stepped up so he was right next to Guru's chair.

The young boy then looked to see Guru move his hand on top of Zane's head and smile in response. "Ah yes. I was correct." Guru said as he looked down at Zane again. "You not only have a pure heart, but a big one. Full of love for those you call family."

"Hehe, yeah." Zane said with a small smile and a bit of pink on his face. "Fairy Tail is my family, and I'd do anything for them."

"Really?" Guru inquired.

"Well yeah." Zane told Guru with a tone that showed he wasn't lying one bit. "Honestly…its why I want to get stronger. So I can both protect them and make them proud. I don't seek strong opponents to challenge me. Don't get me wrong, I like facing strong opponents, but my main motivation for getting stronger is Fairy Tail. To make sure I can help my friends and family."

"I see." Guru said with an approving nod. "Then I have no reason to fear doing this."

"Do what-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly, with Guru's hand still on Zane's forehead, it glowed and soon after that, Zane was covered with an incredible white aura as power was unleashed from the child. This kept up for a few short moments until it finally stopped. Guru removed his hand from Zane's head as the child looked over himself. He. Felt. Incredible!" Woah! What was that! I feel amped up!"

"I have unleashed your inner power." Guru explained to the child. "I tore down the walls hold back your hidden potential."

"Wow…" Zane let out in amazement as he clenched his fist a few times before looking up at Guru. "Thank you so much Mr. Guru!"

"It was my pleasure young one." Guru told the child. "Just now, I have only unlocked a small part of your potential. I can see there is still much for you to work for and achieve. I can also see that you may face many struggles in the future."

Zane thought about what Guru said for a moment before looking up at the deceased alien with a determined look. "Then I'll keep working hard!" Zane promised. "I'll get stronger and face these challenges so I can fight alongside my family and protect and help them!"

Guru smiled once more at Zane and nodded. "I know you will." The wise alien said before looking forward. "I can sense that your body is waking up. It seems our time together is up. I'm glad I got to meet you Zane."

"Me to Guru." Zane replied with a smile. "I hope we can meet each other again someday."

Just then the area around them was filled with a bright light when-

* * *

"Hey Zane! Time to wake up!" Zane sat up from where we was sleeping and heard knocking from the hut he was sleeping in. "Its time for us to go home!" It was Laki's voice waking him up.

"Just a minute!" Zane yelled back to his best friend. Zane quickly stood up, no amount of drowsiness in him as he looked over himself. "It wasn't just a dream…" Zane told himself as he still felt that power up Guru had bestowed him. It was like his power had been increased ten-fold, maybe even more.

But he would have to try it out later, for now, it was finally time to leave Galuna island. Stepping outside the hut he was in, Zane quickly saw Lucy, Gray, Laki, Natsu, and Happy near the entrance, which was only a little bit away from the hut. He also saw that they were standing in front of Erza's massive cart of luggage.

And speaking of Erza, Zane spotted the Scarlet Knight talking with the Village Chief and Bobo with the villagers standing a little bit behind them. "But please, we must insist you take the reward." Zane heard the chief tell Erza.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't take it in good conscious." Erza told the chief with a small smile on her face. "This wasn't an official job request; it was a bunch of foolish wizards taking on a job they weren't qualified for."

The chief simply chuckled in response. "Well foolish as they may be they still did help us out a lot." The island leader told the scarlet knight. "How about this, I'll give you the money not as a reward, but as a gift."

Erza lowered her head in response as she thought about the offer. "Well when you put it that way its hard to say now." The villagers are smiled in response, thinking that she was going to take the seven million jewel they were offering for the job. "But-"

"Aunt Erza wait!" Suddenly, interrupting Erza, was Zane as he quickly ran up to them. The young boy then looked up at Erza, the chief, and Bobo as a shade of pink came to his cheeks with him scratching the back of his head. "So…I was hoping to ask…"

"Yes?" Erza inquired.

"…CouldIhaveonemillionoftherewardmoneyplease!" Zane quickly, and nervously asked.

Somehow, the three in front of him caught onto what he said with Erza looking rather surprised. "What? Why?" Erza wanted to know. She wasn't angry at the request, but she was rather confused as to why he would ask that.

"Well…its just…I kinda have an idea for something that can help take my training to a whole new level and really help amp me up." Zane started explaining with Erza crossing her arms and listening. "But…it needs Gravity Lacrima's and those are quite expensive. Please! I'll do anything!"

"Gravity Lacrima's?" Erza questioned with a raised brow. Why would he need them? Gravity Lacrima's were used to increase or decrease the gravity of an area and due to the rarity of the magic, they could be quite pricey, going for 80,000 jewels just for one.

"Oh why not give it to the lad." Bobo encouraged with a smile. "He looks rather excited for that project of his and he did defeat that giant monster after all. I would say he's earned it."

"Hmmmmm…" Erza hummed in thought. However, when she looked down she saw Zane giving her puppy dog eyes…her weakness. "Oh alright." Erza gave in, making Zane's eye sparkle. "But we'll only take the one million for Zane. And that gate key."

The village chief let out a hearty chuckle and nodded. "Well you drive a hard bargain but alright." He said in a joking tone as Bobo handed a bag of one million jewel to Zane and handed Erza the golden gate key. Meanwhile all their teammates looked on with jealousy…all except Lucy who was smiling that she was getting a brand-new Zodiac Key.

"Thank you so much Aunt Erza!" Zane said as he quickly hugged his Aunt Erza quick hug. "Hey, would it be ok if I Instant Transmission home? I don't wanna keep her waiting for me any longer…also see if I can convince her not to kill Natsu."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate you doing that. But good luck on that second one." Erza said with a chuckle as she patted Zane's head. "You'll meet you back at the guild Zane."

"See you Aunt Erza! See you later guys!" Zane said as he watched Erza walk away and out of the village with the others soon following.

"Thank you so much again for helping us young man." The village chief told Zane with a smile.

"Feel free to visit anytime." Bobo told the young boy with a wave.

"Will do! And thanks for also letting me take a bunch of those Senzu Beans!" Zane thanked as he patted a small burlap sack he now had attached to his belt. Last night he made sure to pick a bunch and asked the villagers if he could take some home to grow his own. They said he was free to take as much as he wanted, besides, he also learned that Senzu Beans don't quite agree with the demons. So its not like they would be losing anything. "But for now, I'll see you all later!"

Zane then put two fingers to his forehead and focused for a bit and-

 _POP!_

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Mira could be seen in the kitchen. These last four days have torture for her. She had to live with the fact that her son had been kidnapped and taken to an S-Class quest. She had been worried, furious, and above all, sad. She's never been separated from Zane for this long before and it was started to get to her.

She was so used to being around him that being separated from her baby boy for so long…started hurting. It was showing to as Mira had her head down on the table and was crying her eyes out…while having it in the back of her mind of the various ways she would brutally and cruelly kill Nat-

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Mira raised her head off the table, showing her tear stained face. She heard the door being knocked on once again and sighed and stood up. Unless it was Elfman, she would simply tell who it was to leave. She just wasn't in the mood for visiters.

And when she went to open the door…

"Hey mom…" Mira's heart skipped a beat as she looked down to see her son standing in front of her with a big burlap sack behind him and a smaller one attached to his belt. The monkey tailed boy gave his mom a give toothy smile and said. "I'm home!"

Mira was silent for a moment before quickly getting on her knees and pulling her son in for a deep hug. Crying in his shoulder, she said. "Please…don't ever leave me again…"

Zane simply smiled and hugged his mom back and dug his face in her shoulder has well. "I won't. I promise."

* * *

 ** _And there it is ladies and gents! This was a lot of fun to work on and I can't wait for the next arc! The Phantom Lord arc? Eeeeeeh, not quite, hehe. There's actually gonna be a bit of a mini arc that's gonna happen after the next chapter thats gonna introduce two OC characters into this story! So be excited! But there's still on chapter before that arc so remember to leave a fav, follow, review and stay tuned for a chapter I have been looking forward to for awhile..._**

 ** _"Changling"_**


	18. Changeling

**_Welp, here it is. One of the best filler episodes in all of Fairy Tail. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed it and found myself laughing at my own writing. I guess I'm just that good, hehe. Well narcissism aside I really did enjoy this chapter as its just good old fashioned Fairy Tail fun that everyone loves. So I hope you guys love it!_**

* * *

The sun shined down brightly on the land of Fiore. No longer were we seeing the island of Galuna as everyone that had went on that trip for the S-Class quest had returned home. Zane coming home via Instant Transmission with one million jewel in hand and pockets full of Senzu beans.

Mira was completely over joyed to have her son back and refused to let him out of her sight for quite a while. Mira even made Zane sleep in the same room with her that night. Not that Zane minded as he quite enjoyed spending the night with his mother sometimes. It was like a mother-son sleep over. However, even if Zane was kidnapped and didn't go on the quest with free will, his mother still did sorta ground him by saying he's not allowed to go on any jobs for a week and had to help her out with waiting tables at the guild during that time.

Zane was still allowed to train though which the black-haired boy was very happy about. Especially considering the project he had in mind. It was the project her needed the million jewels for and after talking with his mother about it…Mira allowed the project to be greenlit. So as soon as they could they were gonna get everything set up as well as make a call to a friend who would be a great help in this.

As for Elfman, while he was worried for his Newpew's safety he was extremely proud to hear that Zane actually helped complete the quest. And taking down a demon? You don't get more manly then that!

Though…Zane did leave out the part of him turning into a giant monkey.

Now, as for the likes of Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Laki, and Happy…needless to say they didn't get off nearly as easily as Zane did. Once they got back to land and headed back the guild, with Natsu in complete agony during the whole boat right, Erza informed the group with her that they would indeed by facing 'that' punishment from the master when they got back. Something that made them all act like the world was about to end with the exception of Lucy who had no idea what 'that' was and was panicking in a completely different way.

Plus the only reward they got from the quest, or rather the only reward _Lucy_ got, was the golden Celestia Spirit Key. The Key being connected the spirit Sagittarius, the Centaur.

But on the subject of punishment, Erza also informed both Natsu and Happy about their specific punishment. How Master Makarov giving 'that' punishment to them was honestly the least of their troubles. Why?

…Because once Mira got to them, they were really gonna experience hell.

And at that point the Dragon Slayer and Cat duo wished the Reaper would just come for them now and make quick and painless.

Death honestly sounded like a nice thing in comparison to the true wrath of a pissed off Mirajane Strauss.

But they had no choice but to face what was coming to them. Because right now, Erza had led the four other wizards and cat right into the guild. Inside, a few of the guild grinned and snickered at the returning team knowing what was going to happen to them. This caused mainly Gray and Natsu to glare and growl back at their fellow Fairy Tail members.

"Is Master Makarov here?" Erza immediately asked essentially everyone was she was hoping to give the dolts behind her their punishment as fast as they could.

"Oh, hey guys." Zane was quick to greet everyone coming in after handing both Macao and Wakaba a mug of beer. Sure enough, he was helping his mother out with her work. "How you all holding up?"

Laki sighed as she slumped down while Gray and Natsu nudged each other harshly right behind her. Typical Natsu and Gray behavior. "As good as we can I guess…" Laki let out in a tired tone. "Certainly not looking forward to what's gonna happen."

"Wish I _knew_ what was going to happen." Lucy lightly yelled as her body was covered in goosebumps due to the feeling of dread that was overcoming her because of how the other reacted to how bad the Masters punishment was going to be. "Seriously, what's gonna happen to me?!"

"Hehe, sorry Lucy…" Zane apologized to the blond with a sweat drop. "But its nothing good I can tell you that."

"HOW IS THAT HELPFUL INFORMATION!?" Lucy yelled at the 12-year-old before being silenced by Erza putting a hand on her shoulder. An act that made Lucy's cheeks turn pink and her goosebumps disappear.

"Enough of that." Erza told Lucy in her usual tone. "Now Zane, where is Makarov?"

"He went of town." Instead of Zane answering the question, Macao spoke up before the monkey tailed boy did. "For some kind of last-minute council meeting. He's been gone since yesterday."

"Oh thank you sweet merciful Kami." Laki let out a massive sigh of relief.

"Yes!" Gray quietly cheered with a pumped-up fist. "We won't have to deal with _that_ till gramps gets back."

"Oh thank goodness!" Happy proceeded to cry comical tears of joy. "I wasn't ready to stare into the face of death! I only have eight more lives!"

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" Lucy went back to yelling as a look of panic and dread came to her face. "YOU GUYS ARE REALLY FREAKING ME OUT! HOW'S HE GONNA PUNISH US?! I CAN'T DIE NOW! I'M STILL YOUNG AND I GOT SO MUCH TO LOOK FORWARD TO!"

"Phew, well that's a relief." Natsu, not acknowledging Lucy's question, said in relief while whipping away some panic sweat from his forehead. "Guess he got off pretty easy huh?"

" _Natsu…Happy…_ "

If there was a visual definition for the word jinx, this would be it as Natsu truly screwed both himself and Happy with his words. The entire guild went cold and silent as the two called out by the voice felt as him the Grim Reaper himself was breathing down their necks.

Natsu and Happy had both lost their color as they knew _exactly_ who was standing right behind them. Everyone was looking at the figure behind them and couldn't help but feel complete fear themselves. Even Erza was frozen where she stood due to the atmosphere. The only one exception to this was Zane who simply sighed and decided to stay out of this.

There was no going in _her_ way when she was like this after all…

" _Natsu…Happy…_ " The voice spoke again only making it for Natsu and Happy to wish they would disappear from existence even more. "Turn around. _Now!_ "

The Fire Dragon Slayer and blue cat had little choice. The two of them then proceeded to turn around, looking mechanical while doing so due to how much fear they had, and were essentially met with the face of death…

Mirajane…

"Alright you two…" Mira said with her voice sounding calm and quiet, but if one really paid attention you could _feel_ the amount of rage and venom. Natsu and Happy couldn't respond due to both feeling like their hearts were about to explode and because Mira had grabbed them tightly by the scarf and sack respectively and lifted them up into the air.

Things were even worse for the two as they looked down into the eyes of the white-haired beauty. They were full of fire. Her crystal blue eyes resembling the underworld itself. And if looks could kill, the look Mirajane was giving would have struck them down in less then a second. "I'm gonna keep this simple, and say it only once. Are you two listening?" Both Natsu and Happy swallowed the largest lumps in their throats they ever had and gave the closest thing they could as a nod to the barmaid. "Good. So here's what's going to happen. Tonight, after the build closes and no one is here, you two are going to meet me in the basement of the guild. Then and there, I'll give you two boys your punishments. If I don't see you there by then, I _will_ you and your punishment _then_ will make the original punishment look like a slap on the wrist. _Am. I. Clear?"_

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes…." Happy and Natsu said while feeling as if their souls were being leeched from their very beings.

"Good." Mira said before harshly dropping the two on the ground on their butts. The duo was quick to hold each other for comfort as Mira turned around and starting walking away. "Maybe that'll teach you about kidnapping my son."

"Holy shit…" Lucy breathed out as her heart was beating about a thousand times a second. At the very least Mira didn't seem to include her in the motherly rage so that's a good thing! But still, the blond felt as if she just witnessed a murder. "Zane…is Mira going to kill them?"

"Eeeeeeeeeh…" Zane let out while averting his gaze. "I'd say its about a 50/50 shot…maybe 60/40…"

"I'm not ready to die Natsu…" Happy cried while clinging tightly to his best friend. "There's so much fish I haven't tried yet…"

"Just stay strong buddy…" Natsu said while comedically balling his eyes out as well. "We'll make it through this…somehow…I hope…"

"Anyway…" Clearing her throat to get everyones attention, Erza spoke up again. But one with a keen eye could see that Titania was lightly trembling. Even the mighty Erza was scarred by how Mira just was. Looking back to Macao and Wakaba, Erza asked. "Do you know when the master is planning to return?"

"Hmmmmm…can't say I do." Wakaba said after humming in thought for a bit. Taking a blow from his cigar, the smoke mage followed up with. "But with how Makarov described it I'm sure he'll be back sometime today. Sooner or later."

"Alright, now listen up you fools!" After hearing the information, Erza turned around to face Lucy, Laki, Gray, Natsu, and Happy, the latter two still clinging onto each other for dear life, and informed them, "You're not getting off the hook. You broke guild rules by taking on that S-Class Quest. Prepared to be punished."

"AREN'T WE GOING TO SUFFER ENOUGH?!" Natsu and Happy bawled in unison.

"This is really happening…" Laki muttered in pure terror as Zane comforted his best friend with the violet haired girl going into fetal position. "I'm acting going to have to go through _it_. Why cruel Kami…why…"

"How am I supposed to prepare myself for something when I don't know whats going to happen?!" Lucy yelled as she quickly went into panic mode again after this insane punishment from the master.

"Welp, it was nice knowing ya!" Wakaba said with a bit of a grin. He had to admit, seeing the young ones in such a state of fear and panic was rather amusing. "It's a crying shame." Wakaba then sighed as he went back to his cigarette. "Those two boys are one thing, but I can't believe that Lucy and Laki are getting punished too. Oh, you poor girls."

"Sh-Shut up Wakaba!" Laki yelled with a face red with rage at smoke magic user. "I don't need your hollow pity!"

"You poor girls…" Lucy muttered, feeling as if she just had a heart attack.

"Hey whats the deal man?!" Natsu yelled, now somewhat recovered from his 'life or death' experience. Both him and Gray were now glaring at Wakaba and walking towards him, ready to give this old man a beating. "How come you don't feel sorry for us?!"

"Why're you lumping me in with this loser?!" Gray yelled as everyone watched as Natsu and Gray started fighting Wakaba. And in typical fashion, the two also started landing blows on each other and just turning the whole thing into a brawl.

"A big part of being a man is owning up to your actions." Elfman commented as he watched the scene from a nearby table. "You hear that you two? It's high time for you to man up! Like Zane here, taking his punishment like a real man."

"Uh, Uncle Elf…" Zane said sheepishly with a sweat drop. "I'm grounded for a week, Gray, Lucy and Laki, are gonna get _it_ from grandpa and Natsu and Happy gotta deal with my mom. Not really a fair comparison."

"It's not fair!" Happy then came floating by still crying his eyes out. "I'm the cutest one here why doesn't anyone feel sorry for me?"

"What somebody please tell me whats gonna happen to us?!" Lucy was practically begging for someone to explained what _that_ punishment was going to be.

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT DAY**_

A few hours later, everything in the guild had calmed down. Well…as calm as the guild could get anyway. Zane and Mira were bringing food and drinks to the table, Zane often having to bring barrels of beer to Cana, Gray, Lucy, and Laki were simply sitting at a table together trying to still their nerves for the hell they would soon experience. Happy was also chowing down on a fish, hoping that would help him out like it always does.

The only one who seemed to be back to normal was Natsu was the pinkette was currently at the job request board. Despite the punishment/death sentence he would be facing tonight by the hands of Mirajane, in typical Natsu fashion it soon slipped his mind a bit, though not enough for him to try and run away due to something in the back of his mind telling him that would be an extremely bad idea, and the pinkette was now simply acting like he usually does.

And right now he just wanted to take on another job to make some food money since Zane was the only one to take off with money for that S-Class Quest. There was one job in particular he was starring at that certainly got his attention both for the pretty good reward of 500,000 jewels but also because…of how creepy it was. "Man this is one freaky looking job request." Natsu commented as he looked what was mostly a black piece of paper with a bunch of strange symbols on it with the reward printed at the bottom. Gray rose his eyebrow, his interest piqued, as he went up at the board and took a look at it for himself.

"Yeah, it is." Gray commented as he felt a strange aura radiating from the paper. And the fact that it was right in the middle of the request board gave it some sort of…eerie vibe.

"What are you two looking out?" Laki was the next to approach the board as she looked at the job the fire and ice mages were looking at. "Is that supposed to be a job request? It looks more like a ghoul howling at the day light?"

"Uh…translation?" Gray and Natsu asked the violet haired girl in unison. Why does Laki always have to say things weird instead of just saying what she means bluntly? It always like a riddle with her.

"It looks supernatural…" Laki deadpanned at the two boys. "Dummy's…"

"Man I can't even read it…" Natsu commented, not really acknowledging Laki's insult.

"Can't read what?" Now it was Lucy's turn to come up with the group, all of them focused and confused about the strange job request.

"No way!" Right as Natsu took the job off the board, Happy now with the group as he stood by Natsu's leg, Erza came up to the group with her hands on her hips. A stern expression on the scarlet knights face as Natsu looked over the request. "You will not be taking any request." Erza wasn't about to let these fools go out on another job. At least not until they were punished by the master and/or Mira. That second part in Natsu and Happy's case.

" _Decipher this text and I'll see that you'll increase your wealth by 500,000 jewel._ " Natsu read the English part of the request that was at the very top. A simple translation job that'll net 500,000 jewels. Talk about easy money! "This one sounds like a winner to me!"

"Aye sir!" Happy quickly agreed with his best friend.

"So it's a translation job?" Gray asked with Erza slowly grew more ticked off at Natsu ignoring her orders. "That's a weird request for a job." Natsu then put the request down on a table for everyone to see. "Wait, that's some kind of crazy ancient stuff. No one's gonna be able to read that."

"Yo Zane." Natsu called out as the black-haired boy passed by them holding an empty tray. "Can you make anything of this?"

"Uuuuuum…" Zane let out in confusion as he looked at the text. "Sorry dude, all I see is crazy gibberish."

"NATSU!" A loud angry voice made Natsu freeze in place as a very pissed off Mirajane was suddenly standing next to her son and giving Natsu a death glare. "You're already on thin ice and you want to take Zane on _another_ job?!"

"I-I-I-I-I-It's n-n-n-not l-l-like that Mira!" Natsu, in fear for his life, was quick to try and reassure Mira as he pointed to the strange looking job request. "I-I-I-It's j-just a translation job see? You could hold his hand while we do it! He ain't going nowhere!"

"Grrrr…" Mira lightly growl, still very angry with Natsu. But, if she was being completely honest he did have a point with a translation job being mostly harmless. But she still grounded Zane from jobs of all kind and she wasn't about to back out on that punishment. What kind of mother would she be otherwise?

"Wait check this out!" Zane pointed out as he looked at the request some more. Mostly out of pure curiosity then anything else. "There's some modern letters here."

"I thought I told you all no jobs." Erza sternly said while crossing her arms. She wasn't even allowing Zane to take on jobs as well. She wasn't aware of Mira's punishment, but it was just standard stuff for her.

"Oh yeah I can totally read that!" Natsu said as he looked at the readable part of the request Zane was pointing at. Perfectly readable text! "Alright let's see… _Ugo deru rasuchi boro kania._ " However, Natsu once again found himself incredibly confused at what he just read. It made no sense! "What the-that's crazy!"

Suddenly, once Natsu said that, the job request…started glowing. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Laki, Zane, and Mira all looked and gasped as the request let out a bright rainbow-colored glow. And all of them seemed to be stuck in place, like they were unable to move at all.

"What's going on?" Macao asked as he and Wakaba watched the scene.

"That's just sad." Wakaba commented with a sigh. "Those kids are so scared of master's punishment they're actually sweating rainbows."

"That's enough booze for you." Macao sweat dropped. It seems like his friend might have drunken more then he could handle today if that was what he was seeing.

After a few moments, the glowing of the request finally stopped. Everyone who was around it blinked a few times, as if trying to process what just happened, when-

"S-So C-C-Cold!" Suddenly everyone watched in surprise as Gray started to hug himself and shiver madly. And if one paid attention, Gray's voice seemed to be a bit higher pitched.

"What?" Elfman asked with a frown. Was Gray of all people shivering and saying it was cold? "Ice wizards don't get cold ya big baby."

"I'm serious guys." Gray insisted as his body started releasing some cold mist. "Would somebody turn up the heat before I freeze to death here, pretty please?"

"Uuuuuh…" Most of the guild members let out in confusion.

"Huh…that's funny…" Zane said as his tail wagged around, Zane's voice also seemed to be higher pitch, making him sound like a little girl then a boy. "It feels like I have a third limb or something."

Suddenly Mira then go everyones attention as she started waving her arms around rapidly as if trying to keep her balance. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" Mira let out, her voice a tiny bit lower making her sound like she did a few years ago, before she fell face first to the floor. "Ow…"

"Big sis!" Elfman gasped as he went to his sisters' side. Why did Mira suddenly fall like that? It just didn't seem like something she'd suddenly do. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Elfman." …Zane answered for some reason. Elfman rose a brow in confusion as 'Zane' started looking around. "Huh, the world looks like it got a lot bigger somehow."

"Ugh…" 'Mira' groaned as she lifted her face off the floor. "My chest feels like it weighs a ton…"

"My chest feels really heavy to!" Laki was the next to speak up, her voice suddenly very deep. "It feels really weird and big! Ugh, my backs killing me to…"

"Hey you feeling alright Laki?" Macao asked as he was the one to point out the strange change in Laki's voice. "Your voice seems awfully low."

"Wh-What are you t-talking about I-?" 'Gray' was the one to respond to Macao while still shivering. But as 'Gray' spoke his eyes suddenly turned to 'Laki' making the ice wizard to a double take. "WHAT THE?!"

"Huh, what's going on?" Erza was the one to speak up next as she looked over herself and saw all the armor on her body. Erza's voice also seemed to be a bit higher pitched but not by too much. "How did all of this armor get on me? And where my keys?"

"Speaking of armor where did all of mine go?" Lucy asked, her voice the tiniest bit deeper, as she checked over herself and found she was armorless. Her hands then found themselves to her large breast. "Huh, my chest feels a bit heavier and bigger to." Lucy then proceeded to grope herself causing most of the male Fairy Tail members to blush as they watched the scene.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" 'Erza' yelled as she watched the scene. Some of what she said next surprised a few people. "WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?! AND STOP DOING THAT YA CREEP!"

"Huh?" 'Lucy' let out as she looked at 'Erza.' The blond's eyes then widened as her eyes lit up with rage as she pointed to the armor the Scarlet Knight was wearing. "What do you think you're doing with my armor?! You will pay for taking it from me!"

"But…Lucy, that's the armor Erza always wears." Wakaba explained with a sweat drop. This whole thing was just making him and everyone else watching more confused by the second. "And you never wear armor."

"What are you talking about?!" 'Lucy' yelled at Wakaba with a flare that usually only Erza had going for her. "I _am_ Erza!"

"WHAT?!" All the guild mates watching yelled in unison.

"Woooooah! This is so cool!" Natsu was the next to get everyone's attention was the Dragon Slayer was looking at his scarf with stars in his eyes. The pinkette's voice was also at a very high pitch. "Natsu check it out! I'm wearing your scarf!"

"You always wear that scarf Dragon Breath!" 'Laki' yelled as she gave an annoyed glare to 'Natsu.' But the violent haired girl soon recoiled as she touched her throat and heard her own voice. "Hey why do I sound like a girl?"

"Um, I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure it's because you _are_ a girl." Macao told 'Laki' with a sweat drop. His head was starting to hurt right about now.

"Woah? Whats going on?! Why am I blue?" Happy finally spoke up as he quickly looked over his body. More specifically, looking around at his blue fur. The cats voice also seemed a bit deeper as well. "I haven't been blue before! At least I don't think I have…pretty sure I was normal colored when I woke up…"

"Come on…come on…come on…" 'Mira' then made an attempt to get off the ground. But the weight of her breast was to extreme and the white-haired beauty's arms gave out as she fell face first to the floor again. "Ouch…this feels heavier than my weighted clothing…"

"You don't wear weighted clothing." Cana pointed out with an annoyed sigh. All this weird and confusing stuff was getting in the way of her drinking time. And a sober Cana is not a happy Cana. "That's Zane's thing."

"But I am Zane!" 'Mira' claimed as she managed to lift her head off the floor.

While everyone was even more taken aback then they already were, 'Zane' started flexing and looking at his arms. "Woah where did these muscles come from?" While he wasn't exactly complaining, it still confused the young boy. Just then Zane's monkey-like tail waggled out in front of him causing the boy to let out a girl-like shriek. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKK! WHERE DID THIS TAIL COME FROM?!"

"Um…you've always had the tail little man." Elfman blinked a few times as his brain felt like it was smoking. "Is this some sort of prank?"

"Ok guys I'm really starting to freak out here!" 'Erza' yelled as she started flailing her arms around. "First this armor feelings really heavy on me and now there's a perverted look-alike of my groping my chest!"

"I am not a pervert!" 'Lucy' yelled at 'Erza' before the blond turned to everyone and said. "And how could you all be so foolish! Don't you realize what has happened to us?! We've all switched bodies!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone 'Lucy' was looking yelled in unison. 'Mira' tried to get up in surprise, but the weight of her breast kept her pinned to the ground.

"Stop messing around Lucy!" 'Happy' yelled as he looked up at the blond girl. "We don't have any time for your pranks!"

"I'm Erza you dimwit!" 'Lucy' yelled at the blue cat.

"And since when do I pull pranks?!" 'Erza' yelled with a tick mark on her head.

"Oh man this is so cool!" 'Natsu' cheered as he started punching the air and flexing his arms. "I'm super strong now! Check me out Natsu!"

"Huh…" 'Happy' starred at 'Natsu' with his mouth agape and eyes widened like dinner plates.

"You mean…" 'Gray' let out, feeling like he already knew what was up.

"Yes!" 'Lucy' confirmed with a nod. "Natsu and Happy, Gray and Laki, Zane and Mira, and worst of all Lucy and I. We have all switched bodies."

"HUH!?" Every single person in the guild let out in shock.

Lucy/Erza however frowned at Erza/Lucy's words. Feeling quite offended by them. "How am I the worst of all?" Lucy/Erza wanted to know. "At least you're still in a girl's body!"

" _The ancient Unpele spell has been cast."_

Everyones eyes widened as they looked to the entrance of the guild which was now open with one particular person standing there. Master Makarov. The master of the guild had watched a majority of what had happened and once Erza/Lucy explained everything he decided to make himself known. "You kids aren't feeling like yourselves today, huh?"

"Master you're back!" Erza/Lucy said in relief as she and everyone else who had swapped bodies quickly ran up to the master. All except Zane/Mira who had to be dragged by Mira/Zane due to being unable to stand up.

"Gramps!" Natsu/Happy yelled as Makarov looked at mismatched group in front of him.

"I had noticed that request on the board." Makarov told everyone as they all gave their full attention. Hopefully Makarov would find some way to reverse this. "By reading what was written on that page aloud, you've cast a powerful spell of personality transference. And that spell is called the _Changeling."_

"That sounds scary!" Lucy/Erza said with a face and tone that matched what she was feeling. And the fact that it was Erza's face made it…rather cute to be honest.

"T-T-T-This i-is so b-bizarre…" Laki/Gray commented while still shivering wildly.

Just then Happy/Natsu felt someone poking his shoulder and looked to see Gray/Laki knelt down behind him. "So you're really Natsu right?" The body switched ice mage asked with the body swapped Dragon Slayer giving a 'yeah' in response. "You idiot!" Gray/Laki then grabbed Natsu/Happy with both hands and started shaking the Dragon Slayer turned cat harshly. "What did you do to us?!"

"Me?!" Natsu/Happy yelled back, which wasn't intimidating in the slightest coming out of the cat's body. "All I did was try to read the stupid job request!"

"That's enough Laki, er, Gray." Makarov stuttered a bit as even he was still a bit confused by all the body switching. "For wizards, this spell switch is more than just your bodies it switches magic as well."

"WHAT?!" All the body swapped group let out in unison. So not only did they have each other's bodies, but they also had their magic as well.

"And if the changeling spell is not undone within 30 minutes from the time it was initially cast you will never return to the way you were before." Makarov warned them in a grim tone to show how serious he was. "Or so says the legend at least."

Now everyone was truly fearing this. Before they were just kinda freaked out and confused. But know, hearing that if they don't swap back soon, they would be in each other's bodies forever. Now would be the time to panic. "I can't stay in Gray's body for the rest of my life!" Laki panicked as she didn't want to spend forever A. freezing all the time and B. in the body of the opposite gender.

"Does anyone know how much time has passed?!" Mira/Zane asked their fellow guild members. She loved her son to death, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in his body!

"About 16." Macao answered as he checked his watch. "So you only have 14 left."

"How has it been 16 minutes!" Zane/Mira asked as he lifted his head up off the ground. That was about all he could manage due to both losing his immense strength and because of the weight of his mothers' breast. "It feels like its only been about less than nine minutes!"

"That's…oddly specific." Elfman said with a sweat drop as he scratched the back of his head. His newphew was his sister and his sister was his nephew. Welp, this was one of the oddest days of his life.

"Come on gramps there has gotta be a way to change back right?!" Happy/Natsu quickly asked the master of the guild.

"Hmmmm…since this is such ancient magic it would only stand to reason that I…" Makarov began as everyone waited in both anxiety and anticipation for the master's solution to this problem. "Don't know!"

And as quickly as they appeared, their hopes were dashed away.

"Oh no!" Everyone said in unison. Would they…would they really be stuck like this forever?

"I must say I'm disappointed." Makarov said in a rather casual tone. "I was so looking forward to punishing you. But it looks like you've got your hands full for now." Makarov then started walking away towards the bar, leaving the dumbfounded mages to themselves. "Best of luck to you kids."

"Alright that does it!" Gray/Laki suddenly yelled as he…began the stripping process…in Laki's body. "I can't take this anymore!"

All of the guys in the guild watched in anticipation with steam coming out of there noses. Even if it was Gray inside, it was Laki outside. And that outside was quite the sight. But before Gray/Laki could even take of his shirt he was suddenly punched right in the head by an angry looked Laki/Gray. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT GRAY!" Laki/Gray practically roared. "IF YOU STRIP IN MY BODY, I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"Wow, even thought Gray is in Laki's body he still likes to take off his cloths." Happy/Natsu pointed out. Currently Happy/Natsu was the one freaking out about this situation. In fact, he seemed to be really excited over it as he started flexing his new muscles. "Aw man this is the coolest!"

"How is this cool Happy?!" Natsu/Happy yelled at his best friend who was currently in _his_ body. "We could be stuck like this forever!"

"But how is that a bad thing for _us_." Happy/Natsu began explaining with a big grin on his face. "Think about it! We spend so much time together we already know how our magic works! We can just switch things up now! I can be the one punching guys and blowing fire at them and you can be the awesome cat flying us places!"

"Huh…I guess I didn't think of it that way." Natsu/Happy actually considered this was he put a paw to his chin. "It would be kinda cool to actually fly around by myself. And maybe I can go on stuff without getting motion sick anymore since I'm in your body!"

"Yeah!" Happy/Natsu happy cheered…only to realize that if Natsu/Happy wouldn't get sick anymore due to being in his original body, and with him now in Natsu's body, "So…does that mean I'll get super motion sick now."

"I don't know." Natsu/Happy shrugged as he suddenly pulled a fish out of the sack he was wearing and instinctively started eating it. "Probably."

"Ummmm…" Happy/Natsu then gained an unsure look. He's seen many times how Natsu is on vehicles and he can only imagine how it actually feels. "Maybe…this isn't such a good idea after all."

"Hey check it out!" After finishing the fish, suddenly Natsu/Happy sprouted angel wings and started flying around in circles. "Look at me go! And I'm not getting sick!"

"Yeah…good for you Natsu…" Zane/Mire grunted as he once again tried to get up off the ground. Suddenly, a burst of strength came from his mothers' body as Zane/Mira finally got back on his feet. "All rig-"

 _SMACK!_

But due to the suddenness and speed he stood up at, his mothers' breast was once again his undoing as they jerked upwards and hit him right in the face. "Ow…" Zane/Mira groaned in pain as his nose was now bleeding a little as he once again fell to the floor, only now on his back.

"Zane!" Mira/Zane called out in concern as she rushed towards her sons' side. Although the scene looked rather odd to everyone else as normally it was Mira being over worried about Zane. And while it was still that, it looked more like the reverse. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Mom…how do you live with these things." Zane/Mira asked his mother while looking down at his mothers' breast. While Mirajane was known for easily having the biggest cup size in the guild, it seemed to be more of curse than a blessing.

"Years of practice son." Mira/Zane told her son in a reassuring tone while patting him on the shoulder.

"Ugh…" Zane/Mira groaned again. "It even feels like there's something sloshing around inside…"

"…" Mira/Zane went completely silent, her face now completely red and ears steaming. Everyone in the guild turned towards the mother and son duo, _all_ hearing what Zane/Mira said.

"Um…Mira…" Makarov said from the bar in an awkward tone. "What does…what does Zane mean by that…"

"W-Well, hehehe, I, uh, had to feed Zane _somehow_ as a baby…" Mira/Zane answered while refusing to face anyone. She honestly has never felt more embarrassed before but she couldn't be mad at her son for it though. Its not like he knew. "And I may have…messed up the spell and it…never…wore off."

"I…See…" Makarov answered with a blank tone as he simply looked forward. "Certainly interesting…"

"Wooooooo! Look at us!" As mad as she was at Natsu and Happy right now, Mira/Zane couldn't be more thankful for them breaking the tension and embarrassing atmosphere as Natsu/Happy was seen carrying around Happy/Natsu through the air.

"Come on Natsu!" Happy/Natsu yelled with a peppy grin while making a bit of a typical superhero flying pose. "Let's go bust some skulls!"

"Aye sir!" Natsu/Happy used his little buddy signature catchphrase as he carried the cat turned Dragon Slayer around like Happy did for him when they had their original bodies.

"Well at least a few of us our having fun…" Lucy/Erza sighed with a sweat drop with Erza/Lucy standing right next to her. Well if Lucy could say anything good about this it was that Erza was at least a best scenario for her. Both had similar height, eye color, and were both females. Only real difference was hair color, though Lucy could hardly complain about the color, and breast size which certainly made Lucy/Erza feel quite lighter as Erza was quite a few cup sizes smaller than her original body. And there was also…

"Mmmmm…" Lucy/Erza hummed as she looked over the scarlet knight's body.

"What are you think about Lucy?" Erza/Lucy asked as she saw the face the blond girl occupying her body was making.

"Magic…" Lucy/Erza muttered. Erza/Lucy ended up hearing this and her eyes widened. Master said they also swapped magic along with bodies. "I wonder…"

"Lucy wait!" Erza/Lucy was quick to urge Lucy/Erza to _not_ do what she was about to do. "Don't!"

But it was to late as Lucy/Erza took a deep breath and a red magic circle appeared under her feet. Lucy/Erza was requipping! "Here I go!" Lucy/Erza yelled as a golden light covered her body. She had always wondered what requipping felt like. As well as wondering how it felt wearing one of those cool suits of armor. Especially considering how good Erza looked in them…

And finally, when the glowing stopped, Lucy/Erza had successfully reequipped into something new. Only…it wasn't armor. Not one bit.

What the body swapped Celestia mage was know wearing could only be seen as an _extremely_ revealing belly dancers' outfit. She was wearing blue sapphire earrings, a tiara with a blue gem in it, golden bands around her neck, arms, and upper legs. Her actual outfit consisted of a blue seashell bra that left very little to the imagination as well as an open loose blue stem stalk skirt that…well…the point is it covered what it needed to cover and let's leave it at that. Her hair was now also in a long braid.

"Huh…" Lucy/Erza squeaked out as she looked at her outfit, if it could even be called that due to how much skin it exposed, as both her and Erza/Lucy's faces went beet red.

"HOLY SHIT! ERZA'S FREAKING HOT!" Pretty much every guy in the guild said in unison as they stared with no regrets with some of them, Makarov included, getting nosebleeds at the sight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy/Erza screamed as she desperately tried to find some way to cover herself.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU!?" Erza/Lucy yelled at her original body both mad and embarrassed. "I TRIED TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO IT!"

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!" Lucy/Erza yelled back as the guys continued to stare and drool. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN _OWN_ SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!"

"Could everyone stop goofing around for one second?!" Gray/Laki yelled with tick marks on his head. "We gotta figure out how to reverse all this!"

"Oh man…" Laki/Gray heavily sighed. "What are we gonna do?" And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, Laki/Gray started drooling ice cubes.

"Uh, Gray, I mean, Laki." Wakaba said with a grin as he couldn't help but find the act rather amusing and funny looking. "Nice ice machine impression."

 _SMACK!_

And the reward for his amusement…a smack in the face.

"Man can this get any worse?" Lucy/Erza sighed out, now in Erza's original armor thankfully. She certainly wasn't gonna try requipping again after that little hiccup. But her mind did wander and made Lucy curious about how it would look if she and Erza were in their original bo-' _AH! What are you doing Lucy?!'_ Lucy/Erza mentally scolded herself. ' _Get those thoughts outta your head you perv!'_

"No need to worry Lucy!"

Suddenly, and thankfully for Lucy as it snapped her out of _those_ thoughts, a new voice them herself known as, similar to the way Makarov entered the guild, everyone looked to see three figures standing in the doorway of the guild. It was none other then Fairy Tails own team Shadow Gear!

Jet, Droy, and their leader Levy Mcgarden.

"Levy, it's you!" Lucy/Erza said with a happy smile and relief in her voice as Levy gave her a wink.

"Don't worry everyone!" Droy spoke up to everyone while striking a heroic pose. "Team Shadow Gear is here to save the day! You guys will be back to normal in now time."

"Oh yeah." Jet said with a cool voice and a grin. "We got this. No sweat."

"Now do your thing Levy!" both boys said in unison to their leader.

"So by we you her right?" Zane/Mira spoke up after Mira/Zane sat him up against the wall. Beats laying on the ground at least. "Because that's typically how it goes for you guys."

Both Jet and Droy simply chuckled sheepishly as Lucy/Erza walked up to Levy and looked down at the blue haired girl with a smile. "You're so sweet to help us." Both Lucy and Levy had formed quite a friendship over the past few weeks. Though it can be noted that it started because Happy blabbed about Lucy secretly writing a novel.

"Anything for my girl." Levy told the body swapped Celestial mage before whispering to her ear. "Besides, I want to read your novel. And it'd be kind of weird talking about it with Erza."

"So what are you gonna do?" Laki/Gray asked Levy, eager to try and get this spell reversed before it became permanent.

Levy smirked as she quickly went to work. Gathering a bunch of translation books, putting on a pair of magic glasses that let the wearer read at high speeds and grabbing the thing that start this mess in the first place, Levy sat down at a table with everyone except Mira/Zane and Zane/Mira surrounding them and watching. "Well, I do know a thing or two about ancient texts." Levy told everyone while looking closely at the Changeling spell. I'll start by taking a look at what was written on the flyer itself."

"Sounds good, but do it quick." Gray/Laki told Levy as they only had so long before this whole thing would become permanent.

"Alright everyone. We need to let Levy work in peace." Erza/Lucy told everyone in a firm tone that, while would strike fear into the hearts of many if it were coming out of her original body, only mildly made a few people shiver.

With only ten minutes left, they could only wait and hope.

* * *

As Levy was working, most of the people who were victims of the Changeling spell were tense and couldn't quite relax. Levi/Gray stuck close to her original body incase he tried stripping again. Lucy/Erza was…oddly giving Erza/Lucy the cold shoulder a bit as she sometimes didn't respond to some of the things the body swapped knight said. That earlier comment of hers still stinging Lucy/Erza a bit…

The Dragon Slayer and cat duo were the only ones not freaking out as the two simply decided to goof around and have fun with each other's powers. It was as if they forgot that this could end up becoming permanent.

"Hey mom…" Zane/Mira spoke up to his mother as the two simply sat next to each other against the wall and watched Levy work, both really feeling anxious about this situation. "If we don't swap back…what do we do? I mean…I can't even stand up in your body."

"I don't know son…" Mira/Zane admitted as she hugged her son. Even with different bodies, they were still mother and son. Nothing could change that. "But…we'll figure it out. Ok?"

"Yeah...thanks mom." Zane/Mira said back as he returned his mother's hug.

After the two separated, there was a few seconds of silence before Mira/Zane cleared their throat. "Hey son…" Mira/Zane let out as Zane/Mira turned her head to his mother. "Can I ask you something."

"Um, sure." Zane/Mira said as he moved his eyes around a bit.

"Is this…always how you feel?" Mira/Zane's question was a rather odd one as Zane/Mira rose a brow, gesturing for his mother to elaborate more. Taking a deep breath, Mira/Zane explained what exactly she meant. "What I mean is…this…energy sensing power you have. Its so…intense. Its like I can see everyone at the same time and feel what they are doing down to every single step. How do you handle it?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Zane/Mira chuckled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "I dunno, I kinda just deal with it. I'm a tough kid and it helps out quite a bit when I need to find someone." Zane/Mira then put a finger to their chin as he started wondering things as well. "And what about you? Ever since swapping with you other then the…balancing issue its…I don't know. Everything kinda _feels_ different. My stomach, by blood, and not having my tail. Is it because I'm in an adults' body, it is because I'm in a girl's body, or is it because…I'm just in a different body?"

"Maybe all the above." Mira/Zane guess as she put a hand on her son's lap. "boys, girls, adults, children, tail no tail. Its all just physical. And in a way everything's weird. Something weird is just something familiar viewed from a different angle. And that's not something to worry about. You still have you own memories and experiences, and feelings. So even if you look different, you're still Zane. You're still my son."

Yeah…Yeah I guess you're right." Zane/Mira said as a smile came to his face. He started feeling a little bit better about this. "And I guess if this does become permanent, it's not the _worst_ thing in the world. Worse bodies we could have ended up in and hey, could be a fun little adventure."

"That's my boy." Mira/Zane said sweetly while nodding at Zane. "Always looking on the bright side." Just then Mira/Zane stood up and, with an eager grin on her face, as she made the position her son usually makes when he uses the Kamehameha. "And I won't lie, I have always wondered what it was like to use a Kamehameha!" But as Mira/Zane said that, she brought her arms forward, once again similar to how her son does it, and accidently ended up firing the turtle destruction wave itself and causing the mother and son duo to become quite surprised.

"Ow!"

"…Well there ya go…" Zane/Mira said while blinking a few times.

"...Sorry Reedus." Mira/Zane sheepishly apologized to the person she just hit.

"I got it!" Suddenly Levy quickly rose to her feet with a big smile on her face.

Everyone who was body swapped was quick to run towards Levy, with Mira/Zane carrying her son bridal style, thinking she had figured out how to reverse the spell. "So did you figure out how to undo the spell?" Natsu/Happy eagerly asked, still flying and carrying around his best friend.

"Come on. Do it!" Gray/Laki rushed Levy as he was more then eager to get back into his own body again.

"This is what it says…" Levy begun telling everyone how she found out. All the while she was deciphering the spell Jet and Droy were right behind their leader/not-so-secret crush and were pretty much acting as her cheering squad. " _May this eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness._ Kinda cute, isn't it?"

"Yeah, kinda is." Lucy/Erza admitted with a smile. Those words did sorta have a nice feeling to them.

"Eternal exchange provide you with eternal happiness…" Laki/Gray repeated as she put a hand to her chin.

"Yeah and?!" Natsu/Happy asked soon after. Those words didn't make him think it at. He just wanted Levy to get on with reversing the spell already. While he did enjoy being in Happy's body, he really wanted to be back in his own now.

"In other words everyone who's been switched by the spell will live happily ever after!" Levy told everyone of what the words meant. "You're so lucky! I'm so glad I figured this out."

Everyone else however was…less then glad.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME LEVY!?" Laki/Gray yelled with an angered look. Levy didn't undo the spell…she just translated it. "ARE YOU TELLING ME WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER?!"

"We wanted you to lift the spell." Gray/Laki deadpanned at the blue haired girl. "Not read it remember?"

Levy quickly realized her mistake as she gasped. "Oh that's right. I'm sorry." Levy apologized with a guilty frown.

"You've got this." Lucy/Erza reassured her friend as she put a hand on the bluette's shoulder. "I have faith you can do it. But you gotta look a little fast k? Maybe there's some kind of code or hidden message in the words, you know something like that."

"Yeah." Levy nodded as she quickly picked the spell back up again. "Good idea."

And so Levy went back to work on the double time. This time she was working hard to _fix_ the spell rather then just _read_ it. She supposed her book warm personality made her do that in the first place. But she didn't have time to dwell on it. With Jet and Droy, and Elfman after commenting on how manly their cheering was, by her side and encouraging her, the Script mage read through things as fast as she could.

All the while Levy struggled Macao, and Plue for…some reason, somehow kept pulling up time cards and saying how much time was left before the body swap was permanent. Where did he get these time cards? Nobody knows…

"Hey…Lucy…" Sitting down next to Lucy/Erza was Erza/Lucy who spoke up to the body swapped blond with a rather soft tone. "Can we talk?"

"What?" Lucy/Erza's tone was blunt and showed she just wanted to get this over with.

"Is something wrong?" Erza/Lucy quickly asked her question as she put a hand on her body's shoulder. "You've been acting weird around me for the past 20 minutes. What's going on."

"…I'm I really the worst person you could have switched with?" Erza/Lucy's eyes widened at the response as Lucy/Erza looked her in the eye with an offended look. "I mean come on, you could have ended up in Happy's body or one of the guys. At least we're sorta the same."

"L-Lucy…" Erza/Lucy stuttered before looking down with a guilty look. She really was now starting to feel bad about that comment. "I…I'm sorry. I…I didn't really mean it. It just happened so suddenly and I'll admit I was freaking out. I just said that during the heat of the moment. I'm truly sorry."

"It's…It's ok." Lucy/Erza accepted the apologizing, feeling that Erza/Lucy meant every word of it, and gave the girl a smile. "Just…try to watch what you say from now on please? I know you didn't mean it but it kinda stung."

"I promise, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. And I'll try and watch my mouth from now on." Erza/Lucy reassured the woman in her body as the two shared a giggle. "Maybe when this is all over, original bodies or not, I can take you out to this bakery I really like in town and we can share a strawberry cake? To make for it."

"Hehehe, I'd like that." Lucy/Erza accepted with a small blush on her face.

"Hmmmmm, still trying to break the spell?" Makarov commented while sitting on top of the bar. Meanwhile Cana was simply chugging barrels like she usually does.

"Look, if you're trying to teach us a lesson already we learned it!" Gray/Laki said as he and a few others turned to the master. There was only one-minute left! Enough learning lessons this was serious!

"Oh!" Makarov let out as his eyes widened. "I just remembered something about the spell!" Everyone gasped as they anxiously turned to the master. "…Nope never mind kids my minds drawing a blank."

And once again, there hopes were dashed.

"Welp, guess this it." Zane/Mira said as he and his mother joined hands. Ready to accept this. If this was what life had in store for them, then so be it.

"At least we're still family." Mira/Zane reassured with a small smile on her face.

"AAAAHHH!" Gray/Laki screamed as he started to lift up his shirt. "WE'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT!"

 _SLAM!_

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU YA PERV?!" Laki/Gray roared after slamming a piece of wood over her bodies head. To hell with it being her body, she wasn't about to let everyone in the guild stare at her body like it was a piece of meat.

"You guys have 40 seconds left, more or less." Macao commentated as Plue held up a card with the number 40 on it. "Starting now!"

"What do you mean more or less?!" Natsu/Happy yelled at the man.

"Welp, I got no problems with this." Happy/Natsu said with a satisfied smile on his face. "Just means I'll be able to roast fish whenever and however I want!"

"WAIT!" Levy stood up and quickly spoke to everyone. "I think I have the solution!"

"Seriously?!" Natsu/Happy asked as he flew himself and his buddy over to Levi with everyone walking over to her as well. Once again, Mira/Zane carrying her son.

"No time to explain, but lets just hope this works!" Levy said as Macao started counting down from 10. "Here goes! _Ainak orob ihcusar ured ogu! Ainak orob ihcusar ured ogu! Ainak orob ihcusar ured ogu! Ainak orob ihcusar ured ogu!"_

Magic energy and symbols swirled around the group. Everyone watched as everything was suddenly enveloped in a bright light…

After a few moments the light faded. Everyone in the guild blinked as they watched the group surrounding Levy. Did the spell work? They were a bit to anxious to ask. But thankfully…

"Hey I'm back to normal!" Lucy, in her own body, commented with a smile as she looked over herself. Blond hair, check. Super cute outfit and no armor, check. Gate Keys, check. Yep! She was back to normal alright.

"Well that's certainly a relief." Erza said with a small smile on her face.

Zane and Mira, the former still carrying the latter, looked into each other's eyes with Zane asking. "Mom?" His voice now back to normal.

"Zane?" Mira asked back.

Both mother and son duo smiled widely as Zane started spinning his mom around in his arms. "WE'RE BACK!" The two cheered and soon started laughing as Zane started tossing his mother up and down in the air in celebration. Something Mira didn't mind a bit.

"Finally…its over…" Laki said with a massive breath of relief. She'll never take her body for granted again…maybe she should start working out more.

"Man that was close…" Gray commented, he to back to normal, before he started drooling ice cubes like Laki did earlier when she was in his body.

"So now you're drooling ice cubes on purpose?" Wakaba asked in a confused tone.

"Welp, that was fun but its good to have my fire back." Natsu said with a grin as he ignited his hand.

"Aye!" Happy chirped as he set Natsu on the ground and decided now was a good time to have a fish.

"You're awesome Levy!" Lucy was quick to go over and hug her friend for her job well done.

"That's right!" Levy cheered for herself with a smile and pumped up fist.

"Oh yeah." Droy said with a grin.

"Our cheering worked huh?" Jet followed up.

"You got to tell us, how'd you do it?" Lucy asked, curious to how Levy fixed everything and undid the spell.

"When I realized the words themselves had no meaning, I decided to read them backwards." Levy explained to the blond who simply smiled and listened. "It's actually an old trick. Ancient languages like this usually didn't have that many letters. So sometimes they had to be a little bit more creative with how they used their words. That's why when I reversed the words, it reversed the spell to."

"How cool." Lucy complimented, impressive with the blue haired girls' brains. "I never would have thought of that."

"We owe you big time Levy." Zane as he flew up to the solid script mage after setting his mother down.

"Don't worry about it." Levy modestly told the boy while shaking Lucy's hand.

"Well it looks like you kids did it. I suppose theirs no need for _that_ punishment anymore. I suppose you suffered enough." Everyone looked to the source of the voice and saw…Cana…with Makarov's cane…sitting crisscross on the bar…her voice deeper now. "What? What're you all starring at?"

"Um…Cana…" Zane let out with the tilt of his head.

"What?" Speaking up was…Makarov…his voice lighter…and he was drinking straight from the barrel. "Can't ya see I'm not trying to drink here?"

"…Oh no…" The entire group let out in unison.

Welp, there they go again.

* * *

 ** _Ah the good old body switch. You can't go wrong with it!_**

 _ **Like I said, lots of fun moments here and I regret none of it!**_

 _ **So, about the next few chapters. I explained in my Bakugan fic that I would be focusing on another fic primarily after putting so much time into my Star vs the Forces of Evil fic, check that out if you haven't yet, and while this isn't gonna be the fic, I will be finishing the upcoming mini-arc first before updating the next story. Its only about three chapters so I figured why not? And its bringing in two OC's that I've been looking forward to for a while.**_

 _ **So, remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review and stay tuned for the first chapter of this arc...**_

 _ **"The Sunken Temple."**_


	19. The Sunken Temple

**_Alright! Here it is! The first chapter of the mini-arc I talked about._**

 ** _Quite excited about this like I've said so I want repeat what I've said and just let you enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

It has been about a week since the incident with the Changeling spell. Or as everyone else was calling it, 'the incident that shall not be named.' Pretty much everyone at the guild had agreed to _never_ speak of it again as all it did was bring up rather awkward feelings in everyone from some ending up in the body of the opposite gender, weird moments with each other's magic, and a secret or two spilling out.

The point is, they will take this experience to their graves.

So today we find the monkey tailed Strauss boy Zane outside his house, the left side to be specific, with a watering can in hand. Why you may ask was the 12-year-old holding a water can? Two words. Senzu beans? After getting back home him and Mira set up a spot near the house for a garden where they could grow the magical healing beans.

And the progress was already showing. Zane wasn't sure if it was just the beans themselves or the soil in Fiore as opposed to Galuna island, but the plants were coming in nicely as sprouts were already coming up from the ground. If the spikey black-haired boy had to guess it might only take a month, more or less, until the bushes are fully grown and producing beans.

"Hehehe, looking nice and green their guys." Zane said with a cheery smile on his face as he started watering the magic bean sprouts. " _Senzu beans, they heal you up. Senzu beans gonna grow you up~"_ Zane sung as he wanted the plants.

"Heheh, what are you singing?" Zane blushed a bit in embarrassment as he saw his mother approaching his garden with a sweet smile on her face. She had heard her son singing and it was just the cutest thing. "A little bean song~"

"…Maybe." Zane admitted with an embarrassed tone as Mira simply giggled and kissed her son on the cheek. "Just making sure they're getting enough water."

"Well it looks like you're doing a good job sweetie." Mira complimented as she took a look at the garden Zane and her had set up and couldn't help but be impressed with how well things were coming along with it. "Its nice to see you taking up hobbies like this. Maybe we can even start to grow fruits and veggies if we expand a bit."

"Hey that sounds pretty good." Zane agreed with a smile on his face as he finished up his watering. Zane rather enjoyed the gardening. It was peaceful, quiet, relaxing, and just a nice time. And while the boy enjoyed fighting and going on jobs and such, he liked those moments where he can slow down an appreciate the other things life has to offer such as the beauty of nature and the hard work that came with helping said nature grow.

Well…most of the time it was quiet but currently-

 _DREEEEEEEEEE!_

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Mira groaned a bit at the sound of construction going on in their very own backyard. Well, backfield was more of the appropriate of a term as they had a rather large and open backyard. While when Zane was about half of his age there were a number of tree's surrounding their house which made their yard a bit smaller, six years of both Zane and Elfman training in the backyard certainly did a number on the large plants and most of them have been uprooted, snapped in half, or otherwise destroyed.

On the bright side, it meant they had a very wide space in the back of their house for stuff like barbeques as well as what Zane was currently paying those workers the one million jewels he made on Galuna for.

Constructions on building up a project.

Like the beans, the project was currently coming along well as the metal shell of what looked like a dome-like structure had been built. It would still be a couple weeks before it was done, but Zane couldn't be more excited for it.

Especially with who would be coming over today to help work on it.

Speaking of whom…

"Well if it isn't my little man!" Zane smiled widely while Mira smiled, but rolled her eyes a bit, as they both turned around to see a woman walking up behind them holding a rather large purse with a big smile on her face as she looked at Zane.

The woman now in front of the mother and soon duo was about Mira's age with looks like that rival the white-haired beauty as well. She was taller than Mira, being about average height for a woman her age, with blue eyes that were a darker shade then Mira's eyes. She had long wavy honey blond hair that was tied into a side pony tail that went past her waist and was held by a rose. Her outfit was causal but still rather cute as it consisted of a pink jacket, a cream-colored dress with dots of the three primary colors on it, white stockings, and heels that matched her jacket.

"Aunt _Jenny!_ " Zane called out as he dropped the watering can, thankfully it didn't land on any of the sprouts, and quickly ran to the woman he called Jenny with an excited smile on his face. Jenny simply laughed and smiled as Zane jumped right to her with the blond catching the monkey tailed boy in her arms and spun him around a few times.

"You've gotten so big since I've last seen you!" Jenny gushed as she proceeded to hug the 12-year-old close. Similar with Erza, Zane gave this woman the title of aunt, something that just made the honey blond extremely happy. Especially when it happened the first time.

Now how does Zane know this woman? Well I guess you could say she was Mira's rival in a way. Rival when it came to modeling at least. For this woman was none other then Jenny Realight. She was a mage at the Blue Pegasus guild and their top female model for magazines such as Sorcerer's weekly. Since Mira always brought Zane with her on her photo shoots, to both watch him as well as sort of act like her body guard, that means he got to meet with Jenny plenty of times since her and the Blue Pegasus member were almost always a part of the same shoot. And Jenny always thought that Mira's son was as cute a button and made an effort to interact with and get to know the child and, well, here they were now.

"Now come on and give your aunt Jenny a kiss." Jenny gushed a bit before she started planting a flurry of butterfly kisses on the boy's cheek causing Zane to laugh.

"Hahaha! Come on Aunt Jenny stop." But despite his protest, Zane made no effort to stop the honey blond as she kept leaving lipstick marks on the 12-year-olds cheek.

Mira simple smiled and giggled at the scene before speaking up. "Alright Jenny, put him down." Mira kindly told her modeling rival with her hands on her hips.

"Oh alright you party pooper." Jenny said in a playful tone as she set Zane back down on the ground. "Sorry, I was just happy to see Zane is all. Its been a while."

"I'm happy to see you to aunt Jenny." Zane said with a wide smile on his face as he wiped the lipstick off his cheek. "I always enjoy seeing you." Jenny gave a sweet smile to the 12-year-old in response before Zane gave her an eager and excited smile. "So, what did you think of the plans I sent you."

"Well I got them right here and I must say…" Jenny then reached into her purse and pulled out a tube meant for holding things like blueprints or other important pieces of paper. "It's a rather ingenious idea. How did you come up with it?"

"Well…a dream I think." Zane sheepishly admitted as he scratched the back of his head. Honestly, he wasn't 100% sure where and how the idea for the plan came to him. It just suddenly popped into his head one day. "But you really like it?"

"I'm here helping out on it aren't I?" Jenny told Zane with a wink. Jenny wasn't just about beauty. She also had quite the brain on her. She was known for crafting all sorts of inventions, machines, and even vehicles for her guild and guildmates. One creation of which was essentially the symbol of Blue Pegasus. As she said this Jenny took the blueprints out of the tube and spread them out, allowing Zane and Mira to see them. Blueprints for something called…

A Gravity Chamber

"A chamber that increases gravity to train and strengthen your body." Jenny explained the main purpose of this chamber causing Zane to give an eager nod. Weighted clothing certainly did help strengthen his body and improve his training, but being able to increase gravity itself to amp things up. That could help him reach an all new level and break his current limits. The thought making his blood rush. "I can't believe no ones ever thought of this before."

"Well the training does sound rather…intense." Mira said with a worried tone. While she did let Zane start on this project, it did worry her a bit. Gravity magic was considered one of the deadliest kinds of magic and one of the hardest to learn. Some even dying in their efforts to master it. Even with Zane's plans for it allowing him to control how intense the gravity would be, there was always that risk of something going wrong. Granted that did make her thankful that Jenny was here. With her helping with this project hopefully any potential glitches and such would be avoided.

"Aw come on Mira, Zane can handle it." Jenny reassured the white-head with a wink. She was completely sure of the black-haired boys' capabilities. He was easily one of the strongest guys she knew. While she loved her guild and all the people in it, she had to admit…Zane could kick most of the boys' asses with ease. "Have some faith in him. Plus hey, if he keeps training like this he'll certainly have a nice build when he's older. Might even replace Hibiki has number one bachelor~"

Zane's face proceeded to go bright red like a tomato with steam releasing from his ears. "A-Aunt Jenny!" Zane yelled with an embarrassed expression causing Jenny and Mira to giggle. "Come on! Gross!"

"Aaaw, now don't say that." Jenny said in a sweet ton as she booped Zane on the nose. "I'm sure any gal would love to be with ya one day. And I know you'll make her very happy~"

"C-Can we j-j-just change the s-subject…" Zane stuttered as he faced away from his mother and her rival. His whole head now releasing steam. "Please…"

"Oh alright." Mira said as she and Jenny shared another giggle.

"So, while the original plans were good, I took the liberty of making my own modifications." Looking to the blueprints, Mira and Zane saw that Jenny had edited somethings with a black marker. A few design changes and such. "For example, a safety feature that'll turn the gravity down or off if the person inside hasn't moved for about 30 seconds. An alert system incase someone breaks in. A little break area immune to changes in gravity incase you or anyone using it needs a breather, and a few surprises to train your reflexes like some magic light beams and such. Sorta make it a game of try not to get hit. They won't hurt, but they will buzz if they hit you. And it gets harder the longer you go without getting hit.

"I knew you were the right person to call about this Aunt Jenny." Jenny's modifications only hyped Zane up even more as she listed her improvements to the device. Sparkles filled Zane's eyes as he said. "You always know how to make this tech stuff even better."

"And don't you forget it squirt." Jenny teased Zane a bit while ruffling his hair. But the honey blonds face then gained a professional expression as she spoke further about the project. "But there is something important I need to discuss."

"What's that?" Mira asked as she and Zane tilted their heads.

"A power source." Jenny said as she pulled a lacrima out of her purse. Putting a finger on it, a projection of what the finished Gravity Chamber looked like appeared from the orb. "See, that's the one thing about this that's leaving me stumped a bit. At least it did. See, the amount of lightning lacrima it would take to power this would…go against a few safety regulations. Solar is to expensive even with a solid million jewels going into this pocket and wind won't generate enough. I tried looking into a few other types of power lacrima but it all ended with it either not being strong enough, or illegal."

"So what do we do?" Zane asked as he was sure Jenny had come up with a solution. She always did.

"Indeed I have Zane. Behold!" Jenny then swiped the holographic image and brought up a new one that showed some sort of crystal heart. "The diamond heart of the ancient Ozra people!"

"Ozra?" Zane questioned. He's never heard of that before.

"It…sounds familiar…" Mira put a hand to her chin in thought about these 'Ozra people.'

"They're talked about in a lot of history books." Jenny explained as both Fairy Tail mages gave their full attention to the Blue Pegasus woman. "See, over 300 years ago there was a civilization of people that were highly advanced in both their technology and magic. They prospered but one day, their kingdom fell to ruin and no one knows how. There was no writing, scrolls, books or anything explaining what happened. One day they all just…disappeared. Leaving only a destroyed kingdom."

"Well that's certainly not haunting." Zane muttered sarcastically before looking at Jenny again. "So whats with this heart thing?"

"Well, scripts said that this heart was used the power the temple that belonged to the queen of the Ozra people." Jenny began explained as she kept sliding through images being projected through the lacrima and showing pictures of various artifacts and scriptures of the Ozra people. "Many artifacts have been recovered around Canth Lake but their heart is still lost, said to be located at the temple of the Ozra queen."

"Yeah, the city is said to be submerged somewhere in the lake." Mira said with a serious tone as she now remembered the details as Jenny went on. Soon after the city was laid to waste, centuries of rainfall and erosion have completely hidden the city in a giant lake. "But no one's been able to find it. Artifacts have been recovered but the still itself is still said to be hidden. It might even be completely destroyed and lost to time."

"Well it was lost…until recently." Jenny then swiped the magic image again and displayed an image that made Mira and Zane's eyes widened in disbelief.

Pictures of ancient structures, house, buildings, all underwater.

The city of the Ozra people.

"B-But how…" Mira stuttered with a completely surprised look.

"Well, the reason no one was able to find it was because they lacked the ability to find it." Jenny explained with a grin. "See, I had some free time and decided to do some research into this civilization to see if I could maybe replicate some of their technology any future inventions. So, I built a minisub that could dig through the rocks and sands underwater. It took a few hours, but I finally struck gold and found the city itself. It isn't sunken in the lake. Its buried _under_ the lake."

"Why?" Zane asked as Jenny showed them for pictures. While Zane wasn't a history nut, these discoveries certainly interested him. "How does a city end up under a lake?"

"I have a few theories." Jenny said as she put a hand to her chin. "Possibly a mix of intense weather conditions, ancient wizards terraforming the land so they could settle, possibly even the dragons themselves messing with their land during their potential battles. There are a lot of possibilities. The point is, I found it! And that means the heart could still lay here…" Jenny then swiped the projection one last time and showed-

"The temple…" Zane let out in an awestruck tone as Jenny showed a picture of the largest stone structure yet. Multiple levels high and certainly looking regal and mighty.

"Exactly." Jenny said with a smirk as she tapped the lacrima and turned it off before putting it back in her purse. "That heart is in that temple. And that heart is the perfect power source for powering the gravity chamber."

"Alright! Sounds good!" Zane agreed as he punched a fist into an open palm. "So whats the plan for getting this heart?"

"Well, I made sure to mark down the location in the lake of where my sub dug through and found the city." Jenny then reached into her purse and handed a piece of paper to Zane. Opening it up, Zane saw it was a map Canth Lake with an x marked down around the south east part of the lake. "So my plan is to send you down there and use one of my water bombs to blow a hole into the lakes floor allowing you to go down into the city and into the temple."

"Wait, what?!" Mira yelled as she looked at Jenny like she was crazy. "You want to send underwater?!"

"Relax Mira, I thought of everything." Jenny reassured the white-haired beauty, also giving an eye roll at Mira's over protectiveness of her son. "I'll give him an air lacrima so he can breathe, a pressure charm so the water pressure won't affect him, and I'll be right outside the lake ready to activate a teleportation lacrima. Once he has the heart, he can just contact me and I can instantly pull him out. And he can certainly handle any potential traps and such. I mean the kid could probably bench press a house."

"Still…" While Jenny certainly was planning for just about every situation, like everything regarding her son going on quest and such there was a shred of doubt in her mind.

"Don't worry mom it'll be fine." Zane reassured his mother in a confident tone. "I mean come on, I defeat Erigor, helped aunt Erza and the others take out Lullaby, and even defeated another demon all by myself. And all I gotta do here is get some gem from an old temple underwater. I won't even need to fight anything."

"And like I said, I went over everything to make sure he'll be safe down there." Jenny reassured Mira again as she put a hand on Zane's shoulder. "It'll be fine. This heart is the best possible power source for this Gravity Chamber and you did promise Zane he could build it."

"Oh curse my words…" Mira sighed at a volume so no one could hear her. Looking to her son, she saw how excited he was for this project and even the mission for getting the crystal heart itself. Zane didn't just love fighting, he loved adventure. And…there was no holding him back.

"Alright." Mira agreed with a sigh making Zane smile widely and for Jenny to smirk and nod. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry mom we will be." Zane said as he and his mother shared a hug. After separating Mira watched as both he and Jenny took off together.

"Don't worry Mira." Jenny called out to Fairy Tail's beauty as her and Zane began their trip to the train station to take them to the town near Canth Lake. "Your sons in good hands!" Mira simply sighed, but a small smile came to her face as she watched the two walk away.

* * *

"So, I just carry this thing around me and I'll be able to breath underwater?" Hours and one train ride later, Jenny and Zane could be seen on the shore of Canth Lake. Canth lake was known for being one of the largest lakes in Fiore. And know it made sense why it was so dang big. It had an entire city underneath it! And currently, Zane was carrying a transparent lacrima what had a bubble inside of it.

"Well…yes and no." Jenny answered as she took various items out of her purse. "What it'll do is create a puddle of air around your body allowing you to breath and essentially fly through the water rather then swim. Which is why you're perfect for this."

"Word, word." Zane nodded with a smile on his face.

"Also, you might wanna take off your weighted clothing." Jenny told Zane as she looked over him with a raised brow. "I know because of the enhancement the weight only affects you, but I'm not to sure how they would be underwater. You might sink like a rock and could disrupt the air bubble."

"Alright, I'll ditch the upper cloths." Zane said as he first took off his wrist bands before moving onto his gi shirt. "So, anything else I should now? Like any sea monsters or whatever?"

"I don't believe so." Jenny said as she gave the question a bit of thought. Zane finally started taking off his boots as Jenny brough up a necklace with a strange charm in attached to it that resembled an opal. "Now, wear this. This should allow for both you and your air bubble to handle the water pressure. Mostly the bubble, I know your tough but you can't be too careful."

"And you mentioned something about a water bomb?" Zane asked as he put the charm on his neck. "Can't I just blast my way down there?"

"You wanna pop your bubble?" Jenny asked with a smirk as he pulled out a bomb which resembled a large piranha with a cannon ball jammed in its mouth.

"…Ok so how do I use the bomb?" Zane asked as Jenny handed him the explosive device.

"Just pull the tail, but it where it needs to go, stand back and watch the boom." Jenny explained with a giddy smile on her face. Something about Jenny is that she was rather…spirited and enthusiastic when it came to the explosive devices she made. "And that just leaves one more thing." Jenny then took out a tiny lacrima that one could hold in between their fingers. "This here is both a communication device and teleportation lacrima. When you find the heart, just use this to contact me and I'll activate the beacon lacrima that links with this. Then you can use that lacrima to teleport right back out here."

"Sounds good." Zane then took the tiny lacrima and put it into his pocket. Wearing only his red undershirt and black gi pants, with a lacrima in his pocket, a charm around his neck, another lacrima under one arm and a bomb under his other, and the map memorized, Zane was ready to travel into the lake's depths. "Welp, wish me luck. Time to go diving!"

"Good luck Zane!" Jenny cheered the boy on as Zane proceeded to fly up into the air. The monkey tail boy then flew towards the south east part of the lake where Jenny mapped out the spot she used her sub to find the city with. Once he was right above the x, taking a deep breath out of instinct despite the air lacrima with him, Zane dive bombed into the water at full speed,

As Zane dived in, the air lacrima with him glowed as a bubble of air appeared around him right before he hit the water. Due to the bubble, Zane didn't even get wet as he went into the water. Zane soon opened his eyes and gasped in amazement. "Woah…" The spikey haired boy let out as he took a look at his surroundings.

It was…beautiful.

The water around him was a perfect blue and the sunlight leaking in from above gave everything a sparkling feeling. Then there were the creatures living in the water as everywhere Zane looked there was various types of fish swimming around. "Man Happy would be so jealous!" Zane laughed as he saw fish of all different shapes, sizes, and colors swimming around in the lake. And he could only see a small fraction of the large body of water!

He can't believe he never did this kinda thing before! Under water exploration was so cool!

But Zane could only appreciate his surroundings for so long as the young Strauss boy soon felt his feet hit the sandy bottom of the lave. While he wished he could have looked around for a longer period of time, he had work to do. He could always come back some other time. "Alright, no where's that hole…" Zane talked to himself, a habit when he was alone, as he decided to wrap his tail around the air lacrima and carry it with the back appendage while holding the bomb in both of his hands.

As Zane looked around for any signs of the hole Jenny said that her sub made in order to find the sunken city in the first place. Thankfully, his answer came with the sight of watching a fish suddenly swimming up from the ground. Raising a brow, Zane went over to investigate the scene and ended up finding exactly what he was looking for. "Alright!" Zane cheered as he looked at the hole in the lake floor. "Alright, boom-boom time." Zane then held out the bomb as he remembered Jenny's instructions.

"Ok, pull on the tail." Zane then did just that has he pulled on the fish-looking bombs tail. Right as he did this, the bomb started glowing red with steam coming off it. "Ah! Ok! Place in the hole and book!" Zane then quickly dropped the bomb into the hole and ran quickly in the opposite direction. "Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Ru-"

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

It only took about three seconds before the bomb exploded and thankfully Zane was far enough away that the explosion popped his air bubble, but he still felt the ground shake a bit. "Whew, good hustle Zane." Zane complimented himself as he walked back to where the hopefully now bigger hole was.

And bigger it was. Jenny might have honestly overdone it a bit with the bomb as the entrance was now far bigger than Zane need it to be. Oh well, the more the merrier they saw. Zane then looked down the hole before going in and once again, his eyes couldn't believe the sight. It was one thing to see the pictures, but it was a complete other thing to see it with his own black eyes.

The ancient city of the Ozra people.

"Man…to think, 100's of years ago people thrived here." Zane said to himself as he proceeded to fly down into the hole and down towards the sunken city. It honestly made Zane think a bit. How many more ancient cities were there? What kind of people were they? Their culture, customs, and most importantly…was it all worth it?

"I mean…what's the point of doing stuff like this if you're all just gonna bite it?" Zane then started speaking his thoughts as he started flying through the water and looking down at the ancient city. Hold stone houses, building, and other structures and monuments like statues and stuff. And in the middle of the city was his destination. The temple. "If you put so much hard work into things only for it all to be destroyed and forgotten. No one knowing where your entire city is and the only thing left being artifacts that vaguely explain things."

"Guess that's just the wheel of fortune I guess…" Zane simply sighed as he headed towards the temple, still unaware he was talking right now. Even if it was to no one. "In a way everything just kinda repeats. People build cities and they eventually get taken by time and then new cities are made. Life just has a funny way of working I guess. Maybe the point is to just enjoy it while you can doing what you want and just being the best you that you can be. Can't help it when bad things happen. Just life being life, gotta take the good with the bad and the bad with the good. Guess that kind describes my life to."

"I can't say I've had a bad life. I mean, bad things…really bad things have happened. But…overall I think I've turned out good." During Zane's monologue he got closer to the temple…and missed seeing a small hatch suddenly opening up and started sucking water and nearby things like fish. And eventually…him. "And bad things are gonna continue to happen. That Guru guy said I was gonna keep facing struggles. But should I be excited or worried about all of it? I guess I'm excited at the possibility of seeing new things, going to new places, and fighting stronger new guys. But I can't help but be worried about everyone else. What if a time comes when I'm not strong enough and everyone suffers for it? What do I do th-hey wait whats going?"

Zane cut himself off from his thoughts as he finally realized what was going on. But it was to late. Zane was stuck in the vortex the opening in the temple was making and sucking in water, fish, and Zane. Zane tried to fly away, and started to slowly free himself, but suddenly the air lacrima that was still being held by his tail was slipping out. "Oh no…no! No! No! No! N-Mmmmmm!" Finally his tail lost grip of the lacrima proving him with air and was sucked right into the temple. Zane wasn't able to take that deep of a breath before his bubble disappeared. He struggled for air and stop concentrating on flying. But this proved to be it as, with Zane offering no resistance, the monkey tailed boy…was sucked right into the temple.

* * *

…

…

…

…

…." _Child…_ "

…

…

" _Child…you must wake up…"_

…

"Ugh…"

" _Please, you must lend me your aid. I need you."_

"Who…Who's speaking…"

" _I promise to explain everything, but first you must wake up. Gather your strength. I assure you that you have not perished."_

"I'm…I'm alive…"

" _Yes. I am the one to have brought you into my temple. I apologize dearly but I desperately needed your aid. I hope you understand."_

Finally Zane started to stir. The voice that was speaking to him was a graceful and feminine. It reminded him of his mother honestly. Kind and gentle. It made him feel like he could trust her. Whoever…her was. When Zane woke up, he saw he was inside some sort of room made of stone. The stone was colored a seafoam green with some blue highlights. Just like…the temple.

"I'm…inside?" Zane questioned as he looked around the room. There was water around the place as well as some fish flopping for their life.

" _Good. You're awake. Can you hear me."_ Suddenly appearing in front of Zane was glowing orb of light. Zane rose a brow as the orb flew around him. Like it was expecting him.

"Yeah I can hear you." Zane answered in a confused tone. "But…who are _you_ exactly."

" _I will tell you soon enough._ " The orb calmly told him as it flew to the front of the room. " _But first, to know for sure that I can trust you, please step into the next room."_

"Welp, got no where else to go." If we blasted his way out here then he'd just be underwater again. And looking around the room, he saw his air lacrima was no longer there. Not a big deal really. He was where he needed to be and he could always call up Jenny to have him warp outta here if needed.

So doing as the orb said, Zane headed over to the door the orb was floating next to. Seeing no knob on it, Zane did the only thing that made sense. Bust it down! With a single punch, Zane easily punched the stone door to piece and easily walked into the next room.

The orb followed Zane into a room that was more of hallway then a room. But one thing about the hallway was that, with the exception of the first few feet and the last few feet, the hallway was really more of a long swimming pool with water that shined like a crystal. "So, wait, how does this prove if you trust me or not?" Zane asked the orb as it flew above the special water.

" _This water is special. If one is pure of heart, they can walk upon its surface."_ The orb explained to Zane before flying to the end of the hallway. " _If you can walk across the water and to this door, I will know that I can trust you to help me. So please."_

Zane took a deep breath before walking forward and looking down at the enchanted water. "Alright. I'll do." Zane agreed as he looked forward. The hall was about 15 feet long. No big deal if we could walk forward on the water. "Ok! Pure Heart…Activate!" Zane than took one step forward onto the water and…

…

Nothing happened.

Zane looked down and saw it first planted firmly on the water. It felt kinda weird but nice at the same time due to being bear foot. "Haha! Alright!" Zane cheered for himself as he started to run forward and quickly made it to the other side of the room and gave a smirk to the orb. "So, pure hearted enough for you?"

" _Hehe, yes. I can clearly see that you are what I've been waiting to appear for so long."_ The orb said in a happy tone, as if a miracle had just happened. " _Please, step into the next room and I'll explain everything."_

"Sounds good!" Zane said with an eager smile as he got ready to punch the door. But before he could the orb quickly flew in front of him and stopped him.

" _Um, you can just pull the doors open from the bottom._ " The orb informed the 12-year-old. " _Please, no more breaking down stuff."_

"Oh…sorry." Zane apologized with a sweat drop. Doing what the orb said, Zane bent down and put his fingers underneath the door and, using his legs, lifted the stone door up and opened the pathway into the next room. Stepping inside, the door closed behind Zane as the monkey tailed boy took a look at his surroundings.

The room was…rather grim. There were bunk beds around and it resembled a bit of a place where soldiers would sleep. And on most of these beds…were skeletons. The bones were old and dusty. Broken and rusted weapons and shields littered the floor. The skeletons had broken armor and were scattered around the place. It looks like they went out fighting…

"What…happened here?" Zane asked with a creeped-out tone and frown.

" _Here…I'll tell you…"_ Suddenly the orb flew right in front of Zane and started floating up. The light the orb proceeded to glow brighter and brighter, blinding Zane a bit. With a burst of magical energy, the bright light faded and Zane gasped as the orb had transformed into the ghost of a woman.

She had long hair and wore a long white rope that covered most of her ghostly body with long hair that went to her feet and her face matched her voice, looking gentle and someone you can easily talk to. " _Its nice to properly meet you face to face child. My name is Queen Brianna. I once ruled over this city and it people."_

Zane's eyes widened as she gasped. "You…you're the queen of this place?!" To say Zane was surprised was an understatement. He was just supposed to get in the temple, get the heart, and leave. He wasn't expecting to mee the ghost of the freaking queen of this place! "So wait…if you're the queen then…do you know what happened here?"

A sad frown came to Brianna's face as the ghost nodded. " _I'm afraid I do…_ " Brianna then begun to tell the young boy the story of how her kingdom feel to ruin.

" _Over 350 years ago, we were a kind and peaceful race. We wished nothing but prosperity for both ourselves and those around the world. So, we focused our efforts in advancing our magic and technology in hopes that we could spread it out to the rest of the worlds. Our efforts eventually led to the creation of the Crystal Heart. A powers source that could grant a great amount of magic power with no chance of running out."_

" _But…I suppose all good things must come to an end. He didn't even see it coming. We had no chance to defend. Zeref. The evil dark mage. One of the many demons he had created had attacked us. Jaakuna. We weren't ready for it. He was to powerful and we weren't used to fighting. We picked up weapons we never used outside of basic training for attacks. But it looks like we didn't train enough._

" _Jaakuna was merciless. He tore apart house and structures effortlessly, killed my people. And I we could do was try to run and hide. But it was all fruitnless. By the time he reached our temple, most of my citizens have suffered his rath. And my soldiers and staff were next."_

" _I did all I could. I managed to successfully hide my daughter from him. She's the only one who survived. As for me, I was the last one other then my daughter that he has yet to kill. There was nothing I could do to save my home and people. So to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone ever again, I used all my magic to seal him away in the deepest level of the temple. It killed more doing so…but I was successful._

Zane was frozen in place at what he heard. The story of this place was so…sad and intense. Having to watch a demon effortlessly destroy everything you care about and hold dear. He couldn't imagine what its like. "I'm…I'm so sorry…" That was all Zane could say right now as the boy was filled with immense amounts of sadness for this. "Your daughter…what happened to her?"

"… _She remains here. Asleep._ " Zane eyes widened in surprise at what Brianna told him. Her daughter was alive! How?! Its been over three and a half centuries! No one could live that long. " _Like I said, I hid her from Jaakuna in a secret chamber only the royal family can open. In that chamber is a special cryostasis chamber that preserved her all this time."_

"Wow…" Zane let out as a small smile came to her face. "You must love your daughter huh?"

" _More than anything._ " Brianna told Zane with a warm smile on her face. " _Which is why I need your help."_

"Name it." Zane instantly said. "I wanna help you out in any way I can."

" _Thank you so much."_ Brianna thanked Zane with a sweet smile on her face. " _This is what I need you to do. Wake up my daughter, then go to where I sealed Jaakuna and destroy him. He was to powerful for us, but I can sense you have the power to truly but an end to him once and for all."_

"Well, not to brag but I have taken down a couple of his demons before. One of them solo style." Zane told Brianna with his chest puffed out causing Brianna to giggle. "So leave Jaakuna to me! Now what about your daughter? Where's this chamber you told me about?"

" _Here."_ Brianna's ghostly eyes then glowed as suddenly the room they were in started shaking. Right in the middle of the floor, the floor opened up revealing a secret chamber underneath the boys very feet. " _I leave the rest to you young one."_

Brianna then disappeared in front of Zane. Once her ghost was gone, Zane put a hand to his heart. "I won't let you down your majesty." With his oath made, Zane hopped down the hole. The room he now was in was dark, but there was one light present.

Heading towards it, Zane saw exactly what, or rather who, he was looking for. Brianna's daughter. Attached to the wall was glass case glowing with blue magic energy. Inside the chamber was what looked like an 11-year-old girl. She had near white skin, most likely due from over three centuries of no sunlight. She wore a white shirt with a big purple heart in the middle and puffy around sleeves. She wore a pink tutu and pink oversized pointy shoes that also had purple hearts on the top. She had hot pink hair with two pom-pom shaped buns on each side of her head.

"Welp…this must be her." Zane said as this could only be the daughter of queen Brianna. She looked rather peaceful in her slumber. Like she was unaware of the tragedy that befell her people. "Welp, time to walk up." Zane then put his hands on the chamber the girl was sleeping in and with a strong tug, tore the front half right off.

The blue glow disappeared and the girl proceeded to fall out of the pod with Zane quickly catching her. With the cryostasis chamber deactivated, some lacrima lights in the room turned on to illuminate the room along with a door opening.

But Zane didn't notice any of that. His attention was only one the daughter of Brianna still sleeping in his arms. "Come on, please wake up." Zane said as he lightly shook the girl.

After a few moments, the girl's eyes twitch as she started to stir. "H…Huh…" The girl let out before releasing a loud yawn. Zane gave wide smile, happy that she was alright and waking up. The girl then opened up her still tired looking pink eyes and saw Zane holding her and asked. "W…Who are…you?"

"My names Zane." Zane gently told her. "I'm a friend."

"Zane…" She repeated in a tired tone as a small smile came to her face. "I need…to ask you…something..."

"What?" Zane asked as he looked into the girl's eyes.

"Come closer…" She said with Zane moving his face closer to the girl.

"What is it?" Zane asked again with a worried tone.

Suddenly, taking Zane back, the girl in his arms face suddenly turn bright and cheerful. Her eyes wide and her smile big and happy as sprung right out of the boy arms and landed right in front of him and meeting his eyes. No trace of tiredness in her. "Ya wanna play tag with me!"

"W-What…" Zane…didn't know how to responded to this.

"Hehehehe!" The girl giggled as her right arm suddenly stretched out and extended and wrapped itself around Zane's body for her index finger pocked his nose. "Boop! You're it!" She then retracted her arm, causing Zane to start spinning like a top, before skipping towards the door that opened when she was released. Her shoes making squeaking sounds with each step and giggling all the way.

Once Zane stopped spinning, he had a dumbfounded look on his face and could only say one thing.

"What?"

* * *

 _ **And part one of this arc done!**_

 _ **I think I did pretty good! Not to long but like I said, pretty short arc and its about quality then quantity. I introduced a few things in this chapter both from FT and my own original stuff and I think I did pretty well!**_

 _ **So, remember to fav, follow, and leave a review and stay tuned for the next part of this arc...**_

 _ **"Betty"**_


	20. Betty

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait of this chapter. Been a little busy lately binge watching some shows. Avatar, lets face it everyone who has netflix is watching the heck out of this, as well as a new anime that's quickly becoming one of my favorites._**

 ** _One Piece._**

 ** _I started watching it I think a week ago and I'm already invested in the story and characters and I just can't stop watching more._**

 ** _But don't worry. I'm still dedicated to my stories and work hard to get new chapters up. And while this one isn't to long, I don't see it as a bad thing. Like I said this arc is short itself so it kinda fits and its nice not to have every chapter exceed 10,000 words or get close to that point._**

 ** _So with all that said, I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Where'd she go?!" Zane was currently running through the halls of the sunken temple for one reason and one reason only. Finding the recently awakened daughter of the queen of the Ozra people. About five minutes ago, Zane had met the spirit of Queen Brianna, learned how a demon named Jaakuna created by Zeref completely destroyed this place along with its people. The only exception being Brianna's daughter who the queen but into magical cryostasis in a secret chamber to keep her safe.

And the first thing this girl did…stretching her arm out and wrap it completely around Zane, boop him on the nose, and then ran away wanting to play tag. Zane might have an idea that this girl had absolutely no idea what was going on or what happened to her people and home…

"Ah geez…" Zane nervously said as he kept running. He was going to have a _very_ serious talk with this girl. One he wasn't sure how he was going to give. What was he supposed to say? Hi my names Zane and I regret to inform you that you've been asleep for over 350 years and while you were power napping everyone you knew and loved was slaughtered. Oh, and your kingdom is sunken under a lake.

Well…good rough draft he guessed.

"Wait, I can just sense her energy." Zane stopped running randomly as soon as he realized he could do that. Sometimes he forgets a few of his abilities in moments of stress and needless to say, he was a bit stressed right now what with trying to think of a way to explain how she was the last of her people. But thankfully he managed to get in control of his mind and remembered what he's capable of.

So, putting two fingers to his forehead, Zane closed his eyes and concentrated on any nearby energy signatures. And considering that the only two living people in the temple were him and this girl, finding her energy signature was pretty easy to find but surprisingly farther into the temple that he thought. "She must be faster than I thought." Zane commented out loud before disappearing with a comedic popping sound.

When Zane reappeared, he found himself in yet another one of the hallways of the temple. Something told the monkey tailed boy that there would be a lot of hallways to go through in this temple given the size of it. At least he knows where he needed to go after finding this girl. Brianna said that she sealed Jaakuna in the deepest part of the temple. So pretty much the basement.

But Zane would have to worry about it later. For now, he could sense that the princess was nearby and was quick to look for her…but there was one problem. He couldn't. "Where…is she?" Zane was looking in every single angle for this girl but she was nowhere to be found. Zane could sense that she was _right_ next to him! There were no doors nearby so she wasn't in another room. "Ok, are you invisible or something?" That was literally the only explanation Zane could come up with right now.

However, as Zane was looking around, behind the spikey haired boy was a small table with an ancient looking vase on top of it. The vase about the size of a typical house vase. But from the vase stretched out a white tube with the end of it resembling an eyeball. The eyeball that resembled the eye of the daughter.

Zane suddenly got the feeling of being watched and turned around to face the vase. But the long stretchy eyeball quickly retreated back into the vase before Zane could see it. But that didn't mean Zane was done looking at the vase. When he stared at it, he sensed that the vase had a source of energy coming from it. The energy he originally locked onto. "Wait…" Zane rose a brow as he started to step towards the vase. It was impossible right? No way she could fit in there. But then again, in this world of magic anything was possible.

Plus, he was kinda out of option for where she would be hiding.

So once Zane was in front of the vase, he slowly started to look inside and-

"Hahahaha! You found me!" Suddenly Zane was spooked backwards, hitting his back against the wall, by none other then the daughter of Brianna whose top half was now popping out of the vase and even stretched up a little bit and proceeded to stretch her arm out and poke Zane in the forehead. "Boop! Now you're it!"

"But…wasn't I already it?" Zane questioned as the first thing Betty did when he woke her up was boop his nose and say he was it for tag before running away.

"Huh…I guess I did." The girl said with a ditzy tone as she twisted her left arm in a few loop-de-loops before touching her chin with a finger. But the daughter of the passed queen simply gave a silly smile and sticking her tongue out playfully. "Oh well!"

Zane comedically fell to the floor. This girl really was clueless…in more ways then one. But the daughter simply giggled at Zanes reaction before completely hopping out of the jar and landing in front of the 12-year-old boy, her feet making a quiet squeaking sound in the process, before stretching her neck out so that her face was mere inches away from Zane's own now and looking right into her eyes. "So stranger, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Um…well…just kinda…passing through." Zane nervously lied. He still just didn't have the heart to tell her both that she was the last of her people left alive after one of Zeref's demons ravished this place and that the reason he was here was to kind…take something that was probably important to her people. So overall this would probably end up being a bad day for her.

"Ooooooooh! Ok!" The girl said with what Zane could assume to her usually cheery tone. This princess just seemed to have and endless amount of energy and didn't stop moving for one second. "So gotta a name? Rude to keep a girl waiting you know~" She said that last part in a bit of flirty tone as suddenly her eyelashes extended a little bit with the princess fluttering them at Zane.

Due to the rather comedic nature in which she asked the question and tone she used, Zane didn't find himself getting flustered and figured the girl was just being goofy again. "I already told ya my names Zane." Zane told Betty as once again it seemed to be something she forgot when she woke up. "But what about yours? You sorta just bolted without even introducing yourself."

"Oh whoopsy doopsy! Sorry about that!" The princess giggled her apologize while lighting hitting the side of her head causing her head to wobble a little bit like a maize ball. "Well Zaney, you can just call me…" The girl then twirled around a bit, almost looking like a top, before she struck a pose and winked. " _Betty!_ "

"Betty huh?" Zane smiled at the girl who tilted her head cutely in response. Zane then held her hand out to the princess and said. "Well its nice to officially meet you Betty."

Instead of giving Zane normal handshake in response, Betty proceeded to extend and wrap both of her arms around Zane and start shaking him up and down rapidly while laughing. "Hehehehe! Its nice to meet you two Zane!" Betty then let go over Zane, her arms retracting to normal length, and giggled as the boy tried to get rid of the dizzy feeling Betty gave him. "Only a few minutes after my nap and I already have a new friend! Oh! We should go find the others!"

"Um…" Zane let out with an anxious expression. "Others…"

"Well yeah!" Betty smiled with a peppy smile. She really had no idea…"Sarah, Bridgette, Davey, June, Hope, Gene, Garroth, Lucas, all my friend!" Zane only felt a pit in his stomach as Betty named all of her friends. Friends that have no doubt perished. Even if they somehow survived Jaakuna no way they were still alive today. "We can all have fun together! Oooo, and ya know, June has been looking for a big strong boy lately. Maybe I could…introduce you two~"

"Uh, yeah, hehe, sounds…sounds good." While Zane did blush a little at the aspect of Betty trying to set him up, that awful feeling in his gut just wouldn't go away. He…he had to tell her. "Look…Betty…I have something I have to tell you."

"Wow, confessing your feelings already?" Betty suddenly let out bluntly causing Zane's eyes to widen in surprise. A flirty smirk then came to Betty's face as the hot pink haired girl as she ran a hand through her pom-pom buns, which quickly snapped back into place in a cartoony fashion, as she suddenly zoomed next to Zane and connected their shoulders and spoke in a voice Zane could best describe as a kind women spoke with in those old black and white lacrima movies. "Moving a bit fast there ain't ya buddy boy? Least take a girl out for a berry boom down at the ole sweet shop wontcha?"

"W-W-What? N-No!" Zane denied as this time Betty did get to him a little as his cheeks turned a shape of light pink. "Betty that isn't what this is about! Everyone you knew…they-"

"Yeah you're right." Betty interrupted Zane as she started starching her forehead and looked around the hallway they were in. "Everyone I know is gone…"

"W…What…" Zane let out as he swore his heart stopped for a second. Betty…Betty _knew_?! This entire time?! Then why was she acting like nothings happened this whole time?!

"Its kinda weird." Before Zane could say anything, Betty spoke again as she continued to look around. "Usually there are always people walking around doing stuff but I haven't spotted a single person. And I'm pretty sure it isn't church day otherwise mom would have woken me up…"

Zane sighed as the feeling returned to him. Looks like it was just an unintentional bad wording on Betty's part. When she said gone, she didn't mean dead. She just thought that they weren't around right now. "Oooooo! Maybe they're all playing hide and seek!"

"Betty…" Zane struggled to find the words to correctly tell Betty the truth. He wasn't gonna lie to her. She had to know and deserved to know. "That's not what-"

"Come on new friend!" Betty once again interrupted Zane as she took the boys hand in a surprising tight grip and started running through the hallway dragging Zane behind her. Her arm also stretching out and waving around with Zane holding on tight so she doesn't accidently drop him. "Come on! Let's find them! I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Woah!" Zane let out as Betty took him for quite the bumpy ride.

* * *

Betty:

 _Imma buff baby that can dance like a man!_

 _I can shake-ah my fanny, I can shake-ah my can!_

 _I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch-ah yo buns!_

 _Punch-ah yo buns, I can punch-ah yo buns!_

 _If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun!_

Betty sang the funny little song as she and Zane walked through the hallways of the Ozra temple. While Zane simply walked, Betty was doing all sorts of stuff like flips, cart wheels, and even walking on her hands sometimes. As they walked together, Zane did two things. One was Zane taking note of Betty's magical abilities. They were…whacky to say the least. It seemed at first glance that Betty was able to twist, stretch, and turn her body in just about any way from extending her arms, to twisting her body a full 180 degrees to look at Zane, and that's just some of the stuff he saw in the short time they've spent with each other.

Another thing that Zane had tried and have still failed to do was try and spill the beans to Betty. He just had to tell her but every time he tried to, he was either interrupted by Betty or his words just ended up choking him. This was probably the hardest thing he had to do in his life. Telling someone that everyone they knew and loved was dead. This must have been what everyone felt when they tried to tell him Lisanna was dead only for the much more experienced Master Makarov to take over on and tell the news to him.

But Zane was the only one here with Betty. It had to be him.

"Yo Ernie!" Betty called out to more of the people Zane assumed Betty knew centuries ago. "Uncle Ben? Aunt Loris? Lulu? Cousin Cici?" Betty gave a suspicious hum as she looked around with narrowed eyes. "Now where could those rascals get to?"

"Betty I really think you should listen to what I have to say." Zane once again tried to persuade Betty to stand still just for a minute or two so he could give the very bad news. "I just need to shed some light on the situation here."

"Shed some light…" That part of the sentence seemed to catch Betty's attention. Instead of scratching her head or chin, Zane watched as Betty twisted her head around in a complete 360 with her neck becoming all wound up and making the sound that's heard when you turn the key on a wind-up toy. Zane watched and he wasn't sure rather to be impressed her concern as Betty kept twisting her head and neck higher and higher.

"THAT'S IT!" Betty finally released her head and the young Strauss boy watched as Betty's head and neck started spinning at high speeds and lowering back down to its normal height and no longer being twist up as a giant smile came to the hot pinkette's face. "The light ball court!"

"Light ball?" Zane questioned, never hearing that name before. It sounded like some sort of sport but not one the monkey tailed boy came up with. "What's that?"

"Follow me!" Betty excitedly said as she stretched her neck over to Zane before it snapped back to its normal length. "I'll _show_ you!" Betty then stretched her arm over to Zane and wrapped it around his body before taking off. At this point, Zane was used to Betty dragging him around with her stretchy limbs and just let her do her thing.

With Zane in tow, Betty went over to near the end of the hallway and walked through an open doorway that lead to a set of stairs that went down. It didn't take long to reach the door at the bottom and Betty proceeded to use her free hand and place it on the center of the door. Suddenly the symbol of the door glowed and proceeded to open right up without any force needed. Stepping through the door, Zane and Betty found themselves on a pathway that led to…a very long drop.

"Betty, what's this?" Zane asked as when he looked around, he saw that the room had many pathways similar to the ones they were on both far up and down below. And in the very middle of the incredibly large room they were in was an incredibly large pillar that went all the way to the very top all the way down to the very bottom.

"This is the central pillar!" Betty said as she set Zane down on the pathway they were on and stretched her other arm all the way to the pillar so she could touch it. "This is the very center of the temple and you can get just about anywhere in the temple with this! Look!" Going to the very end of the pathway, Betty approached a blue orb and put her hand on top of it.

Zane watched as the orb started to glow due to Betty's touch and soon enough all the symbols carved into the center pillar started as well as it started to rotate. "Ever after over 300 years this still works…" Zane whispered so Betty wouldn't hear. Jenny was right in these people being advanced if their inventions worked after over 3 and a half centuries of inactivity.

After about a minute of turning Zane watched as a pathway came up from all the way at the bottom connected to the pillar. The pathway on the pillar then connected to the pathway the two kids were standing on, a blue orb also attached to the pathway the pillar brought up. "Well don't just stand there silly billy! Come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Zane reassured the hot pink haired girl as the two of them stepped up onto the extended pathway.

"Hold on!" Betty told Zane with an incredibly peppy grin as she put her hand upon the blue orb on the new pathway. "Up, up, and away! Max speed!"

With Betty's command, the pillar started spinning up at a much higher speed. The 11-year-old girl, technically over 360, and 12-year-old boy laughed and held on tightly to the pathway as it rocketed them up to near the very top of the temple.

"Hahaha! That was great!" Zane laughed, briefly forgetting the morbid news he would have to give Betty as the duo finally stopped at a pathway that led to a door near the very top of the temple. Both kids hair was ruffled up, with Betty's soon suddenly automatically fixing itself, and feeling slightly dizzy after the wild wide.

"Hehehe, knew you'd like it." Betty giggled as she poked Zane's arm. "Now come on! The light ball arena is just past this door!" Betty then started skipping over to the door, her feet making a squeaking sound again with each skip the girl took. Zane simply followed the Ozra princess into the next room with Betty once more opening the door by simply touching it.

However, once they were inside Betty frowned as she saw no one around. Not even any rats could be found or heard. "What…" For the first time Betty's smile left her face as she and Zane examined the empty room. Zane's guess was right as he looked around to see they had entered a sports arena with stands set up for spectators to watch.

The field itself it quite interesting. One both sides of a large field with a rectangle barrier shown by white chalk were giant gongs hanging just outside the field divide. And inside the field another chalk line was dividing the field in half. And on each half were a number of log pillars set up.

"This isn't right." Betty said in a sadden tone as she looked around the area. But no matter how much she looked one thing stood prominent. Not one person in sight. "There's _always_ people here!"

Zane gave Betty a sympathetic look. He knew the reason why there was no one here. He could tell her now since it seemed she wouldn't be interrupting…but seeing that saddened look on her face…it hurt him. He knew that look. It was a look he had plenty of times whenever his deceased aunt came to his mind. And giving her the news when she's like this would just make things worse.

While he was aware there was no possible gentle way to give news like that, the most he could was at least tell her slowly and when she's not already in a negative mind set. So Zane quickly thought of an idea to get Betty's mind else ware then the lack of people here. "So, this light ball game." Zane spoke up, successfully getting Betty's attention. "Whats it like? I've never played it before."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Betty gasped loudly as a look of completely disbelief came to her face as he stretched out her neck so that her face was a single inch away from Zane and the young boys eyes widened as Betty's head actually enlarged in size. "YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED LIGHT BALL BEFORE?! NOT EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER?!"

"Um…can't say I have…" Zane sheepishly admitted to Betty with a sweat drop. "I've even heard of it until today."

"Oh boy howdy you are missing out there pally!" Betty's peppy and cheery smile soon returned as she retracted her neck, her head also returning to normal size, and proceeded to stretch her arms out as well as enlarge her hands.

Zane's eyes widened at this as Betty grabbed him with both of her wands which were now as big as him. He just learning more and more about this girls magic and its capability. Zane didn't protest as Betty carried him all the way on top of a pillar on the right side of the field. Once one, Betty retracted her arms and switched her hands to normal size. Zane watched from the pillar as Betty twirled her legs together and making the lower half of her body resemble a spring.

Betty then pressed down on the ground before her springy body bounced her hair up. The girl uncoiled her legs and preformed a perfect landing on one of the left pillars. "Ok! Here's how it goes!" Betty yelled to Zane as she brought her hands close together and created a pink magic circle. From it, she produced a glowing hot pink heart made of magic. "This is the light ball! And how you play is that both teams try to hit the others gong by smacking the ball to the other side. The balls gets faster and faster every time its hit. Also, you have to stay on the columns. You fall off, your disqualified until the next match."

"I think I get it. Basically just seeing who's got the better reflexes." Zane summarized things with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Sounds like my kinda game. How about we go for quick game? First to get a point wins."

"Hmmm…well normally this game is best when it's at least three vs three…" Betty stated as she had a thoughtful expression on her face. But it quickly turned to her usual excited grin as she looked at Zane. "But I guess I can make an exception just this once~ So just the first to score one point?"

Zane nodded in response as he got into a battle-ready pose. "Ready when you are."

"Alright slugger!" Betty smirked as she got into a pitching position and spoke with a sports announcer voice. "Let's see ya hit one my fast ones!" Betty then spun her arm around, her arm actually spinning like a pinwheel, before throwing the ball right towards Zane.

Betty proved to have quite the arm as she threw the magic heart with great speed at the Strauss boy. But despite the speed, it was nothing for Zane as the Strauss boy simply palmed the ball when it got close to him and sent it right back at Betty.

Betty grinned in response, happy to both play and for Zane to be getting into the game, as the ball she just made came back at her at a higher speed. "Coming right back at ya Zane!" Betty then enlarge her fist again and smack the ball right back at the other side of the field. But instead of aiming it back at Zane, Betty aimed above Zane's head, hoping the ball would fly past Zane's head and hit the gong on his side of the field.

"Trying to find my weak spots huh? Well something you should know about me…" Zane explained to Betty before jumping up high where Betty had hit the ball and performing a spin kick and sending the ball make to Betty's side. "I don't have any weak spots!"

Betty gasped as the ball come back over to her side. Like Betty said, each hit caused the ball to go faster and faster than it originally was. But Betty was more then prepared for a difficult game as she stretched her arm to where the ball was heading and sent it back at Zane's of the field.

Zane remained confident as he moved faster then Betty's eyes could see. Betty gained a surprised expression as Zane seemingly teleported right in front of the ball and head butted it back. With his weighted clothing gone from his body, Zane was much stronger and faster with the burden of all that weight.

"Woah!" Betty let out as she extended both of her legs, making her taller, and using one of her long legs after enlarging that legs foot to kick the ball back at the last second. Zane was proving to be challenge for Betty and the game was only a few hits in.

Things quickly escalated as both kids kept hitting the ball to the others side and trying to hit the ball past each other and hit the gong to score the point to win the game. It got so intense that the ball simply looked like a blur each time it was hit. Betty was soon struggling to keep up as sweat came down her head with her limbs now looking all noodle-like due to how much she's been stretching them during this game.

"Take…THIS!" Betty then used all of her strength to hit the ball back. Enlarging both of her hands and bringing both of them together and hit the magic ball to Zane's side, praying to the Ozra Gods that it would strike the gong.

"Heheh, not bad Betty. But I think its time to end this." Zane said with a calm and collected tone as he eyes the ball. Despite it going at an extremely fast pace, Zane's eyes were extremely well trained and he could easily track it. Deciding to show off a bit, Zane braced his body and yelled out. " **Kai-o-ken!** "

"Kai-o-what?" Betty said as she watched Zane gain a red aura of power around him and, somehow even faster then he already was and was right in front of the ball of magic. Mimicking Betty, Zane brought both of his fist together and gave a powerful strike to the light ball and, with his power doubled by Kai-o-ken, gave the ball and incredibly powerful hit.

Betty couldn't even think to defend and hit the ball back as the ball come back to her side at speeds she couldn't hope to detect.

 _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

The light ball hit the gong so hard that it actually ended up penetrating the gong and creating a hole in it.

"Whew, that was a good work out." Zane said with a smirk as the Kai-o-ken disappeared from his body and the monkey tailed boy wiped some sweat off his head. He then floated up into the air and lowered himself down to the ground. "I can see why that sports a favorite of yours that's pretty fun. Should see if I can get some of my guildmates to play this."

"Hehe…man…you're ready good!" Betty said with an excited smile in between breaths as the hot pinkette stretched her legs down to the floor and then lowering the rest of herself down by retracting her legs downward. "You sure you've never played before?"

"Nope, first time." Zane informed Betty as the 11-year-old girl skipped over to him. While Zane really could have gone all out during the game by flying and not risk hitting the ground at all, but that would feel like cheating. He wanted to play nice and fair. "But its like I said, it was a game of reflexes and I got some good ones."

"Hehehe, totally!" Betty giggled out with Zane also giving a smile in response. Betty then took a look at the stands in the giant room they were in hoping to see some people had showed up and had watched her and Zane's little match. But a frown then came to Betty's face as she saw that there was still no one to be seen. "I don't get it…there's always people here playing or watching. What's going on?"

Zane then gave a saddened expression similar to one Betty had and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright Betty, after playing that game I…think its time I tell you something…" Zane took a deep breath as he got ready to explain things. "You see-"

"I mean if people aren't in the light ball arena then they…" Just then Betty's eyes widened as a grin came to Betty's face as the princess snapped her fingers. "Then they are in the throne room! Of course! Duh, mom must be having a meeting today."

"Um, Betty I don't think that-" Zane tried to speak up again but was cut off as Betty grabbed his wrist once again today and started to pull him back towards the door they used to enter the arena in the first place. With Betty opening the door, the two exited the light ball arena and stepped back onto the path way connected to the pillar.

"Come on! Let's go!" Betty quickly hit the blue orb attached to the pathway and the pillar quickly activated and started spiraling down. However, it didn't go super-fast like how Betty made it when they were on their way to the light ball arena and instead went at the normal pace Zane first saw the pillar go at when Betty showed him it. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone! I know they're gonna like you!"

"Um…yeah…" Zane nervously responded as he scratched the back of his head. "But Betty, are you sure that-"

"Aaaaaaand here's we are!" Betty had once again cut off Zane for the who-know-how-many-time as the pillar stopped in the dead center of the temple. Zane's eyes as he looked forward and saw that the pathway led to a completely massive door. It was decorated with gold and jewels and in the very center of the door was a big heart that matched the one on Betty's shirt. "This door leads to my moms throne room! She's the queen so ya know, kind of a big deal. But don't worry she's super nice!"

"Yeah I'm…I'm sure…" Zane quietly muttered, not telling Betty that he already met her mother as the 11-year-old girl happily skipped over to the door.

"Alright! I'll just open this sucker up!" Betty then rubbed her hands together before enlarging both of them to triple their original size and then stretched her arms up and placed her large hands on both sides of the big purple heart.

Zane watched as the heart on the door glowed. Zane felt light shaking coming from the door as it started to open up, releasing a large cloud of dust in the process. Betty coughed a few times from the dust as her hands returned to normal size and she retracted her arms. "Oh boy." Betty said in between her coughs. "Me thinks the maid's been slacking off."

"You could say that…" Zane nervously said as he stepped forward towards Betty. "But Betty, I really have to tell you something."

"Okie Doki Loki!" Betty said with her usual peppy tone before pointing her thumbs through the entrance to the other room. But neither of the kids could see inside due to the large dust cloud. "But before you tell me let just tell everyone about you first! Don't worry, they're gonna love you!"

"Betty wait!" But Zane's words fell on deaf ears as the monkey tailed boy watched as Betty walked into the cloud of dust and presumably into the next room.

…

"Betty?" Zane called out to as once Betty went inside, he stopped hearing the girl's giggles. "Everything alright?"

…

"Betty…" Zane was started to get worried now. The dust cloud was still thick and present so he couldn't see inside the room. So Zane thought it was about time to go inside as well as see if things was ok. "Alright Betty, I'm coming in."

Holding his dust as to not breath in dust, Zane proceeded to walk into the cloud in order to enter the throne room of the temple. He still ended up coughing a few times with his eyes sealed shut as he said. "Betty…what's going on?"

"W-W-W-W-What h-h-h-happened h-h-h-here…" Zane's eyes quickly opened and widened as he heard the tone Betty spoke in. She sounded completely horrified and broken.

"Betty whats wro-" But Zane soon looked to where Betty was looking, also taking notice of how much the girl was trembling, and instantly the 12-year-old's mood become somber. "Oh no…" Zane and Betty were both looking at many things this room was filled of…

Skeletons

* * *

 _ **Oh boy things are really heating up are they?**_

 _ **Also I can't say how much fun it is to finally write Betty. Me and my friend Petrus thought her up awhile ago and I've been really excited to bring her into the story. Just so everyone knows, Betty herself is inspired by Spinel from Steven Univese. And her powers are similar to. To explain, Betty's magic essentially makes her a cartoon character in an anime world. She can manipulate her body in a similar manner to the old rubber hose cartoon characters and she's got cartoon physics, so say if she's crushed instead of dying like most people she would instead by flattened like a pancake or piece of paper and be perfectly fine. And thats just the tip of the ice berg with her.**_

 _ **So remember to fav, follow, and leave a review and stay tuned for the final chapter of this arc...**_

 _ **"Jaakuna."**_


End file.
